Night of the Unexpected
by Sera J. Lee
Summary: A New Girl Detective is in Japan and it seems she's figured out Conan's little secret and is now helping him. But what comes to light is a shocking past dealing with the Black Organization.  Disclaimer! Romance with Heiji and Original Character.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

CHAPTER 1: The Mysterious Girl.

The streets were quiet and the wind was blowing. It was a dark, cold night in Tokyo, Japan.

The streets became un-silent at the sound of sirens in the distance and the click-clack of the girls boots on the sidewalk. The girl's short, black, hair blew in the wind, along with her long, black, trench coat. Her hands stayed in her pockets to keep warm, but they were still cold.

The girl looked up from the ground and saw about three cop cars parked in front of a house. When she got closer she saw a middle-aged woman being put in one of the cars. When the girl looked to the open door she saw Mouri Kogouro, surrounded by reporters. By a near window stood a girl and a small boy, who had glasses.

The girl rolled her eyes and began to walk away, keeping her eyes on what was going on.

The small boy noticed the girl walking by. When he looked at the girl, she stopped walking and looked at the boy, he then got a shiver down his spin. Her eyes were cold, but very beautiful. She had five piercing's on her ear and one on her lip. For some odd reason, she looked familiar.

The girl stood there, looking at the boy. He backed up against the girl, that was standing behind him. "Conan?" she said.

The boy, named Conan, looked at the girl across the way, no fear in his eyes or emotions. The girl behind him looked at her also. She smiled and waved. The girl across the way nodded, as if saying hi back, and had a smile on her face.

Conan looked up at the girl behind him. "Ran-nee-chan?" he said. "Do you know her?"

The girl, named Ran, smiled at Conan and said, "I've never meet her. Why don't we go over and say hi?"

When Ran looked back over there, she saw the girl was walking away.

Conan watched as the girl walked away. _Weird…_ he thought, _why would she be doing this late out?_

When the girl was gone, the two focused on what was happening around them.

The girl was walking down the street, thinking, _That boy…back there…he had a weird aura to him… I wonder, is there something more?_ She then continued walking down the street, but she had no idea where she was headed.

Conan and Ran were still standing near the window. The two were watching Kogouro get smothered by reporters. Each one asking, almost, the same question. "How were you able to solve this case, Detective Mori Kogouro?" they asked.

As always, Kogouro answered, "Tell the truth, I don't even remember solving it!" Which made everyone laugh.

Conan had a pathetic smile plastered on his face. In his head he was thinking, _And I was the one to solve it, old man…_

Conan straitened up and put his hand to his chin, thinking. _My mind is still set on that girl from earlier… _he thought. _I have many questions… like, who is she? What was she doing out this late? Could she be working with the Men In Black? _Conan looked in the direction that the girl went in. He then remembered the look she gave him. _Her eyes…were suspicious… _Conan gave a slight laugh and shook his head. _I really need to stop thinking about something so trivial._

Conan felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Ran smiling at him. "Time to go, Conan-kun," she said.

Conan nodded and got his head out of the clouds. He then got into a police car with Ran and Detective Mouri Kogouro, then they all drove off to the Police station.

On the way, Conan was looking out the window. They passed by many people in the city, but one person caught Conan's eye. It was the same girl that he saw passing the house. She looked like she was thinking, her hand was to her chin and her eyes focused in front of her. Her expression changed a few times.

Conan raised an eyebrow at her, luckily the car had stopped at a light and the girl was standing on the corner, waiting to walk across.

The girl looked up and at the car, knowing someone's eyes were on her. She didn't looked so surprised to see them all looking at her. But right when she meet eyes with Conan, her eyes became narrow and she grinned.

"Hey, Detective Sato," Conan said, leaning forward and putting his head between Detective Sato and Takagi, "do you know that girl right there?"

Detective Sato and Takagi looked at the girl that was looking away from them now. "She looks familiar…" she said.

Kogouro looked at the girl and said, "Her picture was in the paper this morning." Everyone looked at him. "I don't know what it was about though, it looked to boring to read."

"Do you remember what the title was?" Conan said, eager to hear.

Kogouro raised an eye at him. "Kei Suzume Helps Police," he said.

"That names sounds really familiar," Ran said, putting her finger to her mouth.

_Kei Suzume…. _Conan thought, sitting back in his seat as the car drove on. _I wonder…who is she?_


	2. Chapter 2: Kei Suzume

CHAPTER 2: Kei Suzume

Conan was in the dark office. Looking at file after file for anything on Kei Suzume. The name seemed to be running through his head, but he had no recollection of the girl.

The others had already went to bed, so they knew nothing about his sudden investigation.

"Why can't I find her?" he muttered.

Conan's pocket started to vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He opened the phone and the first thing he heard was, "Hey, Kudo!" He knew it was Hattori Heiji, but he didn't know the reason behind the sudden call. "How ya doin'?"

"What is it, Hattori?" Conan said, bitterly.

"Well," Heiji said, "you probable forgot I'm visiting Tokyo tomorrow." Conan actually did forget, his mind was so focused on finding who Kei Suzume is, he didn't think about anything else. "I'll take the silence as ya forgot. But oh well, ya are busy with finding that Organization of yer's and changin' yourself back along with that little girl."

Conan listened to Heiji as he kept rambling on. But when he was finally silent, Conan decided to ask him about the person. "Hey, Hattori," he said, "have you heard of a girl named Kei Suzume?"

Heiji seemed shocked at the question Conan just asked. "Yeah, I know her… But not all that much, all I know is that she's in the paper a lot. Why, ya gonna look for trouble?"

Conan grinned. "I guess you could say that," he said, lifting up the paper he had.

Heiji grinned. "Then ya can count me in," he said.

"I knew you were going to say that…"

The two then hung up the phone. Conan looked at the paper that he held in his hand. 'Rise of a New Friend? Or an Enemy to Detectives?' was the title of the article. In the article was a picture of Kei Suzume, looking over her shoulder as if she was suspicious about something.

Heiji, who was sitting in his room, put his feet on his desk and sat back. _Kei Suzume…._ he thought. _Wonder why Kudo wanted to know about her…? _He put his hands behind his head and looked out the window at the night sky. The only things he knew about Kei Suzume is what he's read in the papers, which didn't suit her well. But what was the real deal behind her?

The next day, Conan met Heiji at the station. The two then walked through Tokyo, trying to find information on Kei Suzume. The two asked every person they came to, but still no one knew who she was.

It was evening and the sun was setting, the two were walking down the hall of a apartment complex.

"We asked everyone," Heiji said, hands behind his head, "but still nothin'!"

Conan sighed, his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. "Every one said they didn't know her and if they did know her, it was only from the papers."

"So, no one actually has ever spoke to Kei Suzume…"

The two were walking to the front door of the apartment complex, when they heard a scream.

At first instinct the two ran over to where they heard the scream, which was from outside. When they got there, they saw a man lying in a pool of blood. A women was standing there, shaking at the sight of the body that had just fallen in front of her.

Heiji and Conan ran over to the body, checking a pulse. "Dead," Heiji said. The two boys looked up and saw the curtains blowing out of a room. Heiji looked at the women, who was still shaking. "What happened?" he said.

"H-He just fell!" she said.

Conan was investigating the body, making sure he wasn't leaving finger prints. He looked at the neck and saw rope marks. "Hattori," he said, looking at Heiji.

Heiji looked down and saw the marks.

"Was it suicide?" the women asked.

Heiji opened his mouth and was about to say something, when a voice interrupted him. "No," a female voice said.

Heiji and Conan jumped to their feet and turned around. Standing there was a girl in a long trench coat and a hat on her short black hair, shutting her cell-phone. She had piercing's in her ear and one on her lip. She wore black boots and had glasses over her eyes.

"We're looking at murder," she said walking to the body and sanding next to the women. She looked at the body and then the two boys.

"Who are you?" Conan said, giving a suspicious look.

"Oh, sorry," she said. She took off the glasses and hat, showing her blue eyes. "Kei Suzume," she said, smiling, "high-school detective."

Conan and Heiji glanced at each other, both suspicious of her telling the truth. They're read the papers and everything they read didn't lead her to be a detective.


	3. Chapter 3: Ransacked Room

_**CHAPTER 3: RANSACKED ROOM**_

_**Inspector Megure and his men arrived on the scene, along with Detective Mouri Kogouro. Everyone was outside, standing over the body. Suzume stood there, behind Conan and Heiji, her hands in her pockets and her eyes were on Conan. Conan knew she was watching him and so did Heiji.**_

"_**So," Inspector Megure said, "what happened here?"**_

"_**He simple fell from the fifth floor," the women, who found the body, said. The women was Mizushima Sakura, age 45. She lives on the fifth floor and inexpertly knew the deceased.**_

_**Suzume looked up. "Fifth floor room 113," she said. "So the deceased is Kasumi Keichi, age 25."**_

_**Everyone looked at her, she actually looked angry. "Kasumi-san was currently unemployed and he stayed in his apartment quiet often."**_

_**Inspector Megure looked at Detective Takagi. "Takagi! How many suspects?"**_

"_**Four, Sir," Takagi said, looking through his notebook. "Mizushima Sakura, age 45. Juzo Jin, age 55. Satsumi Rin, age 25. And then the clerk at the front desk, Hazumi Kyou age 77."**_

"_**Actually," Suzume said, "you have five suspects…"**_

_**Inspector Megure raised an eyebrow. "Who are we forgetting?"**_

"_**Me. I was Kasumi-san's neighbor and I had more then one grudge with this man. If I could kill him, I would have."**_

_**Conan narrowed his eye at Suzume and Suzume just glanced at him, a grin on her face.**_

"_**Why did you have grudge with him?" Heiji said, his hands in his pockets.**_

_**Suzume looked at Heiji. "He was blackmailing me. On top of that he broke into my apartment on more then one occasion."**_

_**Everyone looked suspicious of this answer. "If you don't believe me, I can show you." Suzume held up her keys and tossed them to Heiji. "I have nothing to hide."**_

_**Everyone walked up to the fifth floor, while Takagi was outside with the other suspects.**_

_**Heiji unlocked Suzume's door, while she was looking at another room. Apartment 119, which belonged to Juzo Jin. Conan was looking at her, wondering what she was looking at. Truth was she was looking at the mail slot that had a letter sticking out of it.**_

_**Heiji opened the apartment door and everyone was shocked at what they saw. Everything had been ransacked through. Papers were on the floor and books were scattered. Chairs were flipped over, along with tables. Lamps and picture frames were smashed. Everything looked a mess.**_

"_**Told you so," Suzume said, walking in and turning on the light. "This all happened yesterday afternoon. I came home and found my door unlocked and when I looked in I found this. Nothing was taken, but I do believe Kasumi-san was looking for something."**_

"_**How do you know it was Kasumi-san?" Conan said.**_

_**Suzume looked down at Conan. "Kasumi-san was standing outside his door with a smile on his face. He then said, 'Did you enjoy the little gift?'. I asked him why he ransacked my place and he just simply said, 'I was looking for what you took.'"**_

"_**What did you take?" Heiji said.**_

_**Suzume looked angrily at Heiji. "I didn't take anything!" she said.**_

_**Inspector Megure raised his hands and said, "Alright, Kei-san, just calm down. We highly doubt you committed this murder."**_

"_**Although, it's highly probable," Conan and Heiji mumbled under their breath.**_

_**Suzume glared at the Heiji and Conan. The two then were silent, along with Suzume. Suzume took a deep breath and was calm.**_

_**Inspector Megure and the others walked out of the room and went downstairs, waiting for any information they can get on the deceased's room.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation Underway

CHAPTER 4: INVESTIGATION UNDERWAY

"I told you everything I know already!" Juzo Jin shouted. "I was getting blackmailed by the man, same as everyone else!"

Inspector Megure raised his hands and said, "Alright, we believe you!"

Every suspect was the same way, getting blackmailed or Kazumi-san did something that ticked them off really badly.

A police man ran up to the group of people, shouting, "Inspector! We found something in the Victim's room!" The police man held up a book with papers getting pushed out of it. The book wasn't titled, but it was just a blank black book. "It seems to belong to Kei-san."

Inspector grabbed the book and showed it to Suzume. "Is this yours Kei-san."

Suzume nodded. "Yeah, that's mine. It's a journal I kept under the sink in my kitchen. I didn't bother checking to see if it was there after my room was ransacked…"

"At least I'm not the only one…" Satsumi Rin said, pushing a blond hair out of her face. "My room was also ransacked. But not until later this night. I was spending most of the time in my room, cleaning it up."

Conan looked at Suzume and saw her taking Juzo Jin's keys out of his jacket pocket. Suzume put a finger to her lips and looked at Conan. Conan looked away and glanced at Heiji, who saw the same thing. _What is she up to? _they both thought.

Kogouro laughed, everyone looked at him. "I've figured it out," he said, his hand to his chin and a smile on his face.

Conan and Heiji face palmed and shook their heads.

Kogouro pointed his finger at one of the suspects and said, "The murderer was you! Kei Suzume!"

Suzume raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" she said, laughing.

"You killed Kazumi Keichi because you couldn't have your secret leak out," Kogouro said. "So you strangled him and pushed him out the window to get rid of the evidence!"

"Do you have an evidence to this accusation, Detective?" Suzume said, grinning.

Kogouro grabbed the book and held it in front of Suzume's face. "This is the evidence! You placed this in Kazumi-san's room so you would throw us off track that you were the real killer!"

Suzume took and finger and pushed down the book so it was out of her face. "That's so accusation, Sleeping Detective Mouri Kogouro," she said.

"But it's completely wrong," Heiji said, his arms crossed.

"What?" Kogouro shouted.

"If she did strangle him and then push him out the window," Conan said, "then there is no way she could have met us when she did."

"Only way that would be possible is if she was in two places at once," Heiji said.

"And in fact," Suzume said, "I remember seeing the journal under my kitchen sink right before I left the apartment. Which means the murderer killed Kazumi-san and then grabbed my journal, placing it in the room so the murder would fall onto my head."

"She's right," Heiji said, disappointed he had to say it.

"Thank you, Hattori-san!" Suzume said, smiling. But then rolled her eyes as she looked away.

_She did that on purpose!_ Heiji and Conan thought.

"Now, Detective Mouri," Suzume said, "now that you've heard for yourself from two capable people that I couldn't have possible done it. I think it be best if you investigated some more."

Kogouro and the rest walked past Suzume. Heiji and Conan were about to follow, until Suzume grabbed them both and pulled them along with her.

She pushed them through a door to the stairs and then shut the door once she was in.

"What are you doing?" Heiji and Conan shouted.

"Shhh!" Suzume said, covering their mouths. "You want to investigate right? Well, now might be your only chance. But we have to hurry before Jin knows I took his keys."

Suzume removed her hands and then rushed up the stairs. Heiji and Conan looked at each other, wondering if it was a good idea or not. But wither it was or wasn't, it was a chance for them to investigate so they took it.

The three got to Juzo Jin's room a few minutes late after climbing all the stairs. Suzume didn't unlock the door yet, but instead she opened the mail slot and reached in.

"What are you doing?" Heiji said.

"Looking for something," Suzume said, feeling the floor on the other side of the door. She felt around, looking for the letter she saw earlier. She ended up finding it. She grabbed the letter and pulled it out through the mail slot. "Found it!" she said. She looked at the letter and saw the letter wasn't even for Juzo Jin. It was for Kazumi Keichi.

Conan looked over Suzume's shoulder at the letter. The letter had already been opened and it looked like someone was trying to reseal it. Lipstick was on the edge of the fold. Conan looked up at Heiji and found him gone. Heiji had went into the victim's room.

"Hattori!" Conan said, running into the room. Suzume got to her feet and ran after him.

Heiji was looking out the window down at the ground where the body was lying. The window was only propped open a little and there was a chair sitting in front of it.

Conan was looking around and didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"They didn't find a murder weapon, did they?" Heiji said, looking at Conan.

"Yeah," Conan said, walking over, his hands in his pockets as he looked out the window. "Which means that the culprit still has the weapon on them, or they hid it somewhere."

"Hiding it is out of the question," Suzume said, taking a seat in the chair near the window. "The weapon is something you could hid in plan sight and now one will be suspicious. Say, like a necklace, or a ribbon, or-"

"A belt?" Conan and Heiji said.

"Yeah," Suzume said. She leaned back and then she got an idea.

She looked at Heiji and Conan, both were smiling. She took that as they already figured it out.

There was footsteps heard by the room. The three detectives looked to the door and saw Detective Takagi walking by. Conan got an idea, a way he can be sure it was that person. Conan ran to the hall and said, "Detective Takagi!" in his cute little kid voice.

Detective Takagi turned around and saw Conan there, smiling. Heiji and Suzume were peeking around the corner, knowing if they were caught they would be in deep trouble.

"Conan?" Takagi said, shocked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Detective Takagi, can you tell me what the suspects said to you?" Conan said, changing the subject. "Heiji-nii-san asked me to ask!"

Heiji felt a little ticked off that Conan had to use his name. Why didn't Conan just use Detective Mouri's name like usual?

Takagi bent down so he was Conan's height. "Well," he said, "Juzo Jin said that he was being blackmailed by Kazumi-san. Kazumi-san was telling him how he knew everything about the embezzling at the company Juzo-san owned.

"Satsumi Rin was saying that Kazumi-san threatened her by saying he would reveal everything about the affair she was having to her husband. And as proof he had photos, but we didn't find any when searching his room.

"Mizushima Sakura was being threatened, but she never said what it was for. She said it was something trivial so she never bothered worrying about it.

"Hazumi Kyou was being threatened by Kazumi-san because he wanted his job. Kazumi-san was saying how he was going to get Hazumi-san fired from his job as the desk clerk and saying how he was going to steal the job from right under him.

"That's everything they said."

Conan gave a smile. "Thanks, Detective Takagi!" Conan said, as he ran down the hall and back into the victim's room. He knew everything now, and so did Heiji. All they needed to do now is reveal the truth.

Conan and Heiji nodded at each other. They were ready to reveal everything. But they had one problem, how?

Conan looked at Suzume, who had her arms crossed. Heiji knew what Conan was thinking, and truth was it wasn't that bad of an idea.

Suzume was looking over at the window. Conan opened his watch and shot one of the darts at Suzume's neck. Suzume put a hand on her neck, rubbing the place where the dart hit. She then began getting very sleepy and then fell asleep.

Heiji caught Suzume before she fell to the ground. Heiji sighed and looked at Conan. "You couldn't just use the old man like normal?" he said.

"After that little embarrassment downstairs, yes," Conan said.

Heiji laughed at this as he left the room to go get the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed

CHAPTER 5: REVEALED

Heiji walked into the room with Inspector Megure, Mouri Kogouro, and the suspects.

"Alright," the Inspector said, "what is this about?"

"Today at 8:45 p.m. Katsumi Keichi died from being strangled and then he fell from his fifth floor apartment window," Suzume, who was actually Conan voicing her, said. "But, he wasn't pushed out his window."

"What do you mean he wasn't pushed?" Kogouro shouted.

"Him falling was just an accident," Heiji said, serious. "The murderer was planning on just leaving Kazumi-san's body in this apartment, since Kazumi-san doesn't come out of his apartment all that much it wouldn't have been suspicious."

"Originally you would think that the culprit would throw the evidence out the window and make it look like a suicide. But the killer _knew_ no one would check his room for a few months, maybe years. By then the killer would be gone.

"After the killer killed Kazumi-san, they ran to Ke- my room and got my journal from under the sink. Then they threw it in and locked the door, without anyone knowing."

Inspector Megure raised an eyebrow. "Then who's the killer that did all this."

Heiji smiled. "Satsumi Rin is the killer!" he said.

Everyone looked at Satsumi Rin, her eyes wide and sweat falling off of her. She gave a nervous laugh. "That's some powerful accusation you gave there, Detective," she said "Did you ever find the murder weapon? And do you have an evidence that I did it?"

Heiji looked at Conan. "The reason we didn't find a murder weapon is because it's still on you, Satsumi-san," Conan said. "Right around your waist."

Rin seemed terrified at that moment.

Heiji looked at her, still a smug grin on his face. "You're finger prints are all over this place. And also the lip stick we found on Kasumi-san's letter should match to yours, along with the saliva."

"I would confess now, while you still have your dignity."

Rin sighed, tears running down her face. "Everything you said," she muttered, "is right… Kasumi-san called me here tonight to discuss something. He ended up saying how he was going to show all the photo's on my affair to my husband, that way he could have me. I lost control and next thing I knew, I was holding my belt around his neck and his body went cold. I decided to blame everything on you, Kei-san…I knew you and him had some bitter times and everyone was saying how you were going to kill him at some point….. I'm so sorry!"

Everyone was silent, but then an unexpected voice appeared. "You shouldn't be apologizing," Suzume said, crossing her arms and crossing her legs. She looked up with her cold eyes. "Apologizing won't change the things you've done. Even if you are my friend, Rin-chan, you still did something that I can't except. And I'm sad to say, Rin-chan, but you need to make up for that…"

Rin gave a sad smile. And then gave a slight laugh through her tears. "I knew you would say that, Kei-san…"

At the moment Heiji and Conan were looking at each other, worried. _CRAP! _they thought, _SHE FIGURED IT OUT!_

The police put Rin in cuffs and walked her out to the police cars down in the parking lot.

Inspector Megure stood there smiling. "Wonderful job you two!" he said, patting Heiji and Suzume on the shoulder. "A Detective Couple! Perfect!"

"Excuse me?" they both said.

Inspector Megure just smiled and then he walked out with Kogouro. And then everyone else left, finding no point to be there anymore.

Conan and Heiji were trying to get out of the place, before Suzume said anything. But they were a little late. "Hold it you two!" she said, anger in her voice.

Heiji and Conan reluctantly turned around to face Suzume, who looked angry. "Great deduction coming from a child," she said.

Conan gave a nervous laugh. Conan looked at Heiji with a look of help. Heiji knew he need to help out his friend, but how?

"And a pretty nifty bowtie," Suzume said. "Can change into anyone's voice, that's cool. And wrist watch…" Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you really, Conan Edogawa?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just a-"

"Don't bother making excuses," she interrupted as she stood to her feet. "You might as well just tell me, since I saw everything. I knew there was something about you from the moment I first saw you."

Heiji shrugged. "You're ratted out, Kudo."

Conan gave a disappointed look at Heiji. "Yeah, and you were no help."

"I tried, but you can't foul this person," Heiji said.

Conan sighed and looked at Suzume. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, high-school detective. I was shrunk by a drug made by the Black Organization and now I am living my days at a ten year old kid. But I can't tell anyone about me and Haibara because the Black Organization could find and kill us."

Suzume just stood there, silent. She was still trying to get everything in her head. Conan was actually Kudo Shinichi, due to a drug…. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder as Conan explained everything.

"Kei-san?" Conan said.

Suzume had been standing there silent for over five minutes, just trying to think of what she was going to say. But she ended up laughing.

Heiji and Conan just looked at her as she laughed her head off.

"So," she said, wiping tears from her eyes, "you witnessed something shady going down with two men in black and you decided to sneak a peek at what they were doing. You ended up getting drugged and now you're stuck like this. Didn't anything ever clue you in, that you're just bad luck?" Suzume put her hands in her pockets and walked past the two. "Anyway, I have a plan to catch, don't know where, but I do."

"You're leaving?" Heiji and Conan said, turning around and looking at Suzume.

"Yep, I have no business in Tokyo anymore, now that my client was arrested…."

"Where ya headed?" Heiji said, hands in his pockets and his hat turned around like usual.

"Don't know," Suzume said, standing in the doorway, "anywhere to the plane takes me. Or wherever my next case takes me. I mean, I would love to help this little problem you and that girl Haibara have, but I can't seem to do it if I'm out of the country."

Conan thought for moment. She would be a good help in finding the Organization, but she has a point about being out of the country. She couldn't very well help then. Conan then got an idea. "Why not stay with Hattori in Osaka?"

"WHAT?" Heiji shouted. Hearing the idea just like that, not something he wanted. "Who said ya can go an' decide somethin' like that?"

"Think about it, she stays with you she can still help. If she doesn't, she moves to a foreign country and is never heard from again."

Heiji sighed and thought about it, Shinichi did have reasoning to what he was saying. But living with a girl his age…that probable wouldn't settle well with the parents. Then again, his mother always liked stray animals, so maybe she would take in the stray…person.

"Fine…she can come, but that depends on what the folks say about it."

"Oh thank you, Hattori-kun!" Suzume said, hugging Heiji and kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best! And here I thought you were going to be a pain in the butt!"

Heiji felt his face go a little red. He pushed Suzume away and said, "Alright, I get it! You're grateful! But it still depends on if my folks are alright with it…"

Everyone walked out of the apartment and went on their way.


	6. Chapter 6: Plane Trip

CHAPTER 6: PLANE TRIP

The next day Heiji and Suzume boarded a plane and headed to Osaka. The only thing Suzume was carrying was her backpack, which only had her journal in it, her passport, and a few other belongings. She wasn't wearing her long trench coat this time, but instead she wore a short sleeve, gray, shirt and black jeans. She still looked the same though.

Suzume leaned back in the seat as she looked out the window, cloud after cloud rolled by. Her headphones were on her head and the song, 'Hello Mr. My Yesterday' was playing. She was trying to calm herself down, she didn't like planes and she never will. Only reason she used them was because they were faster then car.

Heiji sat next to Suzume as he looked at all the people that were in the cabin. In his hands he played with his hat, he didn't know why though.

Suzume glanced at Heiji. She took off her headphones and shut off her music, just thankful for the silence between them.

"So," Heiji said, breaking the silence since it was now getting awkward, "Satsumi Rin was your client?"

"Yeah," Suzume said, "I got a letter from her and it told me everything about how she was getting blackmailed. She wasn't really having an affair, she was just talking with a coworker in the photo's. But one thing lead to another and an affair happened. Rin-chan asked me to come and investigate. A day after I moved into the apartment, I got blackmailed by him. He then trashed my apartment and then that lead to where we were yesterday."

"What did he blackmail ya with?"

Suzume was silent. Heiji looked at her and saw she was looking to the ground. Her bangs covering her eyes and a frown was on her face. She then looked up with a smile on her face. "Just something about an old case, nothing important," she said. "So what are your parents like, Hattori-kun?"

Heiji gave a look like it was a difficult question to answer. "Well," he said, "I'm sure you'll get along with them, especially Mom… Dad is the one that will need convincing…" _And they would probable jump to conclusions…._ he thought.

Suzume looked forward, still sitting back in the seat. "Sounds nice….." she muttered. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I think I'm going to get some shut-eye before we reach Osaka. I was up all night dealing with a few, last minute, things dealing with the case."

Heiji glanced at Suzume from the corner of his eye. She was already fast asleep. _Wow she falls asleep quickly… _he thought. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling of the plane. He kept thinking questions through, while he shut his eyes. Why was Kei Suzume being blackmailed? What happened to her family? Who was she actually? Without knowing it, Heiji fell asleep.

Something was tickling Heiji's face when he was sleeping, so he opened his eyes and saw his head laying on Suzume's, which was laying on his shoulder. Suzume's hair was brushing against him as she breathed.

Heiji sat up and yawned, not really caring that he fell asleep on her. Although, his face was a little red at just the thought. He looked at his watch and saw it's been two hours.

"We'll be landing at Osaka Airport in a few minutes," the announcer said through the intercom.

_Guess I should wake her up…_ Heiji thought. "Kei," he said, "time to wake-up."

Suzume shook her head on his shoulder, and latched her hand onto his sleeve. "Five more minutes, Dad…" she muttered.

Heiji almost began to laugh. It was so funny just to see her say that. "Seriously, Kei, we'll be landing in a few minutes," Heiji said.

Suzume opened her eyes, like very fast opening them. "Huh?" she said sitting and looking around. "Oh, sorry…"

"It's fine," Heiji said, putting his hat on his head.

After awhile the plane landed on the ground and the two got out. They got a cab and headed to the Hattori household.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

CHAPTER 7: A NEW HOME

Heiji and Suzume walked through the door of the Hattori household. "I'm back!" Heiji shouted, shutting the door behind them.

"Welcome back!" a women's and a man's voice shouted.

Heiji lead Suzume to the living room, where the voices came from. Heiji's parents were sitting there, drinking tea while chatting with each other.

Hattori's mother looked up at Heiji, while Suzume was behind him at the time. "Oh, Heiji, welcome home," she said, smiling, "I hope ya had fun on your trip, it was very different not havin' ya runnin' around the house lookin' for things. Have ya…" She stopped herself when Suzume walked out from behind Heiji. "…brought anythin' interestin' back….." his mother finished, her eyes wide open.

Mr. Hattori raised an eyebrow at the two standing there. "Mom, Dad," Heiji said, "meet Kei Suzume…"

"H-Hello," Suzume said, hiding a little behind Heiji again. She felt like she was intruding on something and felt like a pretty bad person right now. Nervousness and shyness came over her for some odd reason

Mrs. Hattori gave a sweet smile. "Well," she said, "this is a first time ya brought a girl home, Heiji. Why don't ya come sit down, dear?"

Suzume gave a shy smile. Heiji glanced at her and then pushed her in. They both took seat next to the parents, but both kids were next to each other.

"So," Mr. Hattori said, giving his son a suspicious look, "get yourself a girlfriend while you were away?"

Suzume was trying to hold in the laughter. But she just simple gave out a cough.

Heiji's face went a little red from embarrassment. "N-No!" he said. "That's not the case here…"

Mrs. Hattori choked on her tea for a moment. "Ya didn't do anything, right?"

"No!"

"Then what's the case here?" they both said.

"Well," Heiji said, "you see…" Heiji explained everything about how Suzume needed a place to stay. He told them about the case and made up and excuse of why she needed to stay in Japan. "Please!" he begged once he was finished.

Mrs. Hattori looked at her husband. He gave a slight nod and she smiled. Mrs. Hattori smiled at Heiji and Suzume. "She can stay," she said. "It would be nice to have another women in the house other then myself…"

Suzume gave a charming smile. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Hattori!"

Both parents smiled. Mrs. Hattori stood up and said, "Heiji, why don't ya join me in the kitchen?"

Heiji raised an eyebrow at his mother, but when she shot him a cold glare, he got up and went with her to the kitchen. Mr. Hattori sat there with Suzume, in silence.

"So," Mr. Hattori said, breaking the silence, "you're a high-school detective like Heiji, huh?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Suzume said, usually she wasn't nervous when it came to other people, but at this chance she was. Maybe it was just the aura that he was giving off, she felt like she was in the investigation room down at the station.

"What do your parents do?"

Suzume's smile turned into a frown. "Actually…" she said. Before she could continue, Mrs. Hattori came in.

"Dinner is ready," she said, giving a nice smile.

The two got up and walked to the dinner table. Everyone took a seat, Suzume sat on the right of Heiji and right across from his father, while Heiji sat across from his mother. The dinner was a hot pot, which was actually Suzume's favorite dish.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Mr. Hattori spoke. "So, Kei," he said, "you never did finish answering my question…" He gave her another suspicious look, making her feel on the spot.

Suzume gave a sad sigh, looking down at the table. Heiji glanced at her as he finished what he was eating, wondering what was the question his father asked her. But just looking at her face kind of got him down.

"My parents died when I was five…." she said. "Or at least I was told….. I don't really remember my parents much…. Everything before the age of six, I have mysteriously forgotten. Doctor says it was because I was causing to much damage to my body, so my mind locked away the memories of those days…"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Mrs. Hattori looked at Suzume with a concerned look.

"Any other family members?" Mr. Hattori asked.

"Hon?" Mrs. Hattori shouted at him, hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, Mrs. Hattori, it's perfectly fine with me," Suzume said. "I'll answer any questions he has for me."

Heiji bit his lip, knowing why his father was asking so many questions. He never bothered speaking out about anything.

"I don't have any other family members," Suzume said, a slight grin on her face. "My grandmother died right when I got into high-school. My brother died along with my parents. I never knew my grandfather. My Aunt and Uncle died a few months ago."

Heiji almost choked at just the sound of her voice. He knew that she figured out what his father was doing. She sounded so confident in what she was saying.

Mr. Hattori heard the confidence in her voice, a he slightly chuckled to himself. "Alright, Kei," he said, giving her a smile.

Suzume gave a smile.

They all finished eating a hour later. Everyone talked with one another and Heiji's parents shared a few stories about his childhood, which were funny. Suzume thought it was nice just sitting for a meal with a true family.

Suzume lived with her grandmother before she entered high-school. Her grandmother work often, so Suzume was always alone at night for her meals. She never really had a _real _family, and it was nice to see a nice family that connected the way they did.

"Well," Mrs. Hattori said, standing in the hall with everyone, "Heiji will show you too your room. It's going to be nice having you around, Kei-chan."

Suzume nodded. "Night!" everyone said.

Heiji walked Suzume down the hall. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry about that, my old man can be-"

Suzume cut him off. "Oh, it's alright," she said. "I'm really used to it from police officers, especially the older ones."

Heiji gave a slight laugh.

The two got to a room that was down a long hall. When Heiji opened the door, Suzume saw a plan room with a bed and desk with a window showing the outside. The bed had white sheets and the window didn't have shades or anything covering the view. There was a closet in front of the bed, next to the door, which was empty.

Suzume walked into the room and turned around, her hands behind her back. Her backpack sat on the bed. "Thanks Hattori-kun!" she said. "You've been a real help."

Heiji turned around and walked out. "I'm just next door if you need anything else," he said, a slight smile on his face.

Suzume peeked around the corner, a smile on her face. "Hattori-kun?" Suzume said.

Heiji stopped and turned around. "Really," she said, "thank you for everything."

"No problem," he said. He then walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Suzume looked back into her room shutting the door behind her. She then sighed. "I am very thankful…" she muttered.

She walked over and opened her backpack. She then pulled out a tank top and shorts. She then changed into the things she pulled out. The clothes she wore that day she hung up and then she threw her backpack in with it. After shutting the closet, she took out her piercing's and placed them on the desk, along with her locket, which was always hidden from view.

Suzume sighed and took a seat on the bed, after taking the covers and pulling them down. She then laid her head on the pillow and just laid there for a moment. Her eyes then began to shut on her, but she tried hard to keep them open. But she just couldn't keep them open.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream

CHAPTER 8: THE DREAM

Heiji was in his room, taking a towel and rubbing it on his hair. He was looking out the window at the night sky. He then thought of something. _I guess I should tell Kei she can take a shower or something…. Whatever women do…._

Heiji walked out of his room and went to Suzume's door. He knocked a little on the door, but there was no answer. "Kei?" he said. There was still no answer. Heiji opened the door and found Suzume laying on the bed, hugging the pillow, sleeping. "Guess I shouldn't wake her…." he muttered.

Suzume was shivering and the sheets were now where near her. Heiji rolled his eyes and walked in. He took the covers and put them over Suzume. Heiji felt like he had a little sister, just by seeing how childish Suzume was.

Heiji reached out a hand to touch Suzume's hair, but he stop himself before he did anything. _What the heck am I thinking? _he thought. He shook his head and walked out of the room, not even knowing Suzume was crying in her sleep.

The women with dark hair stood there, protecting her daughter who was right behind her.

"It was fun working with you all," the blond man said, holding the gun up.

The gun then rang out and the women fell to the ground, dead. After seconds she was lying in her own blood.

Her daughter was sitting behind her, her face splattered with blood and her black hair scorched with it. Her body was shaking in shock, and her eyes were just looking at the bleeding bodies before her. Her father, mother, and older brother were lying there before her.

The blond man stepped over her mothers body and pointed the gun at the little girl. The tipped his hat and gave a devilish grin, his white teeth showing through. "Happy Birthday, Kei Suzume…" he said. He then clicked the gun and then a shot rang throughout the mansion.

Suzume opened her eyes quickly and then sat up as fast as she could. She was panting and sweating. She ran a hand through her hair and found it wet.

Suzume looked around the room, thinking she was still in the blood covered mansion from her dream, but she wasn't. She was in her room at the Hattori household, still in her bed.

"I wonder…." Suzume muttered to herself. She looked out the window and saw the sun up in the sky already. She looked at the clock that was on the desk and saw it was 7:30 a.m.

Suzume yawned and got out of bed. She then opened the door and looked up and down the hall. She noticed Heiji's door was open, she was about to walk over when she heard someone behind her. Suzume turned around and saw Mrs. Hattori.

"Good Morning, Kei-chan," she said, with a nice smile.

"Morning, Mrs. Hattori," Suzume said.

"Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. And thank you once again for letting me stay here."

Mrs. Hattori gave a smile and walked past Kei. She then looked over her shoulder as she walked away and said, "Bathroom is right down the hall and is the first door on the right."

Kei smiled. "Thanks…" she said. Kei walked back down the hall and went into her room. She grabbed some clothes and then walked out. She walked down the hall and walked into the bathroom that was down the hall, to her right. She shut the door and set her stuff on the counter.

Kei looked into the mirror, just looking at her soaked hair and her wet face. A flash of the gun being pointed in her face came to her. She shook off the thought with a shiver down her spine.

After a few minutes, Suzume was standing in the shower, letting the water fall on her hair. Her bangs, that usual cover most of the right side of her face, stuck to her face as well as the rest of her short black hair.

_That man…. _she thought, recalling her dream. _The smile of a lunatic….. The eyes of a cold blooded killer…. I have never seen him until now…. Who was he? _Suzume looked at her arms and saw a few faded scares on them, she didn't know what from though. Suzume shook off her dream and thoughts.

After another few minutes, Suzume got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. She then put her hands on the sink and looked in the mirror. She looked up and down, but saw no sign from a gun shot scare. _If that truly was a memory, _she thought, _then where did that bullet go?_

Suzume got changed into her clothes; a black tank top and black jeans. She then walked out of the bathroom, putting in her lip piercing and earrings. She then walked back down the hall and stopped at the doorway of Heiji's room. She leaned on it and just watched as Heiji was looking through something while talking on his cell.

"Ya really need to stop being such a worry-wart," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Suzume raised an eyebrow and decided to have a little fun with Heiji. She walked in as silently as she could and leaned over next to his ear. "Morning sunshine!" she said.

Heiji jumped and almost fell out of his chair. Suzume stood up straight and giggled to herself. Heiji simply gave a glare at Suzume and continued with the conversation he was having with the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it's just Kei," he said, rubbing his head.

Suzume stopped laughing and was trying to figure out who was on the other end of the phone. "That Kudo?" she asked.

Heiji gave a slight nod.

Suzume grabbed the phone from Heiji and decided to talk to Kudo, or Conan in this case. "Hey, Kudo!" she said. "How is it up in Tokyo? That old man become a failure yet?"

"_Hello, Kei," _he said, _"you seem happy."_

Suzume bit her lip. "Actually, something's been on my mind."

"_Oh?"_

Suzume thought maybe the same person in her dream was the person who Shinichi was after. "Is, by any chance, one of the people you're after a man with long hair and hat that covered one of his eyes?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. _"Did something happen?" _he shouted, sounding a little concerned.

"Oh, no, nothing bad, just a weird question, that's all. So, is he?"

"_Yes, that's Gin you just described…. But why do you ask? You must have-"_

Suzume cut him off. "Well, it's nothing to worry about. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"_Wait, Kei!"_

Suzume hung up the phone and threw it to Heiji. She then sat down on Heiji's bed and pondered. _I knew it! _she thought. _He was one of those people! But…why did my grandmother try hiding it? All she told was they died in a car accident, so why would she hide the fact that my parents and brother were murdered. Was she scared that I would go after revenge and be next to be killed by them? Or was it another reason?_

"That was very rude ya know…" Heiji said, putting his cell back in his pocket.

Suzume snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Heiji. "You'll get over it," she said. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Where ya goin'?" Heiji said, getting up and peeking from his room. Suzume was walking down the hall and went into her room quickly and came out holding her backpack. She then walked down the hall towards the door.

"I'm going out for a bit," she said, looking over her shoulder. She then got to the door and slipped on her shows. She then walked out of the house.

Heiji stood there, still looking at the door that was right down the hall. _She's not going to get far…._ he thought. He shook his head and grabbed his motorbike keys off his desk. He then grabbed his hat and ran out.


	9. Chapter 9: Motorbike Ride

CHAPTER 9: Motorbike Ride!

Suzume was walking down the street in the neighborhood. She was completely lost. She's never been to Osaka in her life, so she had no idea where she was going. "This is just great…"

The sound of a motorbike came closer and closer. Suzume thought it was just a normal person until, the bike stopped and drove slowly next to her. "Ya lost already?" the biker said.

Suzume looked at saw Heiji, looking at her, while driving slowly next to her.

"I am not lost," she said, looking back in front of her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be on my way."

"You're really stubborn, ya know that?" Suzume felt something snap. She stopped walking and sighed, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to admit she was lost, then that would mean she was admitting defeat to Heiji, which she didn't want. "Hey!" Suzume looked at Heiji who was handing her a helmet. "Ya might as well just buck up your courage and get on."

Suzume snatched the helmet out of Heiji's hands and said, "I'm doing this because I don't like walking, not because I'm lost." Suzume put on the helmet and got on the motorbike, sitting behind Heiji.

"Sure," Heiji said, laughing, "ya just keep tellin' yourself that." Heiji looked over his shoulder and saw Suzume pouting. "Ya might as well hold on, or you're going to fall off."

Suzume rolled her eyes, she could hear the smirk on his face. She didn't want to do this, but she did. She wrapped her arms around Heiji's torso and said, "This is so embarrassing…."

Heiji chuckled. "You're such a stubborn girl…" he muttered to himself. But Suzume heard him, and she was ticked.

Suzume dug her red, finger tip, nail into Heiji's stomach. Making him yelp. She lightened up on the pressure and sarcastically said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Heiji gave her a cold glare out of the corner of his eye. He decided to try scaring her by suddenly driving off, which he suspected wouldn't scare her. But he was surprised what he got when he suddenly drove off with her. Suzume did get scared and she tightened her grip around him, hiding her head in his shirt.

The two were driving down the street and Suzume still had a tight grip on Heiji. Heiji's face was red from embarrassment just from her holding on so tight. And Suzume's face was turning red since Heiji was the only thing that she could grip onto. _This is so embarrassing…._ they both thought.

"Hey, Kei!" Heiji said, over the wind rushing past them along with cars. "Open your eyes!"

Suzume was hesitant to open her eyes, but she did open them. She was then amazed at the sight of off the building rushing past them. "Wow!" Suzume said, smiling and laughing.

Heiji felt a smile play across his face. But it quickly faded. _Why am I smiling? _he thought.

Suzume was so busy having fun, that she totally forgot about why she came out today.

The two stopped at a red light and that's when Suzume remembered what she was looking for. "Hey, Hattori-kun!" Suzume said. Heiji looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you know any good places to go shopping for clothes?"

Heiji gave her a look that kind of indicated what he was saying. "Of course I do!" he shouted. "Who do you think you're with?"

The light changed color and the two sped off down the street, of course at the legal speed limit. Suzume rolled her eyes. _Does he always think so highly of himself? _she thought. Remember just over the day or two she knew him, she knew that was a yes.


	10. Chapter 10: Thief!

CHAPTER 10: THIEF!

Suzume and Heiji were walking down the hallway of the local department store. The two had been walking floor after floor for about an hour already.

"How long does it take ya to shop?" Heiji said, putting his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

Suzume snapped. "Are you just going to complain or are you actually going to help?" she said.

The two glared at each other. Everyone around them looked at them and could feel the sparks fly between them.

"Couple feud?" someone whispered.

"Maybe…." another said.

Suzume and Heiji didn't listen to the bystanders, but they just simply stayed focused on their glaring. But Suzume got distracted when she looked over Heiji's shoulder, which she could hardly see over since he was much taller.

The thing that caught her attention was a women with short brown hair. She looked around the age of thirty or so and she was wearing a business suit. On her shoulder hung a purse and on her wrist was a watch. The women kept looking at the watch and she looked very nervous because she kept playing with her purse.

Suzume narrowed her eyes at the women's behavior, but was thinking she shouldn't approach her.

"Kei?" Heiji said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Suzume said, snapping out of her suspicions of the women.

"What's up?" Heiji actually looked a little curious.

"Nothing," Suzume said, glancing back at the women. "Let's get going."

Suzume then walked away with Heiji behind her.

After a while of walking there was some shouting. Suzume tried not to notice until she heard a women shout, "Thief!" Suzume glanced over her shoulder and saw a man, dressed in black, running toward her with a knife. He was wearing sunglasses and a black hat, so most his face was covered. Hanging from his shoulder was the purse Suzume saw earlier. Strange enough, Suzume was standing right in front of the stairs that the man was heading toward.

Heiji noticed this, but he was feet away and wasn't able to reach her, even if he started running at that moment. "Kei, move!" he shouted.

Suzume stood there, her hands in her pockets and her eyes closed, her face towards the ground.

The man grind. "You better move girly!" he shouted as he bolted toward her. After a few more steps, she still didn't move. "Big mistake girly!"

Heiji saw the knife get tighter in the mans hand. "Kei, move! NOW!" he shouted.

Suzume still didn't move, in fact, all she did was take one hand out of her pocket.

The man got closer to Suzume and was about to strike her with the knife.

Suzume opened her eyes and the man looked into them. They were narrow, and it seemed like they were filled with hatred and killer intent. Her eyes were worst then death at the moment. The man tried not showing her fear and tried striking Suzume with the knife, but she stopped him with one hand. Her hand had caught his hand and stopped it in mid air. The next moves no one was able to see due to her amazing speed. But by the time people saw, she was out of breath and the man was on the floor.

Heiji stood there, trying to recall what he just saw. He was the only one able to see her moves. After she grabbed the man's hand, she punched him in the stomach. When he was bending over, she kneed him in the jaw and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Right when the man hit the ground he was scared to death.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," Suzume said, the same look in her eyes. Just by moving her fingers, her knuckles cracked, which scared the man even more.

"Alright!" the man yelled. He held up the purse. "Just don't hurt me anymore!"

Suzume grabbed the purse and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm sorry to say, I can't have you running off." She then kicked the man across the face and he became unconscious.

Heiji ran over to Suzume and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and saw all the anger and killing she had earlier was gone. Her eyes were back to the sweetness they always were, or what Heiji thought was always sweet. "Are you aright?" he said, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm perfectly fine…"

Heiji looked Suzume over and saw a deep cut on her arm. "Kei, you're not alright," Heiji said, looking her directly in the eye.

Suzume felt her heart beat get quicker. "Hattori-kun, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Suzume shook off Heiji and began to walk away.

The women came running towards Suzume shouting, "Oh thank you! You don't know how-"

Suzume cut the women off after handing her the bag. "Actually I do," she said, smiling. "So what seems to be the problem?"

The women's eyes widened. "W-What d-do y-y-you mean?"

"Well," Suzume said, "a purse filled with money, a letter sticking out of your pocket, and the strange moments you were making earlier. I think there's something going on."

Heiji walked up right after Suzume said that. "Kidnapping?" he said, hands in his pockets.

The women looked around and then looked back at them. The women nodded and said, "Who are you?"

Suzume smiled. "Just some people who can help with the problem."

The women nodded. And looked around again. "But we can't talk here, they might be watching."

Suzume and Heiji nodded and followed the women as she walked quickly down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Case

CHAPTER 11: A New Case

"WHAT?" Suzume and Heiji shouted. Both were sitting in a restaurant across from the women they met. The women was Numajiri Miiko, age 45 and is a successful businesswomen.

"So," Suzume said, putting her hand to her chin and sitting back, "let me get this straight. Your daughter, Numajiri Mae, was at home alone because you had work. By the time you got home this afternoon you found she was gone and a letter was stuck to your door. The letter stated that they had your daughter and if you don't follow the instructions they give you, they'd kill her. So they called your cell and said to stand in hall at the shopping center until they contacted you again and told you were they wanted you to take the cash. Correct?"

"Yes," Miiko said. She pulled out her cell-phone and gave it to Suzume. On there was a picture of a girl in front, tide up to a chair with bruises covering her. She was sitting in front a few fishing poles and a few other items that you would find in a normal closet. "I got that once I got here, but that was all…"

Heiji looked over Suzume's shoulder and then looked at Suzume. She looked serious, more serious then she's ever been. Her eyes were narrow and she was scanning over the picture, intensely.

_There must be something! _she thought as she scanned over the picture. But for some reason, nothing stood out to her. But right when she spotted something in background, the phone started ringing.

Miiko snatched the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"_Mom?" _a voice said through tears.

"Mae!" Miiko said, almost in tears. "Hon, where are you?"

"_I-I don't know!" _the girl said. _"I can hear a bunch of voices, but I don't know what they're saying! And footsteps!"_

_Voices and footsteps? _Suzume and Heiji thought.

"Hon, how are you contacting me now?" Miiko said.

"_One of the men left his phone in here, so I decided to use it," _the girl said. _"Mom, they said they were going to kill me either way, even if they did get the cash! I'm scared!"_

Suzume's eyes widened, along with Heiji's. Although, Suzume has dealt with this situation before, but with different circumstances.

"_They said when the clock gets to three, they were going to put a bullet through my head!" _The girl was crying even more.

Suzume grabbed Heiji's hand and looked at his watch. 1:58 p.m. so that gave them and hour and two minutes to find the girl.

"Mae?" Miiko said. Mae wasn't there anymore, in fact all that was there was dial tone. The little girl was gone from the phone line.

Miiko whipped her face of the tears and closed the phone, putting it on the table.

"The men probable caught her using the phone," Suzume said, crossing her arms. "She'll be fine, for now that is…"

Miiko looked at Suzume, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please!" she said. "Please find my daughter!"

Suzume gave a small smile to calm the women down. "No worries, we'll find your daughter before anything happens to her."

The women smiled. "Thank you."

After awhile, Heiji and Suzume were back walking down the halls. Heiji had his hands behind his head and he kept looking out of the corner of his eyes at Suzume. Suzume was looking at the picture of the girl on Miiko's cell-phone. Suzume's eyes were narrowed and she was very focused.

"So," Heiji said, looking up at the ceiling, "the only leads we have are the picture and what the girl was hearing. Voices and footsteps. Where could she-"

"She's here…" Suzume said, still scanning over the picture. "The voices and footsteps she heard were from those here, in the shopping center. Earlier I heard the intercom in the call."

"But, where in here is she?" Heiji glanced back down at Suzume.

"_That_," she said, looking up at Heiji and smiling, "I don't know!"

Heiji's expression turned blank. He couldn't believe she just said that. Suzume looked back at the picture and looked at the things around the girl. Fishing poles, jerseys, a snow board and boxes.

"She's in a sports store," Suzume said, turning the phone to the side. She was looking at the boxes, but she couldn't read the name on them.

"That really narrows things down," Heiji said, sarcastically. "There are around twenty sports stores in this place."

Suzume closed the phone and stuck it in her pocket. She then thought for a moment. _The place would most likely be closed today… They wouldn't want people to figure out that they were holding a little girl in their closet, so it must be closed, no doubt about it! But which stores are- _Suzume stopped thinking when she remembered when her and Heiji were on the third floor. The sports store Suzume wanted to go in was closed.

"That must be it!" Suzume shouted.

Heiji jumped at the sudden out burst but when he looked at Suzume, she was gone. Suzume was already bolting down the hall and went running down the stairs. Heiji ran after her, or at least tried.

Suzume was standing outside the sports store, out of breath. It seemed that she had lost Heiji in her sudden run. Suzume was trying to catch her breath, but it didn't seem to want to be caught.

Suzume moved her arm and a pain shot up her arm. She looked down and saw the deep cut on her arm, which was deeper then she thought. It was slowly bleeding and it seemed to not stop.

Suzume forgot about her cut and decided to walk into the shop (she had already picked the lock). Suzume looked around and heard voices in the back. She stood next to the door and listened.

Suzume listened to the pointless conversation the men were having about sports. Suzume shifted her position, ready to break down the door, but to her surprise she ended up knocking a bunch of things over.

_CRAP! _she thought, looking at the broken glass on the ground.

"What was that?" a man said. The other man shrugged. "Go check it out!"

The second man did as he was told and walked out of the backroom. Suzume was hiding behind the opened door, hoping she won't get caught, but she did when the man shut the door.

"What the-" before he could finish, she jump kicked him in the jaw. The man went flying to the floor and was knocked out almost immediately.

_Wow…._ Suzume thought, standing over the man. _I thought he would at least put up more of a fight…._

"Ishida? What's going on?" the other man shouted from within the backroom.

Suzume opened the door and walked in. "Ishida?" she said. "Wow…. Thought you would at least try and hide your names."

The little girl sat behind the man, tide in duck tape. "Who are you?" the hat man said. The same man that stole the purse earlier.

Suzume gave a smile which had many evil intentions behind it. "Just an innocent bystander, trying to help out."

The man gritted his teeth and pulled out his gun. But before he could shoot it, Suzume kicked it out of his hand. She then kicked the man in the side and sent him flying into the wall. His head hit the wall and he crumbled to the ground.

Suzume ran to the little girl, getting the piece of duck tape off her mouth. "Don't worry," Suzume said, "I'm a detective sent by your mother."

The little girl smiled through her tears.

The man near the wall sat up, his head bleeding. His gun was next to him and e grabbed it. "You little brat," he said, standing up and pointing it at Suzume.

Suzume broke the last piece of duck tape holding the little girl. "Run," Suzume said.

The little girl got up and ran out. "Oh not you don't!" the man shouted, pointing his gun at the little girl.

Suzume blocked the gun and the girl as the girl ran out the door. Suzume kicked the gun out of the man's hand again, but the man didn't fall for the same trick. This time, he punch Suzume in the stomach, sending her to her knees.

"Shouldn't try the same trick, brat," he said bitterly. "You let my payment get away, and now you have to pay for it."

Suzume looked up with a grin. "How much you want?" she asked through a small laugh.

The man kicked her across the face and sent her to the floor. "Don't get cocky!" he shouted.

Suzume propped up on her elbow and whipped her mouth, blood was now on her hand from her split lip. "Hasn't anyone ever told not to hit a girl?" she said with the same cocky smile on her face.

She threw her leg up and kicked the man again in the jaw. But all he did was stumble on his feet. Suzume jumped to her feet and tried kicking him again, but he caught her leg. "Nice try, girly," he said. He then twisted her leg and made her go to the floor again. The man then kicked her in the face and she was lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

The man looked at the door and was surprised at what he saw. He put up his hands and gritted his teeth.

Suzume opened her eyes and sat up. There she saw a police officer, pointing his gun at the hated man. He had short black hair and was kind of big.

Suzume stood to her feet, a little wobbly, as the police officer cuffed the man and walked him out of the back room, not even saying anything to her.

Suzume walked out of the backroom and looked around. She saw the police standing outside. She also saw Heiji talking to one of them like they were best friends.

Suzume put her hand on the door frame to try keeping her balance. She looked up and looked at Heiji and the officer. Heiji glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Suzume standing there. And it seemed that he had stopped his conversation with the officer (Otaki) and now they were looking at her.

Inspector Otaki laughed to himself. He then hit Heiji on the back and said, "Thanks again, Hei-chan." He then walked off and went to questioning Miiko and Mae

Suzume walked out the front door and stood at the door, watching as the police walked off with the two thief's. Her jaw was hurting along with almost every other part of her body. Suzume sat on the floor, not really caring where she was, and shut her eyes.

"Ya alright?" a voice said.

Suzume opened her eyes and saw Heiji, squatting in front of her. "Yeah," Suzume said. Suzume stood up with Heiji.

"Liar," Heiji said.

Suzume put her head to her forehead. "Fine," she said, "I'm tired and I wish there wasn't so much noise…"

"There is no noise…" Heiji raised an eyebrow at Suzume. Something wasn't right.

Suzume gave a small grin and said, "Really…? Then why…" she then stopped talking and collapsed into Heiji. The last thing she heard before she became unconscious was Heiji shouting for an ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12: Hospital Mania!

CHAPTER 12: Hospital Mania!

Heiji was pacing up and down the white hall of the hospital, waiting for the doctors to get finished with Suzume. His mother and Otaki were in there, getting everything that he couldn't. Truth was, he was very worried for her and kind of was overreacting. She suddenly collapsed and passed out, he knew that the cut on her arm was a problem. On top of that the fight she had with the hat man made things worse for her condition.

The sound of a door opened and Heiji quickly turned around to find his mother walking out of Suzume's room. "How is she?" he said, running to his mother.

His mother looked at him with sad eyes, but with a smile on her face. "She'll be fine," she said. "Doctor says she'll be fine with some rest, she got beaten up pretty badly. To think my little Heiji is so worried about a girl like this."

Heiji's face turned a little red. "I am not!" he said, looking away.

"Well," his mother said, walking past him, "she's alright so you can calm down. She has a sprained ankle an' is bruised, but she'll make it. On top of that she lost a lot of blood, be thankful she's still alive, Heiji." With that his mother was gone down the hall.

_What was that? _he thought. Just to think Suzume caused so much trouble on her second day.

The doctor was the next one to come out. "We're still doing some tests, so until the nurse is done, there are no visitors," he said, walking past Heiji and disappearing down the hall.

Heiji sat on the bench a few ways down from Suzume's room. Heiji's head was in his hands, he was seriously worried, even if they told him she was fine. _What is wrong with me? _he thought. Before he could finish thinking, his pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone and saw Kudo Shinichi was calling.

Heiji picked up the phone and said, "Are ya gonna check up on the girl every day?"

"_No, actually," _he said, _"I was still wondering what was up with the question she asked this morning… Anyway, where are you? All the noise in the background is…different…"_

"At the Hospital…" Heiji said, sitting back and putting his head against the wall.

"_What happened?" _Kudo also sounded a little worried, even though he knew of nothing that happened.

Heiji explained everything about the kidnapping and what happened to Suzume. After explaining everything, he was shocked to hear silence.

"Kudo?" Heiji said, wondering what was up with the silence.

"_Wow…" _he said. _"How is she doing?"_

"Doctor says she's fine, has an ankle sprain, lost a lot of blood and is bruised up badly. Other then that she's fine."

Kudo gave a sigh of relief. _"That's good to hear…"_ he said.

Heiji raised an eyebrow at that sentence, it seemed to hide something more then it was letting on. _"Anyway" _Kudo said, _"how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine," Heiji said, looking to Suzume's hospital room door. "I'm not the one who got beaten here…"

"_What I meant is, how are you after the whole incident? It must have come to a shock and knowing you, you probable freaked out worrying about her…"_

Heiji's face went bright, bright, red, brighter then it's ever been. "I-I was not freaking out!" he said, giving a nervous laugh.

"_Sure you weren't…" _Kudo said. There was then, silence. In the background Heiji could hear Ran shout. _"Conan-kun! It's time for dinner!"_

"_Alright, Ran-nee-chan!" _Conan shouted back. He then turned back to talking to Heiji. _"When Suzume wakes up, tell her I said, hi and wonderful job on the case." _He then hung up the phone.

Heiji took the phone away from his ear and glared at the phone. "Flirt…" he muttered. He then closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Heiji got up and began pacing again up and down the hall. Heiji couldn't stand being still.

After a few minutes a nurse came walking out, carrying a few vials of blood. She looked at Heiji, who was leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. The nurse gave a small, cute, cough to get Heiji's attention. Heiji looked at her, his head still on the wall. "You can go in now," she said, giving a sweet smile, "but don't disturb her sleep, alright Detective?"

The nurse walked past him and disappeared down the hall.

Heiji walked over to the hospital room and peeked in. There he saw Otaki sitting in the chair near Suzume's bed, just sitting there silently and doing nothing. Heiji walked into the room and stood next to his chair.

"Still hasn't waken?" Heiji asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. And just looked at the sleeping Suzume.

"Nope," Otaki said. He glanced up at Heiji, who still looked a little concerned. "Have you calmed down now, Hei-chan?"

Heiji lifted an eyebrow at Otaki. "I didn't need to calm down," he stated.

Otaki gave a chuckle. "You almost punched the Doctor when he told you he couldn't do anything more to help her. You still think you didn't need to calm down after that?"

Heiji looked away with a pouting face. "I didn't need calming down…"

The two heard a shifting and looked at Suzume. She was shaking her head no and mumbled, "Will you shut-up…?" She then looked at them and her eyes opened a bit. "You are making so much noise I can't sleep. Can't you just shut it already, Hattori-kun?"

Heiji gave a grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake the princess," he said.

Suzume looked Otaki and said, "You're the officer I saw earlier…"

"That's right," Heiji said, "Kei, meet Inspector Goro Otaki from the Osaka Police Department. Otaki, meet High-school Detective, Kei Suzume."

Suzume smiled. And Otaki smiled back. "It's a pleasure to met the Black Sparrow Detective at last," Otaki said. "I've read a lot about you from the papers."

Suzume giggled. "I haven't heard that name for awhile," she said.

"Black Sparrow Detective?" Heiji said, he's never once heard that name.

Suzume looked up at him. "It was a nickname I got when I was in Elementary school," she said. "I was silent during most of the time and I didn't get close to anyone. So they called me Black, and since my name means Sparrow, they called me the Black Sparrow. After awhile I got used to it, even though it was a joke among people, I used it as an alias until the papers figured out my real name."

Heiji smiled and said, "Figured as much…"

Otaki's phone began to ring, so he got up and took it out of his breast pocket. "Better go take this," he said, he then walked to the door but stopped to look back at the two. "Hei-chan, I'll go tell your mother Kei is awake once I'm finished with these last minute investigations."

"Alright," Heiji said, sitting on the bed.

Otaki then walked out of the room, leaving Heiji and Suzume all along.

Heiji looked at Suzume who had a smug grin on her face. "Hei-chan, huh?" she said. "Isn't that so cute! Can I call you that, Hei-chan?"

Heiji glared at Suzume. "No, you can't," he said bitterly. He then grabbed her cheek and pulled, making her moan in pain. "Still as cocky as ever I see…"

"Wet go, Hattori-kwun!" Suzume said, trying to pull his hand off, put she just ended up hurting herself more. "Pwease!"

Heiji let go and looked at Suzume, her eyes were watering and she looked like she was about to cry. She rubbed her cheek and said, "That was really mean, Hattori-kun."

Heiji gave an evil smile. "You disserved it."

Suzume gave him a pouting face. She didn't say anything, but she did feel a little awkward with him.

"I'm glad," Heiji said, giving a nice smile.

Suzume looked at him, curious and her head tipped to the side. "Huh?"

"I'm glad to see you're alright," he said,

Suzume felt her heart skip a beat, but she didn't mind it, she kind of enjoyed feeling this way once in awhile. Suzume gave her biggest smile and said, "It's all thanks to you, Hattori-kun! If it wasn't for you, I'd probable still be bleeding on the floor!" She then leaned forward and hugged Heiji, embracing him as tight as she could. Her face was in his shirt and she could swear she smelled sunshine.

Heiji's face went a little red and he didn't know what to do, so he just simply, patted her on the head. She was acting like a little puppy that just found it's owner, which was quiet cute to him. _What is going on? _Heiji thought, putting his hand by his side.

"Heiji!" Mrs. Hattori said, opening the door. "The Doctor says that-" Right when she walked in she was surprised to find Suzume and Heiji so close to each other. She snickered and then walked out, shutting the door behind her and saying, "Sorry for disturbing, Heiji!"

Suzume sat back in her bed as Heiji jumped to his feet. "Wait!" he shouted. "Mom! You misunderstood!" He then ran out the door after his mother, but Suzume could still here them talking.

"I'm sure at what I saw, Heiji!" his mother said.

"I told you, you misunderstand!' Heiji shouted as he continued to run after his mother.

Suzume sat there in her bed, blinking and clueless. "Did I do something wrong?" she said.


	13. Chapter 13: Kaihou High School

CHAPTER 13: Kaihou High School

Suzume sat on her bed in the Hattori household, reading a mystery novel Heiji had let her borrow. Surprisingly, after hours of begging to read it, he let her reluctantly.

A week had pasted since Suzume had returned. When she returned to the Hattori household, after two weeks in the hospital, she apologized to the family for all the trouble she had caused and was sorry she had to stay in the house with a sprained ankle. Everyday Suzume tried her hardest to walk around, but she always fell flat on her face. Tired of seeing this, Heiji decided to help her out in getting around the house and helping her get outside once in a while.

Three days before Suzume's leg healed, Heiji had left for school. He had said that during the day she was on her own, but once he got home he would help her. Since Suzume hadn't enrolled in a school yet, she was stuck at home with nothing to do, that was when she begged Heiji for the book. "This place is boring without anything to do and all I can do is sit in my room during the day!" Suzume told him. Heiji told her she was being childish and in a matter of days she would just get bored of reading, but he was wrong.

A knock was heard on Suzume's room door. "Come in!" she said, putting the book down.

The door opened and in walked Mrs. Hattori with her bright smile. "Kei-chan," she said, "I have a surprise for you! Since you've tried so hard not to be burden on us, as a present for your brave actions and for your leg healing. I thought this would be good for you, since you are still a high school girl after all."

Mrs. Hattori held up a few papers and showed them to Suzume. Suzume sat there, her feet on the floor, starring at the papers. _Entrance Form? _Suzume thought.

* * *

><p>Heiji sat in the classroom with his feet on his desk. <em>What has been up with Kei lately?<em> he thought. _She stayed locked in her room ever since yesterday evening. The only time she ever came out was for a meal… And by the time I got up this morning she was gone. Mom said she was out doing some things and that I would see her later. But the way she said it…she was hiding something…_

"Hey!" a student in his class said to his friend. "Did you see the new student?"

"No," his friend said, "know who it is?"

"All I know is that it is some seriously hot chick! I didn't catch a name though."

Two girls walked up to the conversation. "She's transferring to our class, right?" one said.

"Yeah," the first guy said. "She seemed really familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before…"

"Maybe you did," the guy's friend and two girls snickered.

The teacher walked into the class and stood at his podium. Heiji put down his feet and ever student sat in there chairs. "Alright everyone," he said, "we have a new student today."

Right after that a girl walked into the classroom. Heiji's eyes widened and he was scared at who he saw.

"Hi!" the girl said. "I'm Kei Suzume! It's a pleasure to meet you all, please take good care of me!"

All the guys in the classroom were speechless and a few girls were to. For some reason, she seemed like a totally different person with the school uniform on. But to Heiji, she was the same girl her met in Tokyo. But to others she was a charming, beautiful, and gothic, new student.

"Aren't you that new High School Detective that people have written about in the papers?" a student in the back said.

Suzume smiled. "Yep! That's me!

Everyone was silent. A few people looked at Heiji, who was just trying to hide from them.

The teacher cleared his throat and said, "Alright, Kei-san. You can take the empty seat next to Hattori."

_Darn! _Heiji thought. He looked out the window, trying to act like he didn't notice her. Suzume took her set next to Heiji and didn't say anything to him. In fact, she ignored him all during class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch break and most of the people had already left. A few people were still in there, wondering if they should approach Suzume or not.<p>

Suzume was just sitting there, reading while munching on a piece of bread. Heiji stood and glared down at Suzume. Suzume felt the glare and glanced up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he said, putting his hands on her desk and looking her directly in the eye. The space between them was only two inches, so most people around just stood there starring, shocked.

Suzume smiled and gave a shrug. "Your mother said I should come here," she said. "Although," Suzume was looking at Heiji now, smiling, "it doesn't seem like you're to happy to see me, Hei-chan."

Everyone could see the sparks fly between the two, and not good sparks either. "I told you not to call me that…" Heiji said through his teeth. He then pinched her cheek and pulled

Suzume let out a yelp of pain and pulled his hand away. "That hurt!" she shouted, getting close to his face.

"Then learn to hold back sometimes," Heiji said.

Suzume looked away and pouted. "Kill joy…" she muttered.

Heiji looked away, his face a little red at just the thought that ran through his head. _Why did I just think she was adorable? _he thought.

Suzume glanced down at her book that was sitting on her desk. She then remembered a question she wanted to ask Heiji once she saw him. "Hey, Hattori-kun," Suzume said as she looked up. But once she looked up she found Heiji was gone, out the door and already down the hall. _I wonder… _she thought. _Did I make him angry?_


	14. Chapter 14: Teasing

CHAPTER 14: Teasing.

The bell had rung and class started once again. Suzume had her arms crossed and leaned on her desk, listening to the teacher talk. Although she barely was listening because of the thoughts on her mind. _I wonder if I made Hattori-kun mad…_ she thought. _He seemed a little angry at me teasing him so much… And he even shrugged me off when I tried talking to him before class started._

Suzume glanced at Heiji who sat next to her. Heiji was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. And because he was so lost in his thoughts, he looked angry. _I guess that's a yes… _Suzume thought as she looked back at the board and started taking notes.

Heiji looked out at all the cars that pasted the school, one car ever two minutes. He was counting ever car since he didn't want to think about the things that are on his mind.

When Heiji walked into the classroom, he found Suzume chatting and laughing with a boy that sat a few seats away from her. The boy's name was Taniguchi Eijiro, Tani-kun for short. Heiji, at that moment, felt jealousy for some reason.

After awhile he went back to his seat and Heiji took his seat. And that led up to now, the time where Heiji is still trying to figure out everything. _I can't believe I got angry over such a stupid thing… … I even ignored Kei when she tried talkin' to me… Am I jealous? Or is it just because I think of Kei as a little sister? That must be it, I'm mad because my 'Little Sister' is talkin' to a guy! That must be it!_

Heiji glanced over at Suzume and saw her doodling in her notebook. The same drawing every time, just bigger and different. It looked like a coat of arms or a symbol used by a large company. It was a circle with the two letters 'LM'.

_Wonder what that means…_ Heiji thought.

Suzume felt someone starring at her, so she glanced over at Heiji and saw him looking away. _I guess it was nothing…_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang, and everyone was up and out before you could even say 'Detective'. Heiji and Suzume walked out together and were now walking down the street, in silence.<p>

The sun was setting and it seemed the Hattori Household was farther then it was this morning. Maybe it was just the silence between the two that made the journey much longer.

Suzume glanced up from the ground and looked at Heiji. Heiji didn't look at her since his attention was on the cars passing by. His hands were in his pockets and it seemed like he didn't even notice Suzume was there.

Suzume looked back at the ground and bit her lip. "Hattori-kun?" she said. Heiji glanced down at her. Suzume played with her hands and seemed a little nervous. "I'm really sorry…" she muttered.

"What for?" Heiji said, curious. He didn't recall her doing anything wrong or doing anything that made him mad, well except for one thing which she didn't know about.

"Well," Suzume said, "it seems like your angry at me. So, I'm apologizing for teasing you a bunch about your nickname…"

Heiji lifted an eyebrow. "That's it?" he said.

Suzume looked up at him. "Am I supposed to apologize for something else?"

Heiji looked away. "No," he said. "Truth is, I'm not mad."

Suzume sighed in relief. "That's good to hear…" she said.

"Oh!" they both said at once, "there was something I wanted to ask you!" They both looked at each other, their faces turning red. They then began to laugh.

"A-Alright," Suzume said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you should go first, Hattori-kun."

"I want you to go first," he said. "What's the question?"

Suzume kicked a rock with her foot and put her hands behind her back. She looked kind of embarrassed. "Well," she said, "I was wondering if…" she paused for a moment and looked up at Heiji, "…if you have any more books I could read…"

Heiji felt a little disappointed that what she just said was the question she wanted to ask. "Yes…" he sighed.

Suzume jumped with joy. "Yippee!" she shouted. She then remembered that Heiji also had a question. "So what was your question?"

Heiji's face got a little red, thinking that if he asked it would be stupid. But he wanted to know, so he asked. "I was wondering," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "what was Taniguchi was talking to you about earlier…"

Suzume looked up at Heiji and saw him not facing her. "That all?" she asked. Heiji looked at her and nodded. Suzume sighed and looked at her feet. "He was asking me a few questions about myself and then he asked if he could show me around the school…"

"What did you tell him?" Heiji said, his jealousy starting to come back again.

Suzume looked up and smiled. "I told him someone already showed me around the school, but I thanked him for the offer."

Heiji looked at Suzume curiously. "Who showed ya around?"

"No one," Suzume said, blinking like the question was a shock. "I lied. I over heard a few girls talking, saying how he was a player and other things. So I lied and said someone already showed me around."

Heiji laughed and said, "Wonderful job, Kei!"

Suzume joined in a laughed, but she soon stopped with a smile on her face. "Call me Suzume," she said.

Heiji stopped laughing and looked at her, wide eyed.

"I never liked my last name, call me Suzume from now on."

Heiji's face went bright red and same with Suzume's. "A-Alright," Heiji said, looking away.

Suzume looked away and at the ground. _Why did I just tell him that? _she thought.

* * *

><p>The two reached the Hattori household after a few more minutes. Once the two walked through the door, the first person to greet them was Mrs. Hattori. She smiled at the two teenagers who had walked home together, which she found amusing, just seeing how red there faces were still from the previous moment.<p>

"Welcome Home!" Mrs. Hattori said, snickering.

Heiji gave his mother a glare as to indicate, 'Why did you make her go to my school?'

Suzume got the same vibe from him, but she just laughed under her breath.

After dinner the two teenagers worked on the homework from that day and then after they were done, they sat in their rooms doing whatever they wanted to do.

Suzume sat in her room, starring at her locket. She's had the locket for a long time and she remembered getting it her seventh birthday. It was the only thing she still had that was close to her parents.

A knock was heard at her door and the door opened. Heiji peeked in with soaked hair. "Showers all yours, Suzume," he said.

"A-Alright," Suzume said, trying to keep her face from getting red.

The door shut and Suzume swore she could hear Heiji whistling. _Is he having mood swings or something? _Suzume thought as she peeked out her door and saw Heiji walking into his room.

Suzume grabbed her things and went to take a shower. After that she brushed her teeth and then headed back, but she decided to do something before going directly to sleep. She walked to Heiji's room, with the book he gave her in hand.

Suzume knocked on the door. From the other side she heard Heiji say, "It's open!"

Suzume opened the door and found Heiji sitting in a chair, his feet up on his desk and he was reading. Suzume walked in and handed him the book. "Thanks for the book," she said, "and thanks to you, I'm hooked!"

Heiji laughed as he set the book on the desk. "Your welcome," he said. He got up and walked to the shelf, pulling out the next two books of the series. He then handed them to Suzume. "Read them slowly this time."

Suzume gave a big smile. "Thanks, Hattori-kun!"

Heiji gave a grin and sat back down in his chair and picked up his book again. Right before Suzume left, she noticed Heiji's hair was still wet. _Idiot…_ she thought. She grabbed the towel and put it on Heiji's head, covering his eyes. She then began drying it.

"You'll catch cold if you don't dry properly…" she muttered. Suzume's face was as bright as an apple by now. She felt strange doing such a thing, although it didn't feel like a motherly thing.

Heiji didn't say anything, even though he was going to earlier. His face was red from embarrassment, but he was quiet comfortable with her just touching him even though it wasn't directly.

Suzume pulled her hands away and grabbed her books. "Try it properly next time…" she said, walking to the door. She opened the door and looked back at Heiji. "Good Night," she then shut the door as she finished her sentence, "Hei-chan…"

Heiji sat there, just looking at the door that Suzume disappeared out of. At that point, he was angry at her for calling him by his nickname, in fact he quite enjoyed her saying it.

Suzume closed the door to her room, still feeling her heart race. "I think I'm sick…" she said, quietly. She set her books on the desk and jumped into bed. She then hugged her pillow as she blushed. "I wish my heart would be still…"

Suzume then shut her eyes and fell into dreamland. But her dream wasn't a dream, but a vivid memory that she knows perfectly.

* * *

><p>Suzume ran in a park, searching for something that she lost. Something that was important to her, she lost in that park.<p>

Suzume stood there, tears running down her face. "I can't believe I lost it!" her seven years old voice said.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she quickly turned around, scared to see her grandmother standing there. But instead, it was an eight year old boy with dark skin and black hair. Suzume stood there shocked at what the boy was holding. In his hand was the thing she lost, her golden locket.

"Ya loss this?" he asked.

Suzume nodded as she wiped her tears away. The boy gave her the locket and smiled. "I found it near the park bench yesterday!" he said. "I thought you would come back for it, so I held onto it."

Suzume smiled and said, "Thank you so much!" When she looked at the boy once again, she saw he was blushing and then she started blushing.

"Suzu!" her grandmothers voice shouted for her.

Suzume turned around and saw her grandmother waving at her. Suzume looked at the boy again and hugged him. "Thank you!" she said. She then let go and ran to her grandmother, leaving the boy stunned.

Suzume took her grandmothers and they walked away, Suzume's locket around her neck once again. "Did you have fun?" her grandmother asked.

Suzume nodded. "I met a really nice boy who found my locket!" she said. "I wonder if I'll ever meet him again…"

Her grandmother smiled. "I'm sure you will," she said, "you never know. The next time you come to Osaka you might just meet him."

* * *

><p>Suzume's eyes opened as the sun shinned in her face. She sat up and laughed softly. "I almost forgot about that…" she said, rubbing her eyes. She then stopped, her eyes wide opened. <em>Wait, Osaka? <em>she thought. _But I've never… Oh wait, Grandmother took me to Osaka a few weeks after my birthday… I can't believe I didn't remember that… And now that I think about it, I wonder if that boy still lives in the area…_

Suzume got an idea, so she jumped out of bed and ran out her door to Heiji's room. She opened the door and shouted, "Hattori-kun!"

Heiji turned over and put his pillow over his head. "Leave me alone, Suzume!" he said.

Suzume rolled her eyes as the door shut behind her. She jumped on Heiji's bed and hugged him. "Come on, Hattori-kun! I need to talk to you!" she said, trying to get him up.

"I said leave me alone!" he said, putting the pillow tighter on his head. "School doesn't start for another hour."

Suzume sighed. "Please, Hei-chan!" she said, knowing that it would get him up.

Heiji sat up on his elbows and looked at her. "What do you want?" he said. He then looked at the position they were in. Suzume's arms were still around him and her pleading face looking up at him as her face was near his face, about an few inches away. Heiji's face went bright red and Suzume's cheeks were beginning to get read from embarrassment.

"Take me out Saturday," she said, pleading with him, "I want to go somewhere with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>(I forgot to mention this, Kazuha never existed in this story… Just thought I'd point that out. Sorry for those who are fans of the Kazuha and Heiji match up, I really am sorry. But this is a Suzume and Heiji romance, not Kazuha… Anyways, don't hate me.)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Trip to Tokyo

CHAPTER 15: Trip to Tokyo!

Heiji and Suzume stayed in the position and starred at each others eyes. "Huh?" Heiji said, after ten minutes of silence.

"I want you to take me out Saturday, just you and me," Suzume said, dead serious.

"W-Why?"

"Because," she said, getting off Heiji and just sitting there with her hands knitted together.

"Because why?" Heiji said, making her look at him.

Suzume didn't answer, she didn't really have an answer. All she wanted to do was see if that boy still went to the park, which she highly doubted.

Heiji sat up all the way and sighed. "Fine," he said. He couldn't handle seeing her pleading face anymore. "Where'd ya want to go?"

"Actually," Suzume began. But she was cut off when there was a knock at the door. Both teenagers jumped at the noise, Suzume got up and took a seat in the chair, while Heiji just brought his legs to the floor.

The door opened and peeked in Mrs. Hattori. "Heiji, I need you to-" she cut herself off when she saw Suzume in there. "Kei-chan, what-"

Heiji cut in. "I was just talking to her," he said. "So what did you need?"

Mrs. Hattori went back to what she was saying before. "I need you to pick up a package that is with a friend of mine in Tokyo. It seems I can't go and get it, so I told them my son and his lovely girlfriend would be able to pick it up for me."

Both teenager's faces got red. _Girlfriend? _they both thought.

"W-Why did you say I was his girlfriend?" Suzume said, her face a bit red.

Mrs. Hattori gave a thoughtful face. "I actually don't remember why…" she said. "But, I need that package as fast as possible, so you'll be leaving for Tokyo today."

"A little sudden, don't ya think?" Heiji said.

Mrs. Hattori gave a smile and left, saying, "Nope!"

Suzume and Heiji sat there looking at the door his mother just walked out of. "Better get packing…" Suzume mumbled. She then got up and walked out of Heiji's room. She walked into her room and grabbed her bag and began to pack her clothes and other things. While Heiji, grabbed his backpack and did the same thing.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the two were standing at the door with their backpacks over their shoulders. Suzume looked up at Heiji and saw him yawning. His hair was still messed up, so she knew he was tired.<p>

Suzume giggled, trying her best not to full on laugh.

Heiji glared at her and said, "What's so funny?"

"You…" she said, still trying not to laugh. Suzume knows it was her fault for him being so tired, but her question was important and couldn't wait. Although, it looked like it had to wait due to the sudden trip.

Mrs. Hattori walked up to the teens and gave them their plane tickets and a note of the address and name of her friend. "Be careful you two," she said smiling. "Otaki will be taking you to the airport, have fun!" The two nodded and left. Mrs. Hattori stood there, still smiling.

Mr. Hattori came walking down the hall, scratching his head. "Are you sure a five day trip to Tokyo will be safe for the two?" he asked his wife. "They are teenagers after all."

Mrs. Hattori snickered and said, "I'm sure Heiji and Kei-chan will be just fine…"

Mr. Hattori shrugged and walked away. "Hope your right," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Suzume were riding in the car with Inspector Otaki at the wheel. Suzume was looking at the ticket and note. She then noticed something suspicious with the tickets. She was hoping it was just her eyes, but after rubbing them and seeing the same number there, she was surprised. "Hey, Hattori-kun," Suzume said.<p>

Heiji looked in the review mirror and saw Suzume looking at the ticket. "Yeah?" he said.

"This ticket says that this is a five day trip to Tokyo…"

Heiji turned around with a smile on his face. "I'm sure it's just a mistake," he said.

Suzume shook her head, eyes wide. She gave the ticket to Heiji and said, "I'm positive, _that's _not a mistake."

Heiji looked at the ticket and saw it did say '5 Day Trip'. Heiji sighed and then gave the ticket back to Suzume. After he gave it back, Heiji turned back around and looked out the window.

Suzume looked at the ticket in her hand, he face turning a slight shade of pink. _A five day trip…_ she thought, _…with Hattori-kun… I hope we run into Shinichi or someone in Tokyo… If it's just the two of us, then… _Suzume glanced at Heiji. He had his hand covering his mouth and was leaning against the car door, looking out as the buildings pasted by. Suzume didn't realize she was starring until a smile creped across her face. _You know… _she thought again, _he's actually really cute when he's not being a loud mouth or anything… _Suzume slapped herself as she tried getting her mind back on track. _What am I thinking? I can't possible like Hattori-kun! It's just impossible! Then again… _Suzume glanced at Heiji once again. _…he does looked like that boy…_

"Suzume?" Heiji said, looking at her, eyes filled with shock. Suzume realized she didn't slap herself mentally, but she actually slapped herself for real right across the face. "Why did ya just slap yourself?"

Suzume's face turned to a scarlet and her voice became shaky. "I-I w-w-was…" she stuttered. "I was j-just…waking m-my-myself up… Yeah that's it, I was waking myself up!" Suzume then laughed.

Heiji turned back around, not caring why she slapped herself. But after awhile, he was lost in his thoughts once again, thinking about how he was going to handle this five day trip with Suzume.


	16. Chapter 16: The Famous Singer

CHAPTER 16: The Famous Singer.

School had just let out for the group; Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara. They were walking to the gate when Haibara pointed something out. "Isn't that the Western Detective?" she said to Conan.

Conan looked up from the ground and actually was shocked. Standing there, at the gate, was Heiji and Suzume. Heiji was waving while Suzume was looking around, until she laid eyes on Conan.

"Great…" Conan muttered.

Haibara gave a small laugh at his disappointment. And looked back at the two teens standing at the gate. "That's the girl detective, correct?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah…" Conan said.

"Hey, Conan-kun!" Heiji said once the group of children were in front of him and Suzume.

"It's Hattori-nii-san…" Ayumi said, blankly.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuhiko said, just as blankly as Ayumi said it.

"Yeah," Conan said, you could practically hear the anger in his voice, "_what _are you doing here?"

Heiji rubbed Conan's head and said, "That's a long story."

"We're all ears," everyone said.

Suzume laughed under her breath, but she stopped when Heiji gave her a death glare. "What?" she said, shrugging. "You might as well tell them your mother tricked us into coming to Tokyo for five days. I mean, they will figure it out sooner or later. Even Ku-"

Heiji covered her mouth before she could say anything about Kudo.

"Ku?" the three children said, confused.

Haibara gave a small laugh and began walking away, down the street.

Suzume licked Heiji's hand, which made him remove his hand from her mouth. "Much better," she said as she roamed off after Haibara.

Heiji shook his head and sighed. He looked at Conan and saw his smirk. Heiji then ran after Suzume as the children and Conan followed after.

* * *

><p>"So," Conan said, his hands stuck in his pockets as he tried holding in laughter, "you can keep a secret, but you don't have the knowledge to check the tickets before you leave?"<p>

"Hey!" Suzume said, knowing Conan was saying it was her fault since she held the tickets. "Keeping secrets is easier then anything else!"

"You shouldn't have told her…" Haibara said, her arms crossed as she walked next to the two teens and Conan.

Suzume blinked at Haibara and then looked at Conan. "At least she's not in danger…" he muttered.

"Precisely the case my dear Watson!" Suzume said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm perfectly fine knowing this secret! I'm just glad I haven't gotten shot yet!" Suzume began laughing, but she soon stopped when something pierced the concrete in front of her. The thing that pierced the ground was a bullet.

Everyone stood there, looking at the bullet in the ground, eyes wide and in shock. Suzume gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "Guess I spoke to soon…" she said. Everyone just looked at her blankly like if she was crazy for not worrying about this.

Suzume looked up, knowing which direction the bullet came from. On top of a building she saw someone with a blue hat run away when she looked up. _I wonder…._she thought.

"Well," she said, "let's get going, before someone actually _does _get shot…"

Suzume then walked past everyone as they just starred blankly at her. After a minute, or after she got out of view, everyone ran after her, except Haibara who walked after her.

* * *

><p>After Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara went home, Conan took Heiji and Suzume to the Detective Agency. The three walked through the door of the detective agency and were surprised to find Kogouro talking to a customer. The customer was wearing sunglasses and a hat so you could hardly see her face, but you could see her short blond hair. Her lips were red and she looked like a model. She wore a yellow sun dress with white sandals<p>

Conan shut the door behind them and looked at the women and Kogouro, who was in shock. "What are _they _doing here?" Kogouro shouted.

"Now, Detective Mori," Suzume said, raising her hands in surrender, "that's a story for another time."

"So who's that lady?" Conan said, in his normal child-like tone.

"Now that you mention it," Kogouro said, looking at the women that sat across from him, "I never did get your name, Miss."

The women stood up and said, "Sorry about that, Detective." She took off her hat and sunglasses, revealing a pair of blue eyes. "I'm Shima Mayoko."

Everyone's jaws dropped, even Ran's who just walked into the room holding tea. Suzume's jaw didn't drop, she knew who the women was, but she didn't really see the shocking feature everyone was looking at.

"You're the famous singer Shima Mayoko, right?" Suzume said.

Mayoko nodded.

Everyone's jaws were still dropped. Everyone looked at Suzume and then at Mayoko. "Wow…" Heiji said.

"The resemblance is uncanny…" Kogouro said.

Everyone's jaws were dropped because Mayoko looked just like Suzume, just with a different hair color and no lip piercing.

"They could be twins…." Conan and Ran said.

"What?" Suzume and Mayoko said. They looked at each other and then looked back at everyone standing in front of them. "We do not look alike!"

"Anyway," Kogouro said, standing up, "you said that you think someone is out to kill you, Shima-san?"

"Yes," Mayoko said. "I got a letter in the mail a few days ago saying that I shouldn't continue the music video I am doing, and after that letter everything began falling to pieces. It's began to get more serious and now when I'm not even at the studio my life is at danger. Yesterday a piano almost fell on me!"

_Like a cartoon… _Suzume thought.

"That explains Suzume almost being shot…" Heiji said.

"That probable has nothing to do with this!" Suzume said.

"Think about it," Conan said, crossing his arms. "You two look just like each other. The killer probable saw you and thought you were Shima Mayoko."

"Makes since," Heiji said.

Suzume thought for a moment and then got a wonderful idea. "Alright," she said, smiling, "if I really look like her, then why don't we test this out." Everyone was questioning Suzume. "I'll take Shima Mayoko's place during the music video, the killer would them come after me and not her."

Heiji was about to step in and say it was a bad idea, when Mayoko said, "Really? You would do that?" Suzume nodded. Mayoko hugged Suzume tightly, so tight her face was going red. "Oh thank you!"

"A-Alright…!" Suzume shouted, or at least tried shouting.

Mayoko let go of Suzume. "Sorry," she said as Suzume regained her breath. "But before I take you over to the studio, we need to do something about that gothic appearance…"

Suzume looked herself up and down. "What about it?" But before she even got an answer, she was pushed out the door by Mayoko.

"Thanks for the help, Detective!" she shouted as she left.

Everyone was still trying to figure out what was going on. Conan glanced up at Heiji and saw he was pondering. "She'll be alright," Conan said with pride. "She's not that stupid."

Heiji wasn't listening, in fact he didn't hear anything after Suzume said she was going to take Mayoko's place. He was worried about her safety, ever since the kidnapping incident.

Kogouro grabbed his jacket and said, "Come on brats, we're going after them."

Everyone nodded and ran out along with Kogouro, the only person who stayed was Ran. "I'll stay here!" she said, even though she knew they wouldn't hear her.


	17. Chapter 17: The New Suzume

CHAPTER 17: The New Suzume.

Mayoko pushed Suzume through the doors of a salon, with the other close behind. Once Mayoko was through the door they heard someone say, "Mayoko!"

A man walked up to the group with jet black hair. He had silver eyes and wore tight blue jeans with a gray shirt.

"Shoji!" Mayoko said, walking up to the man. She motioned to Suzume. "This girl is going to be helping with the problem down at the studio. She's going to be filling in for me."

The man, called Shoji, looked at Suzume. "The resemblance is uncanny," he said with a smile. "Looks like it might work. But we will need to work on _it…_"

"Excuse me?" Suzume said. "What are you-" Before she could say something else, Shoji pulled her forward and spun her around.

"A little thin," he said, looking her up and down. "Piercing on the lip and ears…" He ran a hand through her hair. "Hair is a little dry… Clothes need to go… Other then that, she's a mini you, Mayoko."

Mayoko smiled. "Oh!" she said. "I forgot to mention. This is Detective Mouri Kogouro, Detective of the West Heiji Hattori, and little Conan…"

_I hate it when they say that… _Conan thought.

"…they're also going to be helping on this little problem," Mayoko finished.

"It's a pleasure!" Shoji said, shaking the hands of them. "I'm Yanagawa Shoji, a hairdresser. I'm also Mayoko's makeup artist. I'm probable the only one outside of the studio that knows about the letter."

"Do ya know of anyone who would want to end production of this music video?" Heiji asked. "Or wants to end Mayoko's life?"

"Most of the people that work for opposing studios would want that," Shoji said. "Other then that, no one really." Shoji pushed Suzume to the back. "Well, better get to work on this little one."

Suzume looked back at Heiji and Conan with a pleading expression. The two just simply smiled and said, "Make her look nice!" Suzume then gave the two a death glare to warn them they were going to pay for that later.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours pasted. Kogouro was slouching in a chair, almost falling asleep. Heiji was laying in a row of three chairs, while Conan sat in a chair apart from them. They had been bored out of their minds. Conan and Heiji couldn't work on the case because they didn't have any more information about it. The bad thing was that the director of the music video shredded the letter, saying that he didn't want the paparazzi getting to it or having police ruin everything so hardly worked on.<p>

Heiji looked up at Conan, who was looking up at the ceiling. "Don't you find it kind of fishy that the director suddenly shredded the letter after seeing it?" he said.

"Yeah, but the reason that he said seems completely plausible," Conan said. "I think that having Kei in the studio would be good, since neither one of us can get in."

"Actually," Mayoko said, walking up to them, "one of you can go in. Just by showing this pass you can get in." Mayoko held up the pass and handed it to Heiji. "Just say you're my new boyfriend and you'll get through security with no problem."

Heiji nodded. He understood the circumstances. But when he finally thought about it, he was technically saying that he was Suzume's boyfriend, not Mayoko's. That image in his head made his face go completely red.

"Alright!" Shoji said, skipping up to the group. "Behold! The New Mayoko!"

Suzume then walked out wearing a short, light pink, dress and pink high hills. Her hair was died blonde and her lips were as red as a rose. Her lip piercing and her earrings were out, now dangling from her ears were star shaped earrings. And because of the blond hair and eye liner, her eyes stood out more the usual. Her locket was still hanging around her neck.

"I feel like an idiot," Suzume said, not to pleased. She always hated dresses and felt strange without her lip piercing.

"You look lovely, Kei-chan!" Mayoko said. She grabbed the locket and looked at it. "But I don't think this can stay…"

Suzume took the locket and said, "I can't take this off." Suzume's face went red, just thinking about her first love. "The locket is to precious and I p-promised someone I wouldn't ever take it off…"

Mayoko smiled. "Is that someone by any chance your lover?" she said.

Conan lifted an eyebrow, he was intrigued by this conversation now. Heiji was also curious about this, he knew about the locket in fact he saw her wearing it to bed onetime.

Suzume's face went to a brighter red. "N-No!" she said, looking away.

Shoji smiled. "That's the face of a girl in love," he said.

Suzume took a seat in the chair and tried not showing her embarrassment. "It was a long time ago!" she said, stubbornly. "I really have no idea who he was or where he is today!"

Heiji's eyes widened a tinny bit. That sounded really familiar, in fact it was the same as him. He has no idea who his first love is or where she is now. All he knew was he names was Suzu.

"Oh!" Mayoko said, sitting beside Suzume. "I want to hear the story! Please, Kei-chan!"

Suzume sighed and looked away, Mayoko's smiling face starting to creep her out. "Fine…" she muttered. "When I was seven I lost this locket in the park. A boy found it for me and he told me to never take it off. After that, I never saw him again…"

Suzume looked up and saw everyone's eyes wide, except Kogouro who was sleeping in his chair. "W-What?" Suzume said, blushing.

Kogouro woke up and looked at everyone. "AW!" Mayoko said, hugging Suzume again. "That is such a cute story, Kei-chan!"

Suzume rolled her eyes. She never enjoyed hugs, they just made her feel awkward. "Alright, I get it!" she said.

The girls kept rambling on and on, just forgetting the matter at hand. Kogouro rolled his eyes and just grabbed a paper, knowing it was going to take awhile. Conan looked at Heiji who was just starring at Suzume as she laughed and smile as Mayoko told her funny stories along with Shoji. "Suzu…" he muttered. Conan knew what was going on, in fact he heard the same story from Heiji at so point.

Heiji shook off his thoughts and decided that they all needed to get back to the case. "We still have one problem," he said.

Everyone got silent and looked at Heiji. "And what is that, Hattori-kun?" Suzume said.

Heiji looked up at Suzume, disappointment in his narrowed eyes. "You and Mayoko sound nothing alike…"

"It's true," Conan added. "You need to make your voice a little more feminine, Kei-nee-chan…."

Suzume narrowed her eyes with a glare to Conan. "Are you sure you should be the one saying that, little boy?" she said through her teeth.

Conan backed up a little, a scarce look on his face.

Suzume sighed and decided to try having her voice a little higher, more feminine as Conan put it. "How's this?" she said, her voice sounding just like Mayoko's.

"Better…" Heiji and Conan said, their faces turning red. She kind of looked and sounded just like an angel. She was way different from the evil, devilish, Suzume they know.

"Alright then!" Shoji said, clapping his hands together as he stood up. "We should get over to the studio, recording for the music video is about to begin. You might as well get this chance to go look around while Suzume is busy with the others. It's a good chance not to get caught."

"Wait!" Suzume shouted, before everyone was out the door. "I have one question."

"What is it, Kei-chan?" Mayoko said, with a worried expression.

"I don't have to sing at all, right?" she said, her face worried as it turned red.

"Nope!" Mayoko said, pulling Suzume out of her seat and out the door. The way Mayoko said that sounded like she wasn't telling her everything.

Mayoko pushed Suzume in the car, along with everyone else. The car, with Shoji driving and Mayoko in the back along with everyone, left the salon and drove to the studio were they didn't know what was waiting for them.


	18. Chapter 18: Lights! Camera! Love?

CHAPTER 18: Lights! Camera! Love?

Suzume stood there in amazement of everything she saw in the studio. Lots of people were moving around and working on set. The Director of the Music Video was talking to a few camera men.

"Wow!" Suzume said, her eyes wide. She looked at Heiji, who was looking around at everyone. "Isn't this amazing?"

Heiji looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be acting like Shima Mayoko?" he said, suspiciously.

"Oh, right…" Suzume tightened her grip on Heiji's hand that she was still holding onto. Due to Mayoko saying that the only way to get Heiji into the studio was to say she was his girlfriend, Suzume decided they needed to act like it. So in order to do so, Suzume decided to hold hands, since anything else she would probable faint from embarrassment and not be able to show her face to him again. Of course the two were reluctant at this, but they knew it had to be done in order to investigate this crime.

Conan and Kogouro couldn't get into the studio because they didn't have passes, so they went along with Shoji to the costume room. Shoji had said they were his new helpers, although they were suspicious about Conan, but after awhile the security went with it.

After Suzume tightened her grip on Heiji's hand, she took it in her other hand. She then began batting her eyes at him and said, "I'm so glad you could be here!" She then hugged his arm tightly and didn't seem to let go.

Heiji's face turned a bit red. He found it kind of creepy that she was doing this, but he kind of enjoyed it.

"There's the star!" the Director said as he walked up to the couple. "And who's the new guy?"

"Famous Detective Hattori Heiji!" Suzume said, smiling.

The Director and Heiji didn't bother shaking hands, in fact they kind of just glared suspiciously at each other. But after awhile they smiled at each other, acknowledging each other even thought the sparks were still flying.

"Hei-chan…" Suzume said. Heiji gave her a slight glare but soon lightened up. "Why don't you go to my _dressing room _and come back after me and the Director here have a small talk?"

Heiji nodded, he knew it was a good plan. Checking out the dressing rooms would be first on his list anyway.

Suzume looked around at everything, still trying to take it all in. She then felt something warm press against her cheek and an arm wrap around her tightly. Heiji had kissed her on the cheek before leaving for the dressing rooms, but simply just to give her a message. "Be careful and tell me if you see _anyone _suspicious…" he said. He then kissed her on the cheek again and walked off.

"Wow…" the Director said, as him and Suzume watched Heiji walk away. "He really loves you… Hard to find something like that these days…"

Suzume's face went red. The first kiss was to give her a message, she knew that. But what was the second one for? _Could that second kiss mean….? Yeah right…her probable did that because of our cover… Or maybe it meant something…_

"Alright, Mayoko!" the Director said. "Let's get you changed and then we'll start filming." He then pushed Suzume the opposite way of which Heiji was walking.

_I hope he finds something… _she thought as she glanced back at him. She found Heiji looking at something, but then he looked back at her with a concerned expression. Suzume turned away, her face going red. _What was that?_

* * *

><p>Heiji was walking down the hall, wondering where he should start investigating. He's checked a few dressing rooms but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.<p>

"Excuse me!" a women said, walking past Heiji. She had long black hair and silver eyes. She wore a black shirt and a pair of brown pants with her black boots. The women was a famous actress named Miyahara Hiromi.

After Heiji walked past her, she stopped and turned around. "Who are you?" she bitterly. "I haven't seen you on this set before." Heiji turned around and smiled at the women. She then saw the pass around his neck and she knew right away who he was. "Ah…you're Mayoko's new boyfriend…."

"Y-yeah…" Heiji said. He still hadn't gotten used to being called that, he found it very strange since he was being called Suzume's boyfriend at this point.

"I feel sorry for you, kid…" Hiromi said, walking away. "She's going to dump you like trash like she did with the rest of them…." Hiromi was then out of sight as she turned the corner.

Heiji stood there, just wondering what she meant. "She's right…" a voice said. Heiji turned around to find a six foot, blonde hair, man standing in front of him. The man was a band member of Mayoko's, Shibanuma Tenshin. "Mayoko is pretty well known for her habit of jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend."

"You dated her once, right?" Heiji asked. In the papers a few years ago it something along these lines, but two days after that they broke up.

Tenshin looked at Heiji. "Yeah, I did," he said, stuffing his hands in his suit pockets. "But it didn't last long… As she might have told you."

"Y-yeah, if I might ask, what happened between you two?"

Tenshin was silent for a moment, but he later answered the question. "Mayoko said that she was still thinking about this one person," he said. "She said that no matter what feelings she had for me that they would never compare to the feelings she had for that guy… So we broke up, but after that she started dating someone else, but that didn't last long either due to the same reason."

Heiji thought for a moment. "Did she say who this person was?" he asked.

Tenshin looked at Heiji shocked. "You mean she never told you?" he said. Heiji shook his head. "Itsuhara Shoji, her makeup artist… She liked him a lot, and everyone here thought the same thing. But she later confessed to him and it didn't end to well…"

"What did he tell her?"

"He didn't tell her anything. He just walked away, mumbling something. She only heard the words, 'I wish you didn't say that', after that she kind of jumped from guy to guy to get rid of the feelings. Hoped that helped, kid." Tenshin then walked away.

Heiji stood there thinking. He then decided that he had enough information and he went back to see if Suzume was doing alright. But he wasn't expecting what he actually found when he got there.


	19. Chapter 19: Beams From The Heavens!

CHAPTER 19: Beams from the Heavens!

Heiji stood there looking at Suzume as she talked to the Director. She was wearing a different dress this time. Instead of a pink dress, it was yellow and it actually showed most of her skin.

A camera crew member ran over with a worried expression. He then said something to the Director while motioning to the music station.

Suzume's face went scarce and so did the Director's. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE CD?" the Director shouted.

Heiji knew this was bad, but earlier he did see the CD lying on the controls, so where did it go?

Suzume stood there as the Director apologized and told her, she needed to sing to the song since there was no way they could hold of production any longer. Suzume nodded and told him it was okay, then the Director walked away with the crew member.

"This is bad…" she muttered right when Heiji walked up to her.

"Seems like you're in trouble…" he said, giving his usually happy-go-lucky smile.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Suzume said with a glare.

"Yep!"

Suzume sighed in disappointment and rolled her eyes. She had a phobia of singing in front of people, the only person she ever sang to was her grandmother and that was it. "So," she said, crossing her arms and finding no point into worry about it, "did you manage to find anything?"

"Yeah," Heiji said, "although it seems that you're a player."

Suzume was about yell at Heiji, but she was cut off when the Director shouted. "Places everyone!"

"Alright," Suzume said to Heiji, "the killer _will not _give up until I'm found dead in front of everyone. I have a feeling he's going to strike once we begin filming, just keep an eye out, alright?"

Heiji rubbed Suzume's head. "You worry to much!" he said, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He knew she was a little scared putting her life in danger like this.

Suzume smiled and then skipped away, which was just a different character all together.

Heiji looked around and saw the women and man he met in the hall over by the door. The women didn't seem to pleased and the man seemed very happy. Heiji looked at Suzume and saw her talking to a young guy, her age, with black hair. They were both laughing and smiling. The boy was helping her get set up for the video by putting the mic on her. Once he was done, he gave her one last smile and walked away. Although, when Heiji was watching him, he could swear he was grinning, and not a good grin.

Suzume took a deep breath and looked as the Director nodded to her. "Alright," he said, "take one! In 3...2...1..."

The music started and the camera was rolling. Heiji stood there with his arms crossed. _This is going to end in failure… _he thought.

After awhile, Suzume began singing, in the most angelic voice Heiji had ever heard.

(_Why not _by Hilary Duff from Lizzie McGuire)

_You think you're going nowhere_

_When you're walking down the street_

_Acting like you just don't care_

_When life could be so sweet_

_Why you wanna be like that_

_As if there's nothing new_

_You're not fooling no one_

_You're not even fooling you._

_So walk a little slower_

_And open up your eyes_

_Sometimes it's so hard to see_

_The good things passing by_

_There may never be a sign_

_No flashing neon lights_

_Telling you to make your move_

_Or when the time if right_

_Why not…take a crazy chance_

_Why not…do a crazy dance_

_If you lose the moment _

_You might lose a lot_

_So why not, why not?_

_You always dress in yellow_

_When you want to dress in gold_

_Instead of listening to your heart_

_You do just what you're told_

_You keep waiting where you are_

_For what you'll never know_

_Let's just get into your car_

_And go, baby, go!_

_Why not…take a crazy chance_

_Why not…do a crazy dance_

_If you lose the moment_

_You might lose a lot_

_So why not, why not?_

_I could be the one for you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_It could be the thing to do_

_All I'm saying is you got to let me know_

_You'll never get to Heaven_

_Or even to L.A._

_If you don't believe there's a way_

_Why not…take a star from the sky?_

_Why not…spread you wings and fly?_

_It might take a little _

_And it might take a lot_

_But, why not? Why not?_

_Why not…take a crazy chance_

_Why not…do a crazy dance_

_If you lose the moment_

_You might lose a lot_

_So why not, why not?_

Suzume smiled charmingly and it seemed like it was meant just for one person. Heiji stood there with his arms crossed and his face turning red. Suzume was looking straight at him, but she soon turned away when the Director yelled, "Cut!"

The Director walked up to Suzume and put his hands on her shoulders. "That was wonderful, Mayoko!" he said as Heiji walked up to the two. "Although, it didn't sound like you…" Suzume and Heiji jumped at this. "It was way better then normal!" The two sighed in relief. The Director looked at the crew members. "Alright everyone! Twenty minute break and then we will do it from the start!" The Director then walked away.

Suzume sighed in relief. "That was a close one…" she said. She looked up at Heiji. "See anything?"

Heiji's face went red. "W-What?" he said.

"Did you see the killer?" Suzume shouted. "What do you think I-" Suzume cut herself off when she saw a person with a blue hat, standing near the exit. Her eyes went wide and she was frozen.

"Suzume?" Heiji said, waving a hand in front of her face.

The blue hat person's eyes went wide at the sight of Suzume, or Mayoko at this point, noticing him. He went out the door and ran.

"Found him," Suzume said, running past Heiji. She ran out the door and looked both ways. She saw the blue hat turn the corner, so she ran after it. The high-heels on her feet, cutting her ankles as she ran. She dress blowing behind her as she raced faster and faster. She was starting to lose her breath.

Suzume turned another corner and she lost the culprit in a large crowd. Suzume looked over the ground for the blue hat, which she saw. She pushed through the people and went after him as he turned another corner.

The culprit kept running from Suzume, his breath not giving out yet. He pulled out his knife and cut a rope that he passed that held up a few beams.

Suzume ran after the culprit, but stopped when she heard something snap, she looked up and saw the rope cut and the beams coming to a crash above her. She didn't have time to move out of the way, so she closed her eyes waiting for her death.

Suzume felt an arm wrap around her waist and push her as she heard the beams fall to the ground behind her. She hit the ground with the arm still around her. She opened her eyes and saw the beams lying on the ground. She then looked to see her protector laying next to her, also looking at the beams. The person who had saved her was Heiji, his hat had fallen off and was under the beams and his arms was wrapped around her waist.

He sighed in relief and looked at Suzume, who was puzzled. "Ya alright?" he asked.

Suzume nodded and got up. She grabbed Heiji's hand and pulled him along as she ran after the culprit again.

"Suzume!" Heiji shouted as they ran.

"I'm not letting him get away!" she shouted, her feet still hurting and her breath becoming shallow.

But by the time she got out of the alley, she had lost him, and this time for good. She looked over to a trash can and saw the blue hat in the trash, burning into flames.


	20. Chapter 20: Culprit

CHAPTER 20: Culprit!

Suzume cursed under her breath as she tightened her grip on Heiji's hand. She was angry she let him get away and the only evidence they had was burned to pieces. But she had something else, the emblem that was on the hat. The Culprit was a crew member for the music video, or he was acting like one.

Suzume let go of Heiji's hand and walked past him, pain showing on her face. Heiji stood there, looking at the flames of the fire. He looked around and found a lighter near the trash can. Heiji picked it up with his handkerchief and place it in his pocket. Heiji decided to turn around and follow Suzume back to the studio.

"Suzume?" Heiji said, looking at Suzume as the walked by the other studios.

Suzume was silent the whole trip, she was either in shock or just plain angry. Her ankles were hurting and she needed to sit down.

The two reached the studio and found everyone still on break. Suzume walked over to a chair and sat down. Heiji sat on the ground next to her. Suzume felt like he was her personal bodyguard. "You know," she said, leaning her head back to look at the ceiling, "you don't have to keep an eye on me…"

"Yeah," he said, crossing his arms and keeping an eye on the people walking by. "But when it's you, I just feel I need to…"

Suzume felt her heart beating faster but it quickly slowed down when he said, "Plus, ya almost got crush by iron beams, that shows ya I need to keep an eye on ya."

Suzume laughed quietly to herself. She then smiled and said, "Sorry about your hat…" Heiji looked up at her and found her looking at him. "Promise I'll you a new one."

Heiji smiled. "I'll keep ya to that promise," he said.

The two stopped talking when a boy walked up to them. It was the same boy Suzume was talking to when he was setting up her mic. "We're almost ready for you, Mayoko," he said.

Suzume gave a sweet smile. "Thanks! I'll be there in a minute, Ushiba-kun"

Ushiba smiled and walked away. For some reason, Heiji didn't trust the guy. Heiji looked Ushiba up and down and noticed water on his pants. Heiji then looked at his owns pants and saw water also. _Now that I think about it, _he thought, _I ran through a puddle when I was chasing after Suzume… I guess I shouldn't think to mush of this since there are thousands of puddles in this place._

Suzume got up and walked over to the Director, where he told her what to do when the camera started rolling.

* * *

><p>Hours and Hours passed and Suzume was still working on the Music Video. Heiji sat in the same place and at this time, he was bored. He was banging his head against the wall behind him as he watched Suzume talk to the Director again. <em>How long does this take? <em>he thought.

Soon after thinking that, his pocket began vibrating. Heiji pulled out his cell and answer the phone to hear, _"We have some new information on the case." _It was Kudo.

"Alright," Heiji said, "what is it?"

"_We asked Shoji if Mayoko had any stalkers and it seemed she did, a few years ago when she first got her debut."_

"Ya know who it was?"

"_It was someone by the name Ushiba Haru." _Heiji's eyes widened. _"After awhile he gave up on her. But it seemed after a few years he got a job at the studio and began following her again. It seems he's really attached to her. So her dating might have set him off. And he wanted the music video to be canceled because-"_

"She was dating one of her band members…" Heiji finished.

"_You need to keep an eye of Suzume, this guy isn't playing around!" _with that said, Kudo hung up.

Heiji looked around and notice that Ushiba was gone, along with Suzume. He stuck his cell in his pocket as he jumped to his feet. He ran to the Director asking where 'Mayoko' was. He said he didn't know but that she better get back soon. So Heiji ran off to find her.

* * *

><p>Suzume walked on the iron rails where the lights hung from the ceiling. She was walking to the person she saw playing with the lights earlier. "Another attempt?" she said, stopping a few feet away from the culprit.<p>

The Culprit jumped and looked at Suzume with dagger eyes. He didn't' say anything to her, knowing she couldn't see him due to the darkness up there.

"You should just give up now…" she said. "I don't understand why you want to kill Ma- me, Ushiba-kun."

The Culprit, Ushiba, walked forward, his knife in his hand. "Of course you don't," he said, looking hurt. "No one knows how I feel!" Ushiba pointed the knife at Suzume and she put up her hands.

"Okay, Ushiba-kun, there's no-"

"Yes there is!" he shouted. "You knew how I felt, Mayoko! But all you did was push me aside and went to one of your band members. Leaving me in the dust!" Ushiba smiled devilishly. "So, I decided, if I couldn't have you, now one will."

Ushiba lunged the knife at Suzume, but she kicked it out of his hands. The knife went flying and landed in a sandwich on the table below. Suzume tripped Ushiba and he fell onto the walkway.

"Sorry," Suzume said, "but you can't just kill someone just because you can't be with them. There are some lines you just can't cross." After that Ushiba began crying and kept mumbling an apology.

After awhile Heiji got there and found Suzume alright and Ushiba on his knees, crying. The cops were later called and Ushiba was arrested, without knowing the Suzume was the Mayoko that gave him those kind words.

* * *

><p>About three days later, everything was back to normal, Suzume had her normal black hair and her lip piercing was back.<p>

Heiji, Conan, and Suzume were walking down the street, just laughing at the story that Suzume just told them. "So," Conan said, "Shoji and Mayoko are now together?"

"Yep!" Suzume said. "It seems he never actually rejected her. He just thought that due to them having different jobs, they would get in trouble with the media for having a relationship. But Mayoko didn't care, she loves him and that's all that matters."

"Are you still keeping in touch with Mayoko?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, she is," Heiji said. "It's a girl thing that we will never understand."

Suzume hit Heiji on the arm and laughed. "Yeah, she told to keep in touch with her."

"Seems like you have a friend," Conan said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Suzume said.

Without knowing it, Suzume ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry!" Suzume said, looking the guy in the eyes.

"It's alright," the guy said. "It was-" The guy cut himself off when he saw Suzume's face. "Suzume?"

Suzume's eyes widened as she stood there, frozen. "Hiroyuki?"

Heiji and Conan turned around and saw the two just starring at each other, shocked. The two had no clue how far back the past between the two went and how deep it was.


	21. Chapter 21: Phone Call

CHAPTER 21: Phone Call

"Hiroyuki?" Suzume said, stunned at just seeing his face before her.

"Well," he said, "most people call me Hiro now, but yeah." Hiroyuki was a blonde boy with red streaks running through his hair. He had gray eyes and had a pierced ear. He was wearing a black band t-shirt with black, ripped up, jeans. Under his arm was a skateboard and on his shoulder hung a backpack.

Hiroyuki smiled charmingly and dreamily at Suzume. "It's been awhile," he said.

"Yeah it had…" Suzume said. She was really surprised to see him. And telling by her tone, she wasn't to happy about it.

Conan decided to butt in, so he grabbed Suzume's sweatshirt sleeve and tugged. "Suzu-nee-chan… Do you know this person?" he said, acting like his usual childish self.

Suzume didn't break her gaze at Hiroyuki. "Yeah," she said. "He's my ex-boyfriend…"

Heiji and Conan both felt like they got struck by lightning. They never knew this about Suzume, the again they didn't know much about her.

"So," Hiroyuki said, ignoring Heiji and Conan as if they were dust in the wind, "how have you been, Suzu-chi?"

Suzume blushed at her old nickname. "I've been well," she said. "Not like it matters…" Suzume was silent after that, just wondering what she should say. She ran out of words to say, she never was good at talking to people she was hoping to never see again.

"Anyway," Hiroyuki said, breaking the silence, "I got to run, since I'm late for work." Hiroyuki pulled out a piece of paper and then wrote something down, he then handed to Suzume. "We should get together sometime and talk…"

"Yeah," Suzume said, giving a smile.

"I'll see you later, Suzu-chi." Hiroyuki then walked away.

Suzume stood there looking at the number she held in her hand. She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her and then a chin rest on her shoulder. "That was weird…" Heiji said, looking at the number. "You're not thinkin' about callin' him, are ya?"

Suzume looked at Heiji and saw him looking up at her. In his expression she could swear she saw curiosity and something else. "Maybe she said, stuffing the number into her pocket. She shrugged Heiji off of her and began to walk away. "I'll meet you back at Professor Agasa's place…."

Heiji and Conan were both concerned for Suzume. Just telling by her voice she was depressed or just confused about what she should do. Conan glanced up at Heiji and saw he's arms crossed as he watched Suzume disappeared into the crowd.

"I've never seen her this down…" Heiji said.

"Yeah," Conan said, "something pretty big must have happen between them to make her this way…."

The two shrugged and just began walking back to Professor Agasa's place.

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking down the street, night had fallen and she was still thinking. <em>Should I? <em>she thought, looking at her cell. She didn't like thinking about the past and what happened, but it was something she needed to deal with.

Suzume walked into a park and sat on the swings, still starring at her phone. She began swinging back and forth, just trying to get through her jumbled thoughts. The night was starting to get cold and she knew she needed to go back before it got to late. She laughed to herself just imagining them worrying about her, although she knew Heiji would never lose his composure and worry that much.

Suzume shut her phone and stuffed it in her sweatshirt pocket. She then looked up at the starry sky, just thinking about the happy times she's been having. But then her pocket began to vibrate. Suzume pulled out her cell and saw a number she didn't recognize. She decided to find out, so she answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"_Where are you?" _a voice shouted. It was Heiji, and he sounded angry.

"I'm in the park," Suzume said, "why?"

"_Because it's almost midnight, idiot!"_

Suzume sighed. "Hey, Hattori-kun?" Suzume said, looking up to the sky sadly.

"_What is it?" _Heiji said, still angry but he was starting to calm down.

"What should I do?" Suzume looked to the ground, still swinging back a forth. "I'm really confused and I-"

Heiji cut her off. _"This isn't the Suzume I know…" _he said, dead serious. _"The Suzume I know would listen to her heart no matter what anyone says. She's reckless and she's strong willed. She's not the wimp I'm hearing now." _Suzume felt her heart beating faster with every word he was saying. _"I have to admit, this Suzume is very boring and she's not very fun. I enjoy the teasing Suzume and the one that always get's angry over something stupid."_

Suzume laughed slightly. "Very funny, Hei-chan," she said, blushing.

"_See? There she is! Anyway, just do what you think is right. And come back pretty soon."_

"Why? Do I get a biscuit for coming home?"

"_Maybe…" _Heiji then hung up.

Suzume shut her phone and smiled, she was happy at the advice. Even thought he was a bit harsh, she knew he was right.

Suzume reached in her pocket and pulled out the number Hiroyuki gave her. She then opened up her phone a dialed the number.


	22. Chapter 22: Talk

CHAPTER 22: Talk

Suzume was sitting on the wall, her legs crossed as she rolled her ankle. She was out of her normal wear that day. She was wearing a short, black and red, frilly dress with black high-heels and wore a black sweatshirt over it.

Suzume had been sitting on that wall for an hour now. She arrived earlier then the time they were supposed to meet, so she had time to think over what she was going to say. But for some reason, she didn't think all that much due to the strange feeling she was having. She felt like she was being watched, ever since she left Professor Agasa's house that day.

Suzume looked around, but didn't see anyone keeping an eye on her. She shrugged and turned back to her cell phone.

Heiji and Conan were behind a nearby wall, hiding from Suzume. They had been following her ever since she left that morning. They knew something was up, just by the way she was acting.

"Did I make you wait long?" a voice said.

Suzume looked up and smiled at Hiroyuki as he stood there smiling. "Not at all," she said, standing up. She stuffed her phone in her pocket. "We should get going, the movie is about to start."

Hiroyuki nodded. The two then walked together as they headed toward the movie theater.

Heiji and Conan walked out from behind the wall and began following the two.

Suzume kept her hands in her pockets the whole time, just trying to keep her hands away from Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki kept glancing at her, wondering what he should do. The silence was actually killing them both, but the conversation that needed to be said shouldn't be spoken of until later.

* * *

><p>The two were sitting in the theater, still silent between them. Heiji and Conan sat a few rows about them, watching.<p>

"I don't think this date is going to well for them…" Heiji said, giving a evil grin.

"I wouldn't even call this a date…" Conan said, bored to death with just sitting there watching them do nothing.

The two boys yawned as the movie began.

* * *

><p>After the movie Suzume and Hiroyuki were actually talking as them walked down the street.<p>

"Remember that time in Elementary when you slipped on ice and slid all the way down the stairs?" Hiroyuki said, laughing.

"Yeah, I remember," Suzume said, laughing also. "I ended up with a broken leg… That was my first broken bone too! Oh, remember when Kase-chan fainted when the frog jumped up from the dissection table and landed on her head?"

"That was the most fun we had that year," Hiroyuki said.

"I think that was the greatest prank we ever pulled!"

Hiroyuki looked at Suzume as she laughed. "We had so much fun together…" he said.

"You got that right," Suzume said. "We got in trouble almost every minute of the day. It was fun."

The two continued to walk down the street. Heiji and Conan walked slowly behind, after hearing that conversation, they were terrified of her. _She's the devils child… _they thought.

Heiji and Conan had gotten pretty far from Suzume and Hiroyuki. Suzume pointed to a shop and said something, Hiroyuki nodded and the two walked in.

Heiji and Conan stood outside, watching the two as they looked at a few hats. Heiji had totally forgotten the promise she made to him, so he was completely confused at seeing this.

Suzume picked up a pink hat and looked at it. She then began laughing, but she soon put it back down. Suzume saw something out of the corner of her eye, so she looked to the window, but she saw nothing. By this time, Heiji and Conan had hidden from her.

Suzume kept looking through the hats and found one that she liked. She looked at it and smiled, she knew he would like it. Suzume purchased the hat and then the two left the hat shop.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Hiroyuki said, smiling.

Suzume nodded. The two then walked down the street and walked into a nearby restaurant.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan were sitting a few seats away from Suzume and Hiroyuki. The two had been sitting there for a hours, talking about the past.<p>

"I remember in Junior High when we tricked the teacher into giving the whole class homework and we got none," Suzume said, playing with the straw in her drink.

"I remember that!" Hiroyuki said. "Remember when we stole from the Hockey Club? And we blamed it on a raccoon and they believed us?"

"That was seriously funny," Suzume said. Suzume looked out the window and watched as the people walked by.

Hiroyuki's smile faded. "Suzu?" he said. Suzume looked at him. "I'm not lying when I say I'm sorry."

Suzume's face went expressionless.

"I didn't mean to do that to you," he said, taking her hand in his. "And I know that I made you angry. But Suzu, I made a mistake… I want you back."

Suzume bit her lip, she was angry, very angry.

Heiji and Conan sat there, listening. _Don't do it! _they thought.

Suzume gave a smile as her bangs fell over her eyes. She then began laughing. "Do you really think I'm just going to forgive you for that?" she said, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes were cold and deadly.

"Suzu, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Suzume said through her teeth. "I caught you kissing my best friend, Hiro. I'm not just going to get back together with you after that. Now," Suzume leaned closer, and she was actually very scary, "why don't you just leave?"

Hiroyuki looked at Suzume bitterly, but he soon got up and left. Suzume sat back and sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. After a few minutes of typing on the keys, she shut her phone and looked back out the window.

"Wow…" Conan muttered to Heiji. "That was…"

"Scary?" Heiji said.

"Yep…"

Heiji was about to get up and walk over, but he stopped when he cell began vibrating. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. He saw it was a message from Suzume. He opened it and in it read:

_I know you two were following me. I hope you had a good show! But if you mention this to anyone, I will kill you. Oh, and I never did thank you for the advice last night, it really helped. Truth was, I knew this was coming. But thanks for telling me what I needed to hear. You're the best, Hei-chan!_

Heiji glanced over at Suzume and saw her smiling. Although she soon stopped when she heard her phone. She pulled it out and answered it. "What is it, Mayoko?" she said, stubbornly.

"_No fun, Kei-chan!" _Mayoko said. _"I just wanted to tell you that my CD if out now. And it turns out, they loved the song you did for the music video and decided to use that recording for the song on the CD!" _

"WHA?" Suzume shouted, jumping to her feet.

"_I just wanted to tell you that!" _Mayoko said. _"Say hello to Hattori-kun for me! And I hope things are going well between you two! Bye, Kei-chan!" _Mayoko then hung up the phone.

Suzume sunk back into her seat, just shocked. She then banged her head against the table. "I can't take this anymore!" she shouted.

Heiji and Conan jumped at the little show she just pulled. But they just simply laughed.


	23. Chapter 23: Hostage

Chapter 23: Hostage

Suzume sat there on the ground, her hands handcuffed behind her back.

"You really should keep your mouth shut," Heiji said, crossing his arms as he sat next to Suzume.

"Will you shut it?" Suzume said bitterly with a glare.

"Shut it you two!" one of the masked me said from behind the counter.

This whole thing started earlier that day. The group; Ran, Conan, Heiji, and Suzume, went to go pick up the package Mrs. Hattori wanted. But when they got there the women had said she placed it into a storage unit. The women gave them the key and told them where it was in the unit, then they were on their way.

They were standing in line at 'Tokyo Storage' waiting for the okay to go in and get the item they wanted. But it seemed that before they could, the place was high jacked by five men in masks, only two with guns. The men wanted something and kept searching the computer for it, but all they had was a jumbled code.

One of the masked me starred at Suzume and then he asked, "Are you that Detective Brat from the paper?"

Suzume looked at the masked man and smiled. "And if I am?" she said.

Another man walked up to her and grabbed her chin, making her turn her head. Suzume didn't like it and decided to step on the guys foot, which wasn't a good idea. "Yeah, it's her," the guy said, stumbling away. "Tie her up!"

And that's how Suzume ended up in the situation she's in now, along with everyone else.

"Boss!" the masked man at the computer said. "There's to many storage units, there's not way to find it in the time we have."

The masked man, that was standing in front of Suzume, gritted his teeth. He then looked at the paper in his hand and then glanced at Suzume. The man smiled and bent down. "I don't think we need to worry if we have this cutie…" he said.

Suzume knew what his idea was. "If you think I'm going to solve that for you then you're-" Suzume was cut off when the guy grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to her feet. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Shut it!" the man said, pushing her behind the counter and into the back.

"Will she be alright, Hattori-kun?" Ran asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah," Heiji said, "she'll be fine…" Although in his own head he knew that was a lie.

Suzume was pushed into a business office with windows showing the counter and everyone there. Suzume looked at the man who had taken off his mask, finally. The man was a spiky brown haired young man with silver eyes.

"I wish you left the mask on," Suzume said, looking like she was disgusted with his appearance. Although, she actually found the guy quite cute.

The man pushed Suzume down into a chair and kneeled in front of her, pointing the gun to her chin. "I would shut it if I were you, cutie," he said, smiling. "Now," he stood up and tossed the code to the floor as he backed away, "be a good girl and figure out the code for me. I promise I will make your death quick if you do."

"That's not a very good treat…" Suzume said.

"Don't be a smart-alecky, cutie," he said, pointing the gun at her again.

"Why not?" Suzume said, grinning. "It's so much fun. And I highly doubt you will get anywhere without my help."

The man walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Figure out the code!" he shouted as he left the room.

Suzume licked her lip and the taste of blood went through her taste-buds. "Wow…" she mumbled. "This is going to be fun…"

Suzume looked down at the piece of paper and saw it was a picture of a chessboard. The pieces were in specific places, but there were many numbers that you could see out of it. _4371, 4383, 5632, 7940, _Suzume thought, _3748... How could anyone figure this out? There are to many numbers!_

Suzume looked out the window and saw Heiji and the others sitting there. Conan was saying something to Heiji and Heiji was just nodding. After awhile he said something. Suzume hoped that they were thinking up a plan, but she knew she would have to figure out the code or they were all doomed.


	24. Chapter 24: Package in an Empty Room

CHAPTER 24: Package in an Empty Room.

The door to the office opened once again and in walked the spiky haired man. Suzume sat there in the chair still, her hands still behind her back.

"Have you figured it out, Cutie?" the man asked, shutting the shades to the office.

"No," Suzume said bluntly.

The man grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not going to help you," she said, smiling.

The man punched Suzume in the stomach and she fell to her knees, coughing as she tried to regain the breath she lost from the punch. Suzume looked up at the man and smiled. "You really think that beating me will do you any good?"

The man smiled. "I'm thinking it might _convince _you to give up and solve the code," he said.

Suzume gave a small laugh. "Why don't you go die in a hole?" she said.

The man snapped at what Suzume said and her smart-aleck tone. The man kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground, off her knees. He then placed his foot on her throat, making her unable to breath. "Solve the code, brat," he said. He lifted his foot off of her and began walking to the door.

Suzume stood up off the ground, she then smiled. She then kicked the man in the back, making him run into the door. The man turned around and saw Suzume had her hands in front of her, the cuffs still on them. Suzume was ready for a fight.

"I'm not a brat," she said. "And if I were you, I would just give up. You won't get the code out of me."

The man smiled. "You already solved it?" he said. The man tried kicking Suzume, but she quickly stepped to the side and kicked him in the side.

"Now who said that?" Suzume said.

The man got up from the ground and charged at Suzume.

* * *

><p>Heiji, Ran, and Conan sat there, watching as the other four men ran around, searching through the computers.<p>

"Wonder what the boss is doing…" one said.

"He's been in there with that girl for awhile now," another said as he typed on the computer.

Ran was biting her nails, worried for Suzume. "I wonder if she's alright," she said.

Conan gave one of his smiles and said, "I'm sure she's alright, Ran-nee-chan! Kei-nee-chan isn't the kind that would-" Conan cut himself off after a gun shot rang throughout the building.

Ran's eyes began filling with tears and she was frozen with fear. Heiji and Conan were also frozen with fear, or just plain shock.

The spiky haired man walked out of the back office, wiping his mouth. He walked up the counter and threw his gun on the table. "That little…" he said.

"What happened, boss?" a man said. "Your cover in cuts. And you shot your gun, did you kill her?"

"No I didn't kill her!" the Boss shouted. "That little brat put up a fight! She solved the code but she won't say anything! I know she's going to try and escape so I tried shooting her in the leg, but it ended up hitting her arms instead!"

"So," another man said, "she needs medical attention?"

"Idiot!" the Boss shouted, hitting the man on the head. "We can't call the medics and have them call the cops on us!" The Boss looked at Heiji. "You, get up," he said.

* * *

><p>Suzume sat there, she let out a sigh as she looked at the code once again. <em>I can't believe I told him I figured out this thing… <em>she thought.

Suzume looked up when she heard the door opening. Her eyes widened when she saw Heiji get pushed in. The door then shut and Heiji glared at the door. "Don't need to be so pushy…" he muttered, as he walked in.

Suzume sat up against the wall, tightening her hand on her arm. "They put _you _in here?" she said, disappointed. "I was hoping it would be someone other then you…"

Heiji sat down next to Suzume. "These people aren't going to give up easily…" he said.

"You don't think I know that?" Suzume said, sighing.

Heiji glanced at Suzume and could tell she was in pain from the gun shot on her arm. "Let me see your arm," Heiji sighed.

"I'm fine, Hattori-kun," Suzume said, shifting her posture.

"Suzume, you're not fine," Heiji said, looking her directly in the eye. "Now, let me see your arm."

Suzume looked away from him, her face going red. Suzume did as he asked and let him see her arm. Her arms was only grazed, but it seems to not stop bleeding.

Heiji ripped the bottom of his shirt and tide it around her arm. He then looked her in the eye.

"Worried are you?" she said, with a teasing expression.

"Yes," Heiji said.

Suzume blinked a few times in shock. She then pulled her arms away and looked back at the code. "I don't see how anyone could figure this out…" she said, trying to make her face not turn any redder then it already was.

Heiji looked over Suzume's shoulder, his face almost touching her cheek. "Interesting…" he said.

Suzume felt a shiver down her spin as she felt his breath on her shoulder. Her face went to a rose color and her heart went racing. _Help me! _she thought.

"This is easy…" Heiji said after a minute of so.

"How?" Suzume said, looking at him.

Heiji pointed at the first number you could see on the paper. "The object is to find the numbers that are only used once out of all the numbers. Now, look carefully and find the numbers."

Suzume pouted and skimmed through the paper. _5..._ she thought. _9... 6... 0... 5960!_ After Suzume figured it out, she looked at Heiji as he was smiling.

The door opened up to the office, standing there was the spiky haired man holding a gun to Ran's head. And another man behind him, holding a gun to Conan's head, who seemed really calm for some reason. "Let's get going," Spiky said.

Heiji stood up and helped Suzume to her feet. Suzume then walked past the spiky haired man, glaring at him in the process. He kicked her in the back making her stumble forward, but she still stood. She looked back at the smiling man and walked forward.

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking through a hall of storage units with the spiky hairs man walking behind her along with everyone else. <em>5957... 5958... 5959... 5960!<em>

Suzume stopped in front of unit 5960. She looked back at the man and said, "This is your unit! Happy now?"

"Step aside, girly!" Spiky said, pointing the gun.

Suzume put up her hands and back away like he said. Suzume stood next to the others as the Spiky guy and his friend broke open the lock. _Now that I think about it… _Suzume thought, _isn't that package in…_

The door flew open and the only thing that was in there was a box. "That's it?" a masked man said.

Suzume looked at the five guys. Three behind her, two holding guns to them, one just there. Spiky and his friend stood over the box, about to open it.

"Hey, Ran," Suzume said. Ran looked at Suzume and knew what she had in mind. "Ready?" Ran nodded.

Conan and Heiji stood there, just wondering what the girls were thinking.

The two girls stepped on the foots of the assailants behind them and kicked the guns out of their hands. They then hit them on the back on the necks, knocking them unconscious.

"Hey!" the third man yelled. Suzume did a high kick and kicked the man in the face sending him into the wall. He then fell to the ground unconscious.

Spiky and his friend turned around to see the other down. Spiky got up and ran toward the gun, but Suzume kicked him across the face and sent him to the ground.

Ran had taken out the other guy with a Karate chop to the neck and he was down for the count. Last one left was Suzume's.

"Plan didn't work out so well, Spiky," Suzume said, playing with the cuffs that were still on her hands. Suzume bent down so she was face to face with him. "Now," she said, giving her devilish smile, "give up?"

The man smiled and opened his mouth, but before he said a word or even did anything, Suzume had punched him in the face. He then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Take that as a no…" she said, standing up.

Ran, Conan, and Heiji stood there, wide eyed. _She's the devil! _they thought. Suzume walked over to one of the men and checked his pockets, she then pulled out the keys to the cuffs. "Yes!" she shouted as she unlocked the cuffs and they fell to the ground.

Heiji looked at Suzume's wrists and saw that they were cut with bruises.

Suzume looked at the others. "What?" she said.

"Nothing," they said.

Suzume looked at the box that sat there.

"What do you thinks in there?" Ran said.

"Don't know," Suzume said, "but it's what we were after…"

"Huh?" everyone said.

Suzume looked at them blankly. "You mean you don't remember?" she said. "The Package we were after was in unit 5960...this unit. That's our package!"

Everyone just stood there as they looked at the package. The sirens ringing in the background, but they really wanted to find out what was in there.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Suzume made it back to the Hattori Household that evening, with the package.<p>

"Oh!" Mrs. Hattori said, looking at the package that sat on the table. She then looked at Suzume who was beaten and bruised. She then looked at Heiji who was perfectly fine, other then a slightly ripped shirt. Mrs. Hattori looked at her package and opened it. "There we go!" she said, pulling out the item.

Heiji and Suzume looked blankly at the object. Sitting there was a vase with cherry blossoms on it. It looked like a normal twenty-five dollar vase you could get anywhere.

"You're kidding me!" Suzume said. "We almost got killed because of that?"

"I'm leaving," Heiji said, getting up and pulling Suzume along with him.

The two walked back to their rooms, slamming the doors behind them. All that over a vase.

Suzume stood there, banging her head against the wall. "What the heck?" she shouted. Suzume pushed herself away and went to her backpack, she then rummaged through it and found the hat she bought. _Crap…_ she thought. Suzume then ran out of her room and started banging on Heiji's bedroom door. "Open the door Heiji!" she said.

Heiji opened the door and stood there, just looking at her. "What?" he said bitterly.

Suzume gave him the hat. "Like promised," she said. She then walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

Heiji shut his door and looked at the hat. The hat looked just like his last one, just newer. Heiji look inside the hat and ended up finding something he didn't suspect. He found a CD, Mayoko's new CD with her signature on it. "To my favorite high-school detectives," Heiji read, "may your life be filled with happiness like mine has been…" Heiji's face then went bright red.

Heiji sat in the chair near his desk and put the CD in the player. He put on the headphones and skipped right to the song Suzume sang at the Music Video. _If I remember correctly, _he thought, _Mayoko said that they used the version Suzume sang… This will be interesting…_

Hours and hours passed and Heiji still hadn't moved from that spot. He played that same song over and over again, just happy he could hear Suzume's voice.


	25. Chapter 25: Mayoko's Request

CHAPTER 25: Mayoko's Request.

Suzume stood there, watching as the ball went back and forth over the net. The girls were all playing volleyball in Gym today, including Suzume. Suzume always loved volleyball, it always gave her an excuse to hit someone in the face.

"Kei-chan!" a girl shouted.

Suzume looked up and saw the ball coming her way. "Got it!" she said. Suzume jumped up and spiked the ball to the ground, right in front of student on the other side.

The girl looked up and glared at Suzume, who just shrugged. The girl was Jutso Suzuka, the most popular girl in the school. She had long brown curly hair and blue eyes. She didn't seem to like Suzume very much due to Suzume being so close to the boys in class.

Suzuka picked up the ball and spiked it at Suzume, but she bounced it back. This went on for a few minutes or an hour.

The game ended with Suzume's team as the winner. Suzume was now outside, putting the volleyball's back into the shed. Suzume looked over to the soccer field and saw the boy's were still playing, soccer nonetheless.

Suzume shut the shed and began walking back to the Gym. Suzume stopped in her tracks when she heard someone shout. "Look out!" Suzume didn't move, she was to tired to move. So she just glanced up and saw a soccer ball heading her way. The ball then hit Suzume in the face and she fell to the ground, knocked out.

The boy's ran over to see if she was alright and they were terrified when they saw it was Suzume. The boy's all looked at each other. Tani-kun looked at Heiji who looked scared to death. "Dude," he said, "you're dead when she gets up…"

Heji glared at Tani-kun. "I know that!" he said. Heiji sighed and picked up Suzume. "I'll take her to the nurse, just tell the teacher where we are…"

Tani-kun smiled to himself. "This is going to be interesting…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Suzume moved her head to the side and felt something very soft. Suzume opened her eyes and saw she was in the nurse's office. Suzume sat up, making the covers fly off of her. She got up and pushed the curtains back.<p>

"Oh, Kei-san," the nurse said, sitting at her desk, "I'm glad to see you alright, you got hit pretty hard with that soccer ball."

"How'd I get here?" Suzume said, rubbing her head as she walked over to the desk.

"Hattori-kun brought you here. His face was really red when he came here so I actually made him stay for a moment. But when I did he told me he was the one that kicked the soccer ball that hit you."

Suzume felt something snap inside her. She gave one of her devilish smiles and said, "Thank you very much." Suzume then left the nurse's office.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't have said that," the nurse said.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Heiji was trying to get out of the school before he saw Suzume. But he was to late, as he was walking down the hall, he ran into her. "Hey, Suzume," Heiji said with a nervous laugh, "how's your head?"<p>

Suzume looked really angry. She grabbed Heiji by the collar and pulled him down to her face. "My head is feeling fine," she said, smiling, " nut yours will be hurting in a moment."

"Now, Suzume, ya don't mean that. You're just angry because-"

"You hit me with a soccer ball, Hattori-kun, that's why I'm angry…"

Heiji had no come back for that. "Alright," he said rolling his eyes, "I did hit you with a soccer ball, and I'm sorry. But I'm not a good soccer player as Kudo-kun, ya just got to live with that! But, hey, I took you to the nurse instead of leaving you there!"

Suzume didn't find that very funny. Although, just imagining her getting carried by him made her heart race and her face go apple red.

"Suzume?" Heiji said, poking her cheek. "Ya alright? Your face is red…"

Suzume was about to say something, but before she could her cell phone began ringing. Suzume pushed Heiji away and reached into her bag. She pulled out her cell and saw it was Mayoko calling. Suzume sighed and answered to phone. "What is Mayoko?" she said.

"_Kei-chan!" _Mayoko said. _"I need you to do me a favor!"_

"Alright, what is it?"

"_You see…" _Suzume's eyes went wide and her face turned bright, bright red. Heiji's face also went red at just listening to what Mayoko was saying.

"Huh?" the two shouted at the phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter 26: A Red Bridesmaid

CHAPTER 26: A Red Bridesmaid

"Let me get this straight," Suzume said, crossing her arms as she talked to Mayoko on the phone. "You want me and Hattori-kun to go to a wedding in your place, correct?"

"_I would really appreciate it…" _Mayoko said, in her pleading voice. _"I told them I was coming with my boyfriend, so that's why I need you and Hattori-kun going. Please, Kei-chan!"_

Suzume looked up at Heiji and saw him shaking his head no. He really didn't want to go, but knew by the smile Suzume gave he was going with her.

"Sure, Mayoko," Suzume said.

"_Great! The dress and suit should be at your house by the time you get home, since you can't wear your uniforms. Well, have fun!" _Mayoko then hung up the phone.

Suzume put her cell back in her bag and looked at Heiji, who was angry. "Why'd ya do that?" he said, crossing his arms as they walked down the hall.

"Pay back for hitting me with a soccer ball," Suzume said, giving her devilish smile.

Heiji rolled his eyes. "I already said I was sorry! What else do ya want?"

Suzume glanced up at him, killer intent in her eyes. "I want you to beg on your knees." Suzume looked away with a bright smile on her face as she hummed.

Heiji stopped in his tracks and watched as Suzume skipped away. _She's seriously scary sometimes… _Heiji thought.

* * *

><p>The next day came and the two were Yokohama, standing in front of a large building. Suzume's jaw was dropped at just the sight of the building. "I don't like rich people…" she muttered.<p>

Heiji looked at her. "Your best friend is a rich person!" he said.

"Yes, but that's different." Suzume straightened up her dress, which was a silver dress that only went to her knees and had no sleeves. She wore a black jacket over that and her hair was still the same color. She wore star earrings from her ears and her lip piercing was gone. "Might as well get this over with…" Suzume sighed.

Suzume linked her arm with Heiji's, which was completely uncomfortable for her, and they walked into the building.

The place was all decked out with flowers and streamers. Suzume bit her lip, for she was trying to scream from displeasure. She never liked weddings, even though she's never been to one.

Suzume and Heiji looked into the grand hall, where they saw many, many chairs. "How big is this going to be?" she muttered.

"Mayoko!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Suzume and Heiji looked down the hall and saw a women, the bride, running down the hall. "I'm so glad you made it!" The bride, Fukuzawa Maya age 26, then hugged, more of tackled, Suzume.

Suzume looked at Heiji with a pleading intent. He shook his head no and backed away a few steps.

"Mayoko," Maya said, pulling away, "did you color your hair?"

Suzume laughed. "Yes, yes I did!" she said.

Maya smiled and looked at Heiji. "This must be your new boyfriend," she said, "he looks like a charmer."

Heiji smiled at the compliment, while Suzume blushed at the word boyfriend once again.

Maya looked back at Suzume and smiled. "You picked a nice one," she said. "Anyway, why don't I introduce you to everyone, huh?"

Suzume nodded. Maya then grabbed Suzume's hand and dragged her down the hall as she ran. Heiji rolled his eyes and walked at a reasonable distance, one that made sure he wasn't near this mess.

Maya pulled Suzume into a room, where all the Bridesmaids were standing. There were a total of five bridesmaids. The first was introduced as Komatsu Sakiko age 27. She wore the purple bridesmaid's dress and had long, curly, blonde hair that was tide back, which made her brown eyes stand out more.

The second bridesmaid was Kaima Machiko age 27. She had long, curly, brown hair that hung over her shoulders with her bangs tossed to the side. Her silver eyes made her look as if she was starring, which she wasn't.

The third was Momotami Naora age 26, who had died white hair and violet eyes, which matched the dress.

The fourth was Komiya Koken age 25. She had beautiful long black hair which made her look like a goddess. She had Hazel eyes and wore the same dress as everyone else.

The fifth was Fukuzawa Oharu age 16 and the Bride's sister. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She looked very sad even though her sister was just about to get married.

"Well," Maya said, "that's everyone for you."

Suzume smiled at everyone. Naora looked at Suzume and actually turned away, not even caring for her presences. Suzume looked at Heiji, who was leaning on the door frame, and saw him about to laugh. Suzume shot one of her death glares and he stopped.

"Well," Maya said, clapping her hands together, "you two, love birds, better go get your seats. Shows about to begin!" Maya pushed Suzume out the door along with Heiji, she then shut the door.

Suzume stood there, looking at the door. "Did she…?" Suzume said.

"Yep…" Heiji said, walking toward the main hall.

"Hey, Hattori-kun!" Suzume shouted, running after Heiji. "Wait for me!"

Heiji didn't listen and continued walking toward the main hall with Suzume running behind him in high-heels.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Suzume were sitting in the main hall, while everyone else mingled with a few others. Suzume was slouching in her chair, bored to death. "This is why I always hated weddings…" she said.<p>

"You've been to others?" Heiji said, also slouching in his chair, bored to death.

"Yeah," Suzume said, looking at the two men who were talking to the groom, "my grandmother's wedding…" Suzume was going to continue, but she couldn't because the Bride began walking down the isle.

Suzume and Heiji straightened their posture, even though they didn't want to.

After awhile the Bride and Groom, Umari Shinobu age 30, were standing next to each other. After a few words, the most surprising thing happened, the lights got shut off, with a bang. The giant room was dark and no light was seen. After a moment of people talking, there was a loud scream, a women's scream.

Suzume jumped to her feet at the sound of glass shattering and things falling over. After a moment, the lights came back on. Lying in the middle of the isle was Komatsu Sakiko, her stomach had been stabbed.

Suzume and Heiji jumped out of their seats a rushed over. Suzume knelt down to check for a pulse, there was none. By the time the lights had turned back on, she was dead.


	27. Chapter 27: Suzume vs Heiji

CHAPTER 27: The Black Sparrow Detective versus the Great Detective of the West!

Suzume sat there, her feet on the ground and her head in her hands as she starred at the officers working around the body. She bit her lip as she looked, she really wanted to join the investigation.

"If ya want to join, why don't ya?" Heiji said, walking up to her.

"I can't…" Suzume said, sadly, "I almost blew my cover touching the body, I can't risk it again, sadly. But I can tell you this, I will figure out who killed Komatsu Sakiko before you do…"

"Sure you will," Heiji stated sarcastically.

"The noises heard were from the ice sculpture and glasses breaking, correct?" Suzume asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, that's right," Heiji said, looking over at the table. "Traces of gun powder was found on the table and the body is only a few feet away from the table. So she was shot, but the culprit -didn't-"

"Pull the trigger…" Suzume muttered. She put her hand to her chin, by the sound of it she knew the trick used. But the problem was, you would need to see the person in order to complete the trick properly. "Did you look under the table?" she ended up asking.

"No," Heiji said.

Suzume began walking away. "Check under the table if you wish to bet me at my own game…"

Heiji rolled his eyes and went over to the table. He lifted the table cloth and looked under, only to find a broken piece of string taped to the top. Heiji put the table cloth back down and looked over to the door. Suzume stood there, her arms crossed as she looked at him. Suzume smiled and then walked away. _Devil child…._ Heiji thought.

Suzume walked down the hall, thinking about the trick. She had question after question in her head. Was the lights turning off an accident or on purpose? Who was the culprit? What was the motive? Was Sakiko the _real _victim?

Suzume passed a few butlers that worked for the building. Suzume stopped walking after they passed her. "Excuse me!" Suzume said, turning on her heals.

The two butlers stopped walking and looked at her, both stunned by her beauty.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Suzume said, smiling. The two men shook their heads no and Suzume's smile went brighter. "Great! Could you tell me who the owner was of this building?"

The two men looked at each other. "The owner died a few years ago," the blonde said, "but later the daughter took up the post as owner."

"Who's the daughter?"

"Madam Sakiko," the two gentlemen said.

Suzume crossed her arms and pondered. _So she knew this place like the back of her hand, _Suzume thought, _so that means if need be she could get to the breaker in the dark… But I still have a feeling she wasn't the real target…_

"The thing people found strange was the sudden order of an ice sculpture…" the brown haired one said.

"Wait, so the Bride didn't order it?" Suzume said.

"Nope," the blonde said. "Since the groom's family owns an ice sculpture business, one of the family members must have made it and brought it in."

"Probable the groom…" the brown haired one said.

"Alright," Suzume said, bowing, "thank you very much for your help!"

"Anytime…" the two said, looking Suzume up and down as she walked away.

Suzume turned the corner and began running down the hall toward the room where she first met everyone. When she got there, she found Heiji already talking to them along with Inspector Yokomizo Sango.

Suzume glared at Heiji and he simply smiled at her. Suzume walked over with her usual smile. Before Suzume could say a word, there was a loud shout. "Are you accusing me of killer her Inspector?" Naora shouted.

"N-Not at all," the Inspector said.

"Then stop asking me these meaningless questions that I've already answered!" she yelled.

Suzume looked blankly at everyone.

"You said that the victim talked to you after the lights went out, correct?" the Inspector said.

"Yes, for the millionth time!"

Suzume's eyes widened at this point. "What did she say to you?" Suzume said.

"All she said was that she was going to turn back on the lights. I warned her not to, but she didn't listen."

Suzume put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. _So I was right… _she thought. Suzume realized she was right on the mark in her deduction. _Sakiko wasn't the target… The bride was…_

Suzume looked at the bride and saw she was just talking to her sister. Suzume jumped when the doors opened. "Inspector!" a officer shouted as he ran in.

"Yes?"

"We found the murder weapon!" the officer said.

"Where?" Heiji, Suzume, and the Inspector shouted.

"I-In the pond…out back…" the officer said, startled.

Suzume put her hand to her chin and thought once again. Heiji was also doing the same thing. Suzume walked over to the room and looked down, she then saw the pond below. "Did anyone come to the window?" Suzume asked.

Everyone shrugged. Suzume rolled her eyes and looked at everyone as they continued the conversation. _Guess it's time to talk to the Groom… _Suzume thought. Suzume smiled to herself as she looked back out the window at.

Heiji glanced over at Suzume and saw her evil smile. _She figure it out already? _he thought.

Suzume felt eyes on her so she looked over and saw Heiji looking at her. But as soon as she made eye contact, he looked away. _Did I do something? _Suzume thought. Suzume shrugged to herself and then walked over to him. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. "We'll be right back!" Suzume said as they walked out the door.

The Bride snickered to herself, just imagining what they were going to do. But she had the idea all wrong.

"What are you doing, Suzume?" Heiji said.

"Taking you with me to investigate the Groom and his friends…" Suzume said. "I have a feeling the answers to this case will be there."


	28. Chapter 28: Catching A Killer & Bouquet

CHAPTER 28: Catching a Killer and a Bouquet

Suzume stood there in the room, thinking through the information she had so far. Heiji was questioning the Groom and others, due to Suzume's undercover job right now.

"Like I said to the Inspector," the Groom said, "we don't know who order that stupid ice sculpture."

"So you're saying that your family didn't make it?" Suzume said.

"No," the best man, Umari Daisuke, said. "Our family definatly made that thing. When I saw it this morning I noticed the family symbol on the side. No doubt that we made it."

Suzume had her hand to her chin. "Do have an idea who could have brought it?" she asked.

"Maybe our sister," the Groom said, shrugging.

"Sister?" Heiji and Suzume both said.

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "Komiya Koken is our sister."

"She changed her name after an incident at the main house. She said that she didn't want to remember anything from it so she changed her name."

"What was the incident?" Suzume asked.

"Some family sued her for one of her sculptures, I don't remember why thought," the groom said.

"Do you remember who the family was?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke and his brother said. "Hard not to."

"Funny thing is that the bride is part of that Family," the second best man, Hotate Sawao, said.

"The Bride is part of the family that sued your family?" Heiji and Suzume said.

"Yeah," the groom said. "That's how we met strangely."

Suzume pieced everything together, the evidence, the motive, and the culprit. Now all she needed was to get it out to the police. Suzume smiled and turned around to walk out. "Heiji," she said, opening the doors, "get everyone to the main hall, we have a murder to solve."

Heiji stood there, looking blankly as Suzume ran down the hall. Everyone was starring blankly as she did that, it was very strange.

Heiji smiled to himself and then walked down the hall, doing as Suzume asked.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the main hall, except for Heiji and Suzume. "Why are we here, Inspector?" Naora shouted.<p>

The Inspector laughed nervously, scared of Naora.

The doors opened and Heiji and Suzume walked in. "There you are Mayoko!" the bride said. "Why are we here?"

Suzume giggled. "It seems Hei-chan figured out who the killer is," she said, smiling.

Heiji smiled. "The whole thing was an accident," he said.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted. Suzume giggled at everyone's astonished expressions.

"Hattori-kun," the Inspector said, "I think you-"

"He's not wrong," Suzume said, crossing her arms. "You see the killer hid the gun under the sculpture since it was on a stand. Attached to the gun was a long string so the killer could trip the gun at a safe distance."

"When the lights went off by accident," Heiji said, "the killer accidentally tripped the gun when she was trying to stop Sakiko from moving, but she didn't. Sakiko went to go turn on the lights, since she was owner she knew the place well. The gun ended up firing, breaking the glasses and killing Sakiko."

"When the killer figured that out, she ran over to get the gun," Suzume said, smiling. "In her heist, she knocked over the sculpture, breaking it."

"Wait," the Inspector said, "who was the real target then?"

"The Bride," Heiji and Suzume said.

Everyone looked at the Bride, who was in shock that the dead body could have been her.

"If that is true," the Inspector said, "how did the killer get the weapon into the pond? No one left the rooms to get rid of it, so how?"

"Threw it out the window," Suzume said. "The killer threw the weapon out the window, making it land in the pond. She made sure that no one noticed her doing so though."

"So," the Inspector said, wrapping his head around everything, "who's the killer?"

Heiji smiled to himself and Suzume also smiled. "Komiya Koken," Heiji said, "she's our killer."

Everyone looked at Komiya Koken, astonished. Koken's eyes were wide in shock. She then began giggling. "Why would you say such a thing?" she said. "You have-"

"Where's your bracelet, Komiya-san," Suzume said, dead serious.

"When we first say you I remember there being a bracelet around you wrist," Heiji said.

"I-I took it off," Koken said. "It was getting annoying."

"That's a lie," Suzume said, with a sad look in her eyes. "You don't have it anymore because it broke. The string used to shoot the gun was from your bracelet. Proof of that is under the table, and in your hand bag. If you test the string you'll find they match."

Koken was silent. Her eyes were glaring at Suzume's smile. She then sighed, but still said nothing.

"Your under arrest, Komiya Koken," the Inspector said, locking her in the cuffs.

After awhile, everyone found out that Koken still had a grudge against the Bride's family for suing her because of her ice sculpture. The Wedding was postponed until the next day, were it went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>Suzume and Heiji sat at the table, watching the Bride and Groom danced to their hearts content with everyone else. Suzume smiled as her head rested on her palm. "Glad this all ended alright," she said.<p>

"Congratulations on solving the case," Heiji said.

"What are you talking about?" Suzume said, lifting an eyebrow. "Last I heard the great Hattori Heiji solved the case. Suzume wasn't around, only Heiji's lovely girlfriend, Mayoko." Suzume then laughed slightly under her breath.

Heiji shook his head, trying not to believe what Suzume was saying.

Suzume felt something tugging at her dress. She looked over and saw two small girl's. "Mayoko!" they said smiling. "Can you dance with us?"

"Uh… sure…" Suzume said.

The children grabbed her hands and pulled her to the dance floor.

Heiji sat there, watching as Suzume twirled the children around and around. She was laughing every time a child tried turning her around. The bright smile on Suzume's face made Heiji smile to himself and give a small laugh.

The song ended and Suzume was still laughing as the children became depressed. "One more song, please!" they said, tugging on Suzume.

Suzume laughed and was about to give her answer, but she stopped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Sorry, kids," a familiar voice said, "she's mine."

The kids giggled and skipped away. Suzume looked up to see Heiji. "I'm yours?" she said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Just be happy," he said, taking her hand in his and his other hand on her waist.

"Oh?" Suzume said, as they began dancing. "You're a dancer now? Well, your full of surprises, Detective…"

Heiji rolled his eyes at her snide comment.

Suzume looked at Heiji in the eyes and he did the same. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were a little pink. But she kind of liked the feeling she had.

Heiji and Suzume drew closer together. Their faces coming closer and closer together. The two were about an inch from closing the gap between them, but Suzume felt something tugging at her. Suzume looked down and saw the little girls again.

"Mayoko," they said, "it's time to throw the flowers!"

Suzume smiled and gave a small laugh. The little girls pulled her away from Heiji and pulled her to the others. Suzume looked over her shoulder and saw Heiji sitting back at the table. Suzume's face then went bright red, just realizing she was about to kiss Heiji.

Suzume was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't realize the bouquet had been thrown, then again she didn't really care. But Suzume's thoughts were ruined when something hit her head. Suzume held out her hands and looked down, there was the bouquet.

"AW!" everyone said.

Suzume looked at the bouquet and then looked over at Heiji, who was laughing. But after he finished laughing he looked at Suzume, their eyes met and their faces went red.

Suzume looked away and almost buried her head in the bouquet. _Why did I just imagine marrying Hattori-kun? _she thought.


	29. Chapter 29: Mysterious Officer

CHAPTER 29: Mysterious Officer

Suzume sat there at the table, sipping her coffee and reading the paper. The front page today was, 'Kaitou Kid Coming to Osaka!'. Suzume heard of Kaitou Kid, but she's never actually seen him except for picture in the paper.

Suzume heard footsteps from the hall so she looked over to see Heiji walking into the room. He seemed tired and he was rubbing eyes like a small child.

"Morning!" Suzume said, brightly.

Heiji glared at Suzume as he took his seat across from her. Suzume put the paper in front of her face, hiding from the glare. _Wonder what I did this time… _she thought. Truth was she didn't do anything. Heiji just had stayed up most of the night thinking about the wedding and how he almost kissed her. He barely got any sleep that night.

Suzume placed the paper on the table and looked at Heiji. "You hear the news?" she said.

Heiji lifted an eyebrow at Suzume's question. "Of course I haven't heard it," he said.

Suzume crossed her arms a pouted. "Geez, I was just asking…" she said, looking away. "Papers say Kaitou Kid is coming to Osaka to steal Poseidon's Ruby-Zoisite…"

Heiji chocked on the water he was drinking, but once he had cleared his throat, he said, "WHAT?"

Suzume jumped. "Kaitou Kid is coming to Osaka to steal Poseidon's Ruby-Zoisite."

"When?" Heiji said.

Suzume looked at the paper. "Osaka castle, midnight tonight," she said. "They say someone already deduced the letter he left."

Heiji was silent. He knew who solved the letter and he knew that person was coming here, even though he didn't want him to.

Suzume put down the paper and walked out of the room. "Where ya going?" Heiji said.

"For a walk," Suzume said.

Heiji then heard the front door slam shut. Heiji jumped at the sound and wondered, _Wonder what I did this time… _Heiji picked up the paper and read the article about Kaitou Kid coming to Osaka. "Edogawa Conan solving the mysterious letter…"

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking down the street, her hands stuffed into her small, sweatshirt, pockets. Her boots clacked on the stones as she walked down the stairs to a small park. Suzume wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry," Suzume said.<p>

Suzume still wasn't paying attention, and since the steps were wet, she slipped. But before she even fell down the steps, someone grabbed her hand and caught her. Suzume opened her eyes to find her face close to a man's chest. Suzume looked up to see blue eyes looking down at her. "You alright?" he said.

Suzume was frozen in shock. "Y-Yes, I'm fine," Suzume said.

The man was a police officer, but not from Osaka. He wore a hat over his brown hair and he looked like a teenager, even though he must have been older.

Then man didn't seem to let go of Suzume, in fact a hand was still wrapped around her waist pulling her close and another held her other hand. Suzume just kept looking in his blue eyes and he kept looking in her eyes.

"Um," Suzume said, pointing to his arm. "Can you let me go?"

"Oh!" The man let Suzume go and she was safely on the ground. The man stood next to her, with a foot on one step.

"Thanks for…umm…" Suzume couldn't find the words, she was still in shock from seeing such a cute guy in front of her.

"No problem," he said, knowing what she wanted to say. "So what's your name?"

"K-Kei Suzume…"

The man smiled brightly and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Kei-san." He then took Suzume's hand a kissed it. "I'm glad to see you alright."

Suzume's face turned red. The man let go of her and was looking her back in the eye. "You're a Detective, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Suzume said, smiling. "The Black Sparrow Detective, that's me!"

The man gave a small chuckle and smiled at her. "Well," he said, "you're known everywhere. Are you going to see Kaitou Kid tonight?"

Suzume thought for a moment. "Uh," she said, "I might. I don't know yet."

The man seemed a little sad at that. "You should come," he said, giving a smile, "there very much fun. And it's funny watching-"

The man was cut off by someone shouting. "Come on Newbie!" The man looked up the stairs to see the person who was shouting, which was Inspector Nakamori. "Stop flirting, we have a job to do!"

The man blushed and shouted, "Yes, Sir!" He then began running up the stairs, but stopped and looked at Suzume. He then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a red rose. He walked down and gave the rose to Suzume and whispered in her ear, "I hope to see you tonight." The man then ran back up the stairs and disappeared with the Inspector.

Suzume stood there her face reddening, not even realizing she just met the charming Kaitou Kid.


	30. Chapter 30: The White Knight's Kiss

CHAPTER 30: The White Knight's Kiss

Suzume opened the door to the Hattori Household. "I'm home!" she shouted. No one answered, which was strange.

Suzume walked into the living room and saw Heiji still there. His head was resting on the table, asleep. Suzume giggled to herself, finding it funny seeing him like that. "Idiot," she mumbled. Suzume grabbed a blanket that was lying around. Suzume then got to her knees and placed the blanket over Heiji.

Suzume sat there for a moment, just looking at him. A smile crept it's way upon Suzume's face as she looked at him. Suzume took her hand and gently brushed Heiji's hair away from his face. Suzume then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Suzume then got up from the ground, still looking down at Heiji. "Don't over work yourself, Mr. Detective," she whispered. Suzume then walked into the kitchen.

Heiji's eyes opened and he looked over his shoulder at Suzume, who was looking through the cupboards for something she could place the rose in. Truth was, Heiji was awake every since she came into the house. At first he was thinking about playing a prank, but he didn't.

Heiji put his hand to his cheek, his face turning red. But instead of hating what she did, he enjoyed it. A smile went upon his face as he rested his head back down on the table, still looking at Suzume. She looked like she was having fun, for once in her life.

* * *

><p>That evening, Suzume and Heiji were at Osaka Castle. They stood in front of the giant place, wondering what would a await them inside.<p>

"I was wondering when you would get here," a small voice said.

The two turned around and saw Conan, his hands in his pockets and he looked quite angry.

"Hey, Conan," Suzume said, bending down and rubbing his head, "how's my little detective doing?"

Conan glared at Suzume's joking expression. "Knock it off…" he said through his teeth.

Suzume felt a shiver down her spin. She backed away slowly and hid behind Heiji. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Futon…" Suzume muttered, burying her face in Heiji's sleeve. "What's up with you?"

Conan sighed and said, "Nothing, sorry about that." Conan walked past the two and into the building with them following.

It was one minute to midnight, the time of the heist. Suzume stood there looking at the jewel, which was shaped like a dragon. "Pretty," she said.

Inspector Nakamori walked in, shouting his orders like usual. After a few seconds, the clock struck midnight and the room filled with smoke. Nakamori was shouting his orders and saying that they should protect the jewel.

Suzume looked around, smoke covering the room so she could hardly see anything. But she still heard footsteps around her, but not running, they were walking, closer and closer.

A white gloved hand went over Suzume's mouth and another wrapped around her, making her unable to move. "Sorry about this, Princess," a sweet voice said. Right after hearing that voice, Suzume collapsed into the person's arms, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Suzume opened her eyes and found herself in a dark, dark place. She looked around and found herself in a broom closet. Suzume got up, finding herself perfectly fine. She got to the door and tried the knob, but it was locked.<p>

Suzume put her ear to the door and heard the officers and everyone running down the hall. She then heard her own voice speak. "I'm going up, see if he's up there," she said, "you go with the Inspector and we'll meet up later."

Suzume's jaw dropped at just the shock of here Conan and Heiji go along with what the imposter was saying. The halls were filled with running again and then the running ended. Suzume tried the handle again, but still couldn't get it.

Suzume thought for a moment, she then got an idea, a Karate idea. Suzume backed away and took her stance. She then kicked the door, once, and it opened up with a bang. Suzume ran out, looking both ways, but saw no one in sight.

_Darn that thief! _she screamed in her head as she ran up to the top of the tower.

Kaitou Kid was leaning against the rail, his white cape blowing in the wind as he watched the police below. "This was to easy," he snickered. He pulled the Jewel out of his sleeve and looked at it.

There was a bang from the door that led to the stairs swing open. Kaitou Kid jumped and almost dropped the Jewel off the building. But he managed to catch it. Kid put it back in his sleeve and turned around, seeing the person he knocked unconscious.

"You!" she shouted, stepping forward as she panted. "You are despicable! By the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish you never laid a hand on me!"

Kaitou Kid bit his lip as he backed away from Suzume, his hand sliding against the rail as he took his steps. "Like I said earlier," he said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah right!" Suzume said.

"I'm wondering," Kid said, "how did you wake up so fast from that?"

"I've been drugged many times, Kaitou Kid," Suzume said through her teeth. "My body got used to it."

Kid bumped into the railing behind him, he looked over his shoulder and figured he could get out of this, IF he a chance.

Suzume stopped walking and stood a few feet away from him. "Now," she said, "turn yourself in, Kid."

Kaitou Kid sat on the railing, his legs crossed and his hand keeping his balance. "Let me see," he said. "How about no?"

Suzume gritted her teeth and was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. Suzume closed her eyes so nothing got in them, but she quickly opened them when she felt Kid grab her hand.

Kid pulled Suzume toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled a bit, but she stop struggling, finding it no use, and looked Kid in his blue eyes. "Get your hands off of me," she said.

"I don't know if I want to do that yet, Detective," Kid said with a charming smile.

"Let go of me, Kid!" Suzume said, putting her hands to his chest and trying to push herself away.

Suzume didn't have an luck with her struggling. Kid pulled Suzume closer and was actually closer to her face. "You're very cute when you're angry," he said smiling.

Suzume felt anger building up. Suzume opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, Kid pressed his lips against hers. Suzume was in total shock, that she was frozen, not doing anything about it. Kid pulled away from her with his smug grin on his face. "It was fun while it lasted, Suzume-hime…" Kid said, he let Suzume go and smiled at her.

Suzume looked at Kid with a straight face, but anger showed in her eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that," Kid said, pouting.

"How do you want me to look at a thief like you?" Suzume said bitterly.

Kid slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head to his. "How about," he said, smiling, "with loving eyes and charming smile? Huh?"

Suzume was frustrated with Kid. "Your going to get caught," she said.

"Maybe," Kid said, "but not today." He then kissed Suzume once again pulled only for a second this time. He pulled away with a smile on his face. "Hope we meet again, Suzume." Kid then jumped off the roof and glided away with his hang glider.

Suzume dropped to her knees in frustration. "Darn that Thief!" she screamed. After a minute or two Suzume got up and walked down the stairs. She put her hands in her pocket and felt something, cold and hard. She grabbed the thing and pulled out to see the Jewel Kid had stolen that night.

Suzume reached in her pocket and pulled out a card.

_Very sorry for drugging you, Princess_

_I hope you will forgive me,_

_But I found it fun having met a lovely women in the park._

_I hope to meet you again, Princess._

_Kaitou Kid_

Suzume felt her anger building up again, but she calmed herself down as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

Once Suzume was back outside she gave the Jewel to the Inspector, explaining how Kaitou Kid had impersonated her and locked her in the broom closet. She also yelled at Heiji and Conan for not seeing it wasn't her. But Conan ended up saying he figured it out, but it was already to late to do anything. And with that, they went home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Heiji, Conan, and Suzume were walking through town. It seemed that Conan had an extra day in Osaka, while the others went back home.<p>

"Now who's the grumpy one," Heiji and Conan both said to Suzume as they walked through the market.

Suzume glared back at the two. Due to the incident with Kid, she didn't get one wink of sleep.

The group was walking by the news stand when the owner noticed who Suzume was. "Hey, kid!" he said.

The group stopped and looked at the man, who was smiling at Suzume. "You're the girl in the paper, right?"

"Excuse me?" Suzume said.

The man grabbed a paper and gave it to Suzume. "I think anyone would have recognized you after that," the man said.

Suzume looked at the front page and was shocked to see what it was. Heiji looked over Suzume's shoulder and Conan looked up at the paper. Everyone was now shocked, especially Conan and Heiji. The front page had a picture of Suzume and Kaitou Kid kissing, from last night on Osaka Castle. The header stated, "Kaitou Kid Kissing Famous High School Detective Kei Suzume. Is Romance in the Air?"

Suzume crumpled the paper in pure hatred. "I hate that stupid thief…" she muttered. She gave the paper to Heiji and stormed off.

Kaitou Kid who was in the restaurant across from the newspaper stand, was looking at Suzume as she stormed away, sun glasses tipped to his nose and dress in casual day clothes. He snickered to himself. _A very interesting person… _he thought. He picked up the paper that laid in front of him and began to pretend reading the paper as she watched Suzume and Heiji argue. _To bad she's already taken or I might have made her mine… _he thought, watching as Suzume's face went red as she shouted at Heiji and as his face went red as he shouted back.

Kid snickered to himself and looked at the front page of the paper. _I think this disserves to be on the wall a fame at home…_

* * *

><p>_l_l_<p>

O_*

_Fun picture I thought of when I was writing this, originally it was going to go in the letter Kaitou wrote, but it looked to weird. Hope you like. Oh and I will be putting this symbol next to the chapters that include Kaitou Kid. (only looks good if you copy and paste in word...)_


	31. Chapter 31: Comfort

CHAPTER 31: Comfort

Suzume sat up quickly in the bed, panting. It was the middle of the night, around a.m. Suzume had been having the same dream every night, her family getting shot in front of her over and over again.

Suzume put her feet to the ground and looked out the window at the starry night sky. _This has been the worst week ever… _Suzume thought. Suzume got up and opened her door. She looked up and down the hall, no one was in sight. _Of course everyone is asleep… _she thought. She walked out of her room, shutting the door and walking down the hall.

Suzume walked into the living room and took a seat near the wall. She grabbed a blanket and curled up in it, thinking about her dream. Just her thinking about it made her shiver. The gun being held in front of her face, her parents and brother getting shot in front of her.

Suzume was just sitting there, starring at the table when she heard a knock. Suzume jumped and looked to the hall, where she saw Heiji standing. "You okay?" he asked, walking in.

"Yeah," Suzume said, looking back at the table. "I just had a bad dream, nothing unusual…"

Heiji sat down next to her, a concerned expression on his face. "You sure?" he said.

"Yeah…"

Silence filled the space between the two, awkward silence. "Um…" Heiji said, trying to break the silence. "Want to talk about it?"

Suzume didn't answer, in fact she wasn't really paying attention to anything he was saying. She was just starring blankly at the table, like something was there.

"Suzume?" Heiji said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Suzume snapped out of it and looked at him. "Sorry, did you say something?" she said, trying to give one of her normal smiles.

"You know," Heiji said, taking her hand in his, "you can talk about anything, no matter what it is."

Suzume looked to the ground, wondering if she could bare speaking of it. "You know those people that are after Kudo?" she said. Heiji nodded. "Well, they killed my parents when I was younger. I keep seeing it over and over, in my head. First my dad, then my brother, and then my brother. Then the gun gets turned on me and he smiles, like it's enjoying to him… He then says Happy Birthday and then the gun is fired…" Suzume's eyes began watering. "I just can't get the image out of my head…" Suzume put her head to her knees, curling up she silently cried. She missed her parents, very much, and she missed her brother. The family she doesn't remember, except for that single night on her birthday

Heiji glanced at Suzume and knew she was really torn up about this. But he didn't know what to say to her to make her feel any better.

Suzume's tears kept running down her face as she tightened her posture. Suzume jumped when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. "You've been holding this in for a long time, huh?" Heiji said, put his head on her shoulder. "You shouldn't hold things in if it troubles you this much. Whenever you need help, just know I'm right next to you to whole way."

Suzume bit her lip, trying not to cry from the words, but she couldn't hold it anymore. Suzume buried her face into his chest and began crying. Heiji ran his fingers through her hair and laid his head on hers, trying to comfort her as much as possible. Suzume had never cried as much as she did that night. But soon she stopped crying and fell asleep in Heiji's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mrs. Hattori walked into the living room, on her way to the kitchen, when she saw the two teens. Suzume's head was resting on Heiji's shoulder and Heiji's head was resting on hers. Heiji's arms were wrapped around Suzume's waist and Suzume's hands clenched Heiji's t-shirt.<p>

Mrs. Hattori snickered as she walked into the kitchen._ Isn't that cute… _she thought. _I wonder how long they would stay like that…_

* * *

><p>After about an hour the two woke up, awkward about what happened and for the rest of the day they didn't speak to each other, afraid of saying something they shouldn't.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32: Sick with a Cold

CHAPTER 32: Sick with a Cold.

Suzume sat there with the Thermometer in her mouth. The Thermometer beeped and Mrs. Hattori pulled it out of her mouth. She looked at the Thermometer and saw that the temperature was 40 Degrees C (104 degrees F).

"Yep," Mrs. Hattori said, "you're sick…"

"What?" Suzume cried, or at least tried. Her throat was so raspy it didn't really sound like a word.

Mrs. Hattori gave a small smile, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry," she said. "Heiji will be staying home with you!"

"I heard my name…" Heiji said, peeking into the room. "What was that about me staying here with Miss Sickey?"

Mrs. Hattori looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. "You heard me," she said. "You're staying here to take care of her while me and your father are out…"

"WHAT?" Heiji and Suzume shouted.

"Oh you two will be fine!" Mrs. Hattori said, leaving Suzume's bedroom.

_Not so sure about that… _Suzume and Heiji thought.

Both parents left the house, leaving the two teens alone together. Suzume was sneezing like crazy, nonstop, and Heiji sat there laughing at her.

Suzume grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. "Shut up!" she shouted.

"Sorry," Heiji said, still laughing.

Suzume bit her lip in anger. She didn't like him laughing at her, but she couldn't help but join him in laughing.

After the two stopped laughing, Suzume gave a sad sigh. "I knew there was going to be a down side to getting locked in a broom closet…"

"What?" Heiji said, surprised.

Suzume lifted an eyebrow, but then she remembered she never told him about her being locked in a broom closet by Kid. "Remember that Heist just the other day, with Kaitou Kid?"

"Yeah," Heiji said. _How can I forget…? _Heiji thought, remember the kiss of Kaitou Kid and Suzume on the front page of the newspaper.

"Well," Suzume said, "he drugged me and locked me in a broom closet. I think I might have gotten sick from that…" Suzume's hands went in a fist just imagining Kid's snickering face. "If I ever get my hands on him, I will kill him for this…"

Heiji thought about that and thought it would have been a good idea, since he also wants to kill Kid. "Suzume?" Heiji said, just remembering what happened a few nights ago.

Suzume looked up from her hands and looked at Heiji. "Yeah?" she said.

"Would you mind me asking you a personal question?"

Suzume's face went red at those words. "N-Not a-at all…" she stuttered, her hopes getting a little to high.

"Did you remember anything else from your past other then…_that_?"

Suzume felt a little disappointed at that question. _Of course he wouldn't ask me that… _she thought. Suzume looked back at her hands. "No…" she muttered. "For some reason all I can remember is that day…"

Suzume's hands began shaking from the thought of that devilish grin from Gin, from what Kudo called him. "Fun thing is…" she said. "I'm wondering why I'm still alive today… Who saved me that day, I don't know… I wish I did though…"

Heiji looked to the ground, wondering what he could say to reassure her of the thoughts that ran through her head. But nothing came out of his mouth. Sure he had many thoughts in his head, but none of them went into words. But when he finally did say something, the question was, "When's your birthday, Suzume?"

Suzume glanced to the ceiling, back to her normal, sick, self. "February 14th…" she said, looking at Heiji. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Heiji said, smiling. _Her birthday is on Valentine's Day… _he thought.

"You know…" Suzume said, smiling at Heiji. "I hope my next birthday will be better then the previous ones…"

Heiji gave a small smile to Suzume. "You should get some sleep if you want to get better," he said, throwing her pillow at her.

Suzume caught her pillow and pouted. "I'm not tired…" she muttered.

"To bad," Heiji said.

Suzume laid down with a smile on her face. She then closed her eyes.

Heiji shook his head, getting the temptation out of his head. He got up and was about to leave, but he stopped when he felt something grab his shirt. Heiji looked down to see Suzume holding onto his shirt. He looked at her and saw her eyes shut and flickering back and forth, with a smile on her face. Heiji felt his face getting red at the suddenness.

Heiji sighed and sat down on the bed next to Suzume, her hand released his shirt slightly but was still gripping it. Heiji felt a smile go on his face. Heiji took Suzume's hand, the one that was latched onto his shirt, and held it in his, caressing it gently.

Suzume smiled at the sweet dream she was having and at the touch she felt on her hand, wishing both would never stop.


	33. Chapter 33: Tokyo Trouble

CHAPTER 33: Tokyo Troubles.

_I_I_

O_*

(In honor of the Kaitou Kid Festival or marathon or list of episodes of Detective Conan whatever they are calling them, I will be including five chapters, four different Heists, dealing with Kaitou Kid….Plus I'm running out of ideas for more chapters, ENJOY!)

After over hearing Heiji and Kudo talking about Kaitou Kid and how he will be appearing in Tokyo later that week. Suzume had begged to go to Tokyo, after her cold was cured, just so she could catch the stupid thief that stole a kiss.

Of course, Heiji was reluctant and just plan lazy to go to Tokyo once again. But his parents said it would be fun for the two of them and Kudo also said he could use the extra help. Of course Heiji had to be dragged along by Suzume due to his reluctances.

After arriving in Tokyo, Kudo at informed the two teens that Kid would be appearing that night at Tokyo National Museum, eleven o'clock sharp.

Suzume was glad to hear this, but Heiji wasn't and neither was Kudo, or Conan.

The group arrived at Tokyo National Museum with three hours to spare.

"What are you three doing here?" Inspector Nakamori said bitterly as he blocked the way to the room.

"Helping of course!" Suzume said, smiling.

Inspector Nakamori grabbed Suzume's cheek and pulled, hard. "OW!" Suzume shouted, slapping his hand away and glaring.

"Alright," Inspector Nakamori said, walking into the room, "just don't get in the way…"

Suzume growled at him as she walked into the room.

Heiji and Conan stood there, watching as Suzume looked around the room and at the jewel that Kid was going to _try _stealing. Both boys were shaking, scared of Suzume at the moment.

"I think," Conan said, "there's a lot more here then just helping out Inspector Nakamori…"

"Ya think!" Heiji shouted sarcastically.

Both boy's rolled there eyes and walked into the room.

Suzume was bending over looking at the jewel in the glass case. The Jewel was a giant Ruby, which was called Queen of Love. The name added the mystery to the jewel, which Suzume found intriguing.

Suzume reached her hand toward the glass, about to touch it, when a voice from behind her said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Suzume stood up and quickly turned around. There she saw a blonde police officer, smiling at her. "Well," he said, standing next to her and looking at the case, "you could touch it, but then you would get electrocuted."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Suzume said, surprised by what he said.

The man smiled at her. "Worried for Kid are we?" he said, quietly snickering.

Suzume crossed her arms and looked at the jewel. "Not at all," she said, no feeling in her expression.

The man, who was actually Kaitou Kid in disguise, frowned in disappointment.

"Truth is," Suzume said, smiling devilishly, "I wouldn't care about him even if he died."

Kid felt a shiver down his spine. _Wow… _he thought. _Cold…she's like the Devil… _

Suzume's pocket began vibrating and she rolled her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, answering it. "Yeah?" she said.

"_Kei-chan!" _Mayoko shouted from the other end.

Suzume pulled away the phone from her ear, not wanting to hear her yell her name.

"What?" Suzume shouted into the phone, making Kid and most of the officers jump.

"_I heard you were in Tokyo!" _Mayoko said. _"Little Conan told me. But anyway, I need you to do me another favor!" _Mayoko then explained what she needed help with, giving full detail about why she couldn't go.

Suzume's eyes widened. "Let me get this straight," she said, "you want me to attend a banquet, that you're supposed to be _performing _at, in your place… Tokyo Hotel at nine o'clock on Wednesday, right?"

"_Yep!" _Mayoko said.

_If I remember correctly… _Kid thought. _I'm going to be there to steal a Golden Microphone that has a Sapphire Gem in it…. _

Suzume paused for a moment. "I refuse…" she said.

"_Please, Kei-chan!" _Mayoko cried.

Suzume felt guilt rising in her. She sighed and ended up saying, "Fine, I'll do it…"

Mayoko screamed in joy.

"But this is that last time I'm doing your performances, you know how I have a fear of singing in front of people."

"_This is the last time, promise!" _Mayoko said. _"Thank you so much, Kei-chan!"_

The phone then clicked and Suzume closed her phone, stuffing it back in her pocket.

"Interesting…" the blonde man said to her.

"Yeah…" Suzume said, sticking her hands into her sweatshirt pockets, where she kept running something through her fingers.

"What'cha got there?" the man asked.

"It's a surprise," Suzume said, winking to the officer. She then turned around and walked over to Conan and Heiji, where she began chatting with them.

It took the rest of the time, up until the time of the Heist, for Suzume to explain what Mayoko called her for. And yet Heiji and Conan were still stunned that Suzume would even agree with it.

"One minute, Gentlemen!" Inspector Nakamori said, walking around with his hands behind his back.

A few seconds after saying that, a small marble rolled into the room. It then cracked, making the room cover in smoke.

"What the-!"Everyone shouted. But soon, they all collapsed to the floor, asleep.

Suzume was still awake however, covering her mouth and nose as she sat near the wall. Heiji and Conan, however, were out cold across the room.

Suzume blinked a few times and then saw Kid appear, after taking off his disguise as the blonde cop.

"Again," he said, "to easy…"

Suzume stood t her feet, her hand gripping the thing in her pocket.

Kid pressed a button and then the electric current to the glass case was shut off. He then opened the glass grabbing the ruby. "I win yet again," he muttered, smiling.

Suzume took out the thing which she had in her pocket. She then threw it at Kid, hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Kid shouted, almost dropping the Ruby in his hands. But he caught it in time and looked at Suzume.

Suzume held a bounce ball the size of a baseball. She threw it up in the air and then caught it. "These things come in handy at some points in time," she said grinning.

Kid pouted as he put the Ruby in his pocket. "Oh, Suzu-chi, are you wishing to hurt me?"

"Frankly," she said, "yes."

Kid's smile faded, not really surprised by her cold words. "So hurtful, Kei-chan," he said, beginning to walk away.

Suzume threw the ball once again, hitting Kid in the head once again.

Kid rubbed the back of his head as he turned around and glared at Suzume. Suzume was smiling as she held the ball in her hand. "Think you can get away so easily?" she said, smiling.

"Of course not, My Little Dove," Kid said, smiling.

Suzume gritted her teeth and was about to throw the ball again, when Kid pulled out his gun on her. He then shot it four times and by the time Suzume knew it, both her arms and feet were bound by cards.

Kid put his hands in his pockets and walked toward her, smiling. "Anymore tricks up your sleeve, Detective?" he said.

"Maybe," Suzume said, bluffing.

Kaitou Kid stood and inch away from her now. He took a hand and put it under her chin, lifting her head up to face his. "Lying is very dirty, Detective," he said with a seductive smile.

"So?" Suzume said, trying to get her feet free so she could kick him.

"So," Kid said, "I don't like my little Dove lying to me."

"Who are you-" Suzume was cut off by Kid pressing his lips against hers, once again.

Once he pulled away, he smiled brightly. "I managed to steal another," he said.

Suzume gritted her teeth.

Kid heard people standing on there feet behind him, knowing the officers and the Inspector were waking up.

"Mark my words, Detective," Kid whispered in her ear. "I will steal you heart."

"Yeah right…" Suzume muttered.

Kid backed off, turning around to face the cops, smiling. "Well," he said, "I must bid my farewell, until next time Inspector!" Kid then rushed pass the police and ran out the door.

"After him!" Nakamori shouted.

The officers then began running after Kid, leaving Suzume still hanging on the wall.

"Can't anyone help me down?" she screamed.

Suzume looked to the ground and sighed. Footsteps, two pairs, came toward her. Suzume looked up and found Heiji inches away from her face.

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever done," he said, taking out the cards in her sleeves.

Suzume's face went bright red. "Says the person who was sleeping…"

Conan took out the cards at her feet. He then looked up and saw the two teens starring at each other. Both of them weren't angry, in fact their faces were going red.

Conan cleared his throat and the two snapped out of it. "If you two are done, we have a thief to chase," she said.

Suzume and Heiji nodded and the three ran out the door, following the cops.

Kid wasn't caught that night, like usual. But Suzume knew it wasn't that last time she was going to see that sly thief.


	34. Chapter 34: Golden Microphone

CHAPTER 34: Golden Microphone.

_l_l_

O_*

Wednesday evening came quickly and Suzume stood in the main hall, her hair died blonde and she wore a black dress that showed to much skin. She stood there, looking at all the people that surrounded her in the hall, the only people she knew was Heiji and Conan, who were by her side the whole time.

"I can't do this…" she muttered, her body shaking uncontrollable.

"Oh you'll do fine," Conan and Heiji said, both having their hands stuffed in their pockets as they looked around for any sign of Kid. Both were suspicious when they saw Inspector Nakamori in the hall on their way in. Suzume was to busy counting people she didn't know to notice such a simple thing.

Suzume grabbed Heiji's collar and shouted, "I can't do this!"

Most of the surrounding people looked at the two teens and whispered to each other, wondering if everything was alright.

Heiji gave a nervous laugh and took Suzume's hands off his collar, gripping them tightly. "Everything will be fine," he said, not really sure about that line.

Suzume sniffed and looked up at him with water in her eyes. Her face was slight pink. "Hei-chan…" she muttered softly.

Heiji felt his heart skip a beat and his face was turning red.

Suzume released her hands and whipped her eyes. She then sneezed softly and looked around. "I think I might be allergic to something…" she muttered.

Heiji sighed in disappointment, although he didn't know what about. But he realized it wasn't just him and Suzume that day. Heiji looked down and saw Conan snickering. Heiji hit Conan on the back of the head and he stopped snickering.

Suzume felt someone tap her shoulder and when she looked over her shoulder, she was shocked to see who it was. "Sonoko-chan!" Suzume said, backing up into Heiji, making him and Conan pay attention.

"Hi, Kei-chan," Sonoko said, smiling.

Suzume looked to the ground, twiddling her thumbs. "So you know?" she said.

Sonoko nodded. "Mayoko told my dad and me. She said that you would be taking her place during the performance and acceptance of the Golden Microphone."

"Wait," Heiji said, resting on Suzume's shoulders, "you mean, your father is the one holding this whole thing?"

Sonoko nodded. "The Golden Microphone is part of the Suzuki Cooperation, but the Banquet is being held by the Record Producers." Sonoko gave a bright loving smile. "I heard Kid-sama was coming tonight, so I begged father to let me come."

Suzume felt something snap at just hearing Kid's name. Suzume heard Heiji sigh and saw that he knew already. Suzume grabbed Heiji by the collar, angry this time. "You knew and didn't tell me that jerk of a Kid was coming?" she said bitterly with a glare in her eyes.

"Pretty much," Heiji said laughing. "We didn't want you to worry any more then you already had."

Suzume pushed Heiji away and rolled her eyes. "I'm going for a walk…" she muttered. She then walked away and out the doors, depressed.

"I think you should have at least told her something, Hattori-kun," Sonoko said, putting her hands on her hips.

Heiji rolled his eyes, along with Conan.

"I read the papers, Hattori-kun," she said, "and I saw the kiss between her and Kid-sama. I suspect you were the one most angry about it. But still, that doesn't mean you need to keep secrets from her now…" Sonoko then walked away from the group, due to her father calling her somewhere else.

Heiji squatted down to Conan's height and put a hand to his forehead. "I think we really screwed up this time, Kudo…" he said.

"'we'?" Conan said, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one in love with her, shouldn't you be the one that should have told her this?"

Heiji's face went red. "I'm not in love with her!" he said.

Conan looked at Heiji with a raised eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he said. "She's your first love and ever since you found that out, you couldn't take your eyes off of her. You're really saying you don't have feelings for her?"

Heiji looked to the ground and sighed. "I never said I didn't have feelings for her…" he muttered. "I just said I wasn't 'in love' with her…"

Conan gave a small laugh. Heiji then hit him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Conan shouted.

"We have to find Kid before anything happen, alright?" Heiji said, dead serious.

Conan nodded and that begun the investigation.

* * *

><p>Two hours past and it was nine o'clock. Suzume was still not back from her walk around the building and the two boys were starting to wonder what happened to her.<p>

Sonoko ran up to the two boy's, panting. "Hattori-kun," she said, "have you seen Suzume?"

"No, I haven't," Heiji said.

Sonoko sighed. "It's almost time for the performance and I haven't seen her anywhere," Sonoko said. "Can you help me find her?"

Heiji nodded, thinking that Kid might have done something. Heiji looked down at Conan. "I'll keep an eye out," Conan said.

Heiji and Sonoko then ran out of the room, going to search for Suzume.

Suzume was walking back to the main hall. She yawned, tired from thinking and worrying about Kid.

"Mayoko!" Sonoko's voice shouted from behind.

Suzume turned on her heel and saw Sonoko running toward her. "It's almost time for your performance!" she said, grabbing Suzume by the hand and pulling her into the main hall.

Suzume then was pushed behind stage, where people handed her a Golden Microphone and then pushed her to the stage.

"Now," Mr. Suzuki said, "I give the stage Mayoko."

Mr. Suzuki walked off stage and Suzume was pushed on. Suzume looked at the big crowd of people that were clapping for her. She looked around and spotted Conan, giving her the thumbs up, along with Sonoko. Heiji, was no where to be seen yet.

Suzume looked to the ground, wondering where he could be. But then she looked up once again and saw him walking up to Sonoko and Conan. Conan then said something to him and Heiji knocked him along the head. Sonoko then pointed to Suzume on stage and actually looked really angry. But Heiji rolled his eyes and looked at Suzume.

Suzume smiled at him as the music began. She then began singing to the music of the piano.

_**Tell me you Love me **__(from Victorious)_

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Ohhh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_Know I know why know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

During the whole song, Suzume kept her eyes of Heiji. The strangest thing, she felt calm looking at him.

The music ended and Suzume was proud of herself for over coming her fear. Suzume looked at Sonoko as every was clapping. Sonoko held up one finger and Suzume's eyes widened. _ONE MORE SONG! _she thought, scared to death. Luckily, Suzume knew all the songs from Mayoko, so she was prepared. Surprisingly, Suzume related to this song and she knew exactly how to sing it.

_**Beggin' On Your Knees **__(From Victorious)_

_You had it all the day you told me you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me _

_And mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back _

_cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap _

_And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So, oh, Mr. Player do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me _

_And mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me _

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede _

_You mess with me _

_And mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve _

_Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

With that, Suzume ended her singing performance. Everyone in the room was clapping for her. Before Suzume was able to walk off stage, Mr. Suzuki put an arm around her and talked into the Microphone.

Suzume wasn't really listening, as well as most of the people. But she did her him say, "I award you this Golden Microphone, which is worth millions."

Suzume froze at that sentence. _Millions? _she thought as she walked off stage. But she soon forgot about that, just happy she did a good job.

Suzume walked up to her friends with a bright smile.

"Congratulations," Conan said, smiling.

Sonoko clapped her hands together and smiled. Suzume smiled back.

"Congrats," Heiji said giving his usual smile.

Suzume's face was going red and she looked to the ground. "T-T-thanks…." she said. She felt a hand slip under her chin and tip her head upward. In front of her face was Heiji's face and then the most surprising thing happened. Heiji pressed his lips to hers, giving her a passionate kiss.

Suzume's eyes were wide open, just shocked.

Sonoko's face, along with Conan's, was going red at just the sight.

Heiji nibbled Suzume's bottom lip gently and pulled away from the kiss. He then looked Suzume in her surprised eyes and smiled. Heiji then walked past her and disappeared into the crowd.

"Kei-chan?" Sonoko said, looking at her shocked friend.

Suzume turned around, straight face on and looking through the crowd of people. Suzume turned back around and looked at the Golden Microphone in her hands. It felt powdery and paint-like. Suzume rubbed her thumb against it and the Gold began coming off. She then saw letters, she continued to rub off the gold until the whole phrase was shown.

_I stole another one, My Little Dove. It seems you don't really mind me kissing you._

_Kaitou Kid_

_P.S. Thanks for the Golden Microphone!_

Suzume gripped the Microphone in her hands tightly, anger building up inside her.

"Kei-chan?" Sonoko said.

"He's going to pay for this," Suzume said. She tossed the microphone to Conan. "Get Inspector Nakamori, tell him Kid was here. I'm going to the roof, see if I can cut him off." Suzume then ran out of the room and toward the roof.

* * *

><p>Suzume opened the doors to the roof and didn't find Kid there. She walked out and looked all around. She then looked up to the sky and saw the white hang glider, flying away. "Darn," she mumbled.<p>

Suzume looked to her feet and saw Kaitou Kid's white top hat. Suzume picked it up and looked at it. "Well, that's stupid," she said. But after saying that something popped out of the hat. A clown popped out holding the Golden Microphone and a red rose with a note.

Suzume dropped the hat and screamed at the clown. She then backed up into something. She looked up and saw Heiji. "Your scared of clowns?" he said laughing.

Suzume pulled on Heiji's cheek, making sure it wasn't a prank. It wasn't, it was really Heiji this time. "Yes," she said, picking up the hat at her feet. "I'm terrified of clowns for your information."

Heiji gave an evil grin, knowing he could use that for his advantage.

Suzume picked up the rose and looked at the note.

_Not what I was after so I give it back. I hope to see you under the moonlight again, My Little Dove._

_Kaitou Kid_

Suzume shredded the letter and threw it in the air, making it blow away.

Heiji yawned, still a little tired from the drugs he was given by Kid. It seems Kid knocked him out when he was looking for Suzume, and then hid Heiji on the roof. Or that's what the card said.

The night ended with Suzume yelling at Inspector Nakamori for blaming her for letting Kid get away. But on the bright side, she ended up keeping Kid's hat and the terrifying clown that held the Golden Microphone, which now belonged to her, or Mayoko.


	35. Chapter 35: Locked Up With Kaitou Kid

CHAPTER 35: Locked up with Kaitou Kid.

"How did it end up this way?" Suzume said as she sat on the cold floor against the wall.

"It's not that bad," Kid said, looking at the walls all around them, "at least we're in here together."

"That's what makes this bad…" Suzume said, feeling her hand get tugged again. "To make things worse, we're handcuffed together…"

The two didn't really remember how they ended up like that. They just know that they got handcuffed together by Inspector Nakamori. On top of that, Suzume almost got crushed by a door and was saved by Kaitou Kid. But in the process they were locked in a room together.

It seems the Inspector had the idea of handcuffing the two together, just so Kid would slow down in his escape, but that plan didn't seem to work since he was willing to kidnap her. So the Inspector used his second plan, locking Kid up in the room with the jewel, not so bright either. But it seemed to work, but Suzume almost got crushed in the process. Kid ended up saving her by pulling her inside the room, which she was glad to be alive, but not glad to be locked in with him.

So now, Suzume sat on the floor, while Kid tried figuring out a plan for them. The entrance wasn't an option since it seemed to be tightly shut. The window were out of the loop since the two couldn't reach them due to how tall the room was. There was definatly no way out of this one.

Suzume's wrist was starting to hurt since the cuffs were on so tight for her. Suzume grabbed the chain and pulled Kid down to the ground. "Sit down!" she said.

Kid sat on the ground, terrified by the look she gave him.

Suzume reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She then began picking the lock.

"You might as well give up," Suzume said to Kid. "There's no way out of this room… Unless you can jump super high or are super strong that you can lift up a twenty thousand iron wall…"

"Well," Kid said, "at some point Inspector Nakamori will have to get us out of here…"

"How do you know?" Suzume said, getting the cuffs off of them.

Kid smiled brightly. "I don't."

Suzume rolled her eyes and rested back against the wall, looking at the four walls that surrounded them.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out at this point, Detective," Kid said crossing his legs (Indian style) as he sat there on the ground. He hands on his ankles, keeping up his posture.

Suzume chuckled. "I've been in worse situations…" she said quietly. "Although, I've never been locked up with someone I hate."

Kid smiled. "Care to explain?"

Suzume glanced at him. She then looked at her feet that were straight in front of her. "When I was in Middle School," she said, not looking to happy, "I was locked in the Supply Shed for three days. It was a Friday, and I was just putting back a few of the mates that we used in the Karate Club that day. I wasn't paying attention and someone pushed me inside. They then locked the door and left. Saturday and Sunday passed, no one had found me yet. Then Monday came and the teachers just thought I was absent, until P.E. started. The P.E. teacher found me in there when she was getting the volleyballs. After that, I never really talked to anyone…"

Kid was silent, he finally understood why she was so harsh to people. He understood she never trusted people again after that.

Suzume looked at Kid, wondering why he was so silent. She then saw the straight face he had as the moon reflected in his blue eyes. She didn't even notice he was coming closer to her, until he was an inch from kissing her. She held up a finger and put it to his lips. "What are you doing?" she said bitterly.

Kid smiled seductively. "Going to kiss you to make you feel better."

"Don't even think about it," Suzume said, pushing him away. "If you even try kissing me again, I will break your arm or anything else I see fit to break." Suzume then smiled brightly.

Kid back off and went back to his previous position. He was very creped out by her smile. "So," he said, loosing his tie a bit and taking off his hat, "you were bullied when you were younger?"

Suzume nodded. "Every one usually hated me," she said. "They teased me, saying how I always carried around my locket and how I was always daydreaming about a prince that would never come… At one point I was so annoyed by the situation I walked out in the middle of traffic without knowing it…. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

Kid shrugged. "Just need to express yourself I guess?" he said with a bright smile. "Might as well just talk to pass the time."

Suzume rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. One o'clock and yet no one had come to get them.

"I hate you…" Suzume said.

Kid smiled and said, "And I love you, Suzu-chi!"

Suzume pinched his cheek and pulled. "Don't call me that!" she shouted.

"Alright!" Kid said, removing her hand. "Just continue with what you were saying, please."

Suzume was surprised that he would even say please instead of using a sly move to get her to finish. Suzume sighed and put her hands back in her lap. "After walking out into traffic," she said, "I was hit by a car. Of course I lived, 'cause I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Although, it was a close call…"

Kid was about to say something, when the door began opening. Both jumped to their feet at the sight of Nakamori. "Kid!" he shouted.

"Oh," Kid said, putting a hand in his pocket, "looks like it's time to leave." Kid looked at Suzume. He put a hand behind her head and pulled her forward, embracing her in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Until next time, Princess. And hopefully, next time we can have more time for just the two of us." Kid then ran out the door, with the copes running after him. He was so happy he was able to steal another kiss from her.

Suzume stood there, really wanting to kill Kid at the moment. But she shrugged it off, knowing she couldn't do much now. She then walked out the door and saw Heiji waiting in the hall.

"Where's Kudo?" Suzume said, walking up to him.

"Going to corner Kid on the roof…" Heiji said. "We should get going…"

Heiji then began walking away without another word. Suzume walked behind him, looking at the ground._ This time I know he's angry at me… _she thought.

"Suzume?" Heiji said, stopping and turning to face her.

"Yes?" Suzume said, jumping out of her thoughts.

"Would you…" he said, his face going a little red. "Would you…mind…if we just…talked after this? Mostly about the things you were talking about in there…"

Suzume blinked a few times. "You heard?"

Heiji nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. "I heard through your phone…"

_That explains it… _Suzume thought.

"So…um…can we?" Heiji said, looking up from the ground.

Suzume smiled happily. "Sure thing," she said. "But maybe once this whole matter with Kaitou Kid is settled."

Heiji smiled at Suzume and she smiled back. The two then walked together down the hall, listening to Nakamori curse at Kid as they ran down the opposite way.


	36. Chapter 36: Meeting in the Park

CHAPTER 36: Meeting in the Park

Suzume was walking through the park, wondering what to do with herself. Heiji and Conan had kicked her out of the house, saying they needed to talk about something. So Suzume decided to go for a walk in the park, she asked Haibara if she wanted to come along, but she didn't want to, heartlessly.

Children were running around and shouting for each other to hurry up. A giant crowd was surrounding a boy, Suzume's age, with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Suzume stopped walking and watched as the boy did magic tricks for the children.

The Children laughed when a bird came out of his sleeve. Suzume watched the bird as it flew up to the sky and then came back down, resting on her shoulder. Suzume saw the bird was a lovely dove. Suzume rubbed her finger under the birds chin and it seemed to enjoy it.

Suzume glanced over to the group of children as they focused at the boy's final act. Which was, pulling a rabbit out of a black hat and making the rabbit blow up into rose petals.

The Children all laughed and ran off after that. The boy, on the other hand, looked at Suzume and smiled. Suzume smiled back and the dove flew off her shoulder. Suzume then turned around and was about to walk away, when she heard a voice say, "Leaving so soon?"

Suzume turned around and saw the boy right in front of her. Suzume didn't know what to say to him, but it seems she didn't have to say anything.

The boy reached in his sleeve and pulled out a red rose. He then handed it to Suzume, who took it grateful and swearing she saw the same thing from someone else.

"Thank you," Suzume said, smiling.

"You're the girl from the papers, right?" the boy said. "The one Kid keeps kissing, correct?"

Suzume's smile faded. "Not like I asked for it," she said, "but sadly yes that's me. Kei Suzume."

"Kuroba Kaito," the boy said, smiling.

"Pleasure," Suzume said.

The Dove from earlier flew off from his shoulder and landed on hers. It then began rubbing it's head against her cheek and Suzume actually giggled.

Kaito smiled and gave a small laugh. "I heard kid's appearing tonight," he said. "Are you going to try catching him again?"

Suzume thought for a moment. "Yep!" she said, smiling. "I'm going to get my revenge on the guy for kissing me without permission."

Kaito laughed. _I don't think she's going to able to though, _he thought.

Suzume looked at her watch and saw it was almost seven. She had been walking around since early that morning, so she knew it was time to head back. "Well," she said, getting the dove to fly over to Kaito's shoulder, "I must be going, Conan and Hattori-kun should be finished with whatever they were chatting about. I hope to see you again, Kuroba-kun."

Suzume was about to walk away, when Kaito stopped her. "Wait a moment!" he said.

Suzume looked back and saw three more red roses in his hand. "I hope to see you again, Kei-san."

Suzume smiled and took the flowers from him. She then walked back to the house, where Conan and Heiji were waiting.

* * *

><p>That night, Suzume sat on the roof of the building Kid was stealing from that night. She decided to just wait on the roof for him, since she didn't want to be around all the people.<p>

"Been waiting long, My Little Dove?" a voice said.

Suzume looked up until her head was seeing the door behind her. There she saw Kid walking toward her.

"Ready to give up?" she said, getting to her feet.

"Nope!" he said, smiling.

Kid held a hand in front of Suzume and in a second, a rose appeared. "Charming…" she said sarcastically. "But not what I'm after…" She then kicked her foot under his, trying to trip him. But Kid jumped over her foot and landed safely on the ground again, looking like he didn't even move.

"Not very nice of you, Suzu-chi," he said.

Suzume didn't care about what he said, she simply just tried Karate kicking him. But Kid managed to dodge and disappear in a puff of smoke right before her eyes.

"Running is cowardly…" she said, looking around.

Arms wrapped around her and tightly embraced her from behind, making her unable to move.

"I'm not running," Kid said.

Suzume looked at Kid and was caught off guard by another kiss from him. Suzume struggled to get free, but Kid was stronger then he looked. Kid pulled away with a smirk on his face. "You taste like strawberries," he said.

Suzume stepped on Kid's foot, making him release her. She tried throwing a karate chop at him, but he caught her hand, stopping her from going and further.

Kid took Suzume's hand in his and kissed it. He then bowed, while backing up towards the edge of the building. "Until the next night, Princess," he said. He then stepped off the building and glided away.

Suzume put her hands in her pockets and felt the jewel from that night in there, along with a note. Suzume was full of rage at this point, yet again he was able to kiss her. She needed to be more on her guard.

Suzume stood there, looking at the night sky, thinking. _I wonder why he always returns the jewels after stealing them… _

Suzume shrugged and turned around, taking the card out of her pocket. She opened the envelope and was surprised by confetti flying out of it, along with the rose he was going to hand her. After that she took out the card and looked at it.

_You really need to keep up your guard if you expect to not have me kiss you ever time we meet. Although, I surely don't mind it._

_Kaitou Kid_

Suzume rolled her eyes and stuffed the card in her pocket. She then rubbed her lips together, picking up the rose, and she made her way down the stairs. She walked past Inspector Nakamori, handing him the jewel and then walking down the rest of the stairs. She was trying so hard not to scream in pure anger.


	37. Chapter 37: KnockOut!

CHAPTER 37: Knock-Out!

Suzume was lying on the couch, tired from all the things that were happening. Suzume grabbed a pillow and put it to her face then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Heiji ran into the room after hearing Suzume scream. "Suzume?" he said, seeing her on the couch.

Suzume lifted up the pillow and looked back. "Oh, hi Hattori-kun," she said, smiling.

Heiji sighed in relief and sat in the chair next to the couch. "Why are you screaming?" he said.

"I'm tired…" she said. "…from having Kid kiss me every time I run after him…"

Heiji rested an arm on the arm rest, looking away from Suzume. Suzume looked at Heiji, noticing he kind of looked angry. And truth was, he kind of was angry. He didn't like it when Kid kissed her, he kind of felt like _he _should be the only one to kiss her like that. Then again there was nothing he could really do, since whenever Kid did kiss her he was never around.

"Hattori-kun?" Suzume said, sitting up.

Heiji broke out of his thoughts and looked at Suzume. Suzume grabbed the pillow and threw it at Heiji's face. When the pillow was in his lap he said, "Ya really want to go there?"

Suzume smiled. "Yes, yes I do," she said, grabbing another pillow and throwing it at him.

Heiji grabbed both pillows and threw them at Suzume. Suzume then grabbed them once again and threw them at him.

When both had one pillow, they began hitting each other in a pillow fight, right next to each other on the couch.

Both were laughing when they stopped, both of them had messy hair. When the two stopped laughing they just looked at each other, small smiles on their faces. The two, not even noticing, began drawing closer and closer to each other. The two were beginning to close their eyes, ready for a kiss. But when they were a centimeter away from touching, the doors to Agasa's house opened and two small voices were heard. "We're back!"

The two teens pulled away from each other, their faces bright red, apple red. "W-Welcome back!" they said, looking to the door.

Conan and Haibara stood there, looking at the two. "What were you two doing?" the two children asked.

Suzume held up the pillow. "Pillow fight…" she said, straight forwardly.

"Yep!" Heiji said, brightly.

The two children rolled their eyes and walked away.

Suzume glanced back at Heiji, who was looking at his feet. Suzume looked at her hands, finding it awkward between them.

_What was I thinking? _they both thought. Suzume glanced up once again and at the same time Heiji did. Their eyes meet, but they quickly looked back at the ground.

Suzume twiddled her thumbs and decided to do something. She looked at Heiji and kissed him on the cheek, like he did to her when they were at the Music Video production. When Suzume pulled away, she got up and walked away, leaving Heiji stunned.

Heiji looked back as he saw Suzume turn the corner, going down to the basement for who-knows-what. He put his hand to his cheek and felt his face getting red once again. _Wonder what that was about…_ he thought.

* * *

><p>That night, the group was walking through the doors of museum, when the lights suddenly went off on them. There was then shouting from the above floor. The lights then came back on.<p>

Suzume was about to run up along with Conan and Heiji, but before she got anywhere she felt a pinch in her neck. She then felt very sleepy, and then she collapsed.

Heiji caught Suzume, but when he drew his attention off of her, he found Conan gone.


	38. Chapter 38: Reasons & a Dream of a Past

CHAPTER 38: Reasons and a Dream of the Past.

Kaitou Kid stood on the roof, waiting and thinking if his plan worked with the officers a few floors below.

The door to the stairs creaked opened and Kaitou Kid turned around to see Conan. "Oh," Kid said, "it's the little detective. Has the girl given up?"

"No," Conan said, laughing, "if I didn't knock her out with a tranquilizer she would have ran up here and beaten you to death…"

Kid chuckled.

"So," Conan said, turning on his sneaker, "before I catch you, I want to ask you one thing."

"Oh?" Kid said, hands in his pockets. "And what's that, Detective?"

"What is your _real _reason behind kissing Kei?" Conan said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kid's smile faded and turned into a serious look. "I think you know that answer to that already."

Conan smiled. "Yes I do," he said.

Kid gave his smug grin like always. "Tell me, Detective," he said, stepping forward a bit, "what would you do if you saw your love being kissed by another man?"

"You already know that answer to that, Kid."

"True I do…" Kid said, turning on his heel and walking back to the edge of the building. But before he stepped off, he stopped and looked back at Conan. "Plus, I couldn't really help myself. Kei-chan is just so adorable!"

Conan's grin faded and turned into a blank look.

"Oh," Kid said, "before I forget. I really do wish luck to the two of them." Kid then jumped off and glided away.

Conan kicked a soccer ball at Kid, bust missed. Kid was gone and Conan was still standing on the roof. He shrugged and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Heiji was sitting in the back of a police car as his leg stuck out of the opened door. Suzume's head laid in his lap, fast asleep and it seemed nothing could wake her since the cops were shouting all over the place. Sirens rang out through the cold night as the white knight flew through the air.<p>

Heiji ran his fingers through Suzume's hair as she rested, finding it calming her down from the dream she was having. Her face looked scarce and her eyes flickered back and forth rapidly, a memory is what she was dreaming of.

* * *

><p>The gun held in front of her face as she shivered in dead fear. Blood was all in the air and the bodies seemed to be drenched.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Kei Suzume," Gin said. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired.

Suzume's eyes were closed waiting for the pain to hit her, but nothing came. Suzume opened her eyes and saw the gun had been pushed away by a blood covered hand.

Suzume was shocked to see her brother still alive, but barely. He didn't have the strength to sit up and protect her, but he did his best and ended up saving his little sisters life by turning away the gun.

Gin's smile turned into an angry frown.

"Gin!" a women's voice shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

Gin looked coldly at Suzume and said, "This isn't finished…" He then turned around and ran out. The front door then was heard slamming shut.

Suzume's brother collapsed to the floor in front of her, but still breathing and conscious. "Brother!" Suzume shouted, crying her eyes out.

Suzume's brother ran a hand over her cheek and looked as her dress was stained in blood, along with her hair and her face. "I'm so sorry…Suzu…" he muttered, loosing his breath with every word. "…your birthday…had to end…like this… But…I just remembered…I never said…Happy Birthday… So… Happy Birthday…baby sister… I love you so much, Suzume…" Her brothers hand then collapsed to the floor and his eyes shut, breathing had stopped.

Suzume let out a cry as tears fell from her eyes. "NO!" she screamed. "You can't leave me, Brother!" Suzume put her head to his blood covered chest and was crying her heart out in sorrow.

The memory jumped to Suzume sitting in a hospital bed as she looked out the window. He eyes looked like there was no one there, just blank.

"Suzu?" an old voice said.

Suzume turned her head slowly to see who spoke. It was her grandmother in her purple kimono with the Doctor standing next to her.

"How do you feel, Suzu?" her grandmother asked.

"Fine," Suzume's little voice muttered. She tilted her head to the side. "But, who are you?" she said.

The Doctor and Suzume's Grandmother looked at each other, her Grandmother's eyes wide in shock.

Suzume turned back and looked out the window.

"She's been like that ever since she woke," the Doctor said. "She remembers her name, age, and she knows the date and everything she learned in school. But other then that, she doesn't remember anything."

* * *

><p>Suzume's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, hitting her head on the roof of the car. "OW!" she shouted, laying back down. She looked up and saw Heiji right above her. "Oh, hi!"<p>

"Ya alright?" he said, laughing.

"Yes," Suzume said, rubbing her head. Suzume's face was going red, just thinking that she was sleeping in Heiji's lap. But Heiji didn't seem to mind it.

There was footsteps coming closer and Suzume tipped her head upwards, seeing Conan walking toward them. Once Conan was standing there, she grabbed him by the collar and looked at him directly in the eye. "You!" she shouted. "You shot me with your watch!"

Conan smiled. "Sorry," he said, "but I have my reasons!"

Suzume pushed Conan away and looked away from the boy's pouting.

Both boy's began laughing at her, but then she sat up quickly shouting at them to stop laughing. But she ended up bumping her head again, making her scream in pain. Both boy's just continued laughing.

* * *

><p>The next day Suzume and Heiji were on their way home. Instead of the usual chatter filled and laughing ride back, it was quiet. Suzume leaned her head back and looked out the window with a sad looked on her face.<p>

"I finally figured it out," she muttered, watching the clouds roll by.

Heiji shifted his eyes over to her, not looking at her directly. "Figured out what?" he said, curious.

"I figured out why I love the sky so much…" Suzume said, sadly.

"Really? Why?" Heiji said.

"My older brother was a pilot..." she said, recalling the times he took her on his plane and everything. "He always took me up in his plane, showing me everything to see… I recall him always picking me up and spinning me around when he got back from a flight… At one point he asked me, 'Do you know why I love flying so much?' I shook my head and he laughed. 'Well,' he said, 'because whenever I'm up in the sky I can see the house right below and I always remember my sweet little sister is down there waiting for me. So, ever time you see my plane up in the air, you must wave and know I'm waving back.'… That's really the only thing I can recall of my brother right now..."

Suzume continued looking out the window with a blank gaze in her eyes. Heiji looked down at her hand as it rested on the arm rest. Her hand was shaking a bit. He looked back and saw Suzume was trying so hard to hold in the tears.

Suzume felt something grab her hand gently. She glanced over and saw Heiji holding her hand, their fingers intertwined with each others. Suzume smiled and looked back out the window, feeling Heiji's thumb gently rubbing against her soft hand. She knew he was trying to cheer her up, knowing that she was down.

Suzume gripped Heiji's hand tighter, finding it comforting and helping her get her mind off of the memories that were overflowing her head. Suzume felt her cheeks going red and a sad smile play across her lips. She then felt tears running down her face. She put her other hand over her face and began crying quietly, feeling Heiji's thumb still caressing her hand, telling her it was alright to just let out all the bottled up pain.

Heiji felt her grip his hand tighter as she gently cried to herself. Not knowing what to tell her, he kept silent until she fell asleep on his shoulder after a few minutes of crying.

Suzume shifted in her sleep and mumbled. Heiji looked at her as she smiled. "Hei-chan..." she mumbled. Heiji's eyes widened at hearing her say his nickname in her sleep and his face went red as she clutched onto him.

"Kaitou Kid stole the...magical staff of the Marshmallow king..."Heiji chuckled finding it hard not to. He found it tempting to just tell her something random and see what she said.

"Kudo-kun..." Suzume muttered, putting her mouth to Heiji's shoulder. "…that's no way…to eat the Marshmallow….King…." Suzume then bit Heiji's shoulder, softly.

Heiji chuckled to himself. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If ya eat me, you'll turn into a Marshmallow yerself…" he said.

Suzume stopped biting Heiji's shoulder. "Don't eat…King Marshmallow…" she muttered. "Oh…Kudo-kun…turned into a Marshmallow…"

Heiji turned away from her, trying to hold in his laughter. But he couldn't hold it in and began laughing quietly, trying not to wake her.

Suzume wrapped her arms around his arm and began snuggling with his arm. She then continued muttering things from her dream, like how Kaitou Kid turned into a Marshmallow and many other interesting things.


	39. Chapter 39: Secrets

CHAPTER 39: Secrets

Suzume grabbed her bag from her chair quickly and ran out of her bedroom. She ran down the hall to the doorway, she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. "I'm leaving!" Suzume shouted opening the door.

Heiji peeked into the hall and looked at the doorway. "Wait, Suzume-" before he could finish, Suzume was gone and the door had slammed shut.

For the past week, Suzume had been leaving the house early and returning late. Heiji was starting to get suspicious of what she was doing.

_"Hattori?"_ Kudo said from the phone.

"Ah," Heiji put the phone back to his ear, "sorry 'bout that. Suzume left again."

_"She's been doing that for awhile, hasn't she?"_ Kudo said.

"Yeah, but I still don't know why…"

_"Speaking of Suzume,"_ Kudo said. _"It's almost Christmas… Have you picked anything out for her?"_

Heiji's face went red. "N-No," Heiji said. "I…don't know what to get her…"

_"Well,"_ Kudo said, _"I might have a few ideas…"_

Heiji lifted an eyebrow at the suggestions Kudo gave him. A few sounded really good, and a few not so much.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the same. Suzume grabbed her back and rushed out the front door with no time to loose.<p>

Heiji peeked out from the living room and watched the door as it slammed behind her. _Alright, _he thought, _time to investigate!_ Heiji then ran out the door after her, making sure not to get to close to her.

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking down the street, looking all around at the shops she passed by. She looked at all the little trinkets and things, and liked most of them.<p>

She walked into a store, and talked to the person at the counter. She then walked to the back, were Heiji lost sight of her.

_I wonder… _he thought. _Why is she in a video rental store…?_

After a few minutes Suzume came back out, wearing an apron. She then grabbed a box a carried it as she looked at the shelves. _SHE HAS A JOB? _Heiji thought, peeking out from behind the newspaper. One of the most old fashioned disguises ever.

* * *

><p>It was now late at night and Heiji was still sitting in the same spot, watching Suzume. Suzume was still working, but she soon stopped and looked at a man with glasses. He handed her an envelope and said a few words. Suzume gave her brightest smile and then ran out the door, throwing the apron off.<p>

Heiji got up and ran after Suzume as she rushed down the street.

* * *

><p>Suzume stopped running, out of breath. She then turned and looked at the store next to her. She then walked in.<p>

Heiji peeked in through the window.

Suzume was talking to the owner of the store. The two laughed and then the man told her something. Suzume nodded and the man left towards the back of the store. Suzume stood there, looking at all the necklaces and bracelets, along with many other items.

The man came back out holding a bag. The man handed it to Suzume and took the envelope she handed him. She then waved good-bye and began walking toward the door.

Heiji hid somewhere as Suzume walked out the door and stood there, looking in the giant bag she had. She then smiled brightly and walked back toward the Hattori Household.

Heiji followed her, wondering what was in the bag she held.

* * *

><p>Once the two got back (at totally different times), Suzume went straight to her room, with only three words, "Don't Disturb Me!"<p>

Heiji was now sitting in his room, wondering what Suzume would be doing. Heiji shrugged, knowing he shouldn't be thinking about it since it was none of his business.

Heiji got up and walked out, towards the restroom to take his shower. He walked past Suzume's room and saw the door was cracked open a bit. Heiji couldn't help himself but look inside.

Inside, Suzume sat at the desk. The desk lamp was the only light in the room and crumpled paper was everywhere. Suzume held a quill in her hand as she wrote on a piece of paper. Twelve envelopes sat on her desk and lots of paper.

Suzume stopped writing and banged her head on her desk. "Why is this so hard?" she screamed.

Heiji jumped and looked away from the room. _Wonder what she's writing…_ he thought. He shrugged once again and continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

><p>The next morning, by the time Heiji woke up, Suzume was gone. He walked into the living room and found his mother sitting there with his father as he read the paper.<p>

"Good Morning, Heiji," his mother said.

"'Morning…" Heiji sat taking a seat next to his parents. "Where's Suzume? I didn't see or hear her leave today."

"She said she needed to mail a few things," Mr. Hattori said, turning the pages of the newspaper. "She said she'll be back after a few hours."

Heiji was silent for awhile, thinking about the things Suzume had been doing lately. Writing letter, having a job at a video rental store, and buying a big bag of items. It seemed strange even for Suzume. Christmas was approaching, so it must have been something dealing with that. Now that Heiji remembered Christmas was coming, he remembered he hadn't gotten her anything yet.

"Did you figure out what you're going to get Kei-chan for Christmas?" Mrs. Hattori asked.

Heiji was frozen, thinking he was such an idiot for forgetting. "N-No..." he muttered.

Mr. Hattori gave a small chuckle along with his wife. "Maybe you should go around looking for something today," he said.

Heiji nodded, having an idea about what he wanted to get her and he was planning on going with it.


	40. Chapter 40: Christmas Letter from Suzume

CHAPTER 40: Christmas Letters from Suzume.

Christmas had finally come and it was a white one. Snow had been falling for days, ever since Suzume stopped running out of the house so early. Although ever since that day, she had been in her room, sleeping. It seemed that she had been staying up all night most of the time just to get to her job on time. And writing those letters took up another full night.

Heiji laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He held up the small box in his hand and looked it over. _Wonder is she'll like it… _he thought, putting the box on his chest and looking back up at the ceiling. _Guess I'll give it to her later tonight… _He had everything planned, well kind of. He had an idea about how he was going to give her the gift. Although he wasn't sure if he should do something else or not.

* * *

><p>At the Mouri Detective Agency in Tokyo, Ran, Sonoko (who just happened to be there), Kogouro, and Conan sat at the table, starring at the large box that sat in front of them.<p>

"Wonder what it is…" they all said.

Ran and Sonoko opened the box together. They then reached inside, pulling out little wrapped boxes and cards.

"Looks like Kei-san got over board…" Kogouro said, taking the gift and card that was handed to him.

Conan took the gift and card that was handed to him. He looked them over. _I wonder why Suzume thought of doing this… _he thought.

Ran was the first one to open her gift. Inside the little box was a jewelry box. It was a dark brown and was very old fashioned. Ran placed it on the table and opened the card.

In the card was a nicely written letter. Something you wouldn't expect from Suzume. "Dear Ran," Ran read, "I hope you enjoy the gift. When I first say this it reminded me of that case at the Storage Units. I never did thank you for helping me, so Thank you. I'm glad I got to meet you along with everyone else. Life is a wonderful thing when you actually have friends to share it with. Thank you so much. Love Kei Suzume…"

Everyone was smiling, although Conan had his suspicions to the letter. _'Life is wonderful when you __**actually **__have friends to share it with…' that almost sounds like she didn't… _Conan cut off his thought when everyone began laughing. At the letter Sonoko was given. Conan didn't hear, but it was something about Kid. Truth was Conan didn't really care what it said.

Sonoko opened the box she got and inside was a keychain, made out of beads. On the end of the keychain was Kid's signature drawing, made out of beads.

"It's hard to believe she made this…" Sonoko said, looking at out realistic Suzume made it to be.

Everyone looked at Kogouro, who's eye were wide as he looked at the letter Suzume had written him.

"What does it say, Dad?" Ran asked, smiling.

Kogouro put down the letter, trying to hide it. "Oh nothing much," he said, laughing.

Ran's smile left her face. She grabbed the letter from her father and began reading it. Sonoko and Conan looked over her shoulder and at the letter, seeing what it said.

_Dear Detective Mouri. I thought this gift would give you luck at the next horse race. Although, I don't think it'll do much good since you're bad a betting anyway. By the way, you still need to give me the 5000 yen from our last bet. And not to forget, please don't blame me for murdering anyone EVER again. LOL!_

At the bottom of the page was a funny face Suzume had drawn. It was a happy face winking and holding up a piece sign.

Everyone looked at Kogouro as he held up the gift that was given to him. Everyone's eyes were wide opened at the gift. The gift was a guitar pick that hung on a metal chain, with signatures on it. The main Signature on it was Yoko Okino's signature.

Ran looked back down at the letter. "P.S." she read. "Turns out Yoko was on set the day I was substituting for Mayoko. So I asked her for her signature. She said she wishes the Great Detective Mouri Kogouro luck."

Kogouro was so happy, to happy to even say anything.

While everyone was chatting. Conan opened up his gift and letter. On the letter was only written a few words. _I have to many things to say, so I wrote it in a letter that was given to Kudo-kun. Read it when you're alone… _Conan read in his mind.

Conan looked in his box and pulled out a key ring. On it were little things made out a beads of ever case he was with Suzume. It brought back memories and moments that weren't to happy.

Conan put the key ring in his pocket and looked at everyone else. Everyone was having fun and weren't focused on him. So he snuck away and headed out the door towards Agasa's house.

* * *

><p>At Professor Agasa's house, Haibara and the Professor got a box from Suzume also. Inside was a bag for Haibara and for Agasa was a mug that said "1 Inventor"<p>

The two read the letter that they got, but there was a third letter, with was for Kudo. So Agasa sat it on the coffee table, knowing Shinichi would come sooner or later.

Haibara was down in the basement, reading her letter while looking at the bag, which had another gift inside. The latest software for a computer, which would help her figure out some information for the antidote. Also there was a book, which was a story Suzume was recommending to Haibara.

Haibara had few chuckles at the letter she was reading, although most of it was dead serious. A few jokes now and then to lighten up the mood.

Once Haibara finished reading the letter she placed it on the table. "Very interesting notion on her part…" she said. She looked down at Suzume's signature at the bottom of the page. _Kei… _Haibara thought. _If I remember correctly, someone with that name popped up every now and then back then… I wonder is she was related to him…_

* * *

><p>Conan ran through the door into the house. "Professor!" he shouted.<p>

Agasa peeked out from behind the counter, holding his new mug, drinking coffee. "Oh, Shinichi," he said. "You have a letter from Kei-chan on the coffee table."

Conan ran over to the coffee table and grabbed the letter. It was thick, quite thick. Conan put it in his pocket and looked back at Agasa, who just seemed quite confused. Conan smiled and began explaining a few things to him.

After that Conan walked out and began walking back to the Detective Agency.

Once Conan was back, everyone had already went to bed and the room was dark and empty. Conan sat on the couch in the office and began opening the letter. The letter was about five pages long, and it seemed to hold a lot of information.

Conan began reading as he sat back.

_Dear Kudo-kun,_

_I want to first off say thank you for helping with a few cases. But truth is, I'm still mad at you for shooting me with your watch. But other then that, I'm happy that I can call you a friend, along with Hattori-kun and everyone. Truth is, I've never had friends, I was always considered an outcast, ever since I could remember. I was always teased because I held onto meaningless memories of my childhood. But they were really the only things I had to hold onto._

_Other then that, I haven't told you the reason I asked you for the name of the person who shrunk you. And right now I find it the best time to confess this. The person who shrunk you was also the person who killed my parents and brother. But he wasn't alone, he had a women with him. Other then you and Haibara, Hattori-kun is the only one who knows about this horrid past of mine. And if so, I would like to keep it that way._

_I'm sorry if I kind of brought down a burden on you, Kudo-kun. You're really the only one who understands these people. I know that I've told the right people about this._

_By the way, I hope you enjoyed your gift. It took me awhile to think about what would be good for you, but then I was remembering the cases we worked on together. I remember when I first saw you, Ran and Mouri-san. It was strange, and truth was, I just thought you were a little brat who was playing detective. Although, you cleared my name, and I'm happy you did. Also, I'm happy I got to meet you and Hattori-kun, along with everyone else. Thank you for everything._

_Love, Kei Suzume._

Conan set the letter on the table, thinking about everything she just explained to him. He knew there was something she wasn't telling and now he knew.

Conan sat there laying on the couch looking at the ceiling, thinking things through as the silence rang throughout the room.


	41. Chapter 41: A Haunting Past

CHAPTER 41: A Haunting Past of the Female Detective

Suzume began opening her eyes. She looked around as she sat up in her bed. _Why is it so dark? _she thought, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw it was eleven twenty-three in the evening. Suzume jumped out of bed, tripping over the sheets that she knocked off. She looked up from the ground at the gift that sat on the desk. _I should have given it earlier… _she thought. _He's probable asleep already… I guess I could- _Suzume cut off her thought when she heard a noise from living room.

Suzume got off the ground, grabbing the present on the desk and walking out of her room. She walked to the living room, wondering what the noise could have been, especially at this time of night.

Suzume got to the living room, but saw nothing there. She walked in, looking around but still seeing nothing through the darkness.

Something grabbed Suzume's shoulder, making her jump with a little squeak which was going to be a scream, until the hand on her shoulder covered her mouth. "Don't scream," the voice said. "If you do then everyone will wake-up…"

Suzume narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the dark room. The moonlight showed through the window as the person put down the hand. Suzume saw the person was Heiji, holding a cup of tea and a blanket over his shoulders.

Suzume sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it's you…" she said, turning back around and walking toward the table.

"Who'd you think it was?" Heiji said, following in suit.

They both sat at opposite ends of the table.

Suzume bit her lip, not going to tell Heiji she was hoping it was him and not some burglar. Then again, who would want to break into this house.

"Why are you up?" Suzume said instead of answering his question.

"Couldn't sleep…" Heiji said, putting his hand on the table along with the mug.

Suzume twiddled with the present in her lap. "Why are you up?" Heiji said, not taking the silence anymore.

"I just woke up…" she said quietly.

Heiji gave a small laugh. "You have been sleeping all day…"

"Yeah…" That was the only thing Suzume could say.

The silence filled the room once again, for some reason the two didn't have much to say to each other.

After a few minutes of silence, neither one could stand it. "Um…" they both said, looking at each other.

Their faces went red and they looked away once more. "Uh…" Heiji said. "You can go first…"

"No…" Suzume said. "You go ahead…."

Both were silent once again. After awhile, both spoke up at the same time again. "I have something to give you…" Both looked at each other, faces turning redder then before. "Really?" both smiled and looked at their laps once again.

Suzume pulled out her gift and sat it on the table. "I didn't really know what to get you…" she muttered, playing with her hands and looking to the ground. "So, after awhile I decided on this…"

Heiji took the box in his hand and glanced up at Suzume, noticing her face was bright red. Heiji smiled and looking back at the box. He took off the lid and looked in the box. Inside was a dog-tag with engraving on it. Heiji wasn't able to make out the engraving because of the darkness. But he tried his best, all he could make out was, _"My most precious Detective -Suzume" _At just reading those words, Heiji's face lit up like a firework.

Heiji looked up at Suzume and saw she was still looking at the ground. Suzume ran her hand through her hair as she looked up, stopping half way through her hair. Heiji could finally see both her eyes (since one was always covered by bangs). "It's weird, I know," she said, her face still bright red as she glance up at the ceiling. "But-"

Heiji cut her off before she could say anymore. "I love it, Suzume…" he said, smiling at her.

Suzume looked at Heiji, her eyes wide in shock at what he just said. Suzume lightened up and smiled brightly. Her heart was racing at the moment and for some reason it wouldn't slow down.

Heiji put the box on the table and reached into his sweets pocket. He then pulled out the small box and slid it across the table to Suzume. He then put his hands in his lap.

Suzume blinked a bit at the box, she then took it in her shaky hands and opened it. Her eyes when wide at the sight and her face went redder then before. In the box was a pair of earrings that were shaped like guitar-picks. "Oh…Hattori-kun…" Suzume said, just plainly amazed.

"Uh," Heiji said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kudo had the idea and I thought it suited you. But if you-"

"I love them!" Suzume said, giving the cutest smile Heiji had ever seen her show. Heiji's heart raced faster and he actually had to control the urge to just grab her hand and pull her toward him, kissing her while holding her tightly.

Heiji gave a small smile at Suzume, glad she like them so much.

Both looked at their laps once again, not knowing what else to say. Both had put the presents away in their pockets and just sat there in the dead silence.

Suzume twiddled with her figures, thinking, _I wonder if now would be the time to tell him… He did ask for me to tell him…but I just don't know when to do so…_

Suzume glanced up and saw Heiji starring at his mug while biting his lip. "Hattori-kun?" Suzume muttered, barely even able to hear her.

Heiji looked up at Suzume and found her looking at the ground, her bangs cover most of her face.

"When I was little," she said, "I wasn't very liked after I broke up with my boyfriend, who was actually really popular at that time. I had been dating for three years, we were always together, having fun. But after I found out he was only using me, I broke it off. After that, rumors were spread and I was hated by most of the students in my grade, and in other grades too, no matter where I went. I went to a rich person school in Middle School, where if you didn't do something they approved of, then they didn't except you… Everyone always made fun of me and talked behind my back. Saying things like, 'she's such a freak' or 'she's so stupid' or at some points saying, 'She's dirtying us.'… At some point, as you heard me say before, I was locked in the Supply Shed for three days… But after I was found, no body was happy to see me still alive.

"One day, as I was walking home, I over heard a few parents talking. They wished I was kicked out of the school, saying I was a bad influence on their children. I was a kid that held onto meaningless things and I was too _childish _for such a school."

"Suzume-" Heiji began saying, but soon was cut off by Suzume continuing with what she was saying. He felt the tension in the air and knew she had held this in for a long time, wishing no one knew these dark secrets.

"On that same day, I walked out in the street, crying. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I heard a horn and then saw bright lights. After that I woke up in the hospital, with my grandmother by my side. My grandmother was so happy to see I was alright, she kept saying how she would have been so sad if I was gone. But for some reason, I still wished all the hatred people were putting toward me just went away forever…

"I went back to school after a few weeks, all the kids laughed at me, finding it funny that I had bandages wrapped around me. Miss Mummy, Scabby, Book worm, Owl head, Brat, Dirty…those were all nicknames I was called back then.

"After graduation, I went onto high school, still in the same school. I was still made fun of and was hated throughout. After my grandmother died…I lost it… I couldn't handle things anymore, so I locked all my emotions away. After that I dropped out of school and never attended again, afraid that the same things would happen. And that led up to meeting you and Kudo-kun, along with everyone else… Everyone was so nice, that I thought they were just faking it… But after awhile, I learned what it really meant to have true friends. And I'm happy once again…"

Heiji was dead silent, just in plan shock at what he heard. Of course he wasn't to happy about the beginning, but after that he was just felt sorry for her. Such an amazingly, talented, girl had such a hard life, it's truly sad.

"Well," Suzume said, smiling through the tears, "that's mostly what I wanted to say. So, I'll be going now."

Suzume got up and was about to walk away, when she was grabbed by the hand and pulled down. Arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. Suzume felt Heiji's head resting on hers. She then heard him say, "Don't be holding it in anymore… Whenever you need to cry, feel free to come running to me…"

Suzume felt the tears coming out even more then before. She grabbed onto Heiji's shirt as the wrapped the blanket around her cold body. She then buried her face in his shirt and cried. And it wasn't her quiet crying either.

Heiji gave a sad smile as he brushed her hair with his fingers. "There, there," he whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down a little. Heiji felt the tears going through his shirt and her grip on him getting tighter. In fact, he was trying his best to not just kiss her right there. But in this situation, he knew it wasn't the right time.

Suzume began calming down, but tears still ran down her face. She was still crying. "H-Hattori-kun…?" she said, tilting up her head a bit.

Heiji smile down at her. "Ya calming down now?" he said, trying to make her laugh.

Suzume gave a small smile as the tears stopped. "I'm sorry," she said. "I ruined the mood…"

Heiji gave a small laugh. "Not at all," he said, putting his head back on hers. "The mood is just right… I'm just happy you aren't holding in everything like before…"

Suzume wrapped her arms around Heiji, hugging him as he held her tightly.

"By the way," he said.

Suzume glanced up at Heiji, wondering what he was going to say.

"You don't need to keep calling me 'Hattori-kun'…it makes me feel like I'm in the same loop as Kudo… Just call me 'Heiji'…"

Suzume's face went red, sure he was calmingly say her name all the time. But it wasn't so easy for her. Suzume decided to joke around and said, "Can I just call you Hei-chan…?"

Heiji gave a small laugh as she laughed a bit to. "Sure…" he said.

Suzume didn't expect that one. Her face went redder then before, even though she called him the often, she was always joking. Suzume looked up and saw Heiji had fallen asleep, his back resting against the wall. Suzume smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Merry Christmas, Hei-chan…" she muttered as she drifted off in a winter wonderland dream.


	42. Chapter 42: New Years Greetings

Chapter 42: New Years Greetings!

Suzume was sitting in the living room, reading through the paper. Mrs. Hattori had just walked in from the kitchen, happy as ever. "Kei-chan…" she said, smiling.

"Yes?" Suzume said, putting down the paper.

"Do you think you could go get Heiji and tell him breakfast is ready? I have a feeling he's still a asleep."

"Alright," Suzume said, getting up and walking out.

Suzume walked down the hall to Heiji's room. Once she got there, she knocked and then opened the door looking at the ground. "Heiji, your mother says breakfast is-." Suzume stopped she looked up from the ground, her face went bright red at the sight.

Standing before Suzume was Heiji, completely shirtless and his pants were undone like he was _just _getting dressed. His hair was wet as if he had just gotten finished with a shower and the towel was around his neck as his body was also a bit wet.

"Alright," Heiji said, just looking at Suzume as she was completely calm. Or at least faking it really well.

Suzume looked to the ground, her bangs covering her embarrassment. "Just get finished or it's going to get cold…" Suzume said shutting the door.

Heiji stood there, blinking at the now shut door. _Well…_ he thought, _she seemed really calm about that…_

Suzume leaned up against the door, her face bright red and a worried look on her face. _WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING? _she shouted in her head. _Why did I have the sudden urge to just touch him? I'm so perverted! _Suzume slapped some sense into herself and walked back to the living room.

Before Suzume could even put a foot in the living room, the doorbell rang. "Kei-chan, can you get that dear?" Mrs. Hattori said, peeking out from the kitchen.

Suzume smiled and walked to the door. _I don't have time for this! _she thought as she opened up the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Standing there was Conan, Ran and Sonoko, smiling. Suzume was so stunned she closed the door and reopened it, she did that about twelve times.

Heiji walked up behind Suzume, fully dressed, putting his hand through his wet hair. "Suzume, why are-" Heiji cut himself off once he saw the three people standing there.

Suzume blinked a few times, she then turned around, brushing past Heiji and on her way to her room.

"Maybe she's angry…" Sonoko said.

Heiji gave a small laugh. "Oh, yeah," he said, "she's _really_ angry…"

Suzume's bedroom door slammed shut and then there was a silence in the whole house. There then was some loud shouting and then it was silent again. Suzume walked out of her room and looked down the hall at the group, manly at Heiji. Heiji smiled, but Suzume turned away and stormed off around the corner.

Ran, Sonoko, and Conan looked at Heiji, just confused. "What did you do?" they said.

Heiji looked at all of them, manly at Conan who was snickering. "I didn't do anythin'!"

"Maybe that's the problem…" Sonoko said, crossing her arms.

Ran nodded with a intense look on her face. But then she crossed her arms and looked at Heiji with the same suspicious look Sonoko was giving him.

Conan crossed his arms and just looked up with a look that said, "You are so pathetic…" Heiji returned the look with a glare.

Conan looked up to Ran with a bright, childlike, smile of his and said, "Maybe you and Sonoko-nee-san should go talk to Suzu-nee-chan!"

Ran smiled down and looked at Sonoko, who gave a nod. The two then walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner to talk to Suzume.

"Okay," Conan said, looking back up at Heiji, "what did you do to her…?"

"I didn't do anythin'!" Heiji said, getting angry at Conan.

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, sarcastically.

Heiji crossed his arms and looked away. "Well," he said, "nothing that she would be mad about it the least…I think…" He then remembered Christmas Day and what happened. "Or maybe I did…."

Conan blinked blankly at his friend, who actually looked a little worried. But then the expression changed into a happy one and then went into a sad one. It then changed again like he was thinking about many different things.

"Alright…" Conan said, getting a little freaked out at the many changed expressions going on. "You need to explain this on the way to the shrine."

"Shrine?" Heiji said, his hand to his chin and his eyes glancing down at Conan.

"Yeah," he said. "That's why we came… It's New Years and Ran wanted to show her gratitude by going to the shrine with Kei and the rest of us."


	43. Chapter 43: Disaster is Met

CHAPTER 43: Disaster is Met

Suzume stood there with her hands in her jacket pockets. Her scarf went over her mouth, blocking the red that was in her cheeks. Some of that was from the cold and some other from embarrassment.

Lots of people were at the Shrine, which Suzume didn't like much. Suzume didn't really enjoy crowds, but it seemed like she just had to live with it for that day.

Ran and Sonoko stood on both sides of Suzume, while Conan stood in front of everyone and Heiji stood behind Suzume. Ran and Sonoko, on the way to the Shrine, kept talking with Suzume and a few times kept glancing back at Heiji. Heiji was completely confused, although he had his own conversation he was focusing on.

Conan seemed very surprised by what Heiji had explained. But after the whole explanation of what happened on Christmas, he began laughing. "There is no way Kei would be angry by that!" he said.

Heiji didn't get a chance to ask why, because by that time they had already reached the shrine and that brings us to where they are now.

Ran and Sonoko smiled, grabbing Suzume's arms and pulling her closer to the shrine, leaving the two boy's behind. Both boy's watched blankly as the girls were all laughing and having fun, which seemed really odd for Suzume.

"So," Ran said, as they stood in front of the shrine, "what are you going to be wishing for this year?"

Sonoko smiled. "That I would be able to see Kid-sama!"

Suzume laughed under her breath, her scarf away from her mouth and dangling from her shoulders. "I would be wishing to _stay away _from him…" she muttered.

Ran gave a small laugh as Sonoko gave a small glare.

Sonoko's glare turned into an evil smile. "I know what you're going to be wishing for…" she snickered.

Suzume opened one eye and looked at Sonoko, her head still bowed and hands together.

"'Please let Hattori-kun feel the same way!'" Ran and Sonoko both said.

Suzume's eyes shot opened and her cheeks were going bright red. "N-No!" she shouted, her face getting brighter. She looked over her shoulder a moment and saw Heiji a few feet away with Conan, but he didn't really seem to be paying attention to what they were saying.

Ran and Sonoko smiled. "Oh, come on, Suzu-chan," Sonoko said. "You already told us how you felt for him, why not just admit it already…?"

"Because…" Suzume said, looking to the ground her face as a firework.

"I'm sure Hattori-kun has the same feelings," Ran said.

Suzume's face went brighter and she looked up to her two friends, both smiling reassuringly. Suzume gave a happy smile, glad they were trying to cheer her up.

"Then again," Sonoko said, "it might just end in total failure…"

Suzume looked at Sonoko, her face shocked and it looked like she was about to fall apart.

Sonoko gave her teasing smile. Suzume gave a small glare, but then they all busted into laughing.

After giving their wishes and prayers for the New Year, the group began leaving.

"Kei Suzume?" a female voice said.

Suzume stopped as the others continued a few more feet and then stopped, looking back at Suzume. Who was just stunned in fear. Standing in front of Suzume was three high-school girls. One had brown crly hair, which was the one that called Suzume's name. The second was a short haired blonde and the third was a red head, long.

Suzume's eyes were wide, but there was something that made her seem like she was a bit scared at what was going to happen.

"Oh my gosh!" the brown haired girl said, seeming happy to see Suzume. "I knew it was you!"

"Wow…" the blonde said. "You've changed."

"Yeah…" the read head sneered.

Suzume's fear left her and her head looked to the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes, so no one could see what Suzume's expression looked like.

"Last time we saw you was Middle School," the brown haired said, crossing her arms and snickering. "How have you been?"

Suzume didn't answer the question, she just stayed silent.

"Still the same," the red head said. "Silent and pathetic…"

Suzume's hand went into a fist. "Still in that little fantasy world of yours?" the blonde said. "See your still wearing the meaningless locket of yours…"

Suzume gripped her locket tightly. Trying not to have the horrific memories of the three fill her head, but it all came back to her.

The brown haired girl laughed. "Nothing to say?" she said, smiling. "What happened to the girl that was always stuck in her books? Or the Nerd that kept begging for her life to be spared when she was getting punched and kicked?"

Suzume turned on her heel and began walking away, but she stopped when the girls began laughing at her. "Maybe we should have left you in that shed for a while longer, making you learn your lessen."

Suzume's hand went in her pockets and her head was still looking at the ground.

Heiji was about to step up, but Ran and Sonoko grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at Ran and saw her shaking her head. "I wouldn't step in," she said, looking a bit scared at Suzume.

Suzume looked up from the ground, her eyes narrow and cold with nothing but a killing intention inside. "And what lesson was that?" Suzume said, the words coming out like death.

"Oh," the brow haired one said. "Did you girls hear something?"

"Nope!" the blonde said. "Just an insect which should have been dealt with a long time ago…"

Suzume smiled, the devils smile. She was back to her old self, the self that was before she met Heiji and Conan.

Suzume began laughing and then she laughed harder and harder.

The girls gritted their teeth and glared at Suzume, who was halfway facing them, laughing. "S-She's laughing?" the red head said, trying to understand what happened here.

Suzume glanced at the three girls, a smirk on her face and her eyes narrowed like daggers.

The brown haired girl smiled. "Sticking up for your pathetic self…" she said. "Not very well either. Maybe your parents were right in abandoning you…"

Suzume snapped at that last part, her smile gone but her eyes getting colder. That was one of the rumors that was spread, her family had abandoned her because she was pathetic and couldn't live up to the expectations.

"Do you know what my father said?" the brown haired girl said, laughing. "He said, 'When you see trash, step on it and get rid of it, because no one wants it…'"

Suzume felt something else snap in her and before she knew it she had already spoken. "Don't screw with me…" he said, looking up with the coldest look every in her narrowed eyes.

The brown haired girl and her friends all felt shivers down there spines. They were actually scared of _this _Suzume.

Ran and the others also felt something that was scare which made them quite worried for Suzume.

"You think that you can just trample all over people," Suzume said, slowly taking steps toward the girls. "Thinking no one would do anything about it… For most of my life I had to live with the crap you pulled and I got punished for it. But the new me doesn't stand for this…" Suzume grabbed the brown haired girl by the collar and pulled her toward her face. "But you know what?" her look giving the intention of a murderer at work. "I'm not that same pathetic child that would stand for the crap you're pulling… So I would shut your pretty little mouth before I rip it off and make sure you regret _everything…_"

Suzume let go of the girl and she fell to her knees in shock. Suzume sneered and turned around, walking away.

"H-Hold it!" the blonde said.

Suzume stopped and looked over her shoulder, the same look in her eyes.

"You think you could just get away with this?" the red head said.

Suzume sneered once again, facing the two. "I would stop now while you still have your lives," Suzume said, bitterly. "I'm not in the forgiving mood and if you think I've forgotten about everything from Middle School…think again." Suzume turned back around. "Now," she continued as she began walking away, "why don't you shut your mouths and keep them shut… If I _ever _hear another word that might lead to the suffering that I had, you will regret you were every born…"

Suzume walked past Heiji and the others and walked out of sight. They were all stunned at what just happened.

Heiji looked at the three girls and saw they were gone. Heiji then looked down the steps, wondering if he should run after Suzume or not.

Something pushed him forward and he looked back, seeing the other three smiling. "Your pretty much the only one who full understands her," Ran said.

"So," Sonoko said, crossing her arms, "I would run after her if I were you. But…" Sonoko held up a figure and had a death glare. "…if we hear that you did something to hurt her, then I will deal with you myself…"

Ran smiled. "With my help of course…" she said, her happy smile.

Heiji looked down at Conan and saw he was smiling. Heiji smiled and ran down the steps after Suzume.

* * *

><p>Heiji was running down the steps and he had finally reached the end. He looked both way, out of breath. He then saw Suzume walking away, her hands by her side and her head looking toward the ground.<p>

"Suzume!" he shouted, running towards her.

Suzume turned around, water falling from her eyes like she had been crying for awhile. Once she saw Heiji, the tears just continued falling. She ran toward him.

Heiji embraced Suzume, lifting her off the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck. She was balling her eyes out now. Heiji smiled as he held her tighter, glad she was still safe.

He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering silently in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, screaming into his shirt.

Heiji gave a small laugh. "There's nothin' to apologize about…" he said, holding her a bit tighter. "You were fine… A bit scary, but you did a brave thing…"

Suzume was still crying and didn't seem to lighten up. Heiji was starting get tired of her balling in his ear. "Okay," he said feeling her grip getting tighter, "what do I have to do to make you stop crying…?"

Suzume didn't answer but her crying did die down a notch. "Why…would you care…?" she letting go of him and looking him in the eye.

Heiji still had her off the ground and in his arms. He took a hand a wiped the tears from her eyes and then looked at her in the eyes. "Because I don't like it when you cry, Suzume," he said. _Especially when it's in my ear…_

Suzume's cheeks went red as he caressed her cheek. Suzume felt her heart racing and tears fell from her eyes.

Heiji gave a small laugh. "I thought you would have stopped crying…" he said, giving a weak smile.

Suzume ran her fingers through Heiji's hair, his cheeks went to slight color of red as she rested her forehead on his. Tears still ran down her face and fell onto his. "You're to nice, Hei-chan…" she muttered, putting a smile on.

Heiji looked up at Suzume, their eyes meeting each others. Suzume looked serious for a moment, but then she began pouting. "Takoyaki…" she muttered.

Heiji raised and eyebrow. "What?" he said, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Takoyaki, will make me stop crying…" she muttered, biting her lip.

Heiji laughed a bit. "Alright then," he said, kissing the end of her nose without thinking, "I'll get you Takoyaki…"

Suzume smiled brightly and giggled. She hugged Heiji tighter and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Thanks Hei-chan…" she whispered.

Heiji held her tighter and smiled. "No problem, Suzume…" he whispered back.


	44. Chapter 44: Revelation!

Chapter 44: Revelation!

Heiji glanced over at Suzume as she looked out the plane window. Her face was expressionless and she seemed very serious. She had been that way all morning up until they boarded the plane.

The two were going to Tokyo, along with Ran, Sonoko, and Conan. After Conan had spoken to Suzume, Suzume had decided that they will _all _be going to Tokyo. The reason was unknown though. Only person who did know was Suzume and Conan, who didn't seem to say anything about it.

"Alright, Kudo," Heiji whispered over to Conan as the others were focusing on something else. "What did you say to her?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he said, smiling.

Heiji hit Conan on top of the head and repeated that question. "What did you say to her…?"

Conan bit his lip and crossed his arms. "All I said was that Haibara knew something about her family and the incident that happened," he said. "That's all. After saying that she kind of…"

"'Kind of…' what?"

"Went of the deep end…"

Heiji began laughing. "She went off on you?" he said, trying to stop his laughing.

"Not really…" Conan said, looking away embarrassed.

Ran and Sonoko looked over and saw Heiji was laughing while Suzume wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. She didn't seem to care about what everyone else was doing, since she kept having her own thoughts run through her head.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was in Tokyo, it was already evening and the first place that Suzume and Heiji went to was Professor Agasa's place. Once there, Suzume went straight down to the basement to speak with Haibara. But before she left, she gave Heiji and Conan a cold glare. "If you hear anything of this," she said her eyes narrow. "You will be sorry…" She then left.<p>

Heiji and Conan looked at each other and took a seat on the couch, not going anywhere near the basement.

Suzume knocked on the door to the basement and opened it, finding Haibara typing at her computer like normal whenever she was there. Suzume walked in shutting the door behind her. "You have something for me?" Suzume said, crossing her arms.

Haibara held up a piece of paper and Suzume took it. "It's the address to your previous residence…" she said. "The one from when you were younger…"

Suzume put the paper in her pocket. "I have a feeling your not telling me something, Haibara…"

Haibara stopped typing and turned the chair around to face Suzume.

Suzume looked dead serious at the moment, although her eyes still had that feeling of death in them. "What do you know?" she said.

Haibara crossed her arms and then her legs. She sighed and then said, "Your brother…worked for the Black Organization, Kei…"

Suzume didn't say anything, still with no feeling in her expression.

"When I worked for them," she continued, "the name of your brother appeared everywhere. It seems he betrayed the Organization so they killed him, along with the family. I don't know what happened exactly, but that's all that I do know. I thought be pleased with the address of the house, so you could investigate for yourself."

Suzume looked down to the ground. "Thank you," she said, turning around and walking out.

Haibara sat there as the door shut behind Suzume. "I wonder…" Haibara said, turning back to her computer. "Will she be okay out there?"


	45. Chapter 45: Lost

CHAPTER 45: Lost

Suzume was walking through the woods in the late afternoon. It had taken her since earlier that morning to get there. She was out of the city and was in the middle of nowhere. Suzume lifted up a few branches and continued to walk forward. "Maybe I should have said where I was going…" she muttered to herself. "Oh well…"

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan were sitting at the counter, both had their heads on their palms, thinking. All that morning they hadn't seen Suzume, which was just odd.<p>

Haibara walked in grabbing another cup of coffee and headed back to the basement, a smile on her face.

"I think she knows something…" Heiji muttered.

"Same here…" Conan said. "But when we asked she didn't seem to know much…"

Heiji banged his head against the counter as the front door opened. "I'm back!" Agasa said, walking inside the house.

"Welcome back…" Heiji muttered while Conan was happy about welcoming back the Professor.

Agasa froze and blinked confused. "What's wrong here?" he said.

"Hattori is worried about Kei because he didn't see her this morning," Conan said, smiling.

"I'm concerned!" Heiji shouted at Conan. "She hates mornings!"

"Oh," Agasa said, putting his hand to his chin as if remembering something, "Kei-chan, I saw her this morning."

"Really?" Heiji and Conan said.

"Yeah. She said that she was heading up to the woods. She said she would be back by this evening. She said, 'If I'm not back by then, tell Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun, they'll know what to do'… Kei-chan seemed different then normal, not the usual sweat girl she usually was…"

"You mean," Conan said, "she acted like she had evil intentions?"

Agasa shook his head. "No," he said, "it was like she knew something bad might happen. But I wouldn't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine…"

Heiji and Conan glanced at each other, knowing that might be true but then it might not.

* * *

><p>Suzume had past a few trees, her face had a few cuts from branches smacking into her. Suzume had finally reached the place where she wanted to be, a clearing with green pastures. This was where she used to live, but the house was burnt to ashes.<p>

Suzume dropped to her knees, shocked at the sight of the giant house burnt to the ground. A few pillars still stood, but other then that, nothing stood.

Suzume got up and walked over to the ashes. She went walking through the area, knowing the exact layout of the house from her memory which was fully back. The only things that still missed was what actually happened that night.

Suzume put her foot on a pillar and made it break with the pressure. She looked down the pillar and grinded her foot in it. A evil smirk then went on her face, she felt like she was being watched by someone.

Suzume looked over her shoulder, seeing no one there. _Maybe it was all in my head… _she thought.

Suzume began walking away until she heard someone break a twig. She turned swiftly around and a shot rang out throughout the woods, making the birds fly away.

* * *

><p>Heiji was pacing back and forth. It was late evening, and by late it was really late. Heiji kept looking at the clock, wondering where Suzume could be.<p>

Conan walked in with his cell phone to his ear. "Still no answer…" he said, hang up the phone again. "Keeps saying the line has been cut…"

Heiji bit his lip and continued walking back and forth.

"Dude," Conan said, sitting on the couch, "you need to calm down…"

"I can't…" Heiji said, putting his hands into his pockets. "She should have been back by now… There's no reason to keep her out this late…"

"Are you trying to say-" before Conan could finish, Haibara walked in, her arms crossed.

"If I were you I would be a little concerned…" she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. "I just checked and there was a message from Kei…" She tossed Conan the phone and he listened. "But it was just static and a few noises that couldn't be made out."

Conan listened carefully. Static was all that he could make out at the moment. But the more closely the more he heard what was going on. The noises heard were running footsteps through the woods and then…

Conan's eyes widened and he had almost dropped the phone.

Heiji looked at Conan, wondering what happened. "What happened?" he said, kind of not wanting to know the answer to that.

Conan glanced up with the most serious face you would ever see him show. Although behind that face, was a face showing concern for his friend.


	46. Chapter 46: Death Talking or a Confessio

Chapter 46: Death Talking or a Confession?

Suzume opened her eyes, or tried. It was hard to since she was so weak after loosing so much blood. Suzume turned her head, feeling the dirt shift from beneath her. She looked up and found herself down a hill, it looked like she had fallen a few feet from the top.

"Now I remember…" she muttered. "One of those organization people was chasing me. He shot at me and hit me in the side, I then slipped and fell. After that he ran as I fell unconscious…"

Suzume sat up, but her leg hurt so much she could barely do anything. On top of that she was shot in the side and arm. So the best she could do was lean up against the tree behind her. She sat there and looked up. She then looked to her pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there.

"Great…" she thought. "I'm stuck here, dying… Just wonderful!"

Suzume leaned her head against the tree her eyes beginning to close on her once again. Her breathing was becoming shallow and she didn't have the strength to do anything anymore.

"Just like Lytton Strachey said… 'If this is dying, I don't think much of it…'…" Suzume gave a small laugh. She then shut her eyes, thinking about all the happy things she could.

* * *

><p>Conan and Heiji, along with Professor Agasa and Haibara, had just arrived at the woods where Suzume had supposedly went to. Nothing was found and Haibara, who was the only one who knew where it was, took them to the burnt down house of the Kei family.<p>

Once there, they looked around the ashes, wondering if anything was there to show them where Suzume went. Nothing was found.

Conan bent down looking to the foot prints in the ground. "It seems she ran," he said, following the tracks into the woods with the flashlight.

"And it seems she hurt…" Haibara said, pointing a flash light to the ground. There was a pool of fresh blood. "Not to long ago either…"

Heiji looked around for anything else, but nothing so far. "I think we should follow the tracks…" he said.

Conan and Haibara nodded. The group then began following the footprints.

Heiji and the others had been walking for awhile now and still now sign of Suzume. But the two did find something. They found Suzume's locket, along with her cell-phone.

"The locket broke off it seems," Conan said, gripping it in his hand.

Heiji gritted his teeth, angry with himself for no _real _good reason. He just was simply angry.

"She might be near here," Haibara said, beginning to walk away. "We should continue looking."

Heiji and Conan, along with Agasa, blinked blankly at Haibara as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. They knew she was right, so Conan followed Haibara as Heiji and Agasa continued to look in another direction.

* * *

><p>Suzume felt warm and just a bit happy. She was actually enjoying her last moments, although the sound of someone saying her name kept ringing through her ears.<p>

Suzume began opening her eyes, but things were blurry. At first she thought she was dreaming, but once the blurriness was gone, she found it was no dream. Sitting there with wrapped arms around her, was none other then the person she was thinking of, Heiji.

"Glad to see your awake," he said, relief in his voice.

"Heiji…?" Suzume said, poking him in the cheek. Once she saw he was real, she gave a weak smile. "I'm so glad you're here… But…how did you find me?"

Heiji face went bank. "Well," he said scratching his head, "I ended up falling down here…"

Suzume gave a small laugh.

"But," Heiji continued, "Kudo knows where we are and has gone to get help with the others. They should be back any minute."

Suzume gave another weak smile, her eyes beginning to close again, but she fought to keep them open. "You know," she said. "One of the best quotes I can agree with right now is, 'Death will be a relief…No more Interviews…'…" Suzume gave a small laugh.

Heiji didn't smile at that. He knew Suzume was trying to joke about this, but he couldn't find that funny. "You're not dying, Suzume…" he said.

Suzume looked at Heiji with sad eyes even though she had a smile on her face. "I'm not so certain about that, Hei-chan…" she muttered. "But, I do have something to say…"

Heiji brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her. "And what's that…?"

Suzume smiled. "Do you know why I love walking in the rain?" Heiji shook his head. "It's because when I'm walking in the rain, no one sees me cry." Suzume's smile faded and went into a serious one with tears. "For some reason, whenever I'm around you…I loss myself… I become the childlike girl that used to always cry because of the bad things in life… I loss my composure around you… I feel happy when I'm with you and you bring the joy in anyone's day, especially mine…."

Heiji felt his heart racing by just looking at her sad face. He knew exactly where she was going with this.

Suzume raised her hand and put it to his cheek. "I finally figured out why though," she said, tears running down her face. "It's because I love you, Heiji… And I don't want to let you go…"

Heiji was completely surprised at this.

Suzume smiled through her tears. "'I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiled even when her heart is broken, and the one that could always brighten up your days even if she can't brighten her own…'"

"Suzume, I-" Heiji was cut off suddenly when Suzume pressed her lips to his, kissing him with all her strength she had left.

Heiji felt a smile on his face and he closed his eyes, kissing her back and holding her as tight as he could.

Suzume's tears kept running down her face. She smiled and then pulled away. She looked him in his eyes and brushed her hand against his cheek. Her eyes then closed and her hand fell to the ground as she went unconscious.

Heiji put his head to her shoulder, knowing she wasn't dead but pretty close to being. He didn't want to loss her, especially after finding out she felt the same way for him.


	47. Chapter 47: Hospital Privilege

Chapter 47: Hospital Privilege

Suzume's eyes began opening and the beeping of a monitor rang throughout her ears. Suzume moved her head slowly, her eyes slightly shut, and she saw she was in the hospital, Tokyo Hospital. Suzume sat up in the bed a bit and looked out the window. It looked like early morning and the birds were all chirping. Suzume smiled at this, glad she was still alive. Although the pain all over her body, especially in her leg, stomach, and shoulder, was really bothering her.

"Oh!" a female voice said.

Suzume turned her head and saw the nurse, just opening the door to check on Suzume. "You're awake…" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Suzume said, smiling. "I hurt, but I'm fine."

The nurse bowed her head a bit and said, "Well, I'll go tell the Doctor you're awake. You have a few people waiting out in the hall, so I'll let them come in for a moment.

Suzume smiled and nodded as the nurse walked out of the room.

Suzume looked back out the window as a bird rousted on the window. Suzume giggled to herself.

"Suzu-chan!" three voices shouted.

Suzume turned her head around and before she knew it, she was smothered by Ran, Sonoko, and Mayoko.

"OW!" Suzume screamed.

The three girls backed off, sitting on the bed. "We're so glad to see you awake," Ran said, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Suzume smiled.

Sonoko was balling her eyes out. "We were so worried about you!" she said, hugging Suzume again, just softer this time.

"But some worried less then others," Mayoko said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Suzume said, completely confused.

Ran giggled. "Hattori-kun was a wreck during the whole time you were unconscious."

"How long was I out?" Suzume said through the redness in her face.

"A few days…" they all said.

Suzume's jaw dropped and she seemed to fall into despair. "I was out that long…" she muttered. "Oh!" Suzume lifted up her head. "Speaking of Hei-chan, where is he?"

"He's getting a check up by the doctor," Sonoko said. "He sprained his wrist when he fell down the hill."

"At least it's better then a broken leg like you!" Mayoko said.

Suzume laughed, thinking that was hurtful even though that wasn't the intention she was pulling.

"Oh…" Suzume muttered. "Poor Hei-chan…"

Everyone lifted an eyebrow. "'Hei-chan'?" they said.

Suzume's face went red and realized that she shouldn't have said that.

"I didn't know you two were at the nickname stage," Sonoko said, with her sly grin.

Suzume didn't say anything.

Ran then remembered New Years at the Shrine. "No wonder you two seemed so close…" she said, remembering that her, Sonoko, and Conan peeked to see what happened between the two.

Suzume looked up, her face a bright red. "Huh?"

"Now that you mention it," Sonoko said, "you and Hattori-kun seemed lovey-dovey at that time at the Shrine."

"I don't-" Suzume then remembered the whole embracing scene at the shrine, but she remembered Sonoko and the others weren't there. So how…? "How did you know about that?"

"Spying…" Ran and Sonoko said, smiling.

Suzume looked to her hands, her face getting redder.

The door to the room slammed open and everyone looked over to the door. Standing there was Heiji, along with Conan and Kogouro (which was just strange)

When Heiji laid eyes on Suzume, he sighed in relief. He was glad to find she was alright.

The three girls jumped off the bed and stood in a line, next to the window.

Heiji, along with Conan and Kogouro, walked over to Suzume. "You okay?" Heiji said, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Suzume smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, Hattori-kun," she said.

"Do remember anything?" Kogouro asked.

Suzume looked up to the ceiling with her hand on her chin. "All I recall is I was running through the forest and then I fell. Next thing I knew I was here. So the rest I don't remember!" Suzume laughed while rubbing the back of her neck. That was a complete lie. She remembered everything, her confessing to Heiji, her kissing him, and then her passing out. Everything was still in her head.

Heiji looked to the ground, kind of disappointed. He didn't even know she was lying. Although, he kind of felt heart broken. He was so happy after here her confession, but it seemed like she didn't remember any of it.

"At least your alright now," Conan said, in his childlike tone.

Suzume smiled, knowing that Conan was also part of the spying game on New Years.

Suzume picked up Conan and hugged him as tight as she could without hurting herself or him. "Oh, Conan-kun!" she said, giggling. "It sounds like you were really worried!"

Conan's head was right on her chest, her chest, being medium sized, acted like a pillow for his head. Kudo, being like he is, kind of found his head there quite enjoying. He looked down to Heiji, with a smirk on his face, indicating, "Don't you wish you were in this position."

Heiji's face was going red at just imagining him in that position. But he quickly erased the thought and glared back at Conan, indicating, "You are so going to pay for that, Kudo."

Suzume let go of Conan and let him sit on her lap. Conan looked up at Suzume with his childlike smile and said, "I wasn't the only one worried Suzu-nee-chan. Heiji-nii-san was more worried then any of us!" Conan then laughed

Suzume glanced at Heiji and found his face going red. Suzume looked away, her face going apple color also. She had a feeling like she should have just said she remembered everything. But a part of her didn't want to admit she had feelings for him yet, since part of the confession was her thinking she was dieing.

Silence filled the room. Suzume couldn't stand it anymore, everyone had their attention on an answer from Suzume or Heiji. So Suzume decided to change the topic, with a joke. "Isn't it a bit unnerving that Doctors call what they do 'Practice'…?" she said. (Line from George Carlin)

Everyone just looked at her as she bit her lip. "What?" she said, looking at everyone. "You know, people say stupid things when the silence gets to them, alright?"

Everyone just looked at each other, saying nothing. Something was different about Suzume, but no one could put a finger on what it was.

The doors to the room opened and everyone looked over to see the Doctor, along with the nurse, walking into the room. The Doctor smiled as he stood by the bed. "Hello, Suzu, how are you feeling?" he said.

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor Sawara!" Suzume said, smiling.

The Doctor chuckled. "That's good to hear, Suzu."

"Maybe I could get let out early," Suzume said, nudging Doc. Sawara. "If you say-"

"No…" Sawara said, straight forward. "I'm doing that for you again, Suzu. You're _too _injured this time, I can't let you leave."

Suzume pouted while gripping Conan tighter in her lap. "Kill joy…" she muttered.

Sawara smiled and shook his head.

"You two know each other?" Kogouro said.

Suzume nodded, while putting Conan back to the ground so the Nurse could check a few things. "Yep!" she said.

Sawara looked at Kogouro. "I've known Suzu ever since she first came in here."

"Which was-" Suzume cut herself off, not wanting to say anymore of what _really _happened that day. So she just stayed silent.

"It was after her parents passed," Sawara said.

That was all that needed to be said for the others, the room went silent with fear of saying something harmful. Everyone was thinking of apologizing to her, but then knew it was a bad idea.

Suzume smiled brightly. "But after that, I kept getting into trouble which kept admitting me here," she said. "So this place was like my second home. Most children would be afraid of a hospital, but I kind of enjoy them."

Everyone just looked blankly at Suzume. "I especially enjoy watching the operations," she said. "Then everything is covered in blood!"

_Something's definatly wrong with her…. _everyone thought.

"Well," Sawara said, looking at the information the nurse had handed him, "it seems that you're healing fast."

"So does that mean I can leave?" Suzume said with joy.

"No," Sawara said, pinching her cheek. "No leaving the hospital. And you are not aloud to break out like last time!"

_She broke out of the hospital? _the teens all thought. Kogouro was nodding off in a near by chair and didn't really care what everyone was doing.

"And there are different rules then last time," Sawara said, looking at his clipboard. "No running around the hospital without the wheelchair." Suzume didn't seem to mind that to much. "No stepping out of the hospital unless you are with me or a nurse, got it?"

"Get it…" Suzume said, rolling her eyes.

"You are to stay here until I can say you are well enough to go."

"Got it…"

"Oh," Sawara said, as he was beginning to leave, "and no cases while you are here."

"WHAT?" Suzume shouted at the top of her lungs. "But, Doc-"

"No, Suzu," Sawara said, looking back at her with a straight face. "I mean it this time. Last time you had a case you didn't rest at all and it caused you stay more time here."

Suzume crossed her arms and pouted. "You're still a kill joy…" she muttered.

"Get over it," Heiji said, glare at Suzume which just plainly ticked her off.

Suzume looked over at Sawara who was just about to exit. "Hey, Doc!" she said.

Sawara looked back at her with a smile.

"Movies?" Suzume said with a raised eyebrow.

"Storage," Sawara said.

"And everything else?"

"Same place… I'll get a nurse to bring them up. And Suzu, don't over do it this time. Don't be taking advantage just because you got special privileges here."

"Aye Captain!" Suzume said, sarcastically. She already knew that, but didn't really care about it.

Sawara and the nurse left, shutting the door behind them. Everyone turned back to Suzume, she was happy as ever.

_She's the devil child… _they all thought.


	48. Chapter 48: American

Chapter 48: American!

Suzume was sitting in her wheelchair, being pushed down the hall by Ran. Heiji, Sonoko, and Conan walked along with the two.

Suzume sighed, she was bored already. She thought it would have been fun to roll around the halls, but so far it wasn't. Everything was just boring and white. A lot of nurses walked up and down the halls, along with many Doctors and a few patients.

Suzume looked up at Heiji. Wondering what he actually thought of before, when they were in the forest.

Heiji glanced down at Suzume, feeling her just starring. "What?" he said.

Suzume looked back in front of her. "Nothing…" she muttered, kind of pouting.

Heiji raised an eyebrow, wondering what was bothering Suzume so much. Heiji shrugged to himself and looked back at the floor, pondering yet again.

Suzume looked at Ran and Sonoko, both snickering. Suzume had told them that she lied about her not remembering anything. They knew what happened and they were pretty shocked by it. But they decided to help their friend and keep silent about it.

Suzume looked to her feet, one was barefoot and the other in a cast. _I'm so useless… _she thought, actually feeling like she was about to cry. That was partially from the pain and just her being depressed.

Suzume looked up when she heard a voice from down the left hall that didn't sound Japanese, in fact every word was in English, perfect English. "Oh dear…" the male voice said. "Seems I'm lost…"

Suzume looked down the hall as Ran stopped pushing her. There Suzume saw a young man, a bit older then herself, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray suit with a black tie and glasses on his face. He seemed a bit worried as he looked at the map.

Suzume took the wheels and wheeled herself over to the man. "Excuse me," Suzume said, in English.

Ran, Sonoko, Conan, and Heiji, were all shocked at how perfect her accent was. Anyone would have believe she was American if they heard her.

The man looked down to see Suzume smiling up at him. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes," the man answered, laughing. "It seems I've lost my way."

Suzume brightened up her smile. "I'll help," she said. "This place is big, I got lost my first time here too."

The man smiled at Suzume. "Thank you," he said.

"So what room?"

"528..."

Suzume smiled, not even looking at the map. "Floor four. I'll take you there so you don't get lost on your way again."

"Thank you much, Miss…"

Suzume gave another smile. "Suzume Kei," she said, still speaking in English.

"James, James Kingston," the man said.

Suzume turned around her wheelchair and began wheeling her way down the hall with the man. The others watched as the two just strolled down the hall. Suzume was happy and so was James.

"Jealous?" Conan said, smiling.

Heiji put his hands behind his head. "Why would I be?" he said as they all followed the two. Truth was, he didn't like what was going on between the two, even _if _Suzume was being polite.


	49. Chapter 49: Promise

Chapter 49: Promise

"Here we are!" Suzume said, still speaking in perfect English.

James smiled. "Thank you so much, Suzume," he said.

Suzume smiled and held her hand in her lap. "You can't read Japanese, can you Mr. Kingston?" she said.

James gave out a small laugh, she had hit the mark. "This is actually my first time visiting this country, so yes. I don't speak it either. Thank you again, Suzume."

Suzume's smile widened. "I was happy obliged, Mr. Kingston."

James bowed to her and the others and then walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Suzume looked over her shoulder at the others, who were completely stunned at her speech. Even Conan and Heiji, who spoke pretty good English, were amazed.

"What?" Suzume said, in Japanese.

"Are you American?" Ran and Sonoko said, taking the words right out of Heiji's and Conan's mouth.

Suzume laughed as she turned around the wheelchair. She shook her head. "Nope!" she said. "Although, I spent a year in America with my uncle before he died and then in Middle School we went on a field trip to America." Suzume looked down to her hands with a sad expression. "I was left there for about a month and then I came back to Japan."

"Why a month?" Conan asked, his eyes showing a childlike curiosity that was rarely _ever _seen.

"Flights were canceled due to a blizzard…" Suzume then laughed. "Once everything was calm I got on the first flight back home. But there were a few glitches…"

Heiji began pushing Suzume down the hall with the other following. "Like what?" Heiji said.

Suzume gave a small smile, showing that she was a bit hurt but she found it funny. "My passport was stolen by one of the students. I didn't know that it was stolen, I just thought I lost it, but when I couldn't find it the day of my flight, I kind of had to go through security and other things… But then they found out that I had a passport and I came home!"

Suzume looked back at the ground, a smile still on her face but it was sad this time. Heiji had seen that smile a few times and he knew something was _really _wrong.

"So," Conan said, his hand in his pockets as he walked next to Suzume, "did you stay with your uncle at that time?"

Suzume looked at Conan. "Nope," she said, "my uncle was dead by then."

"Then who did you stay with?" Heiji asked.

Suzume put her hand to her chin and sat back, her head hitting Heiji's chest. Heiji jumped slightly, but then just looked down at Suzume as she pondered.

"If I remember correctly," she said, "I stayed with a boy who's parents owned a library. After I explained my situation to him, he begged his parents if I could stay."

Heiji felt something snap in his head, as if Suzume's words landed on a landmine. Heiji's grip on the wheelchair tightened, but then it loosened as he took a deep breath.

"So, what?" Sonoko said, snickering, "Was this boy like your first love or something?"

Suzume's face went red and Heiji felt himself getting angry. "Actually…" Suzume said, looking up at Sonoko.

_Here it comes… _Heiji thought, knowing that she would probable say yes.

"No," Suzume said, slightly laughing. "Actually my first love I met before that. True, I did have a crush on this boy I met, but I couldn't really get over my previous feelings."

Heiji bit his lip, trying to make his face not light up like a firework. It was really hard not to just kiss her right then and there. He couldn't believe that even after all those years, and all those boys she met, he was the one that held the biggest place in her heart. But it turned out to be the same way about him, she meant so much to him now.

Suzume looked back at her twiddling thumbs. "I still have to say, the best day of my life was the day I met _him_…"

Heiji glanced down at Suzume and saw she was making the most charming, dreamlike, smile he has ever seen. At that moment, it felt like he fell even harder for her.

Conan looked up at Suzume and saw this expression on her face. He then looked up at Heiji and just saw him looking down at her, with an expression he normally didn't show, one that showed he was sad. _I wonder… _Conan thought. _What is he being depressed about? Didn't Suzume just confess that he's the biggest part of her life and that she was still in love with him after all this time? Maybe he's sad because he can't really do anything… Then again…maybe he's just sad because… _Conan bit his lip and pondered as he looked to the ground. _I believe that is the answer to this question… _

_Heiji, Conan, and Kogouro had been pushed out of the hospital room, due to the girls wanting to talk for a bit while longer. Although Mayoko had walked out, saying she needed to get back to her photo-shoot. Before she left she patted Heiji on the back, she then walked away smiling._

_Kogouro sighed and began walking down the hall. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," he muttered._

_Heiji and Conan rolled their eyes. 'Probable just to watch the nurses walk by…' they thought._

_Heiji sighed and sat down on the bench a little ways from Suzume's room. He had his head in his hands and he was bending over in pure depression._

"_Okay," Conan said, crossing his arms, "what's wrong with you? You've been depressed ever since Suzume said she didn't remember anything about what happened in the forest… What happened?"_

_Heiji didn't look up or even say a word. He just starred at the ground._

_Conan was getting fed-up now, he couldn't stand his fried being this way. So, like Heiji did with him, Conan knocked Heiji along side the head._

_Heiji looked up with a glare, Conan's face having no expression whatsoever. "Now," he said, "what's wrong with you? Something must have happened between you and Kei."_

_Heiji looked down to the ground. "Nothin' happened…" Heiji said with a sigh, which just screamed the words, 'Something happened but I'm not going to tell you.'_

_Conan felt even more ticked off._

_Heiji felt a piercing glare at him and knew Kudo wasn't to happy with his smart-aleck ways. "Alright," Heiji said. "I'll tell you…"_

_Conan smiled, happy he finally got through._

_Heiji sat up and crossed his arms, holding both arms with the opposite hand. He looked away from Conan, his face turning a slight pink. Heiji then spoke in a voice that was very hard to understand. "Suzume…she…uh…said…she, um…l-l-loves me…"_

"_Huh?" Conan said, he heard what Heiji said, he just wanted to see if he could get it clearer._

"_Suzume, said she…loves me…"Heiji said, his face getting a brighter color of pink._

_Conan gave a small smile. "And?" he said. "What's there to be depressed about? She confessed that she loves you and you feel the same way, so why not-" Conan cut himself off when he saw the sad expression on Heiji's face. He then remembered what Suzume said when Kogouro asked Suzume what she remembered. She said the last thing she remembered was her falling, also that she forgot everything after that._

"_Trust me, Kudo," Heiji said, still with the sad expression, "I would have told her if-"_

"_Then tell her already…"_

_Heiji looked at Conan. The expression was one that no person should mess with, an expression showing pure seriousness._

"_No," Heiji said, looking away once again._

"_Why not?" Conan actually spoke really loudly on this. "She said she loves you already, so you have no chance of getting shot down!"_

"_She was on the verge of dieing!" Heiji shouted back. "She didn't know what she was saying!"_

_Conan bit his lip, knowing that was somewhat true. "I swear…" he muttered, shacking his head. "This is all in your head…"_

_Heiji hit Conan on the back of the head, twice. Once was for what he said, the other was for enjoying the hug Suzume gave him._

_Conan and Heiji then began bickering about meaningless things, mostly about how Heiji wouldn't admit to his feelings._

Conan looked back up at the two. _That must be the reason… _he thought.

Suzume leaned back, her head resting on Heiji's chest as he continued to push her down the hall. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "You know," she said, "not matter how depressed I get, he always cheers me up… I guess I really do still _love _him…" Suzume opened her eyes and looked at Heiji, she gave him a loving smile. Suzume then looked back ahead, wondering if he understood the message.

Heiji felt his heart racing and his face lighting up like a light bulb. Although, he didn't really understand what her intention behind the message. He was actually confused, he knew it was directed at him, but didn't understand what she meant.

Ran, Sonoko, and Conan's faces went a little red. _She totally just confessed to him! _they all thought. _AGAIN!_

Everyone looked at Heiji and saw him looking a bit confused. Everyone felt disappointed. _He's a great detective, yet he can't figure out __**that**__! _they all thought. _He's an idiot when it comes to relationships! _

After hearing no reply from Heiji, Suzume felt quiet disappointed. _Maybe I didn't say it clear enough? _she thought. _He's a detective, he should understand that much! Or maybe… _Suzume's expression went sad, her chest hurt. _Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way… _she thought. _But then why…_ Her mind flash backed to the kiss they shared in the forest, when she thinking she was about to die. _Why did he kiss me back then…? _Suzume bit her lip, her head filling with confusion.

Suzume was struggling to keep her eyes open as the other talked to one another. Suzume then couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and shut them.

Everyone was laughing as they entered Suzume's hospital room. "That was really strange…" Conan said, laughing.

"What do you think, Suzu-chan?" Sonoko said.

Suzume didn't answer.

Conan peeked up at Suzume and saw she was fast asleep. "Her meds knocked her out…" he said.

Ran and Sonoko looked at each other. "Well," they said, "we'll be going now, come on Conan-kun!"

Ran grabbed Conan by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

Heiji stood there, blinking at the door, trying to figure out what happened. He then laughed quietly to himself. He looked down at Suzume, sleeping soundly as she sat in the wheelchair. _How can she sleep like that? _he thought.

Suzume moved a bit, but stopped when she really couldn't change position.

Heiji gave a small smile, finding it cute. He then picked Suzume up gently, making sure not to hurt her leg, and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and then she snuggled in, smiling.

Heiji sat down in the chair and looked at her quietly. She was so adorable when she was asleep that it was hard to believe she had all this darkness inside. Heiji's hand slipped onto her's, gripping it tightly. He smiled as he watched her sleep, resting his head on his arm.

Suzume's smile brightened and she shifted towards Heiji more, gripping his hand in her sleep. She gave a small 'hm' and then whispered, "Hei-chan…"

Heiji smiled. He took his other hand and gently caressed her face, pushing her hair behind her ear. When he could see both of her eyes, he smiled. He then gently rubbed her cheek, back and forth, feeling her gently skin on the tips of his fingers.

Suzume gave a small giggle, she found the warmth on her cheek as she slept quite nice. "Hei-chan?" she said. "Can you…promise me something…?"

Heiji's smile turned into a small sad one. "What is it, Suzu-chan?" he said, finding it weird that the words 'Suzu-chan' slipped out of his mouth.

Suzume's cheeks went to a small pink. "Promise me…that you will…always…be a great detective…" she said.

Heiji gave a small laugh. "Is that all?"

Suzume snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his arm. He could smell her strawberry scent as she just laid there.

Heiji smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise…" he said. "I also promise, that I will always protect you…" It seemed that last one Suzume didn't really hear, since she was completely wrapped up in her dream now. Heiji's smile brightened and his heart raced as he felt Suzume's breath against him. He was finding it so hard to resist just kissing her, and he didn't do so good at doing that.

Heiji bit his lip. _I really shouldn't… _he thought. But without knowing, he drew closer to her and closed the gap between her and him. Her taste was sweet like last time and the warmth of her lips to his felt great.

Heiji pulled away and looked at Suzume with a smile across his lips. He then laid his head down, in disappointment, covering his red race. _How could I do that? _he though. _I just took total advantage of her! Then again… _Heiji looked at Suzume, a smile still on his face. _she's just too innocent. _Heiji closed his eyes, feeling tired from everything that's happened. _Although, if she figures out I did this she would probably kill me. _Heiji's breath then became calm as he fell gently into a gentle slumber as his face was near Suzume's.

Outside the door, Ran, Sonoko, and Conan were looking through the window. All smiling. _Finally! _they thought.


	50. Chapter 50: Request

Chapter 50: Request

(The Big 50 is here! But I'm not finished here, this story is too much fun to write… Originally I was only going to have 47 chapters, but then I thought of all these things and so there's more to come! Look forward to it!)

"Hey, Hei-chan…?" Suzume said, as she sat up straight in the hospital bed.

"Hmm?" Heiji said, turning the page in his book. He had been sitting there for the past hour, on watch. The Doctor had asked him to do watch since a few days ago, Suzume tried leaving the hospital. Even though she was caught, she still tried the day after, and the day after that.

Suzume bent down, getting close to Heiji's face. She took his book from his hand and hid it behind her.

"I was reading that, Suzume," Heiji said, looking her in the eyes.

"So?" Suzume said, a frown on her face. "I have something important to say."

Heiji shook his head as he looked to the ground. He sighed and said, "What is it this time?"

Suzume smiled with a wink. "I want you to take me to Tropical Land!" Suzume said.

Heiji looked at Suzume with a straight face. "No," Heiji said, grabbing his book from Suzume and sitting back in the chair. He then began reading it again.

Suzume was getting angry since he wasn't showing any sign of saying yes. "Oh, come on, Hei-chan!" Suzume said, putting his book down.

Heiji looked up at Suzume and saw her pouting. Her eyes were watering and she looked really, really, sad. "Please, Hei-chan…" she said, her face so close he could feel her breath rub against his face.

Heiji bit his lip as he looked down at the begging Suzume. His cheeks were going a bit red and his heart was racing. "Fine…" he sighed. He then looked away from her.

Suzume sat back in her bed, with a bright smile on her face. "YAY!" she said. "Hei-chan is taking me to Tropical Land! Along with Kudo-kun and Ran-chan!"

Heiji froze at that last sentence. "What?" he said, looking at her.

"Oh," Suzume said, showing an expression saying she didn't mean to say that. "Never mind!"

"No," Heiji said. "What did you say, Suzume?"

"I'm not telling you!" Suzume said, looking away with her arms crossed.

Heiji put his hand under Suzume's chin and made her face him. "What. Did. You. Say?" he said through gritted teeth.

Suzume felt a shiver down her spin. "Ran-chan said she was going to take me to Tropical Land once I was out of the hospital…and Conan is coming along…"

Heiji fell back in his chair, disappointed that it wasn't going to be just the two of them. But he soon got over it and went back to reading his book, or pretending to read it.

Suzume smiled as she looked at him, she then looked out the window at the birds that flew past the window.

* * *

><p>After another week, Suzume was out of the hospital. She was off crutches and she been able to walk on her broken leg, but she still had to have the cast.<p>

The group; Ran, Conan, Suzume, and Heiji, were on there way to Tropical Land.

Once they were past the gate, Suzume looked all around her, taking in everything she could. "Wow!" she said, giggling. "This is amazing!"

"You've never been here, Suzu-chan?" Ran said, walking up behind her.

Suzume looked at Ran and shook her head. "Nope," she said, looking back at everything.

Heiji and Conan came walking up behind the two girls. Both had there hands in there pockets and unimpressed looks on their faces. The two looked at both girls, who were laughing and enjoying themselves already.

"Didn't we _just _walk through the gate?" Heiji said.

"Yeah…" Conan said. He glanced up at Heiji. "You better make this an enjoyable day for her…"

Heiji's face went red. "That's a given…" he muttered.

Suzume smiled brightly and grabbed Heiji's arm. "Come on!" she said, dragging him along as they went to their first ride. Suzume didn't even realize that someone was keeping an eye on her.


	51. Chapter 51: Mirror Magic!

CHAPTER 51: Mirror Magic.

Suzume sat on the bench, her head in her hands in despair. Her leg was throbbing in pain, kind of like little devils were poking it with pitchforks.

Suzume felt something cold on her neck and she jumped. She looked up to find Heiji holding two cans of soda. "I hate to say this," he said, sitting next to her on the bench, "but I told you so…"

Suzume gave a sarcastic laugh and sat back. "Where are Kudo-kun and Ran-chan?" she said, taking a can of soda in her hand.

"Seeing if they can get anything for your leg…" Heiji said, leaning forward and looking at Suzume.

Suzume smiled. "I told you, I'm fine," she said. "I don't need anything."

Heiji gently tapped her leg with his foot. Suzume then leaned over in pain, trying not to scream. She was in total despair once again.

"So," Heiji said, gently laughing, "you were saying?"

Suzume looked up with a glare. She then pushed him teasingly. "Will you stop!" she said, giving a laugh.

The two laughed for awhile, but once done, it was silent. Suzume glanced over at Heiji and found him smiling while looking at the ground. Suzume looked at his hands and saw his sleeves were rolled up a bit. She then saw that one hand was wrapped in bandages.

Suzume looked to the ground with a frown. "How are you doing, Heiji?" she said.

Heiji glanced at Suzume. "Hm?"

Suzume motioned to his arm and then looked back at the ground.

Heiji looked at his hurt arm and smiled, glad she was worried a bit. "I've had worse…" he said. "But," Suzume looked up to see Heiji's smiling face, "I'm more worried about you right now, Suzume."

Suzume felt her cheeks going a bit red. Her heart was racing and she was happy. "Thanks, Heiji…" she said, smiling.

Heiji gave a calm smile as he looked away, still trying to resist the urge to embrace her in front of everyone.

Suzume stood to her feet, the pain her leg dieing down. "Alright!" she said, looking as she was about to accomplish something. "On to the next adventure!"

Suzume then began walking away, throwing the empty can of soda in the trash can.

"Wait, Suzu-" Heiji got up and reached out a hand about to stop her, but she was out of reach. He sighed and threw away the empty can in his hands. He then ran after Suzume.

The two met up with Ran and Conan. Suzume managed to convince Ran that she was fine, but Conan noticed she was babying her leg and didn't believe a word she said. Heiji didn't believe her either, he noticed the same thing Kudo noticed.

The group walked over to the next building, Suzume practically jumping up and down, wanting to go in. She linked arms with Heiji and pulled him along, over to the Haunted House.

Ran's eyes were wide and she was gripping onto Conan's hand, not really wanting to follow. But she did.

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking ahead of everyone, laughing at all the creepy stuff. Ran right behind with Conan, as she shivered and screamed at every little thing that popped out at her. Heiji on the other hand, was in the way back, not really caring about what was going on. He kept getting the strangest feeling as if they were being followed for the past three hours.<p>

Heiji stopped walking, slightly laughing at the broken head that was swinging from the ceiling. Fake blood dripped down to the floor and you could see the spring that held it in place. "They need to do a better job..." he muttered.

Heiji looked ahead of himself and notice Suzume and the others were gone. "Guess I should be going..." he said, not even noticing the person behind him.

* * *

><p>Suzume, Ran, and Conan had finally managed to get out of the Haunted House. Suzume was still laughing and Ran was shivering. Conan was wondering why Suzume was laughing at such things. She should have been scared like Ran, right? Wrong, she wasn't that type of girl, she enjoyed things like that.<p>

Suzume looked back to the others, noticing Heiji wasn't with them. "Where's Hei-chan?" she said, looking around.

Ran and Conan shrugged. "I thought he was behind us..." Ran said.

Suzume bit her lip as she continued to look around.

"What's goin' on?" a voice said.

Suzume looked back and saw Heiji walking up to them, smiling.

"We thought we lost you for a moment," Suzume said.

Heiji smiled with a nervous laugh as he scratched his head. "Well," he said, "I did get lost, but I managed to find my way back. Anyway, we should get moving."

Suzume and the others nodded. Conan had the oddest feeling though, but he shrugged it off and walked along with the others.

* * *

><p>The group walked over to the next building, Suzume practically jumping up and down again, wanting to go in. She linked arms with Heiji and pulled him along, over to the House of Mirrors.<p>

Conan sighed and walked along after them, along with Ran. The group walked into the building, finding themselves in a hall of weird mirrors. Suzume unlinked herself from Heiji, allowing him and the others to go ahead. Heiji was reluctant at first, but after seeing her face saying 'No need to worry, I'm right behind you,' he made his way through the maze with Ran and Conan.

Suzume took her time, running into mirrors here and there. They were really large mirrors that covered the whole place. You couldn't even see the ceiling.

Suzume laughed at a mirror as it made her into a funny image. She then continued walking down the long, hallway of Mirrors.

* * *

><p>After a minute; Heiji, Ran, and Conan, found themselves walking out of the exit and into the daylight again. Ran was laughing as she talked to Conan about the funny mirrors, but Heiji was looking for Suzume, who should have been right behind them.<p>

"Where's Suzume?" he asked the others.

"I thought she was right behind us?" Ran said.

Conan got a bad feeling about this, along with Heiji. After the last incident, they couldn't take any chances of leaving Suzume alone.

So the two boy's ran back into the building, looking every which way for Suzume. While Ran waited patiently outside, knowing she should butt in.

Suzume was walking down the mirror covered hall and ended up at a dead end. She looked all around her, seeing many halls of mirrors in which she could go down.

Suzume looked at the mirrors all around her, and ended up seeing something strange. Standing in every mirror, was a man dressed in black and had his face covered with glasses.

Suzume looked all around, but couldn't find where the man was standing.

The man pulled out his hand from his pocket and held up a gun, pointing it at Suzume. Suzume's eyes widened and she ducked as the gun fired. The glass broke and pieces fell to the floor behind her. Suzume covered herself, hearing shards of glass fall to the floor. But none fell on her. In fact, she felt something covering her.

The glass continued to fall as gun shots were still heard. Although, the guy had really bad aim, since the bullets keeping hitting the mirrors.

After the gun shots stopped. Suzume looked up, seeing Heiji was the one covering her from all the fallen glass. He was looking straight ahead at one of the mirror that was shattered. In the pieces still on it, was the man in black. He gritted his teeth and then the man ran away.

Heiji sighed. He then looked down at Suzume, smiling. "Ya alright?" he said, dusting the broken glass off of her and himself.

Suzume smiled. "Yes, I'm fine…" she said. She then took her hand and wiped a bit of blood of his cheek from the cut. "But you didn't have to do that…"

"Sure I did," he said. He put his hand over Suzume's hand, keeping it on his cheek. "I would do anything for the girl I love… Especially if that meant hurting myself to protect her…"

Suzume's heart stopped for a bit. Her eyes widened and then her face went red. In her mind she was thinking, _Did he just say…? _


	52. Chapter 52: Questionable

Chapter 52: Questionable

Suzume sat there on her knees, looking Heiji in the eyes. He was still smiling brightly, even though she was still shocked at his words.

Heiji took his hand and brushed her hair, that was over her eye, and put it behind her ear. His smile then got bigger as he looked into her eyes.

Suzume jumped slightly as the feel of his hand brushed against her cheek. Her cheeks went to a bright red and her heart was racing. _Did he really just say that? _she thought.

Suzume looked to the ground and then back at Heiji. Suzume then felt her and Heiji drawing closer to each other. "H-Hei-chan?" she said, finding herself unable to move. "W-W-What are-"

Heiji gently shushed her as he stopped drawing closer to her and was about an inch away. He took his thumb and ran it over her lips, finding them soft. He then looked her in the eyes, giving her a gently gaze.

Suzume felt her breath starting to shake. Her heart didn't seem to slow down in it's pace as Heiji drew closer to her again.

Heiji's lips brushed against Suzume's, but then slightly pulled away, as if he was teasing her with his touch. Heiji's forehead rested against Suzume's as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They could both feel each others breath on their faces and they both found it intoxicating.

Suzume's mind was going blank and she found herself not even thinking about what was going on. Suzume licked her lips a bit as she looked at Heiji's and then back to his eyes.

Heiji slipped his hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her silky hair. Her head tipped back a little, falling into his hand. She looked at him with passion in her eyes, and Suzume found herself frozen, not able to do or say anything. It was as if she was a puppet and he was the master controlling her moves.

Heiji pulled her face forward, getting her lips pressed against his. The kiss was sending electricity through her as it got more intense.

Suzume slipped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, while his other hand was still on the back of her head. Suzume wrapped her arms tighter around him, running her fingers through his soft hair.

The two broke for air, finding it hard to make it last longer. Suzume opened her eyes and looked at Heiji. She could feel his panting breath against her face and his chest going up and down as he breathed.

Suzume had a feeling deep down in her stomach, saying something wasn't right here. But she didn't think much of it at the moment.

Heiji laid her head on his chest and held her closely, finding himself not wanting to let go.

"Hattori!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

Suzume pulled away from Heiji, hoping they weren't caught by Kudo, who had just entered running towards them.

Heiji held Suzume's hand behind his back as he looked at Conan.

"I heard gun shots," Conan said, "you guys okay?" Conan felt the intense atmosphere, and guessed he interrupted the two. He didn't _want _to know what they were doing, whatever it was, it wasn't his business.

Conan looked down and saw Heiji holding onto Suzume's hand, but put it behind his back.

"Yes, we're fine, Conan-kun" he said. "The culprit ran off before we were able to chase after him."

Conan crossed his arms and looked at Suzume suspiciously. Suzume gave a small smile, showing she was fine. But she knew he knew, so she put a finger to her lips, telling him not to mention this to anyone. Conan gave a smiled and looked back at Heiji, "Well, we should get out of here, before something else happens."

Suzume and Heiji nodded. They then began following Conan out to the exit.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Heiji let go of Suzume's hand. Suzume explained to the security guards that nothing happened inside. She simply said that the glass broke and that was all. She found no need to call the police into this matter, since they wouldn't find anything anyway.<p>

Ran was glad to see them all okay, but she was sad to see her friend a bit down. So to cheer Suzume up, she grabbed Suzume's arm and pulled her along to a place Suzume would enjoy.

Heiji gave a small laugh and began following.

Conan stood there, watching as the three walked away. _There's something weird going on… _he thought. _And I have a feeling I know who's behind it…_ Conan put his hands in his pockets and began walking after the others, still lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>After awhile of having fun on rides and other things. The group stopped for ice-cream. Suzume loved ice-cream, but she soon got embarrassed when Heiji leaned over her shoulder and took a bite of her ice-cream. She shouted a bit for it, but he acted like it was normal, which it wasn't for him. But he just smiled and offered some of his ice-cream.<p>

Conan and Ran sat there, wondering what got into the two. Since never once have they been in such a couple like manner.

Conan looked to his hands, knowing something was definatly was up. And he knew exactly what was going on and it wasn't because the two finally admitted there feelings. It was something bigger and more mysterious. But the question was, why would he go through such lengths for just _this_?


	53. Chapter 53: Sparks

CHAPTER 53: Sparks

Suzume walked along with Conan behind Heiji and Ran, who were just talking about something meaningless. Suzume and Conan both had there doubts about Heiji right now.

"Is it just me," Suzume said, "or is Heiji acting strange?"

"No," Conan said, "it's not you. There's definatly something up with him…"

Suzume crossed her arms and looked Heiji up and down. But she couldn't find anything wrong, until she looked around his neck. She noticed that the present she gave him on Christmas, which hung from his neck ever since then, wasn't there.

_I thought he was wearing it today… _Suzume thought. "Hey, Conan-kun?" Suzume said, putting her hands in her pockets.

Conan looked up to Suzume.

"Was Heiji wearing a dog-tag around his neck earlier today?" Suzume said.

Conan looked at Heiji and thought for a moment. "Yeah, if I remember correctly," he said.

Suzume bit her lip, hoping her deduction was wrong.

"Suzu!" Heiji called back to the two. "You guys are walking to slow! At that pace you'll get lost!"

Suzume right then knew her deduction was right. She looked down to Conan and saw him giving her a look that read, 'Bout time you figured it out…'

Suzume rolled her eyes and skipped over to Heiji.

"Alrighty, Hei-chan," Suzume said, taking his hand in hers and gripping it tightly.

Heiji smiled as he held her hand, looking down at her energetic expression. Suzume smiled and then pulled him along as she ran. "We'll be right back!" Suzume shouted to Ran and Conan.

Ran blinked blankly, wondering what was going on here. But she shrugged it off and looked down to Conan, who didn't look to happy.

"Conan-kun?" Ran said.

Conan looked up and gave her a smile. But that smile quickly faded when he heard someone shout to them.

Both turned around quickly and saw Heiji walking up to them, rubbing his head. "What's going on here?" he said, standing in front of the two.

_I knew it…_ Kudo thought. Ran had wide eyes and was wondering what just happened. First she saw Heiji leave with Suzume and now she sees him standing right before her.

"Where's Suzume?" Heiji said looking down at Conan.

"With you…" Ran and Conan both said.

Heiji raised an eyebrow as Conan explained everything.

* * *

><p>Suzume sat on the railing, looking at the 'Heiji' that stood in front of her. She had taken him to one of the near by lookout towers, which was empty due to everyone out watching the parade.<p>

"You can drop the act…" Suzume said grinning. "I know you're not the real Heiji…"

'Heiji' chuckled. "What are you-"

"I know it's you, Kid…" Suzume cut in.

'Heiji' was silent as he looked at her. He then sighed and said, "Alright, guess I can't hide it anymore…" Kid took off his disguise and threw it aside. He then grinned. "I thought I had the act totally down. I guess there's no fooling you, Princess."

Kid wrapped his arms around Suzume's waist and stood in-between her legs.

Suzume felt his hand somewhere lower then her back. So she grabbed his hands and removed them from her. She crossed her arms as he put his hand in her pockets.

"Will you stop touching me?" she shouted.

"Nope!" Kid leaning in closer to her face. "I won't be letting go of you so easily this time, Suzu-chi."

Suzume gritted her teeth.

"So tell me," Kid said giving one of his seductive smiles. "How did you figure it out?"

"First off," Suzume said putting a figure to his chest, "you weren't wearing the dog-tags. Second, your kiss was only something a pervert would do."

"Oh?" Kid said, getting a bit closer to Suzume face, now only an inch away. "How so?"

Suzume put her hand over Kid's mouth and pushed him away. "Heiji would never do that…" she muttered. Suzume put her hands in her lap and looked directly at Kid.

Kid smirked. "I guess I should have waited until the Ferris Wheel…" he said. "Then maybe you wouldn't have figured it out so soon."

"I would have figured it out either way…" Suzume said.

Kid laughed under his breath and leaned in closer to her face. "How about we try it one more time? Huh?"

Kid was about a centimeter away from kissing Suzume again, until he quickly pulled away when she kicked him in the shin. Suzume took his hands out of her pockets, jumped off the railing and walked back down the stairs. "Pervert!" she shouted.

"But a pervert you like!" Kid shouted as he watch her disappear down the stairs.

Suzume laughed slightly as she walked out of the tower and into the night sky covered pavement. "True…" she muttered as she walked back toward the others.

Suzume had her hands in her pockets and she was looking at the dark ground. She kind of wished that some of those things were the real Heiji, but then a few of the things she was glad it was Kid. Suzume then began wondering if anything along those lines would happen between her and Heiji.

Suzume waved her thoughts away, along with her daydream of her and Heiji being a lovey-dovey married couple.

She looked up and saw Ran waving to her. Suzume waved back with a small smile on her face. She then saw Heiji standing there, giving a small wave to her. Suzume's smile grew and she stopped walking. She met eyes with Heiji and he smiled at her, glad to see she was alright.

Suzume sighed and ran towards the others. She then tackled Heiji, hugging him tightly around the waist with her head buried in his shirt.

Ran and Conan smiled and kind of laughed at the shocked expression on Heiji's face.

"O-Okay?" Heiji said, patting her on the head. "What's this about, Suzume?"

Suzume looked up at Heiji with a smile on her face, cheerful. "Just happy to have the real you back, Heiji…" she said, hugging him tighter.

Heiji smiled while continuing to pat her on the head. He found her cheerfulness just adorable and way better then the Devil Suzume.

Suzume let go when she heard a loud bang. Suzume turned around and saw fireworks lighting up the sky. Suzume's smile got brighter and she giggled like a little girl.

Heiji smiled as he saw her brightly lit face.

Conan gave a smile along with Ran. Both happy seeing the two, but disappointed that the two were so oblivious to the feelings they shared for one another.


	54. Chapter 54: Worried

Chapter 54: Worried

Suzume sat up in the bed, panting. Another bad dream, or another memory. It was getting so hard to tell which ones were which now. Suzume put her feet to the floor and looked to the clock. It was 4:00 a.m. and the sun was a barely up.

Suzume sighed, running a hand through her hair. She then gave a small chuckle. "What's wrong with me…?" she muttered. She then put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

Suzume looked up and at the floor. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. The dreams seemed so real to her. She couldn't handle all of this.

Suzume got up and grabbed her bag. She got dressed into a pair of black ripped up jeans and a long black V-neck. She slipped on her boots and walked out of the house.

Suzume began walking down the street, her bag slung over her shoulder and her hands in her pockets.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane… _she thought, grinning.

* * *

><p>It was around seven in the morning when everyone in the house woke-up. Heiji and Conan sat at the counter, eating the breakfast Professor Agasa had fixed with Haibara's help.<p>

Agasa, stood behind the counter, looking over the paper while drinking his coffee.

Haibara walked into the room with her arms crossed, a pondering expression on her face.

"Kei-chan still asleep?" Agasa said, smiling.

"No…" Haibara said, grabbing her mug off the counter. "She wasn't there…"

Conan and Heiji chocked on their coffee at the same time. "What?" they shouted, looking at Haibara.

"It seems Kei-can left earlier this morning…" she said, sitting on the couch, crossing her legs. "She left a note saying if anyone needed her, just call."

Heiji and Conan looked at each other. Wondering if something was behind the sudden nice in which Suzume had left that morning.

* * *

><p>Suzume stood there at the crosswalk, waiting for the go light. She could over hear the people around her talk about her appearance. Suzume was used to it. I mean, a gothic girl with a lip piercing and many in her ears.<p>

Suzume shifted her standing posture and felt her pocket vibrating. Suzume reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she said, putting it to her ear.

"_What are you doing?" _Conan and Heiji shouted from the other line.

Suzume smiled. "Just taking a walk…" she said, thinking of something fun to say. "What are you two cuties doing?"

The other line was silent, both boys were stunned when she said cuties. Suzume coughed, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Look, boys," Suzume said, walking across the street with the other people. "I'm kind of busy right now, so if you don't mind…"

Suzume was about to hang up until she heard Heiji. _"Suzume wait!" _he said.

Suzume put the phone back to her ear as she walked down the street, not paying attention to where she was going. "What, Heiji…?" Suzume sighed.

"_What's wrong?" _he said, straight forward.

Suzume laughed. "What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? There's nothing-"

Heiji cut her off. _"There's something wrong, Suzume. I can tell by the way you're talking."_

Suzume was silent. She gripped the phone tighter and looked to the ground. She was wondering what she should say, 'I've been having bad dreams so I'm reliving my horrible childhood'? She didn't want to say that, so she simply said, "There's really nothing wrong, Hattori-kun."

Suzume took her phone away from her ear and hung up. She then shut off her phone and stuff it in her pocket. She then continued walking down the street. Knowing precisely where she was going.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I was wondering how you guys would feel about Suzume going back to her old school, that Rich Kid school (still doesn't have a name lol!) Tell me if you like the idea or not.<p>

Oh, and Thank you for the many comment/reviews, I love reading them and they always keep me going with this story! Thanks for liking it so much!


	55. Chapter 55: Tahoe High

Chapter 55: Tahoe High

Suzume was walking down the street when she suddenly stopped walking. She looked to her side and saw she was standing right at the front gate of her old High School, Tahoe High. Suzume couldn't believe she walked to here.

Suzume turned her head and sighed. She then began walking away, but before she could, she heard, "Oh my gosh!"

Suzume jumped, knowing who said it. She slowly turned around and fully faced the group of students. She knew ever single one of them.

First was the short girl in the middle who was Sasakawa Komachi. She had short brown hair and wore the uniform like every other girl, which was a white and yellow sailor suit. Komachi had blue eyes with long lashes, which was what made her like throughout the school.

The next was on Komachi's left, Yanagita Tamiko. She had long black hair which made her look from the Feudal Era due to her pale skin and lavender eyes.

The third was behind Tamiko and Komachi, Sakubara Saemon. He had black hair that touched his shoulders and he wore the boy's school uniform, which was just plan black. He had blue eyes and was medium height.

The forth was Saemon's friend, Takagawa Nampo. He had died blonde hair and had a few piercing's on his ear. He had gray eyes and was very tall.

The fifth was the final one in the group, standing next to Komachi on her right. The girls name was Bando Ayako. She had short brownish-red hair and she was very shy. She was medium height and had long limbs.

Suzume stood up straight and rubbed the back of her neck. She then nervously laughed.

"What are _you _doing here?" Komachi said, pouting while her and the others took a few steps back.

"Um…" Suzume said, glancing up to the sky. "I was walking and ended up running past this place?"

"Likely story…" Ayako muttered, crossing her arms.

Suzume put her hand at her side and looked to the ground.

"Didn't you leave?" Saemon said.

Suzume didn't answer, but she did smile up at him.

"I heard you got arrested…" Tamiko said, smiling.

Suzume's smiled faded and she bit her lip, trying not to shout and yell.

"Tamiko-chan!" Nampo yelled.

"What?" Tamiko shrugged, finding nothing wrong with what she said. "You know you thought the same thing."

Nampo looked at Suzume and saw she had her arms crossed, willingly taking in all the crap the three girls were dishing out. But the grin on her face, was bit unnerving.

"There have been a lot of stories about you, Kei-san…" Ayako said.

"Yeah," Komachi said, grinning. "A few saying that you killed yourself. But sadly…your still alive…"

Suzume didn't change her expression. Although her eyes went back to the same person she was back at the shrine on New Years. Her eyes cold and the killing aura she gave off that could kill anyone in a second.

Saemon put a hand on Komachi's shoulder. "That's enough, Komachi…" he said.

Komachi glared at him. "You're taking this brats side?" she shouted, pushing away his hand. "Why would you take her side? She's-"

Nampo covered Komachi's mouth before anymore could come out.

Tamiko was about to say something, but suddenly stopped when a women's scream rang out through the school grounds.

Everyone's eyes opened wide and the first thing they noticed was Suzume running toward the scream.

"Kei-san, wait!" Nampo shouted. Everyone then began running after Suzume.

Suzume turned the corner to the side of the school and saw surprised at what she saw. Sitting on the ground was a female student, shaking a pointing to the tree. Suzume looked at the tree and there, hanging was another student. Suzume's eyes got wider and her hand began shaking, knowing who was hanging from the tree dead.

The group; Komachi, Nampo, Tamiko, Ayako, and Saemon, turned the corner to see the shocking discovery.

"Call the police…" Suzume muttered as she looked at the hanging body.

"What?" Komachi shouted. "I'm not going to take orders from-"

Suzume glared at Komachi. "Go call the police, now!" she shouted.

Komachi was scared to death by the glare, she then ran off toward the main office, calling the police and notifying the school about the now incident.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan sat on the couch, playing cards. Both were bored at waiting for Suzume to get back.<p>

"Earlier today," the women on the news said, "at Tahoe High, a teacher was found hanging from the side lot near the school."

Heiji and Conan looked up and at the screen. There they saw the women standing a few feet away from where Inspector Megure and the others, were working.

"The body has been identified as Momotani Kumiko, age 34." A picture of a women with glasses and brown, medium length, hair appeared on the screen.

Heiji and Conan continued listening. But as they continued to listen, they became shocked to see who was in the background with the Inspector. Standing there, looking down at the body was Suzume. She was biting her lip while she investigated. But then Suzume walked out of site, reaching in her pocket.

The crowd near the site, watched Suzume as she walked away, a few whispering here and there.

Heiji and Conan looked at each other, stunned.

The phone to the Agasa residence then began ringing. Agasa picked up the phone as he walked over to the others, and watched the TV. "Hello?" he said. After a pause he smiled with a small laugh. "Oh, Kai-chan! Glad to see you're alright!"

Conan and Heiji looked up at Agasa. Conan grabbed the phone from Agasa.

* * *

><p>Suzume heard silence on the other end of the phone and then she heard shouting at her. <em>"What do you think you're doing?" <em>it was Conan, along with Heiji, shouting.

Suzume rubbed her ear and put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry?" she said. "It's not my fault I got sucked up into this…"

"_It is your fault…"_ Heiji and Conan stated.

Suzume snapped. "Alright, Great Detectives," she said, "why don't you two get your butts down here and help out. Maybe you'll be able to figure this out…"

Suzume heard silence from the two boys. But all she could hear is the people behind her, talking about her. Suzume turned around and glared at them.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan were thinking about if they should go or not. But they lost thought when they heard Suzume shouted, <em>"Will you people shut up! I get that you people haven't seen me for a long time! But just because I'm here at my old school doesn't mean I want to hear what other people think about it! So will you shut up!"<em>

The two boys almost dropped the phone at all the shouting. "Um… Kei?" Conan said.

Suzume didn't answer.

Conan looked up at Heiji and saw him pondering.

"_So?" _Suzume said. _"What will it be? Come solve an unbelievable case or stay home watching it on the TV? I would decide soon, Kudo-kun, 'cause this case will be solved in a matter of minutes." _Suzume then hung up the phone.

Conan set the phone down, beginning to ponder himself.

Heiji got up, grabbing his hat and putting it on, bill facing forward.

Conan glanced up and said, "Not wanting Kei to solve the case before you?"

"Nope," Heiji said, picking up Conan by the collar and pulling him along. "I actually have a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Suzume stood there looking at her cell phone. She gave a small chuckle and smiled. <em>They are so childish… <em>she thought. Suzume put her cell back in her pocket and looked around for anything that could be part of the case.

Suzume began walking back to the crime scene, where forensics was just finishing up. Suzume looked down at the body that was being covered up. She remembered the teacher well, the teacher was kind and didn't really do anything to anyone to make someone want to do this.

"So," Inspector Megure said, "it's ruled as a suicide…"

Suzume pondered for a moment. "It's not a suicide, Inspector…" she muttered. "Someone at this school _murdered _Momotani Kumiko…"

"Why do you say that, Kei-san?" Takagi said, putting away his notebook.

"Well," Suzume said, putting her hands in her pockets, "For one, if she wanted to hang herself she would have had a stool or something nearby, or at least wore the popper shoes if she was going to climb the tree…"

"But suicide victims usually don't care so much about what they wear," Detective Sato said, crossing her arms.

Suzume looked down to Sato's feet, noticing the high-heels. "Can I see your shoes for a moment, Detective Sato?" she asked while smiling.

Sato blinked for a moment, but nodded. She took off her shoes and handed them to Suzume. Suzume took off her boots and put on the high heels. She then threw her boots to the side. _Wow…_ Suzume thought. _Perfect fit…_

Suzume walked over to the tree and looked up, seeing where the rope was swinging from. "Although," Suzume said, "you are right, Detective Sato. Most suicides don't care about what they look like when they kill themselves. What's really on their minds is _why _they are killing themselves. But," Suzume put a hand on the branch above her and put her foot to the tree, trying to climb it, "I would have to say, if you wanted to kill yourself by jumping off the branch and hanging yourself, you would first have to climb the tree."

Suzume managed to get to the first branch, even though the shoes were making it difficult to climb up the tree. "You can't very well climb a tree with high-heels…"

"But," Detective Takagi said, "she could have taken off the shoes and climbed the tree. Then once she was up there, after tying the rope, she could have slipped back on the shoes and then jumped."

Suzume gave a small chuckle as she continued to climb the tree, to get to the rope. "Tell me, Detective Takagi," she said. "If you were to kill yourself, just like the victim did, but had to take off your shoes. Would you _really _take the time to slip them back on?"

Detective Takagi pondered over that question for a moment, along with Sato and Inspector Megure.

"If it was me," Inspector Megure said, "I would have just thrown the shoes to the ground and jumped."

"Precisely!" Suzume said, sitting on one of the branches. "But, the victim had her shoes _on _when she jumped." Suzume got up and began climbing again, loosing her footing before she reached the next branch. But she didn't fall, she just tried again and found her footing, making it to the next branch. "So that means Momotani-sensei didn't take off her shoes, but instead left them on. And this also rules out her climbing the tree, since, as you can see, it's to difficult and you would never manage to make it to the top."

Detective Sato and Takagi were speechless. Inspector Megure was smiling, glad she was around.

Suzume stood on her knees, on the branch, looking through the tree. She then noticed something from the corner of her eyes. She leaned over and tried getting it.

"Kei-san, look out!" the two Detectives shouted.

Suzume heard something snap and then she began falling to the ground. _Whoops…_ was all Suzume was thinking.

Suzume closed her eyes, waiting for herself to hit the ground, but instead someone caught her. Suzume opened her eyes, and saw Heiji was the one that caught her. He was sitting on his knees and she was laying in his arms. Heiji was panting, like he had been running.

Conan stood over by the two Detectives, blinking blankly at what he just saw.

"Are you and idiot?" Heiji shouted at Suzume.

Suzume laughed. "Oh, hi Hei-chan!" she said, rubbing her head. "Glad you made it!" She patted him on the head and stood to her feet along with Heiji.

Detective Sato, Takagi, Conan, along with Inspector Megure, all had their jaws dropped. _And she's unmoved by that? _they thought. All thought that she would have blushed or something, but it seemed perfectly normal to her.

Suzume looked back up to the tree, a straight face on and her eyes narrowed. _I know I saw something up there… _she thought.

Suzume slipped off Sato's High-heels and tossed them back to her. Sato caught them, wondering what was going on. Suzume grabbed the branch on the tree and began climbing again.

"Ah, Suzu-nee-chan!" Conan said, running over to the tree, looking up. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Suzume looked down at the two boys, who looked like they thought she was crazy. "Oh, I'll be fine!" she said.

Suzume reached the branch in which she saw that item, and there it was. Suzume raised an eyebrow and grabbed the item. _A keychain? _she said, looking at it. It was just a regular keychain with a symbol on it, a star with waves. Suzume bit her lip, wondering what it meant.

"Did you find something?" Conan said.

"Ah…no…" Suzume said, stuffing the keychain in her pocket.

Suzume was about to jump down to the ground, when she noticed something etched into the wood of the tree. Suzume gave a small smile and small laugh.

Heiji and Conan raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was smiling about.

Suzume looked down to the ground and jumped down. "Now," she said, standing up straight and dusting herself off, "so let's get to investigating!"

Everyone nodded slowly.

Suzume grabbed her boots and began walking along with the Inspector and the two Detectives.

Heiji and Conan stood there at the tree, still wondering what Suzume was smiling about. The two boys looked at each other, nodding. They then climbed up the tree, seeing what she was looking at.

Once they were up there, Conan sat on the branch, while Heiji stood on a few branches below (due to his height). Conan and Heiji blinked blankly as they looked at the wood. On it was an etched in heart with just a random sentence. _Love all, trust few, do wrong to none. _(William Shakespeare Quote)

Heiji and Conan looked at each other. At the bottom of this sentence was, "KS" which they knew stood for Kei Suzume.

Heiji and Conan got back to the ground, wondering why Suzume would write something like that. Both shrugged, deciding to forget it. They then ran after Suzume and the others, on their way to investigate.


	56. Chapter 56: Crack

Chapter 56: Crack

* * *

><p><em>(Wow…I'm writing a lot of chapters…)<em>

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking down the hall in the school building, Heiji and Conan walking slowly behind her. She felt the suspicious looks they were giving her on her back, but she couldn't figure out why they were looking at her that way. Suzume stopped walking and turned on her heels, facing the two boys who also stopped walking. "Okay," she said, "what did I do?"<p>

Both boys smiled brightly. "What do you mean?" they said.

Suzume narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You know what I mean!" she shouted, practically ripping their heads off with her yelling.

Both boys shivered from her glare.

Suzume sighed and then turned back around, walking back down the hall. Her arms were crossed and she was back to her pondering.

"Hey, Kei," Conan said, running up next to her, "this is your old school right?"

Suzume looked down at Conan with her hand to her chin. "Yeah," she said. "Why?"

Conan glanced back to Heiji, smiling. "Just wondering…" he said.

"Kei Suzume?" a female voice said. "Is that really you?"

Suzume stopped walking and looked up. Standing there was a person she knew all to well. "Kase-chan…" Suzume muttered, her body becoming limp. She was _so _hoping she wouldn't see anyone else, but it's hard _not _to see anyone she knew.

The girl in front of them, Kase, had black hair and wore glasses. She had a scarce expression that told the boys she was terrified of Suzume.

"It's really you…" Kase said, taking a step back. "What are you doing here…?"

Suzume sighed, not knowing what to say. She had a painful expression and seemed sadder then normal.

"Kase…" Heiji muttered, trying to remember where he heard that name from.

"You're the girl that found the teacher, right?" Conan said, with his childlike manner.

The girl jumped at the little boys voice. "Y-Yes…" she muttered. "I was looking around the campus for her and then when I walked by the area I found her hanging there…" Kase's eyes filled with water, but she quickly dried them away.

Kase looked back at Suzume, who was looking at her with an expressionless face. "Why were you looking for her?" Suzume said, with a small bitterness to her tone.

"I wanted to ask her a personal question…" Kase said, fear showing in her voice from the evil aura Suzume was giving off. But for some reason, the fear sounded more like guilt.

"Was Momotani-sensei acting strange in anyway?"

"No… She seemed as cheerful as she always was…"

Suzume put her hands in her pockets. "Did she say anything about anyone harassing her or anything?"

"No…" Kase said, crossing her arms. "She wouldn't really mention that to anyone… Although a few days ago I saw her looking at a letter… But she simply shredded it… When I asked what it was, she just said it was someone pulling a prank…"

_Letter? _Suzume thought. For some reason she was recalling a letter in her head from the last day she attended that school. But Suzume shrugged it off, trying to forget it.

"Uh…" Kase said, playing with her hands now. "You're a detective now, right Kei-chan?"

Suzume looked to the ground. "Yeah, that's right," she muttered.

"Then…could…I ask a favor…Kei-chan?"

Suzume looked at Kase with a small smile. "Sure thing…"

Kase had a feeling like Suzume was faking the smile. "Find the person who killed Momotani-sensei?" Kase said, tears swelling in her eyes. "I know you had an attachment to her when you were here… And she was a loved teacher by all of us… We don't want to see the person who did this go unpunished…"

Suzume looked to the ground. Suzume then looked up, a grin on her face. "You can count on me, Kase-chan…"

Kase nodded and the turned around, running away before anything else could be said.

Suzume looked to the ground, her bangs covering her face.

Heiji put a hand on her shoulder, seeing her quivering. But after he touched her, her hand punched the wall, really hard.

"DANG IT!" she shouted, making Heiji draw his hand back and making both boys jump.

_Just like Ran…_ Conan thought, giving a nervous laugh.

Suzume drew her hand a dropped it by her side. Suzume then looked up a grin on her face and her eyes filled with triumph. "I can't believe I didn't think about it earlier!" she shouted, turning on her heels and taking a skip back, looking at the two boys. "We should have checked her classroom before anything else!"

Suzume smiled and then began running down the hall, overjoyed.

Heiji bit his lip, trying to figure out what was going on. But he had a feeling that her joyfulness was just an act and Conan had the same feeling.

* * *

><p>Suzume walked into the classroom in which Momotani taught in. It was empty and the widows were letting in a small breeze. Suzume walked over to the desk and took a seat.<p>

Heiji and Conan peeked around the corner, looking at Suzume as she ran a hand across the desk with a sad expression.

As Suzume ran her hand over the cold desk, she noticed a drawer with a lock on it, actually three locks on it. _I don't remember that being there…_ Suzume thought. But then she recalled that the drawer has always been there, just she never noticed the locks on it. In fact last time she saw it, it was unlocked. She remembered Momotani putting something in it on the day Suzume left the school.

Suzume looked up and thought for a moment. "Hey, Kudo-kun!" Suzume said, looking at Conan and Heiji. "Give me your pocketknife!"

Conan and Heiji walked in, both with blank looks on. "Huh?" he said.

"You heard me, now fork it over, idiot!" Suzume said, with a cold glare.

Conan rolled his eyes and handed over his pocketknife.

Suzume took it and went through the knifes. She found one that could help her in breaking the lock open. But the knife along wouldn't help. Suzume, totally forgetting the boys were there, reached in her shirt and pulled out a wire (just a random wire she found on the street that day).

Heiji and Conan's faces went bright red as they saw her reach in her shirt. Both were wondering what she was getting. But at the moment they didn't care about that, they were just embarrassed they had to witness something like that.

Suzume glanced up at the two boys, noticing their faces were red. She shrugged, finding what she did nothing, and continued on trying to pick the locks.

Heiji and Conan watched as she tried unlocking the first lock. Suzume kept blowing her hair away from her face, trying to see the lock. Suzume tossed her hair to the side and tipped her head to the right, keeping it out of her face as she focused on the lock.

Heiji's and Conan's faces went red again, just looking at the position Suzume was in. She was on her knees, in front of the drawer, her legs spread apart a bit. Her clothes clung to her body and her shirt was really low. Her hair was tossed to the side, showing more of her soft skin and her long neck. The sun was shining in and it made her look kind of like a goddess, a really, really, beautiful one.

Heiji felt his heart beating a bit faster, until he snapped out of it when Suzume looked at him and Conan. "What are you two starring at?" she said, her cheeks getting a little flushed.

_She's getting embarrassed? _Conan and Heiji thought. _Just with us starring at her like that?_

Suzume's face went redder when they didn't stop starring. "Will you two stop starring?" she shouted.

Heiji and Conan snapped out of it and focused on something else in the room. The two looked around for anything that could help with the case, but nothing.

Suzume managed to get the locks undone. "YES!" Suzume said, putting the locks and other things on the desk.

The two boys didn't pay attention, due to them looking out the window, down at the crime scene, which was seen perfectly from below.

Suzume opened up the drawer and was shocked to see, nothing was in it. Although, there were some black scraps on the bottom of the drawer. Suzume slammed the drawer shut and sat in the chair, sighing. "It's gone…" she muttered.

"What is?" the two boys said, walking over to the desk.

"Whatever was in the drawer…" Suzume said, slamming her hands against the desk. "Whatever was in that drawer, was something that could have led us to the killer. But the killer broke in before we even got here…" Suzume hit her head on the desk and screamed, "At this pace I'll never find who killed her!"

Conan and Heiji jumped at her scream. "Don't worry," they said, trying to calm her down. "What about the letter?"

"Trash was emptied… Probably done yesterday…"Suzume sat back in the chair, pondering. _The killer knew this would happen, so he was prepared…_ she thought. Suzume reached over and opened one of the drawers. She looked inside and saw it empty, Suzume then realized something.

Suzume slammed that drawer and opened the one that had the locks on it. She opened it and looked it over. She then noticed the bottom was a different height then it was seen on the outside. Suzume reached into the drawer, feeling around.

Suzume found a way to lift it up. Once it was lifted up, Heiji and Conan looked over her shoulder. "A secret compartment?" they all said.

Suzume looked inside and saw a small notebook. She reached in and pulled it out, flipping quickly through it. She got up walking away from the two boys behind her as she read through it.

"What is it?" Heiji asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Suzume said, closing the book.

"Suzume, hand it over," Heiji said, walking after her, trying to get the book.

"No!" Suzume said, keeping the book away from him.

"Hand it over!"

"No! This is my case!"

"Suzume!"

Heiji then began running after Suzume in the class room, as Conan stood there, just laughing. He then noticed something under the desk, so he went under the desk, trying to see what it was. Before he knew it, there was a slam on the desk and the book fell to the floor. Conan was so busy looking at the thing under the desk, he didn't notice this.

The door to the class room opened and Detective Sato and Takagi stood there, looking in. Both shocked to see what was there. Both were blinking, wondering if there eyes were playing tricks, but they weren't. What they saw was Suzume, sitting on the desk. Heiji stood in-between her legs, hands on the desk on both sides of her. Suzume had her hands on his chest and both of them were super close.

"Sorry for disturbing!" both detective said as their faces lit up.

Suzume and Heiji looked at each other. Suzume pushed Heiji away, both of their faces going red.

Suzume got off the desk and stood there, looking at the ground.

Sato walked in, seeing the book on the floor. She picked up the book and looked it over. "What's this?"

"Oh!" Suzume said. "It looks like it was a secret diary she kept in the drawer."

Sato lifted her eyebrows in fascination, she bagged the book and put it in her breast pocket. She then looked back to Takagi and said, "Looks like we should go question the staff, along with the students that had the closest relationship with the teacher."

Takagi nodded and walked out.

Sato was about to follow, but she turned back to Suzume. "You coming, Kei-san?"

Suzume's face lit up and she nodded. She then ran out with Detective Sato, leaving Heiji and Conan in the classroom.

Heiji looked under the desk and saw Conan still looking at the bottom of the desk. "What are you doing?" he said, reaching in.

"I think I might have found something…" Conan said, pointing his watch light at the side of the desk.

Heiji's eyes widened at what was there.

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking down the hall with the two Detectives by her side, she was jumping for joy.<p>

"Kei-san," Sato said.

Suzume looked at Sato with a smile.

"Is there something going on between you and Hattori-kun?" Sato asked, curiousness showing on her face.

Suzume's face went bright red and she began stuttering, while waving her hands. "N-No, no, no," she said, "nothing's going on between us!"

"Really?" Sato said. "That's hard to believe…"

"Why?"

"Well," Takagi said, "just seeing the way you two act around each other."

"Also the way he looks at you when you aren't looking…" Sato said, nudging Suzume.

Suzume looked to the ground, her hands in front of her.

Sato and Takagi smiled, knowing they hit the mark.

"W-Well…" Suzume said. "I-I do…l-like…him… But I just don't want to admit to it yet, even though I kind of already told him…"

"You told him?" Sato shouted, grabbing Suzume by the shoulders. "What happened?"

"I was on the verge of death, I don't think that counted as a real confession…" Suzume said.

Sato pouted and walked away, down the stairs, leaving Suzume and Takagi standing there. Suzume looked at Takagi and smiled. Takagi smiled and ran after Sato down the stairs.

Suzume smiled. And began walking down, until she stopped. She looked up at the banner and saw the schools symbol, which was the same thing she saw on the keychain. Suzume pulled out the keychain and looked at it. _The symbol… Why didn't I realize it! The killer is-_ Suzume cut off her thought when she heard someone behind her. She quickly turned around, but before she could see who it was, she was pushed.

* * *

><p>Takagi was talking Sato, trying to calm her down. But they both stopped talking when they heard a thump from up the stairs. Both turned around quickly and saw Suzume lying on the stairs, her head bleeding.<p>

Both detectives were shocked as they ran up to help her. Takagi checked her pulse and saw she was still alive, just unconscious.

Sato looked up the stairs and saw someone running. Sato, being the person who doesn't like letting a suspect getting away, she got up and ran after him.

Takagi stayed there, calling the ambulance and trying to make the bleeding stop.

Sato ran down the halls, her high-heels hitting the floor roughly. She turned corner after corner and could barely keep up with the assailant. Soon she stopped running, having lost him around her sixth corner. Sato was panting, looking every which way. Still no sign of any way he went.

Sato gritted her teeth as she turned back around. She jumped at the suddenness of seeing the Chairman, standing there. Sumitimo Naganori, age 58. He had brown hair and wore a dark green suit.

"Still lurking about, Detective?" he said, smiling.

Sato gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry about all the disturbances, Sir…" she said, giving a small bow. "We'll be leaving soon."

"That's good to hear," the Chairman said as he walked away down the hall. "Oh," he stopped and turned around, "I heard Kei Suzume was working with you."

Sato narrowed her eyes at the Chairman. "Yes, that's right…"

The Chairman smiled. "Giving a hello for me. And tell her we miss her at the school." The Chairman then turned around and began walking back down the hall again.

Sato stood there, her eyes still narrowed as she watched the Chairman walk away. She didn't even notice the bitter look he was giving.


	57. Chapter 57: Revealing Secrets

Chapter 57: Revealing Secrets

Suzume laid in bed, completely motionless. Detective Takagi and Detective Sato were talking to the nurse, asking her a few questions about Suzume's condition.

"Oh, Kei-chan will be fine," the nurse said, smiling. "She has a minor head injury, if you two weren't there it might have been a bit more serious."

Sato and Takagi smiled, glad to hear she was fine.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan were walking down the halls, both pondering over the recent discovery. But the two stopped when they saw Inspector Megure and Chiba walking down the halls.<p>

"Inspector!" Conan shouted, running up to the two.

"Ah," Inspector Megure said, smiling, "Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, I've been looking for you two."

"Why?" Heiji said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Inspector Megure's smile faded and so did Chiba's. "It seems," Detective Chiba said, "Kei-chan was taken to the hospital…"

Heiji and Conan were speechless.

The Inspector sighed and continued, "She was pushed down the stairs by the killer. Or from what Sato and Takagi explained. They say she's fine, but she still hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Heiji and Conan glanced at each other.

"Although," Detective Chiba said, crossing his arms, "she did say something when she was in the ambulance…"

Heiji and Conan looked up with raised eyebrows.

"'The answer will be found with Kase-chan…'was what she said…"

Inspector Megure shook his head. "Of course we have no clue what she means," he said. "So, we decided to tell you, I'm sure you two can figure out what she means. Well, don't be getting into trouble…" Inspector Megure then walked past them and continued walking down the hall.

Chiba gave the two boys a sympathetic look and then ran down the hall after the Inspector.

Heiji and Conan looked at each other, shocked. _The answer will be found with Kase-chan… _they both thought.

"Looks like we have to go find Kase…" Conan smirked.

Heiji smirked and said, "Yep. But first we have to investigate the crime scene."

Conan blinked blankly. "What crime scene?" he said, watching as Heiji ran down the hall towards the stairs. Conan rolled his eyes and ran after Heiji.

The two reached the stairs and saw an area cut off with crime scene tap. There was a pool of blood, where Suzume had hit her head. But other then that, there really was nothing.

"She shouldn't have stuck her noise in the schools business…" a passing student said. "She should have just left and never came back, it would have been best for all of us…"

The girl's friend laughed. "I guess she didn't get the message from all those years of torture."

The girl smirked. "Although," she said, "once she got here, she kind of went scary for awhile. But then she went back to the pathetic girl she once was."

Heiji and Conan glanced over their shoulders and listened to the girls.

"Yeah," the girl's friend said, "but then she left… I miss her, she was the only entertainment we had in this school…"

Both girls smiled and began laughing as they disappeared down the hall.

"At this rate, anyone could have pushed Kei…" Conan muttered. "It doesn't necessarily have to be the killer."

"No," Heiji said. "It was definatly the killer. Suzume knew something that could have put him away from good… But the question is…"

"What did she figure out?" Conan said.

Both were silent for awhile, pondering. But then they saw something shining out of the corner of their eyes. They looked over and saw a keychain in the corner of the stairs. Conan picked it up and looked at it, he remembered seeing Suzume with it.

Heiji looked over Conan's shoulder as they looked at the symbol. Both looked at each other. "Isn't this the schools symbol?" they both said. Both nodded to each other.

Heiji stood up and put his hands in his pockets, smirking. "Let's go talk to Kase-chan," he said.

Conan smirked.

The two ran up the stairs, but when they got up to the second floor they were startled by the Chairman. "What do you boys think you're doing?" he said, glaring down at them.

"Um…" Heiji and Conan said. "Investigating?"

The boys could swear that the Chairman's eyes widened when he looked down at the keychain in Conan's hand. But the Chairman just smiled. "Children shouldn't be playing detective, leave it to the professionals."

Conan rolled his eyes, knowing that was directed at him.

Heiji narrowed his eyes at the Chairman.

The Chairman smirked at him and walked past the two. "I would take note boys," he said, stopping and looking over his shoulder, "don't get your noise into others peoples business. I mean, look at what happened to Kei-san…" The Chairman turned away, smiling. He then continued walking down the hall.

Heiji and Conan both glared at the Chairman as he continued to walk down the hall. The two then looked at each other and then began getting back to what they were doing, going to see Kase.

* * *

><p>Kase crossed her arms. "Okay…" she said. "What do you two want?"<p>

"Kei-nee-chan said that you would have the answers we need to solve this case!" Conan said, giving his childlike smile and acting as cheerful as he could possible pretend to be.

Heiji rolled his eyes at this, finding it oddly annoying.

Kase looked at the two boys. "I heard what happened to Suzu…" she said, looking to the ground. "She should have known something like this was going to happen. She was warned the last time, but she wasn't that lucky this time."

"Warned last time?" Conan said.

Kase nodded as she looked at Conan. "Yes," she said. "You see, after a few months in the school Suzu was investigating a case. Everyone was talking about it at the time, saying how she wouldn't figure anything out because she was so stupid."

Heiji and Conan both laughed in their heads. _Stupid? _they both thought. _Sure she's stupid at a few things, but when it comes to detective work, she's better then 'Sleeping Detective Mouri Kogouro'…_

"Suzume spent most of her time investigating the matter," Kase continued. "She was really close to solving the case, but then her grandmother died. After that, she dropped the case. But then after awhile, she started the case up again. That's when she received the letter. Suzu, being the way she is, ripped up the letter and forgot about it. But then she left the school, without solving anything."

"What was the case?" Heiji asked.

Kase shrugged. "She never really talked about it. The only things I heard was what I over heard from Momotani-sensei."

"So," Conan said, "Momotani-sensei knew about the case Kei-nee-chan was working on?"

Kase nodded. "Yeah," she said, "Momotani-sensei and Suzu were really close. It was hard to believe they got along at all. I don't the exact story of how that happened, I guess it's just something you would need to ask Suzu. But the case seemed to be something about the Chairman."

"The Chairman?" both boys said.

Kase nodded once again. "You see," she said, "the chairman went missing and no one in the school knew where he went off too. His son took over his job for awhile. Suzu began investigating the matter, saying that there was _no way _the Chairman would have just vanished without saying anything. Sumitimo Kuni, the Chairman's son, seemed to be angry about the matter. He called Suzume in his office a bunch of times. But he gave up after awhile. But then, when our second year of high school started, the Chairman showed up, saying that he was on vacation before. Strange thing was his son was no where around and he only showed up a few times."

Conan crossed his arms and Heiji put his hand to his chin. _So what we found under Momotani-sensei's desk… _both thought. _It had something to do with this… _

"Did Suzume ever say what was in the letter?" Heiji asked.

Kase shook her head. "Never mentioned anything of it…" she said. "Although, from the look on her face when she saw it, it must have been something shocking." Kase gave a small laugh. "But no matter how shocking, she ended up smiling."

_Smiling? _Heiji and Conan thought, both of their eyes wide. The two then smiled, knowing everything there was to this case now.

Both looked at each other and then back at Kase. "Thanks for the help, Kase-chan!" they both said, running past her.

Kase looked at them as they ran back into the building, she was completely confused. Kase shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Suzume was laying in the bed, looking out the window. The whole case was running through her mind, she had everything down in her head. She knew who was the killer, she had the evidence, and she knew why he attacked her.<p>

The door to the hospital room opened. And Suzume looked over, walking in was Detective Sato and Detective Takagi.

"How are you feeling, Kei-san?" Sato said, smiling as she walked over.

"I'm fine," Suzume said, smiling. She looked quiet tired, but a grin came upon her face. "I'm glad you two are here. There's something I'd like you to do for me Detectives."

Both Detectives blinked blankly, wondering what it could possible be.

* * *

><p>Inspector Megure and Detective Chiba were standing outside with Heiji, Conan and the Chairman of the school. The students were around, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Alright," Inspector Megure sighed, "what is it you wanted to say Hattori-kun?"

"We've figured out who our killer is, Inspector!" Heiji said, smiling along with Conan.

"Really?" everyone said.

Both boys nodded with grins on their faces.

"Well," Inspector Megure said, "who is it?"

Heiji opened his mouth to say who it was, but a voice, that didn't belong to him, spoke. "Chairman Sumitimo Kuni."

Heiji and Conan turned around and saw Suzume standing there. She had a metal pole in her hand, helping her keep her balance. Sato and Takagi were standing next to the Inspector, whispering him everything that they were told about why she was there.

"You're saying," the Chairman said, "my son did this?"

Suzume grinned. "Yes, Chairman, that is _exactly _what I'm saying."

The Chairman was silent, actually looking a little concerned.

Suzume took a few steps forward. "But, there's a twist here…" she said.

"Twist?" everyone said.

"Chairman Sumitimo is _not _the real Chairman, but in fact he is the chairman's son, Kuni. Isn't that right, 'Mr. Chairman?" Suzume smiled a bright smile, but it felt like the devil's smile.

The Chairman was silent, giving Suzume a glare.

Everyone was silent and shocked, except the three detective; Heiji, Suzume, and Conan.

"Momotani-sensei made you angry because she knew your secret," Suzume said. "She knew you weren't the real Chairman and began investigating herself. Once you found out about all the evidence she found on you, you killed her, hoping your secret wouldn't get out. After killing her, you swung her over your shoulder and hung her from the tree. After that, you went to her office and broke into her desk. But the thing you took, wasn't what you wanted."

The Chairman's eyes widened. Suzume grinned, knowing she hit the mark. Suzume reached in her pocket and pulled out three photos. One was the Chairman's son, walking into a hospital, the next him talking to a plastic surgeon, and then him walking out the hospital a different person.

"The pictures Momotani-sensei had of you were _under _her desk, not in the locket drawer."

The Chairman was silent.

"The thing you took, was a black case with old letters in it," Suzume said, giving the pictures to the Inspector. "Momotani-sensei always kept it in that drawer, not matter what, she never took it out. Also, the thing you happened to miss was her journal at the bottom." The Chairman's eyes went wide with horror. "In her journal she wrote everything she knew, she also wrote about the letter you sent her."

The Chairman smiled. "Is that all?" he said. "Because the photos and the mere journal wouldn't be enough to hold up in court, Kei-san."

Suzume smiled. "I know," she said, "but I'm sure your finger prints will. Along with the hospital records and the box hidden in your office. Oh, and not forgetting the letter."

"But," Inspector Megure said, "I thought Momotani-san ripped up the letter?"

"She did," Heiji and Conan said.

"But I'm not talking about that letter," Suzume said, reaching into her pocket. Suzume pulled out an envelope and held it up. "I'm talking about the one he sent me when _I _was investigating the case of the _last _murder he committed."

"Last murder?" everyone said, shocked.

"Correct…" Suzume said. "Sumitimo Kuni killed his own father. But then, of course, there is not evidence of it."

Everyone looked at the Chairman. All the students were whispering to each other, not believing Suzume made the Chairman silent.

Suzume put her hand to her chin. "Then again," she said, "you did push me down the stairs. But it wasn't because I knew everything. It was for another reason wasn't it, Kuni."

The Chairman grinned and began laughing. "Great job, Kei-chan," he said, walking a few steps toward her. "But, yes, you're right, I didn't push you down the stairs just because you knew I killed your precious teacher."

Suzume took a few steps back, not wanting to get close to him. "Then what was the reason?" Suzume said.

"Now, Suzu," the Chairman said, smiling, "you mean you figured out all of this, but you didn't figure out why I tried killing you? It should have been obvious."

Suzume gripped the pole tighter in her hand.

"I pushed you because you were dirtying my precious school, the school I killed my father over," the Chairman said, laughing. "You came back even though you weren't welcomed. You are hated by your old classmates and you will forever be hated. You should just die, no one would miss you."

Suzume grinned and began laughing.

Heiji and Conan backed away, having heard the laugh before. Devil Suzume was finally here.

Suzume looked at the Chairman with a grin, her eyes cold to the core, but this was a different Suzume then the one the two boys saw on New Years. "Thank you Chairman," Suzume said, "you just made my job a whole lot easier, having made your confession."

The Chairman looked really angry now. He walked up to Suzume. "Why you little-"

The Detectives were about to step in, but they couldn't because Suzume had already took her stand on the matter.

Suzume had taken the pole she had and hit the Chairman right in the stomach. But that didn't stop him. The Chairman lunged at Suzume, trying to strongly her. But Suzume stepped aside and hit the Chairman on the back, bringing him to the ground.

The Chairman rolled over and found the pole to his neck. He gulped and looked Suzume in the eyes. He was filled with fear.

Suzume was glancing down at him, gripping the pole tightly. The same look in her eyes and expression. "I have a peace of advice for you, 'Chairman'," Suzume said, "don't mess with a former Yakuza member."

Suzume bent down, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to his feet. "Now," she said, looking him in the face, "you will go quietly, and pay for your crimes." The Chairman nodded slowly as Sato cuffed him.

The Inspector nodded at Suzume, giving her a job well done. He then left along with the others; Chiba, Takagi, Sato and the Chairman.

Suzume leaned against the tree, smiling at the two boys that stood next to her.

Both were shocked. "You were a Yakuza member?" they both shouted.

Suzume nodded. "Yeah, for about two months," she said, smiling. "Momotani-sensei was the one that gave me the strength to quit… She was a wonderful person…"

Suzume began walking away, a sad smile on her face. Suzume stopped when she saw Kase stand in front of her.

Suzume looked at Kase, no expression on her face.

Kase gave a sad smile and tears ran from her eyes. She ran to Suzume and hugged her, balling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry, Suzu!" she shouted. "I never meant to hurt you like that! I was going to apologize, but before I could you left! I'm so sorry!"

Heiji and Conan stood there, watching as Suzume stood there motionless. She wasn't doing anything, but looking at the ground. But the lifted their eyebrows when they saw Suzume raise her hand.

Suzume was hesitant for a moment, but she put her hand on Kase's back and patted her. "It's fine, Kase-chan…" she said.

Kase pulled away, smiling. Suzume smiled, showing everything was fine. Kase sniffed and then sighed. She hugged Suzume one last time and then walked away.

Suzume looked back at Heiji and Conan, both smiling. Suzume smiled, holding back her tears. She then walked away, over hearing all the students talking about her the way she had always hoped.


	58. Chapter 58: Suzume's Breakdown

Chapter 58: Suzume's Breakdown

Suzume stood under the tree as the gray clouds began filling the sky. Her hands were in front of her as she stood there watching everyone speak at the service for her deceased teacher. She was wearing the nicest thing she had, which was her school uniform.

Heiji stood next to her, along with Conan on her right. Heiji wore his school uniform, while Conan was just wearing his usual.

Suzume was silent as she heard a few people whisper as they pasted her. Suzume looked to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

Heiji and Conan glanced at her, it seemed she didn't like what everyone was saying about her. Even thought she solved the case and everyone was saying how cool she did it, they still didn't except her. The two were very concerned for their friend.

"Kei," Conan said, "you sure you don't want to get a bit closer? You can't really hear anything from back here…"

Suzume looked at Conan with a smile. "I'm fine here, Kudo-kun…" she said. She then looked back to the ground.

Heiji looked away, biting his lip. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. There was no way he could cheer her up with just a smile.

* * *

><p>The service ended after another hour, everyone had left, but Suzume was still under the tree. She had her eyes glued on the photograph that sat there on the stand.<p>

"Suzume," Heiji said, "we should get going, it's about to rain." Heiji put a hand on her shoulder and felt her shivering.

Suzume slowly nodded. She shrugged off Heiji's hand and began walking away.

Heiji sighed and shook his head.

"Just give her some time," Conan said, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched Suzume walk away, "I'm sure she's just heartbroken."

Heiji nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The two then began walking away.

* * *

><p>The three were walking down the street as they heard the thunder above, but still no rain yet. They had almost reached the Professors.<p>

Suzume stopped walking. Conan and Heiji stopped walking and looked back at her. "Suzume?" Heiji said.

Suzume looked up with a bright smile on her face. "I'll meet you guys there," she said, "I want to take a short walk, if you don't mind. I'll be back after awhile." Suzume then turned around and began walking away with her head towards the ground.

Heiji and Conan shrugged and began walking back to the Professor's. They didn't really mind her walking about by herself, as long as she was back before it began raining.

* * *

><p>Suzume was walking down the sidewalk, in the neighborhood, when she was walking by a small park. Suzume looked up to the sky and felt rain fall on her face. She didn't care at the moment. She walked into the park and sat on the swings as the rain began pouring down on her.<p>

Suzume swung herself back and forth, but then stopped. She was looking at the ground as her hair became soaked along with her clothes. She didn't care at all if she got sick, she just wished time could go back for a bit, or just skip so she didn't feel so down.

Suzume felt a warm tear trickle down her face as she sat there.

The only thing that was heard throughout the park was the rain hitting the pavement.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan were looking out the window, wondering where Suzume could be. It was getting dark and the rain was coming down harder and harder.<p>

"Why don't you two stop looking out the window…?" Haibara said, taking a drink of her coffee. "I'm sure she's not that stupid to be sitting out there under the rain and thunder."

Heiji and Conan didn't say anything. They just rolled their eyes and continued looking out the window. _Actually… _they thought, _she is that stupid… _

The door to the house opened and Professor Agasa walked in, carrying a bag in his hand.

"Welcome home," everyone sighed.

Professor Agasa shut the door, wondering what was going on. "Where's Kei-chan?" he said, looking around.

"Somewhere…" Heiji and Conan said.

Agasa set down the bag and put his hand to his chin. "Maybe that was her in the park…" he said.

"What?" Heiji and Conan said, quickly turning around and looking at the Professor.

"I saw someone in the park as I was on my way here," he said. "I thought it was Kei-chan, but I didn't think much of it."

Heiji got up and grabbed the umbrella. He then opened the door and was about to walk out when Conan said, "Are you going out to get her?"

Heiji looked back and grinned. "I can't just leave her out there in the pouring rain."

Conan smiled as the door shut behind Heiji. Conan looked at the Professor, who was snickering. Conan lifted an eyebrow and said, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Professor Agasa said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Heiji was running down the street, umbrella over head and the sound of splashing under his feet. He stopped running to catch his breath. He looked around franticly and found he was standing in front of the park. He looked around as he walked into the park, wondering where Suzume could be. He then stopped as he saw her sitting there on the swings. She was soaked to the bone, you could practically see her undergarments.<p>

Heiji walked up to her and put the umbrella over her and him as he stood in front of her. She didn't even look up, but he could see she was shivering.

Heiji took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. He then knelt down in front of her, trying to look her in the eyes. "Suzume?" he said.

"It's my fault…" she muttered under her breath.

Heiji's eyes went a bit wide. "What?" he said, hoping it was just his ears playing tricks.

Tears ran down Suzume's face. "It's my fault she's dead…" she muttered. You could hear the hoarseness of her voice, telling you she's been crying for awhile.

"Suzume," Heiji said, "it's not your fault…"

Suzume didn't looked up still. "It is my fault," she muttered. "Everyone was right, I'm just bad luck… If I didn't end up at my old school, this would have never happened to her…"

"It would have still happened, even if you weren't there…"

"Everything has always been my fault…" she said, crying more. "I should have just died along with my parents and brother! I should have never been born! Then this would have never happened!"

Heiji's expression softened into a sad one. He took Suzume's hands in one of his hands, feeling how cold they were. "Suzume," he said looking at her, "look at me…"

Suzume didn't look at him, the tears just continued running down her face.

Heiji put a hand under her chin. "Suzume, I said look at me," he said, lifting her head up. Suzume looked Heiji, her eyes filled with water. "Nothing is your fault, and I don't like you blaming it on you. No matter what people say, it was never your fault. You never did anything wrong, in fact, you've changed everyone's life."

Suzume looked away. "You're just saying that…" she said.

"I'm not just saying that, Suzume," he said, putting his hand on her cheek and making her face him again, "I mean ever word I'm saying, Suzu. You have made all our lives much more energetic then they ever were before. Mom, Dad, Professor Agasa, Haibara, Mayoko, and everyone else, we would be so sad if you weren't around, Suzu. Even Kudo seems more energetic then ever before, which is slightly annoying…"

Suzume giggled.

Heiji smiled. "I especially think this," he said, as the umbrella fell to the ground, getting them both soaked. "You have changed my life, Suzu. Ever since I first met you that day in the park."

"Park?" Suzume said. "But we didn't-" she cut herself off after seeing the loving smile Heiji was giving her. Suzume's jaw dropped a bit. "You're the boy who found my locket?" she said, stunned.

Heiji nodded, giving her another loving smiling.

Tears began falling from Suzume's eyes once again and she wasn't smiling anymore. She gave into the tears and began crying, as she rested her head on Heiji's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she cried.

Heiji gave a sad smile and rested a hand on her back. He then put a hand under her legs and picked her up off the wet swing. He then began walking back to Professor Agasa's house.

* * *

><p>About half way there, Suzume's crying stopped and her face was buried into the crook of his neck. She was beginning to fall asleep as he was carrying her.<p>

"Hei-chan?" she said, quietly.

Heiji rested his head on hers and said, "What is it, Suzu?"

Suzume buried her face into him more as she continued. "I'm really sorry…"

"For what?" he said, giving a small laugh.

Suzume was silent for a moment, but then she spoke. "I'm sorry I always do this… I don't want to be burdening you with all this…it's my problem, not yours or Kudo-kun's…"

Heiji smiled. "I'm perfectly fine with having a burden on my shoulders…" he said. "As long as your happy, then I'm perfectly fine with whatever happens…"

Suzume smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Heiji continued to carry her to Professor Agasa's place.


	59. Chapter 59: Another Request by Mayoko

Chapter 59: Another Request by Mayoko.

_l_l_  
>O_*<p>

(I find myself having more fun when Kid is them, so he might be in a few more from now on.)

Heiji and Conan sat at the counter, while Haibara was filling her mug with coffee and Agasa was just listening to the two boys' conversation. Heiji had his chin resting on his hand as he bit his lip. He couldn't believe what he had just said; luckily, Suzume wasn't anywhere around to hear what he said.

"You told her what?" Agasa and Conan shouted.

Heiji jumped at the sudden shout and ended up shouting back. "Will you shut it? She could hear ya, ya know?"

"No she couldn't…" Haibara said, taking a seat next to Conan. "She's been in the shower for the past hour… I hardly think she could hear anything in there…"

Everyone looked at her blankly as she took a drink of her coffee. She gave them a glare and they all looked away. She then smiled and went back to her notebook.

"So," Conan said, snickering, "what did she say?"

Heiji looked at Conan with a slight color of pink to his cheeks. "She didn't say anything…" he said, looking away.

Conan and Agasa dropped their jaws, just surprised.

"So," Agasa said, "you told her that you were the boy that found her locket and she didn't say anything about the matter?"

Heiji nodded slowly, wondering why the Professor was listening to this. Truth was, Professor Agasa found curiosity in this and was wondering how he could help.

Conan snickered. Heiji looked at Conan. "Doesn't look like she cares anymore…" Conan said.

"Maybe she already thought you turned her down," Agasa said, a small smile on his face.

"Who turned who down?" a voice said.

Haibara smirked, knowing who was there. Agasa, Conan, and Heiji jumped at the sound of the voice. They all looked to see Suzume. She had a towel in her hands and her hair was still wet. She was wearing a blank tank top with black shorts.

Everyone was starring at her, eyes filled with shock.

"Hey, Haibara," Suzume said, backing away from the three starring, "do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Haibara glanced at Conan and Heiji out of the corner of her eye. She grinned, knowing she could confess everything to Suzume. But by the scarce look the two boys had, it would have been to evil to say what was really going on.

Haibara smiled as she turned to face Suzume. "It seems Kudo-kun overheard from Sonoko that Mouri-san got confessed to a few days ago," she giggled.

Suzume giggled also, finding it cute. And it seems the boys were safe from the real topic.

Heiji and Conan sighed in relief. Although Conan gave a glare at Haibara over his shoulder.

Suzume smiled as the two boys sighed and went back to looking elsewhere. Suzume looked at Haibara and whispered something in her ear. The two laughed and then looked at the boys.

The boys looked at the corners of their eyes and saw this, wondering what Suzume just said. Whatever she said, she made fun of them or something. The two boys rolled their eyes and went back to reading the paper.

Suzume wrapped her arms around Conan and leaned on him, her head resting on his. "So," she said, looking at the paper, "what's today's news?"

Conan looked at Heiji from the corner of his eyes and snickered. Heiji glared out of the corner of his eye, Conan knew he would regret doing that.

"What are you doing?" Heiji said to Suzume.

"Hm?" Suzume said, glancing over at Heiji. "Oh, well, Kudo-kun is a kid, so he makes a great armrest!"

"I'm not a kid…" Conan muttered.

Suzume giggled. "Oh, yes you are," she said, pinching his cheek. Suzume laughed once more, but then stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She was then pulled off her feet and was sitting in Heiji's lap, feeling his chest pressing against her back and his head resting on her shoulder. Her knees were pressed against the wall of the counter and it seemed Heiji had a tight grip on Suzume's waist.

Everyone was surprised at this, but Heiji just continued to look at the paper.

Everyone looked at Suzume, her eyes were wide and her face was bright, brighter then it ever was, red.

Everyone smirked. _So that's what's going on… _they all thought.

Conan glanced at Heiji and saw Heiji was looking at him, a smirk on his face. Conan looked away smiling. _So that's why he did that to her… _he thought. _Should have known… But I can't believe he did that even thought they aren't in a relationship… Maybe it's because…_

Kudo cut off his thought when he heard Haibara say something. "Professor…" she said, ignoring what was going on now. "Didn't you say you received something this morning that belonged to Kei-san…?"

"Ah!" the Professor said. He bent down under the counter and grabbed two letters. He came back up and handed them to Suzume.

Suzume took them, raising an eyebrow and totally forgetting the position she was in with Heiji. Suzume looked at the letters, one had no name and the other said the sender was Mayoko.

Suzume set the no name one on the counter, which Conan took to look it over. He was then shocked because he knew who sent it.

Suzume opened Mayoko's letter and began reading out loud, as Heiji was reading over her shoulder. "Dear my favorite teen detective," she said. "I'm sorry for sending this at such a short notice, I would have called, but it seems I have lost my phone. I wish to ask a request yet again. A few days ago I got a letter in the mail with no name on it. It seems the letter was from that Kaitou everyone talks about, Kaitou Kid. It seems he's coming after the necklace I recently won. I attached the notice to this letter, but it seemed he also wanted me to send you a letter. Which was really odd, so I sent it to you in the same envelope he gave it in. But what I would like is for you to take my place on Saturday night. Love, Mayoko. P.S. Two timing is a bad thing Suzu-chan!"

Everyone was silent at the last part of the letter.

Suzume bit her lip and crumpled the letter from Mayoko. Before she threw it in the trash, she took the notice out of it. She then read that out loud. "Dear My Little Dove," she read. "When the moon is high in the night sky, I will steal Mercury's Diamond from underneath the sparkling lights of the Ivory Masquerade. Dancing under the moon and stars, tide around the queen of the night, you and I. -Your White Knight Kaitou Kid."

"Well," Haibara said, "isn't he full of himself… Sounds like some else we know." She then glanced at Conan.

"I am not!" Conan said.

Everyone looked at Suzume and saw she was grinning. "Suzu?" Heiji said, trying to get her attention. But her eyes were glued on the notice from Kid.

"Professor?" Suzume said, finally looking up. "Can you hand me the phone?"

Agasa grabbed the phone and gave it to her.

Suzume rapidly dialed a number and but the phone to her ear. Heiji, saying as his head was resting on her shoulder, could hear everything from the conversation.

The line picked up and Suzume was the first to speak. "Shoji!" she said. "It's Kei Suzume. Tell Mayoko I'll accept her invitation." Suzume then hung up the phone with out Shoji even saying a word.

Suzume got off of Heiji's lap, snatching the other letter from Conan and walking away, whistling. Suzume stopped a few feet away from the others, opening the letter. She then jumped as confetti blew out of the envelope. Suzume looked at the others, anger on her face as she was covered in confetti. "Remind me next time," she said, "don't open the envelope without a knife…"

Everyone nodded as they tried holding in their laughter. Suzume knew this and threw them a cold glare. She took out the letter and began looking at it.

"What does it say?" Heiji and Conan said.

Suzume began walking to the door. She grabbed her trench coat and slipped it on, putting the letter in the pocket. "Nothing you need to worry your handsome heads about," she said, winking. "I'll be back after awhile!" Suzume then left leaving everyone speechless.


	60. Chapter 60: The Ivory Masquerade

Chapter 60: The Ivory Masquerade

(OMG! I've written 60 chapters! Wow…guess I should end soon…)

Suzume was walking down the street reading the letter she was given. She was surprised and yet _not_ surprised by the things Kid wrote.

_Dear My Lovely Detective,_

_I haven't seen your beautiful face for awhile now. I began wondering what had happened, but then I saw you in the paper. I was glad to hear my lovely maiden was in Tokyo. I'm terrible sorry to hear about your old teacher thought, but congratulations on solving the case. I read the speech, very moving, even for someone who __**pretends **__to be heartless._

_After our conversation that one night, I got to thinking. You didn't need to tell me anything about your past, but you choose to tell me. I was glad that you found comfort in talking about it, even thought you got bit down. I hope that you can keep showing that wonderful smile of yours. Oh, and before I forget, I hope to see you Saturday, Madam._

_-Kaitou Kid_

Suzume folded up the letter and stuck it in her pocket. She smiled as she waited for the light. She felt happy, but not that happy. She still hated Kid because of him being a thief, but she couldn't help but like the side of him that was kind. For some reason, it reminded her of someone she once knew.

Suzume was looking at the light, when something red and green popped in front of her face. Suzume focused on the red and green thing, seeing it was red rose. Suzume looked at the rose, wondering who would hand her this.

"Glad we meet again," a voice said.

Suzume looked to her left and saw a familiar face. The smiling face was that of Kuroba Kaito, the boy she meet in the park once.

Suzume smiled at him and took the rose he had handed her. "Aren't you being a playboy right now, Kuroba-kun…?" she said.

Kaito gave a small smile. "That's harsh," he said, as they began walking across the street. "I saw you standing here, smiling. Something good happen?"

Suzume looked to the sky, smiling. "I guess you could say something like that," she said.

Kaito looked to Suzume's pockets and saw the letter sticking out of it. He gave a small snicker and thought, _Yes!_

Suzume looked at Kaito and saw him smirking. Suzume raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

The two teens walked down the street, chatting with each other. Hours had pasted and they were still talking. That was until Suzume got a call from Conan and Heiji. _"Where are you?" _they shouted, sounding really angry.

Kaito glared at the phone. _Nice timing, Mini Detective… _Kaito thought, smirking at his small comment.

"Will you two just calm down," Suzume said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in a few." Suzume then hung up the phone before the two could get any words out of their mouths. Suzume sighed and looked at Kaito. "I'm so sorry about this, but I must be going."

Kaito smiled brightly. "Well," he said, "it can't be helped. It was nice seeing you again, Kei-chan."

Suzume smiled brightly at Kaito and bowed her head. "I hope to see you again, Kuroba-kun!" she said, as she jogged away, waving back at him.

Kaito waved goodbye as she disappeared into the crowd. "Oh you will be seeing me again, Princess," he said, giving a sly grin. He smiled and put his hands in his pockets as he walked away, whistling.

* * *

><p>Saturday night came quickly. Heiji and Conan were standing in the giant ballroom of the mansion, looking around for Suzume, who still hadn't showed her face yet.<p>

"Where is she?" Conan said, looking around.

Heiji shrugged as he watched a few couples dance on the dance floor. He sighed as he thought about him dancing with Suzume.

Conan looked up at Heiji and noticed the expression he had. Conan snickered. "Daydreaming on the job?" he said.

Heiji glared at Conan. And the glaring war between the two began, which seemed to last for hours.

"You two should be focusing on catching Kid, not staring at each other!" a voice shouted.

"Well," they said, "what took you so-" The two cut themselves off when they meet eyes with Suzume. Her hair was died blonde yet again, and she was wearing a long, flowing, black dress with no sleeves. She was also wearing a mask to cover her face.

The two boys looked at her neck and noticed the necklace wasn't there, just a long silver chain. "Where's Mercury's Diamond?" they said, their faces turning red.

Suzume reached to the back of her neck and pulled on the silver chain. There, on the chain, was Mercury's Diamond in all it's glory.

Suzume let go of the chain and let it fall into her dress once again. "It should be safe this way," she said, grinning.

Heiji and Conan blinked as Suzume stood in-between them. She had a glass in her hand and she was about to drink it. "Um, Suzu, that's-" Heiji began, but after Suzume took a drink, she suddenly spit it out.

"That's not water…" she muttered, setting down the glass. Her face was going red from embarrassment.

The boys chuckled at her, she looked adorable even thought you couldn't really see her face.

Suzume rolled her eyes and then began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Heiji and Conan shouted.

"Going to dance, why?" Suzume said, stopping and looking back at them.

"You do know Kid is after you, right?" Conan said.

Suzume nodded. "I'll keep my guard up!" she said, waving to them as she walked away. Suzume got to the other side of the room and the first thing that happened, was she was surrounded men asking her hand to dance.

Heiji became angry at this, but knew he shouldn't butt in with this, since she was Mayoko at the moment.

"Why not step in if you're so angry?" Conan said, putting his hands behind his head as he glanced up to Heiji.

"Because that's not my job right now," Heiji said, looking around the ballroom with narrow eyes. But he couldn't see anyone who resembled Kaitou Kid.

* * *

><p>Suzume sat down in a chair with a sigh. She crossed her legs, tired from all the dancing. She was also tired from everyone calling her queen or something along those lines. It was so hard to tell which one was Kid. But luckily, Mercury's Diamond was still safely around her neck.<p>

Suzume glanced up and to her left. There she saw Heiji talking to Inspector Nakamori, who wasn't a joy to have around at the party. But surprisingly Conan wasn't around.

Suzume sighed and looked to the ground. _I guess he's not going to ask… _she thought.

"If you want him to ask you so badly, why don't you ask him yourself?" a small voice said.

Suzume jumped. She looked up and saw Conan standing right next to her. "Where have you been?" she said.

"Walking around," he said, smiling.

Suzume looked away shaking her head. "The reason I'm not asking is because I don't _want _to ask…" she muttered. "I'd rather have him ask…"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "So in other words, you're embarrassed if you go ask for a dance…?"

Suzume looked away, her face turning red. "I guess you can say that…" she muttered.

Conan was about to say something else until he was cut off by someone walking up to them. Conan and Suzume looked up to a man. He was normal height and he had brown hair under the hat. To Suzume he looked a prince, but to Conan he looked like some kind trying to pull something off with a pretty girl.

"Madam," he said bowing and holding out a hand, "may I have this dance?"

Suzume's eyes glanced over to Heiji and saw he was now talking to two girls. Suzume felt something snap in her head and she looked really angry. Suzume looked back to the man in front of her as he was looking up at her. She met his blue eyes behind the mask, she felt her heart jump. Suzume grinned and said, "Yes you may." She then slipped her hand in the man's hand and he helped her stand.

Suzume was about to walk away with the man, but she stopped and looked back at Conan. Conan could tell she was angry. "Oh, and Conan-kun," she said giving a glare, "don't tell Hattori-kun _anything, _got it?"

Conan gave a slow nod, wondering if she would really kill him if he said anything.

Suzume then walked away with the man. The two reached the dance floor. Suzume put a hand on his shoulder and the other firmly gripped his hand. His other hand went to her back and the two began to dance.

After a minute, Suzume glanced over to Heiji and saw him talking with Conan about something. Suzume rolled her eyes, thinking, _I guess he doesn't really care… Might as well have some fun. _Suzume took her hand out of the man's and wrapped both arms around his neck. Suzume gave a small smile as she looked him in the eyes.

The man gave smirk and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulled her closer. The man leaned down until his head was near her ear and then he said, "You are a very good dancer, Suzu-chi."

Suzume grinned. Although she couldn't help but having her heart race when his breath brushed against her neck. "I thank you for the compliment, Kid," she whispered in his ear. "But I wouldn't put your hand _there _if you know what's good for you."

Kid bit his lip and raised his hands to the middle of her back. "You can't expect me to hold myself back, can you?" he whispered again. "Then again, you are the one who started it. Trying to make someone jealous are we?"

Suzume's eyes widened. Kid had hit the mark. Suzume glanced over at Heiji and saw him still talking to Conan, well actually yelling at Conan.

Suzume looked in front of her.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more quiet to finish this conversation, huh?" Kid said, pulling away a bit and looking Suzume in the eyes.

Suzume saw the seductive look in Kid's eyes a knew he was up to no good.

Suzume felt the necklace slip off around her neck, she grabbed Kid's hand, which was holding the Diamond. "I'm not letting you take it that easily, Kid," she said, with a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Kid said, smiling.

Suzume snatched the Diamond out of his hand and walked away toward the balcony.

Kid stood there, putting his hands into his pockets. He looked over at the boy detective and saw he was looking his way. Kid gave Conan a smirk and bowed his head. Conan narrowed his eyes at Kid and Kid's smirk just became more diabolical. Kid looked away and began walking away toward the balcony. _I don't think I'm that good of a thief to steal a girls heart when she's already in love with someone else..._Kid thought. _ But there's no harm in pushing her toward that love ever now and then... _Kid then grinned to himself, giving a small laugh.


	61. Chapter 61: Argument

Chapter 61: Argument

Suzume sat there on the railing, looking up at the stairs that shined over head. She kept thinking about the words Kaitou Kid told her before he disappeared into the night. _"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart, My Dear." _(Unknown Quote). After those words Kid suddenly left, leaving the necklace behind and in Suzume's hands.

Suzume hadn't moved from the spot since then, wondering what Kid meant by the cryptic message. _I still can't figure it out… _she thought as she looked down at the necklace. Suzume stopped thinking about it and looked to the door way that lead to the ballroom from the terrace. _I guess my plan to make him jealous didn't seem to work… _she thought once again.

Suzume looked back at the sky with a deep sigh. She was so confused on what she wanted. She couldn't understand what went through his head at times either. _I'm starting to think… _she thought. _This is more complicated then before… _

Suzume heard the laughing from inside the ballroom and then she sighed again. A shadow soon was cast over her. Suzume looked up and to the doorway, there she saw Heiji.

"I've been looking for you," he said, leaning on the door frame.

Suzume looked away with a huff. She was actually really angry at him right now, she was in-between being mad at him about talking to the waitresses and maids, or not asking her to dance. She thought it might have been both that irritated her.

"Why would you care about where I was…?" she muttered in a bitter tone. She didn't want to sound bitter to him, but she just did.

Heiji rolled his eyes slightly and looked back at her. "Why are you angry?" he said.

Suzume crossed her arms. "Why would I be angry?" she said, again bitterly.

Heiji pushed himself off the door frame and took two steps forward. "I can hear it in your voice, Suzu," he said, crossing his arms. "Now tell why you're angry."

Suzume didn't answer him or even look at him, she couldn't stand being around him right now. Really she just wanted to be left alone.

"Tell me, Suzume!" Heiji spoke loudly.

"You should already know!" Suzume shouted, looking at him with a cold look. "Then again, I don't know why you would care about why I'm angry! I see no reason in telling you when you wouldn't care!"

"I do care, Suzume!" Heiji shouted at her. "I don't see a reason for you to be mad at me! In fact, I should be mad at you!"

Suzume stood to her feet, her hands clinched into fists. "Why would you be mad, huh?" she shouted. "After all, it's not like you were paying any attention to-"

Heiji cut her off. "I was paying attention!" he shouted. "All night I had to watch you go off with other guys! You don't know how frustrating it is to see that, Suzume! I had my eyes on you all night and you failed to notice! And when I couldn't find you, I was worried to death about what could have happened!"

Suzume was dead speechless at this point. Of course she wished she could continue yelling at him since it made her feel so much better. But after that little speech, she couldn't say anything.

Suzume looked away to the ground, a sad expression on her face.

Heiji sighed and looked to the ground also, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what to do at this point. So, without knowing what to do, he turned on his heel and bean to walk back to the ballroom. That is, until something grabbed his jacket and stopped him from going any further.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and the hands gripped the front of his white shirt tightly. He felt Suzume's head rest on his back. He looked over his shoulder, trying to see her, but she was out of sight.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, soundly like she was about to cry. "I was angry for no real reason. I was jealous that you were talking to the other girls in the room and you didn't even say anything to me. I just wanted you to say something to me, other then worrying about the Diamond."

Heiji looked to the ground with a sad expression. He knew he over reacted to things. He didn't want to hurt her, but in the end he did hurt her. Now, he need to fix things.

"Suzume," Heiji said, about to face her. But Suzume shook her head and held him tighter.

"I don't want you looking at me right now," she said, her face going beet red. She was embarrassed at what she just said, that she didn't want him seeing her like that.

Heiji took Suzume's hands and took them off of him. He then turned around and faced her. "Suzume, look at me," he said, putting a hand under her chin. He lifted up her head and smiled. There were her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the large ocean and her clear skin. She was just beautiful. Her cheeks were as red as her lips and her eyes were glossy, as if she was about to cry.

Heiji took a deep breath, putting his hand by his side, but keeping one holding her hand. "There's something I've been wanting to say," Heiji said, looking her in the eyes.

Suzume felt her heart beat quicken and her face going redder then before. She was getting her hopes to high.

"I-" Heiji was cut off when Suzume looked to the doorway with a surprised expression.

"Ah, Kudo-kun…" she muttered, slipping her hand out of Heiji's.

_Great timing Kudo… _Heiji thought with a roll of the eyes.

Suzume smiled brightly as she looked at the little Conan standing there. "I think I might have interrupted something," he said, turning around. "I'll just leave."

Suzume skipped over and picked up Conan in her arms, spinning around to look at Heiji again. "We can finish this conversation later, right Hattori-kun?" she said, smiling.

Heiji was about to say 'I have to tell you now, Suzume,' but instead the words, "Yeah, we can finish this later," came out.

Suzume smiled and skipped away toward the dance floor with Conan.

Heiji stood there, a sad expression falling upon his ace again. He looked to the ground with a clinched fist. "It wasn't that important anyway…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>That night, after the party ended, Conan, Heiji and Suzume caught a cab and were n there way to Agasa's once again.<p>

"Oh," Suzume said, looking at Heiji with an expression that showed she just remembered something, "you wanted to say something to me earlier, right?"

Conan glanced over, head still faced to the window and head rested on his palm.

Heiji's cheeks went red. "Yeah, um…" he said. "It was nothing of any importance, so ya can just forget about it."

Suzume blinked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. She shrugged and looked back out the window.

Heiji looked down to his hands, sighing. He knew he should have just said something, but with the way she was looking at him he had a feeling like he shouldn't have said anything.

Heiji glanced at Conan and saw the devil's smirk on his face. Heiji glared at the little boy and looked away once again.

Conan looked out the window once again, smiling. _I guess I did interrupt something before… _he thought. _But… I wonder why Kei said it was nothing when I asked… Her face was bright red, so I think she knew what he was going to say. Question is, why did she just shrug him off like that…?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE!<em>**

**_Alright, I will be ending the story really soon. But don't fret, because the ending will (hopefully) be great. I plan on making the ending like one of the movies, where they have big case full of action, adventure, and many other things. Along with Humor! And a very special ending. After that, the story will official end. But maybe after the ending, I might write bonus chapters, since I had a lot of ideas, but they didn't seem to work out in the story. And also, I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! IF I DON'T GET ANY IDEAS THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE UP FOR A REALLY LONG TIME (NO JOKE!) SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A NICE DETECTIVE CONAN MOVIE **_STORY THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ! _**(AND NOT FROM ONE ALREADY MADE! I'm warning you! I've watch ever single one! except movie 15 sadly...) _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT!_**


	62. Chapter 62: Part 1

**Chapter 62: The Three Detectives VS the Two Thieves Part 1: Angel's Cruise.**

Ran, Conan, and Kogouro sat at the table, eating lunch and watching TV. The group then was surprised when Suzume and Heiji appeared on the screen, talking to the News Reporter.

Heiji and Suzume had returned to Osaka about a week ago. Ever since then the two have been solving cases nonstop. And the two seemed to be more on edge with each other then normal.

"_This is the third case this week that you two have solved," _the news reporter said. _"Tell me, who was the real Detective to solve this case?"_

"_Me," _Heiji and Suzume both said smiling. The two looked at each other, glaring.

Conan and Ran snickered. But then their jaws dropped when Heiji and Suzume began arguing about the case that was just solved. Kogouro laughed of course, since him and Suzume never really were on good terms. In fact he never did pay her back.

"_How can you say you solved this case when it took you three hours to figure out how it was done?" _Suzume shouted.

"_It took __**you **__four hours to figure out who was the thief!" _Heiji shouted.

The News Reporter shrugged at the camera man and muttered, _"Couple feud?"_

Heiji and Suzume stopped yelling at each other, their faces turning bright red. They looked back at the New Reporter. _"W-We are n-not a couple," _they said.

The News Reporter snickered.

Kogouro rolled his eyes, finding it now meaningless to listen to the News. All they did was keep on insisting that Suzume and Heiji were together, but they weren't. Neither one had admitted they had feelings for each other and that probable won't be admitted for a long time.

Conan and Ran shook their heads as they listened to Suzume insist that nothing was going on. Although her expression showed that she thought it was funny, Conan and Ran both knew Suzume wished it was true, along with Heiji.

The phone began ringing. Ran got up and walked over to pick up the phone. She put the phone to her ear, saying, "Mouri Detective Agency…" She was still watching the news as the topic was back onto the case. Ran's eyes widened at the sound of the voice on the other end. "YOKO OKINO?" she shouted.

Kogouro spit out the beer he was drinking and looked at his daughter with wide eyes. Did he just hear her correctly?

Conan chocked on his tea and looked at Ran with the same expression. He was wondering about the same thing as she was. _What is Yoko Okino calling for? _

"Y-Yeah," Ran said, looking at her dad, "he's right here…" Ran pulled the phone away and held it out. "It's for you…" she muttered.

Kogouro jumped to his feet and ran to the phone. He cleared his throat and then put the phone to his ear. "Mouri Kogouro speaking," he said in a business like voice. "Ah," his face went into lovey-dovey mode, "Yoko Okino, it's wonderful to hear your voice!"

Kogouro paused for a moment, nodding a few times. His face then went serious as he looked at Conan and Ran. "Yes, I understand," he said, closing his eyes. Once his eyes opened again, he went back to lovey-dovey mode. "I'd love to come Yoko! And Conan and Ran would love to come, along with the other two!"

Conan and Ran dropped their jaws. _Since when did we agree to this? _they thought.

* * *

><p>Suzume had her arms crossed as her and Heiji were sitting at a red light. Both were sitting on the motorbike, on their way home. She was still angry at him for the argument on live television.<p>

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Suzu!" Heiji said, looking over his shoulder at the glaring girl.

"Oh, yes I can!" she shouted. "You called me an idiot! Among other things!"

The light turned green and the two were off riding down the street again. Suzume had her arms around Heiji, trying not to get to close but still close enough to stay on the bike.

"I already said I'm sorry," Heiji shouted over the rushing wind, "what more do you want?"

Suzume opened her mouth to answer that question, but her chest pocket began vibrating. The vibrating tickled against Heiji's back, which made him laugh.

Suzume reached in the pocket and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she said as the two slowed down to another red light.

"_SUZUME!" _Ran's voice shouted.

Heiji heard the shout from the phone and it actually hurt _his _eardrum. Imagine what Suzume felt when Ran screamed in her ear.

Heiji looked over his shoulder at Suzume who was looking at the cell phone, more of a glare. Her finger was over the "end call" button and a smirk was on her face. But Suzume sighed and put the phone back t her ear. "Can you please not shout so loud?" she said. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"_I wanted to invite you to something!" _Ran said, giggling. _"Yoko Okino called earlier and invited us to weekend cruise. She told Dad to bring family and friends, so he said you could come along with Hattori-kun?"_

"Sounds fun," Heiji said, until he Suzume's smile.

Suzume's smile was evil, filled with evil ideas. "This is going to be fun," she muttered.

"_No more bets with my father!" _Ran shouted.

Suzume's smile faded into a pout. "No fun, Ran-chan," she muttered. "So what day does this little cruise start?"

"_Friday and you need to wear something nice! Oh and pack your luggage for three days!" _Ran then hung up the phone.

Suzume closed her phone and looked at Heiji. "You heard her," she said, grinning. "Tomorrow we leave for a weekend getaway!"

Heiji rolled his eyes as he looked away. "Fun…" he said sarcastically. When actually he was thinking, _Maybe I could have fun with this… _

The light turned green and the two were off towards the house once again.

* * *

><p>Friday night had come quickly and the group; Kogouro, Ran, Conan, Heiji, and Suzume, had boarded the ship with Yoko Okino. Yoko Okino was still surprised to see Suzume look like her best friend Mayoko. But she soon got over it and explain what the Cruise was actually for.<p>

"Tonight's cruise is actually for the awarding of the Mermaid's Crest," Yoko said, smiling. "It's awarded every few years. But now one knows what the award is for."

"Well," Kogouro said, "if it's for 'shortest dress', Kei-san could win that…"

Everyone looked at Suzume, who had her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me, Mr. Detective!" she shouted.

True, Suzume's dress was short, a V-neck, and very tight near the chest. It showed her curves and went to her mid thigh. She wore silver high-heels with the black dress and didn't carry a purse or anything. Her hair was out of her face for that one night, so you could see her lovely blue eyes and her pink lips.

Ran was wearing a medium length red dress with a white purse slung over her arm. She also wore white high-heels and had her tide up in a bun. Way different from Suzume.

"I actually think the dress suits her very well," Ran said, smiling, "right Hattori-kun?"

Heiji wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He glanced over at Suzume and looked her up and down with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

Heiji looked around and saw most of the men around were starring at her. He knew that later that night they would be hitting on her, which he _didn't _enjoy.

"She could have dressed less like a Yakuza member…" he muttered.

Suzume glared at Heiji and saw him looking straight ahead, unfazed by what he just said to her.

Conan looked at the two, knowing Heiji didn't really think that, saying as his face was going a bit red. Even Conan's face and Kogouro's face went red when they first saw her, they actually thought she was a twenty year old then a seventeen year old. She was actually very pretty that night and less like her usual self. But her personality was still the same.

Suzume was still giving Heiji the death glare as she crossed her arms. "Sorry for me being an old Yakuza member!" she shouted at him.

Conan gave a nervous laugh, knowing this could break out into another fight. "Suzu-nee-chan," he said, "why don't you-"

Suzume glared down at Conan and bitterly said, "Why don't you say out of this little boy…"

Even Ran, Kogouro, and Yoko were terrified of Suzume at this point.

Suzume took a deep breath and let it out, calming herself down. She then gave a bright smile. "So," she said to Yoko, "this is a three day trip?"

Yoko smiled and nodded. "Up until Monday morning," she said. "The award will be awarded on Sunday night."

Suzume and everyone slowly nodded.

"Oh," Yoko said, before walking away, "the ship didn't seem to have enough rooms, so it seems you four," Yoko pointed to the teens and Conan, "will have to share a room for three days. Your luggage is already in there. So I hope you enjoy the cruise!" Yoko then walked away.

Suzume's face, along with Heiji's, went bright red at just imagining sharing a room with each other, even thought they also had Conan and Ran. Of course Suzume and Heiji live in the same house, but they've _never_ shared a room before, so both were worried if they could control themselves.

Kogouro rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to get a drink…" He then walked away.

Ran and Conan looked at the two teens, they were still red and they didn't move an inch. Suzume shook her head and got out of her daydream. Heiji blinked and looked to Conan, who was snickering at him. Heiji simply rolled his eyes and looked up at the crowd of people all chatting.

Suzume was also looking around.

"A lot of interesting people…" Ran muttered.

"Yeah…" Suzume said. She then spotted two interesting people across the deck, chatting with each other. Suzume grinned and said, "I think I've found my target."

Ran and Conan looked at her, raised eyebrows.

Heiji was looking at her, shocked at the sentence she just said and totally getting the wrong idea from it.

Suzume began walking away from the group and across the deck, avoiding the people.

"Suzu!" Heiji shouted as he ran after her, along with Conan. Ran stayed there, wondering what was going on with the three. But she soon shrugged it off and went to her father, who was drunk already.

* * *

><p>Suzume walked up to the two men, saying, "Inspector Nakamori!"<p>

The Inspector and his companion looked up from their conversation to see Suzume, Conan, and Heiji standing next to them. "Ah, Kei-chan…" Inspector Nakamori said, stunned at her appearance. "What are you three doing here?"

"Invited…" the three said.

Suzume looked to the gentlemen next to the Inspector. "And who's your friend Inspector?" Suzume said, smiling nicely at the gentlemen.

Conan's eyes went wide at who he saw before him, he knew the man. He knew _exactly _who he was.

"Ah, Kei-chan," Inspector Nakamori said, glancing at the man and back at her, "this is Inspector Koichi Zenigata."

Conan gave a small laugh. _I knew it… _he thought.

The Inspector Zenigata looked at Conan, suspiciously. "You're that Kid from Vespania, the one that was with Mouri-san, right?" he said.

Heiji and Suzume looked down at the smiling Conan. "Yep!" he said, childlike as usual. "It's nice to see you again Inspector Zenigata!"

Inspector Zenigata smiled and looked back at Suzume and Heiji.

Suzume held out her hand with a smile. "I'm Kei Suzume," she said, "it a pleasure to meet you!"

Inspector Zenigata shook her hand, looking at her suspiciously. He then looked at Conan, eyes narrow. "Hattori Heiji," Heiji said, smiling. He didn't like the man looking at him that way.

"So," Conan said, breaking the silence, "why are you two aboard?"

"And together?" Suzume said, raising an eyebrow. She knew who Inspector Zenigata were, just from reading the papers. He knew he chased after Lupin, a famous thief, just like Kid. But the question was, why was he on the ship with Inspector Nakamori?

"Ah, about that…" Inspector Nakamori said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems Kaitou Kid plans on stealing the Mermaid Crest."

_That explains it! _Suzume thought.

"And Lupin decided to also do the same thing," Inspector Zenigata said, crossing his arms.

Suzume and Conan grinned together, _Two famous thieves under one roof to steal a priceless treasure, _they both thought. "What did the notice say?" they said, smiling.

"'Between Saturday and Monday, I will board the Angel's Cruise and steal the Mermaid's Crest before the Police arrive at shore.'" the two Inspectors both said, crossed arms.

"But," Inspector Nakamori said, glaring at Suzume, "I want you three out of this!"

Suzume lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" she said.

"Because the last few times, _you _kept getting in the way!" he shouted.

Suzume sighed. "Fine…" she muttered, rubbing her arm and acting innocent. "I'll stay out of it…"

Inspector Nakamori and Inspector Zenigata both walked away without another word.

Heiji and Conan looked at Suzume, she was watching the two walk away. Once the two were out of sight, she smiled. "This is going to be fun…" she said.

"You're still going to try catching Kid even thought the Inspector told you to stay out of it?" both boys said.

"Of course," Suzume said, looking at them. "And I'm not just going to catch Kid, I'm going to catch Lupin also."

* * *

><p>Later that night; Heiji, Conan, and Suzume, walked to their room. It turns out Kogouro got so drunk that Ran had to take him to his room. She was to tired to go back to her room, so she decided to stay with her father, leaving the two boys and Suzume all alone for one night.<p>

Suzume opened the door and saw a neat, plain, room. She saw two beds in the room, giant, and once the lights were on, the room was a gold yellow. She quiet enjoyed the room and found it just like a movie.

Suzume walked in and sat on the bed. "Ah!" she said, laying across one bed.

Conan and Heiji stood there, shutting the door behind them. They just looked at Suzume with raised eyebrows as she just laid there with her eyes closed.

_Lucky… _they thought. She had a bed all to herself, while they had to share a bed. It was unfair!

Suzume opened her eyes, finding herself almost asleep. She looked at the two boys as she sat up. "Mind if I take first shower?" she said, completely unfazed that she was sharing a room with two _male _teenagers, but one in a child's body.

The two boys shook their heads as they sat down on the other bed. Suzume smiled at them and grabbed her bag, walking into the restroom and locking the door behind her.

Heiji put his head in his hands and leaned forward, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Your going to have problems…" Conan said, smirking.

Heiji looked at him with a glare.

Conan smiled and said, "I wonder what's going to happen… Surely your not going to be bitter to her all during the trip, are you?"

Heiji was silent. Conan took the silence as a 'no' and just gave a small laugh. "You're going to need to tell her at some point, you know…"

"I know that," Heiji said. "I've already tried once, but she just shrugged it off."

Conan gave a small laugh. He knew that was partially his fault for walking in on the two as they were talking. Although, he saw _everything _that happened, the fight, the makeup, and Heiji's almost confession which was turned into ashes right before he even said anything.

"Maybe this trip will be good," Conan said.

Suzume walked out of the bathroom, wearing baggy sweats and a t-shirt.

Heiji raised an eyebrow as Suzume flopped against the bed behind him, looking at him. "Are those my old clothes?" he said.

Conan tried holding in his laughter.

"Yep!" Suzume said, smiling. "Your mother let me use them, she's really nice you know, Hei-chan."

Conan was still trying to hold in his laughter even more then before.

Heiji's face was turning red, but he simply shook his head as he looked away. He stood to his feet and walked to the restroom, shutting the door behind him.

Once Suzume heard the shower come on, she knew he couldn't hear. "Hey, Kudo-kun," Suzume said, laying on a pillow, her head was touching Conan's leg as she laid next to him as he sat on the bed. "You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

Conan smiled. "No," he said, "I didn't say anything."

Suzume closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "Thanks…" she muttered as she was falling asleep.

Conan didn't really find it weird, since he only considered Suzume a fiend, even if she was pretty. Conan crossed his arms as he looked out the window, he put his hand to his chin and began to ponder about Kid's notice, along with Lupin.

Heiji walked out of the restroom minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. He saw Suzume's head against Conan's leg and glared.

"I didn't do anything!" Conan said, in a low whisper. "She fell asleep before I could say anything.

Heiji rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed, Conan jumped off the bed and ran to restroom, giving the two space. Once Heiji heard the door shut, he picked up Suzume and rested her in the popper sleeping position on the bed.

Heiji sat by her, his back against the head board as she laid next to him. Her face was toward him so he could see her sleeping face. He brushed his fingers through her hair, taking it out of her face. He then gently rubbed her cheek, feeling her soft skin.

Heiji rested has hand in his lap, trying not to touch her anymore. After that he didn't even realize he fell asleep.

Conan came out of the restroom, in his pajamas, and the first thing he saw was the scene of Heiji and Suzume. Heiji was still propped up, but asleep, fast asleep, just like Suzume. Conan gave a small laugh. "Looks like I get my own bed tonight," he said, walking over to the light. After that, he shut off the light and went to sleep, still thinking about the case at hand.


	63. Chapter 63: Part 2

**Chapter 63: The Three Detective VS the Two Thieves. Part 2: Flirting with Trouble.**

Suzume was happy sleeping in the comfortable bed. It was warm, soft, and smelled super nice. Suzume wasn't fully awake because she wanted to go back to sleep. She shifted a bit, finding herself not wanting to move from the position she was already in.

Suzume closed her eyes again, but soon she felt something strange. She felt something soft, yet hard, against her back and something draped over her side, holding her tightly. Suzume smiled, she was very comfortable even though she didn't know what was there.

Suzume then opened her eyes when she felt something rub against the bare skin of her stomach. It was rough and warm. Suzume had a bad feeling and that bad feeling was confirmed when she felt hot air brush against her neck.

Suzume turned her head slightly and saw Heiji's face right there. He was seriously close and Suzume felt her face going bright red. She was trying not to scream and wake him up, since it would be impolite, but this was worse. She looked down and saw his arm over her waist and his hand against her bare stomach since her shirt was lifted slightly.

Suzume could feel Heiji's grip around her tighten and her back go closer to his chest. She felt his breathing against her back and his head resting against her back. He knew he was still asleep, and it seemed she was the only one awake.

Conan, was still sleeping. He was completely out of reach since he laid in the center of his bed, hiding in the covers surprisingly. _Such a little kid… _she thought.

"H-Heiji…" she muttered, her heart racing. Her face was going bright red, but she knew that she needed to wake him up before something went bad. "H-Heiji, wake up," she cried.

Heiji gave a slight groan. "Five more minutes, Suzu…" he muttered, still asleep.

Suzume couldn't stand the position any longer. So she decided to try prying his arm off of her, but it didn't work, he was to strong for her.

"Heiji wake up!" she said, loud enough to not wake Conan, but enough to wake Heiji.

Heiji rolled away, covering his head with the pillow, he was trying so hard to just go back to sleep.

Suzume gave a sigh, some with disappointment and part with relief. Suzume moved a bit and fell off the bed. She came crashing to the ground with a loud thud, which woke up everyone in the room.

Conan popped out from under the blankets, wondering what was going on. Heiji sat up, same thing wondering through his head. Both looked over the edges of the bed and saw Suzume laying on the floor, tangled into the blankets. She was glaring at the both of them, especially at Heiji.

"What are you doing on the floor?" the two boys asked, completely confused on how she got there.

"Oh, like you don't know!" she shouted as she stood to her feet. She gave an evil glare at Heiji and then walked away into the restroom, slamming the door behind her.

The two boys starred blankly at the door. The two gave a dreaded sigh and flopped back down on the bed, covering their faces with a pillow.

* * *

><p>Suzume walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw the two boys asleep. Both were spread out across the bed. Suzume rolled her eyes at the sight. "Just like children…" she muttered.<p>

She walked up to the foot of the bed, where Heiji's head was laying. She bent down near his ear and began saying, "Hei-chan, it's time to wake up."

Heiji rolled over and put his head against his pillow. "Leave me alone, Suzume…" he muttered.

Suzume glared at him. She stood up straight and looked at the two boys. Both were in the same position as each other and both of their heads pointing at each other. Suzume lifted her eyebrows, getting a good and evil idea in her head.

Suzume ran to her bag and grabbed her iPod. She then put one headphone in Conan's ear and another in Heiji's. She was still surprised they didn't wake up from just her doing that. Suzume sat on the floor in between the beds, her back to the light stand and the boys' heads in front of her, laying of the sides.

Suzume scrolled through her iPod. She then found a song with an upbeat and that was very loud. She grinned as she pressed play. Once the song was playing, she turned the volume up all the way, until she could hear the music herself.

Heiji's and Conan's eyes shot open when they heard the music. When it got louder, it began hurting their eardrum. Of course they did the normal reaction and screamed. In their screaming they took out the headphone and fell to the floor.

Both boys were lying on the floor, heads barely touching and their feet still on the bed. Except Conan, who was to small to reach the bed after falling, of course his legs were still up in the air.

The boys looked at Suzume with eyes narrow and their anger showing on their faces.

Suzume was smiling as she turned down the music and put away the iPod. "Awake now?" she said, still smiling.

The boys didn't answer her, they just continued glaring. They couldn't believe she was willing to break their eardrum to get them up. The two looked Suzume up and down, still glaring but their faces turning red. "Why are you wearing _that_?" they said.

Suzume blinked at them, she looked down and then back at them. She was wearing a black bikini and her hair was down, covering her eye again. "What?" she said, shrugging.

Suzume got up from the ground and stepped over the two. She walked over to her backpack and bent down to pick it up.

Conan and Heiji lifted and eyebrow as they still were starring at her.

Suzume slung her back over her shoulder as she stood up straight. She looked at the two boys laying on the floor still. She knew they were starring at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, saying, "Perverts…"

She then opened the door and was about to walk out, when the boys said, "Where are you going?"

"Swimming," she answered. She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Suzume walked down the hall, gripping her backpack tightly. She couldn't believe the two would stare at her that way, it felt so… Okay, Suzume actually was quiet happy Heiji was starring at her that way, but she thought Conan could have just looked away. Then again, he was _that _kind of guy.

Suzume wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, so she ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry," she said as she looked up to the man she bumped into. The man was a waiter for the cruise. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he wore a hat on his head which covered the style of his hair. But he looked really familiar to Suzume, but she couldn't pinpoint where.

"Oh it's quiet fine," the man said.

Suzume bowed her head and continued walking down the hall.

The man stood there looking at her as she walked off. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes went lower on her. The man snickered as his face was turning a bit red. _This is going to be so much fun! _he thought. _A theft and Suzu-chi is on board, this is going wonderfully. _The man began walking away, humming. But soon he stopped humming when he realized something. _Wait… If Suzu-chi is on board, then that means that little Detective and Hattori-kun are on board also… _The man sighed in disappointment. _I can't really do anything with them around… Then again…maybe I could… _The man grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. _Looks like I'll have to be cautious around them… But I will have some fun while I can… Time to go with plan A…_

* * *

><p>After Suzume swam a few laps in the pool, she got out and dried herself off. She looked around and found all the men starring at her, ever single one. A few women slapped the man next to them, saying as they were married or dating I guess.<p>

Suzume laughed as she sat in a chair. She kicked up her feet and sat there, with her headphones in her ears. Suzume slipped on her sunglasses and laid there, sunbathing.

* * *

><p>A few feet away, a man with short black hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore a white shirt with black pants. His hands were in his pockets. This man was Arsène Lupin III, just disguised as someone else.<p>

Lupin tipped his glasses to the edge of his noise, looking at all the women that walked by. _This is wonderful! _he thought, a snicker on his face.

Lupin continued to look around, looking for a women who he would _love _to get to know. He looked over by the pool and that's when he found his target. A girl with short black hair and a lip piercing, wearing a black bikini, in other words Suzume was his target.

Lupin put his hand to his chin. _Now… _he thought. _How to start up a conversation… _He looked at Suzume, wondering if there was anything he can use to win her over. He then saw Suzume shift, bringing her hand to the back of her neck. She moved her head side to side and then sat back again, hands in her lap.

Lupin lifted an eyebrow. _Neck pain? _he thought. Lupin smirked, he had his plan, and he was taking it.

* * *

><p>Suzume rubbed her neck again with her hand. <em>I think I hurt my neck when I fell off the bed… <em>she thought. Suzume sighed, knowing that was what happened. _Kudo-kun and Heiji can be so annoying sometimes… _

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Suzume glanced up, her sunglasses tipped down. There she saw the man wearing white, Lupin, but she didn't know it. "Can I help you?" Suzume said, bitterly.

"Actually," Lupin said, "I was wondering if I could help _you_…"

Suzume lifted an eyebrow, she had a funny feeling about this guy.

"I couldn't help but noticing you were rubbing your neck a lot," he said, smiling.

Suzume lifted both eyebrows. "Where are you going with this?" she said, again bitterly.

Lupin, again, smiled, _wow… _he thought. _She's difficult… _"I was wondering if I could, maybe, help you with that," he said.

Suzume pushed up her glasses and stood to her feet. "No thanks…" she muttered as she began walking away.

_No! _Lupin thought. _Plan B! _Lupin put a hand on Suzume's shoulder and put pressure on her neck with his thumb. "You sure I can't help?" he whispered in her ear.

Suzume felt the pain in her neck slowly fade. "A-Alright…" she said, trying not to sound to happy. "Maybe…just for a bit…"

Lupin smiled and thought, _Score! _

Suzume sat down on the chair with Lupin sitting behind her. He had both her hands on her shoulder, putting his thumbs on the back of her neck and gently rubbing her.

Suzume closed her eyes and bit her lip. It felt so good to her, she was hurting and she was tense due to the two idiots she shared a cabin with.

"By the way," Lupin said, moving his hand down her back, "what's your name?"

"Kei Suzume," she said, taking a breath of air, she didn't realize she was holding her breath for so long.

Lupin's hands were rubbing in the center of her back. _This is wonderful! _Lupin thought, a smirk on his face as his cheeks went a bit pink. "Well," he said, "Kei-chan, I hope you feel a bit better with this." Lupin's hand went lower on her soft back.

Suzume bit her lip, a moan slipped her throat and then a giggle. "I feel _way _better…" she said. "You don't know how much those idiots were making me tense."

Lupin's hands went back up her back and onto her waist. He put his head near her ear as he continued rubbing her back. "Idiots?" he whispered into her ear.

Suzume gave a small laugh as his hands touched her waist. She didn't even realize what was going on, she just liked the pain being gone from her body. "Yeah," she sighed. "Conan-kun and Hei-chan can be a little _too _childish at times…"

Lupin stopped rubbing her after she said that one name, _Conan-kun? _he thought. _Kudo Shinichi? _Lupin bit his lip. _So he's on this cruise, looks like I'll have to be careful… But…_ Lupin looked at Suzume with a grin on his face. _I never knew Kudo-kun had such a hot friend… _

Lupin wrapped his arms around Suzume's waist and putting his head on her shoulder, pressing his lips to Suzume's ear.

Suzume opened her eyes and her face went read from surprise. "Well," Lupin whispered in her ear, "I hope they don't give you to much trouble, Kei-chan. Just tell me whenever you want another massage." Lupin then let go of her and got up. He winked at her and then walked away.

Suzume sat there, stunned. Her body was shaking and her heart was racing a bit. _That was embarrassing… _she thought. She looked up and saw the man gone. _I didn't get a name…whoops…_

Suzume shrugged and got up. She grabbed her things and began walking back to her room, where she knew Conan and Heiji still were.

* * *

><p>Suzume opened the door to the room and there she saw Conan and Heiji, glaring at her.<p>

"What did I do?" Suzume said, closing the door behind her. She threw her bag on the bed next to Conan and put her hands on her hips.

Conan and Heiji pointed to across the room, still glaring at her.

Suzume followed the fingers and saw a vase filled with roses, one of ever color. Suzume blinked, wondering who could have sent them.

Suzume walked over and looked at them. "Who are these for?" she said, looking at the boys.

"You…" they bitterly said.

Suzume bit her lip and looked back at the flowers. Suzume shrugged and walked into the restroom.

"Your going to red the letter?" they shouted.

"Not yet!" she shouted as she changed into her normal clothes. "I don't want to be standing there in my bathing suit with _you two _staring at me!"

Heiji rolled his eyes. He was a bit disappointed for that, but got over it.

When Suzume walked back out, she grabbed the letter that was next to the flowers. She walked over to the bed and sat in between Heiji and Conan. She opened the letter and laid down, sighing. The letter read:

_Dear Madam in Cabin 204,_

_I thought I would apologize for bumping into you in the hall. I didn't know what your favorite color was, so I decided to just use every color rose I could think of. But I suspect red is your favorite color, but a bunch of red roses is so boring. Anyway, I was hoping I could make it up to you some time. Hope to see you around._

Suzume sat up, the letter in her hand. She rested her head against Heiji's shoulder, wondering about the whole day she had just gone through.

"So," Conan said, looking at her, "what did it say?"

Although, Heiji and Conan already knew what it said. Before Suzume got back, they opened the letter and read it. After that Heiji got completely jealous and Conan was saying how he was worrying for nothing. But Heiji knew Suzume better and knew she would probable say it was nothing important.

"Oh," Suzume said, lifting her head, "it's nothing important. Just someone apologizing."

Heiji crossed his arms and looked away from the others. "If it's an apology then there's no reason he should send flowers…" he said bitterly.

Suzume felt something snap in her head at the bitter comment.

Conan felt the thickness in the air. He knew a fight was about to break out and soon. He didn't want to two to fight anymore, but he knew there was no way of helping it.

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing, Hei-chan?" Suzume said, laughing.

"I'm not jealous," he said, his face turning red.

Suzume gave a small smile. She wrapped her arms around Heiji's waist and hugged him. "Oh, Heiji," she said, "there's no need to be jealous. You'll always be my favorite!"

Conan snickered as he saw Heiji's face light up like a Christmas Tree.

Heiji looked down at Suzume and smiled. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. His love for her was stronger then anything else, maybe not as strong as his love for detective work though.

Heiji looked at Conan and saw him smirking. Heiji pulled Suzume away from him. "Alright, I get it," he said, trying not to show he was embarrassed.

Suzume smiled. She leaned over and kissed Heiji on the cheek. "Thanks, Hei-chan," she said, kissing him again. She then got up and walked away into the restroom.

Heiji put his hand to his cheek, his face getting a brighter red.

Conan laughed. "Only an inch closer and you could have kissed her," he said.

Heiji glared at Conan and hit him along side the head. "Shut it!"

The two then began yelling.

Suzume was leaning against the door, listening to the two boys yell at each other. Her face was bright red and her heart was racing. _This is getting so difficult! _she thought. Suzume slapped herself. _This is not the time to be thinking about this stuff! We have a job to do! _Suzume stopped thinking for a moment and just realized something. She hadn't figured out who Kid or Lupin were and where they were hiding. Let alone she hadn't figured out when and how they were going to steal the Mermaid's Crest.

Suzume didn't even realize that she had already met the two thieves on board. And both were after he along with the Mermaid's Crest.


	64. Chapter 64: Part 3

**Chapter 64: The Three Detective VS The Two Thieves Part 3: Incident at Dinner**

It was Saturday night, Heiji and Conan sat at the table with Kogouro, Ran, and Yoko next to them. They were both watching Suzume as she was talking to the man she met on the deck earlier that day a few feet away. They didn't even know it was Lupin, although Conan had his suspicions of him.

Suzume was wearing her short dress again, so Lupin was having the time of his life just looking at her. And Heiji, along with Conan, knew that, except Suzume also saw it. But Suzume didn't do anything about it.

Heiji drummed his fingers against the table as he rested his head on his palm and his elbow on the back of the chair. Conan was doing the same thing, except he wasn't drumming his fingers.

"How can she just sit there and take all that?" Heiji muttered.

Ran looked over at the two boys.

"I don't know," Conan said. "Maybe this is her way of saying she doesn't like you."

Heiji glared at Conan as he smiled.

"I don't think that's the case, Conan-kun," Ran said, bringing herself into the conversation. "Suzu-chan isn't really caring about the conversation."

"How do you know?" Heiji said, looking at Ran.

Ran motioned to Suzume. "She's closed herself off," Ran said. "See how she has her arms crossed and her legs crossed? It shows she not really open to the conversation. Sure she may look happy to you, but to me she looks like she wants to get out of there."

Heiji and Conan looked at Suzume closely. The noticed she was closing herself off from the conversation. When the two looked at her leg they saw her dress a little shorter then it was supposed to be, so it showed more of her legs. The two blushed at the sight, Conan from imagining Ran in the dress and Heiji seeing Suzume in it.

Ran elbowed Heiji in the arm. Heiji looked at her with a curious expression. "You should go get her," Ran said, with a smile.

"No way!" Heiji said kind of loudly. "I'm not going to do that! If she wants out of there so badly she could leave herself."

Ran and Conan looked at him kind of disappointed. They then looked at Suzume and back at him.

"If you want to help her, why don't you do it?" Heiji said, looking away from the pouting faces.

"I can't do that!" Ran said. "Then I would be in trouble. And-" Ran cut herself off when she got an idea. She looked down at Conan with a smile. "Oh, Conan-kun…"

Conan didn't like the expression she was showing, it showed she had an idea and it involved him. _I have a bad feeling about this… _he thought.

* * *

><p>Conan sighed as he walked away from the table. <em>I knew this would have something to deal with me… <em>he thought. He looked over his shoulder at Heiji and Ran, both motioning him to continue walking. Conan glared at Heiji and then looked away, continuing to walk over to Suzume.

"Suzu-nee-chan," Conan said, tugging at her dress once he was standing next to her.

Suzume looked at Conan. Her face lightened up and she was so glad to see him. "Ah, Conan-kun!" she said. Suzume picked up Conan and made him sit in her lap like a child. Suzume pinched him in the back, telling him to just play along. "Nakadan-san, this is Conan-kun, the kid I was telling you about."

Lupin, or in this case Nakadan, met eyes with Conan. Conan and Lupin became wide eyed as they looked at each other. _YOU! _they both thought.

The two smiled, trying to show that they didn't know each other. "He's a cute kid…" Lupin said, or at least tried to say.

Conan laughed. He looked up to Suzume and said, "Suzu-nee-chan, Uncle Kogouro wanted to talk to you. He said he had something important to say."

"Ah, okay," Suzume said. She smiled and put Conan to the floor. Suzume smiled at Lupin as she stood. "I'm so sorry about this, but it seems it's important. Goodnight, Nakadan-san."

Lupin smiled at her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Kei-chan," he said.

Suzume smiled and walked away, holding Conan's hand. Once away she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Why didn't you just get and leave?" Conan said, glaring up at her.

Suzume looked down to Conan. "Because, it's impolite," she said, "no matter how annoying the person may be…" Suzume smiled at Conan. "That's why I always deal with you!"

Conan gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. _Gee…thanks a lot Kei… he thought._ Conan looked over his shoulder and saw Lupin, smiling at him. Lupin winked and walked away. Conan looked back in front of him, he knew that was Lupin, but he wasn't going to tell Suzume.

Suzume and Conan got to the table and took their seats. Suzume sat next to Heiji, who just seemed bored to death. Conan took his seat on the other side and began to listen to Ran as she began talking to him.

"Ah, Kei-chan," Kogouro said, "you're just in time to hear a wonderful story from a case that I once solved!"

Suzume gave a sarcastic laugh. "You mean one that you miserably failed at first and then suddenly showed everyone Sleeping Kogouro and made everyone speechless in your awesomeness?" Suzume smiled, being polite no doubt. "I'd love to hear it, Detective Mouri Kogouro."

Heiji, Conan, and Ran looked at Suzume suspiciously, wondering why she was so polite to him tonight.

But once Kogouro started talking to Yoko, explaining the case. Suzume sat back and crossed her legs under the table. Her expression changed into one that she didn't show much, pure boredom. But she wasn't the only one, Heiji, Conan, and Ran had the same look. They all heard the story once before, and not just once.

Suzume dropped her arms to the side of her chair in boredom. Fun thing was, Heiji also had one of his arms (nearest to her) on the side on the chair.

The two of their hands gently brushed against each other and they both jumped, being surprised by the sudden touch. But then their hand brushed against each other again and for a third time. The two glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. Suzume gave a small shy smile and Heiji gave a small smile.

Suzume brushed her hand against his hand. Heiji gripped her hand in his and their fingers intertwined together. Heiji took his thumb and began caressing her hand gently, not really wanting to let go. He brought her hand up and set it in his lap, due to them being so close it didn't look like they even moved. Heiji took his other hand and began playing with her hand, finding it rather entertaining.

Suzume's face went red at the gentle touch of his fingers running over her hand. She enjoyed it.

Conan looked to the ground with a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heiji and Suzume holding hands. He couldn't believe it. Conan smiled and looked back up at Kogouro, happy for them.

Yoko giggled. "Oh, Kei-chan, did you actually do that?" Yoko said looking at Suzume.

Suzume and Heiji both jumped. "Huh?" Suzume said, pulling her hand away from Heiji and placing it in her lap.

"You actually took Mayoko's place when we met?"

Suzume laughed as her face went red. "Yeah, that was me!"

Yoko looked back at Kogouro and they began talking again.

Suzume kept her hand in her lap, and Heiji kept his hand in his lap, not wanting the same thing to happen. The two glanced at each other and smiled, both blushing. They then looked away and paid attention to what Kogouro was now talking about.


	65. Chapter 65: Part 4

**Chapter 65: The Three Detectives VS the Two Thieves Part 4: Night of the Heist and the Meeting between Detective and Thieves.**

Sunday 10:00 a.m.:

Suzume stood there, looking at the sleeping pair of boys in the bed. She couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the two. She always though Heiji and Conan got up early, since they were always awake before her. But during this cruise, the two were _always _asleep when she got up.

Conan was spread out of the bed and laid over Heiji. Heiji was spread out under him, like two kids that got into a fight over the bed and then fell asleep.

Suzume drummed her fingers on her waist. She was mad that the two were able to sleep so soundly, when she was up all night because of those two. Both were up most of the night, wondering about the theft that was supposed to happen.

Suzume rolled her eyes. She grabbed her iPod and cell phone. Suzume then saw Conan's glasses sitting on nightstand. Suzume lifted an eyebrow. She looked back at Conan and then back at the glasses. Suzume grinned, she then grabbed the glasses and put them in her cargo pants pocket. Suzume then grabbed her gray jean jacket and walked out of the cabin room.

* * *

><p>12:30 p.m.:<p>

Heiji and Conan woke up. Both were disgusted that they were laying on each other (Conan spread out on top of Heiji).

Conan reached to the nightstand, in search for her glasses. But what he saw shocked him, his glasses gone and he had no clue who took them, but he had an idea who did. Conan jumped up from bed and ran to his suit case.

"What's up, Kudo?" Heiji said, walking out of the restroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"My glasses are gone…" he said, rummaging through his bag.

Heiji lifted up an eyebrow. "Yer point?" Heiji said, leaning against the door frame.

Conan rolled his eyes. _That should be a simple answer… _Conan thought. Conan found what he was looking for in his bag. He pulled out his extra pair of glasses and put them on. He then pressed the button. Conan lifted an eyebrow at what he saw. It showed that the tracker he had put on Suzume was in that room. Conan looked around and saw a letter on the door.

Heiji and Conan walked over to the door and looked at the note.

_Sorry, tracking me is a rule! -Suzume_

The boys rolled their eyes and looked at each other. "Why would she steal your glasses?" Heiji asked.

Conan looked to the ground, his hand to his chin. "I don't know…" he said. "But for whatever reason, it's not good."

* * *

><p>11:29 p.m.:<p>

Suzume stood in the shadows of the deck. Looking at everyone that was talking to each other. Conan's glasses were on her face and she was using them to see a far distance into the crowd without having to go through everyone.

Suzume saw Inspector Nakamori walking around looking all around. He then shook his head and walked away into the crowd. Suzume smirked.

Suzume continued to look around and then she laid her eyes on someone looking at the crowd from the side, away from the crowd. Suzume lifted an eyebrow when she saw the person give a white teethed smirk. The person then disappeared into the black of the night.

Suzume ran after the person, but once she turned the corner, she found no one there. Suzume sighed and began walking down the isle, the water splashing onto the desk (side of the boat) as she walked. Suzume was looking around, for any sign that could lead her to where that person went. But nothing was seen.

Suzume kept walking and got to the room where they were keeping the Mermaid's Crest. Suzume heard shouting from inside. Suzume opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. Kaitou Kid and Lupin were standing there, arguing about who would steal the Mermaid's Crest.

Suzume slammed the door shut. The thieves stopped arguing and looked at Suzume, who didn't seem to happy.

"Hello, Suzu-chi!" Kid said, smiling.

Suzume crossed her arms, saying nothing.

"Ah, Kei-chan…" Lupin said, giving a small, nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?" both thieves said, smiling.

Suzume tilted up her head, her arms still crossed. Her fingers drummed against her arm. She was about to speak, when she heard the door open behind her. Suzume then felt something prick her neck and her vision became fuzzy. Suzume quickly turned around to see a blue, white, and red fuzzy blob. Her eyes then shut on her and she collapsed.

Kid jumped and caught her. Suzume was asleep, lying in his arms. Kid sighed with relief. _That was a close call… _he thought. Kid looked up and his eyes narrowed at who was standing in the doorway. There standing was Conan, smirking.

* * *

><p>1:45 a.m.<p>

Suzume was barely awake, but when she started waking up, she shot her eyes open and sat up. Thus, bumping heads with Heiji.

"OW!" both shouted.

Suzume rubbed her head and looked around, she was in the cabin room with Conan and Heiji.

"How'd I get here?" she said, looking at Conan.

Conan smiled. "You don't remember?" he said. "You collapsed from sea sickness!"

Suzume narrowed her eyes at the child. "You shot me with your watch again, didn't you?" she shouted, grabbing Conan by the collar. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" he shouted.

Suzume narrowed her eyes more, she knew he was lying but she decided to let it slide.

Conan smiled. _Well, _he thought, _the only thing that did happen was Lupin ended up stealing the gem, Kid ran after him and made Lupin disappear somewhere… After that Kid took the gem and disappeared into the night. So in the end, the gem was stolen and neither thieves were caught… _

"So," Suzume said, "back to the first question. How'd I get here?"

Conan's smile brightened. "Hattori carried you here!" he said, in one of his childish voices.

Suzume turned red and looked at her hands, saying nothing more. Heiji also didn't say anything, the room was in silence.

Monday morning came and the group; Kogouro, Ran, Heiji, Yoko Okino, Conan, and Suzume, arrived at Tokyo pier. Yoko left the group, saying she needed to go show the others the Mermaid Crest, which was returned and awarded to Yoko.

Heiji and Suzume stayed in Tokyo with Kogouro, Ran, and Conan, deciding it's to early to head home. The two were also wanting to take a break from Detective work, especially after _that _weekend.


	66. Chapter 66: Challenge

Chapter 66: Challenge

**Note: This chapter was based off of Episode 479 (Chapter 562-566). I made a few changes to the episode and I used the Manga version of it. Suzume had been added to this episode, and this is my own way of telling this case with her IN it. But I did use most of the same dialog and tried getting most of the situation written. (Kazuha has been taken out, sorry…) So if you HAVE NOT watched this episode, skip this chapter (unless you want to ruin the mystery and don't care for SPOLIERS, then read right ahead.) ****I don't own anything belonging to the Detective Conan Manga chapter or Episode, I just simply edited it to fit this story.**** I also cut it up into chapters, so I can fill in before ending. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Conan had just waken up from a nice nights sleep, yawning as he stretched. After getting his vision focused, he looked at his watch. Conan's eyes widened as he looked at the time. <em>It's already nine in the morning? <em>he thought.

Kogouro's snoring was heard and Conan looked over at him. _Sheesh… _Conan thought, giving a look that showed he thought it was pathetic how Kogouro was sleeping. _For once…this guy went out and came back and passed out at Ten… Luckily it's Sunday… _

Conan turned his head over to the futon lying next to him, empty. _I guess Hattori already left…_ he thought.

Conan gave a small laugh. _'Tomorrow me and Suzume are heading back to Osaka, so Night!' _Conan remembered. _Just like he said… _

Conan yawned as he walked into the restroom, walking over to the sink. _I wonder… _Conan thought as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. _Is Hattori really going to tell Kei he loves her? It's been awhile and he still hasn't said anything, no matter how many times he says he will…_ Conan glared at the toothpaste container. It was empty.

"Here," a voice said, handing Conan toothpaste, "ya can use mine…"

Conan smiled as he took it from the hand. "Ah!" he said, "This isn't all that…" Conan paused after he realized who handed him the toothpaste. "…bad…" he finished.

Conan looked at Heiji as he was brushing his teeth. "What are you still doing here?" Conan shouted at Heiji. "I thought you were leaving today?"

Heiji rolled his eyes. "That was the original plan…" he said. "But, the snoring of that old man made me stay up most of the night… Thanks to him, the plan was messed up…"

"Then," Conan said, "are you going to return the ticket and get a new one?"

Heiji looked down at Conan, wondering what he was talking about. "Return?" he said. "We're still going…"

Conan lifted his eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Kogouro shouted. "An uninhabited island?"<p>

Everyone was startled by the sudden shouting. Suzume sat there, in her cargo pants and sleeveless shirt, which showed her stomach, and her hair reaching past her shoulders now. Suzume was biting on the chopsticks she had as she and the others ate breakfast.

"What's going on in somewhere like that?" Kogouro said.

"There's a cherry blossom viewing located there," Heiji said, smiling.

Ran blinked and had a curious expression, while Conan was thinking that Heiji was making something up to hide his real reason. "Did a case happen or something?" Ran asked.

"He's lying…" Suzume sighed. "It's really for a TV Special…"

Ran looked at Heiji. "Don't you have to hurry to make it to the ship on time?"

"No," Heiji said, eating his rice, "if we leave now, we'll get there in time."

"So?" Kogouro said.

Suzume rolled her eyes, just listening was tiring.

"They're going to be recreating mysteries," Heiji said, grinning, "others have been invited other than me." Heiji's grin turned into an evil smirk. "Others just like me, high school detectives…"

Suzume sighed.

"High school detectives?" everyone said.

"Yep!" Heiji said, smiling. "Nichiuri TV is doing a special on a group of high school detectives and they'll be deciding who is the best in all of Japan."

Suzume rolled her eyes.

Ran looked at Heiji blankly. "Is Suzu-chan also going?"

"No…" Suzume said, looking up. "I wouldn't want to go, if this idiot is going. Plus I'm not that famous."

Everyone looked at her, she looked kind of sad that she wasn't going. But then part of her expression showed she was slightly happy.

"A High School Detective from the North, South, West, and even the East are supposed to be there…" Suzume said.

"You can't mean that Detective Brat is going?" Kogouro shouted.

Heiji smiled as he looked at Conan.

Suzume gave a small grin. "Why don't you come see him off? Plus there are supposed to be rooms reserved… Also there's a high possibility Kudo-kun will represent the East… But…"

Heiji and Suzume spoke at the same time, both looking at Conan. "…it might turn out that Kudo Shinichi won't show!" Heiji rubbed Conan's head as he laughed a bit.

Conan glared at both Suzume and Heiji. Suzume turned away, a grin still on her face. _Hey, _Conan thought, _aren't you supposed to be doing this thing with him?_

* * *

><p>The group got to the pier and met in front of a large ship. Heiji had his hands in his pockets, and was walking ahead of everyone. Suzume had her hands behind her back and seemed very different from her normal self, she seemed more calm and mature.<p>

"Must you be late?" Tsuchio Hiroo a producer from Nichiuri TV said, looking at his watch. "We need to leave in the next few minutes!"

"Sorry," Heiji said, looking at Suzume, "something held us up."

Suzume stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes as they all began walking.

The two walked up to a small boat, as Hiroo was answer the questions from Kogouro and Ran. Ran asking if Shinichi was going, which was unsure since the Producer hasn't heard anything. Kogouro asking about the rooms and everything. The producer handed Kogouro a card that had the address and name of the hotel. And also he said that the recording should be done by the next day.

"Hey," Heiji said, "would ya mind if I brought this kid along?" Heiji pointed at Conan as he slightly hugged him. "He's kind of like my assistant."

"Sure," Hiroo said, "you can bring him. As long as he stays in your room."

Suzume sighed. "Well," she said, everyone looking at her, "hope you have fun and maybe get lost. Maybe Conan can get lost with you…"

Heiji and Conan glared at Suzume who just smiled.

Hiroo pointed a finger at Suzume. "You're Kei Suzume!" he shouted.

Suzume lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?"

Hiroo put his hands together in a begging position. "Please join us!" he said. "You would be a wonderful add to the show!"

Suzume backed away, but ran into Heiji. Heiji pushed her forward and onto the ship, almost making her trip. "HEY!" she shouted, getting her balance.

"She's coming!" Heiji said as he and Conan jumped aboard.

Hiroo smiled happily. He then got on the ship and turned around to face the others on shore.

Heiji, Conan, and Suzume looked at his jacket, noticing something strange about the logo. "Hey, Heiji," Suzume said, "have you met this man before?"

"No," Heiji said, "this is my first time."

Suzume shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>The ship was sailing through the sea and Hiroo was giving instructions. Saying how the event was supposed to start after dinner and everything.<p>

Suzume rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs. "Yeah, yeah…" she muttered.

"Whatever!" Koshimizu Natsuki (South Detective) said as she listened to her music.

"Understood…" Tokitsu Junya (North Detective) said, while playing his video game.

_Geez…_ Heiji thought, _not very energetic about this, are they? _

"Just because everyone doesn't see the joy in this," Suzume said, leaning on her hand, "doesn't mean you have to be so negative…"

Heiji elbowed her and she glared at him.

Conan didn't look to happy. He looked at Heiji and said, "Why'd you bring me along? If you think I'm going to help you win, think again…"

"Well," Heiji said, but before he could finish, Suzume cut in.

"He thought you would at least like a chance to have some fun," she said, "unlike me, who he pushed here!"

Heiji once again glared at her. And the glaring wars began!

* * *

><p>Hiroo didn't look to good as he sat next to Suzume. Suzume had let Conan sit on her lap, so she was <em>away from Hiroo.<em>

"Seasickness?" Junya asked, grinning.

"Oh, no, no," Hiroo said, his face green, "a hangover. Me and my co-workers went to a high class hotel and drank tell late."

Suzume chuckled.

"Hmph…" Junya said. "Then…you went over the top?"

"Huh?" Hiroo said.

"Hey, Sir," Natsuki said. "At least give us a laugh… You're so closed off…"

Hiroo gave a small laugh. "What?" he said, not understanding what they were saying.

Suzume held Conan tighter. "They're very similar…" Suzume muttered.

"Yeah…" Heiji and Conan said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Kouya Renzou, the Caretaker of the island was waiting for the ship at dock. Suzume got off after everyone, keeping her hands in her pockets as she looked at everyone. Kouya bowed and said, "On this trip I shall be your caretaker." Kouya then began leading the group. "The Lodge is this way…"<p>

Everyone began following, even Suzume who wasn't to pleased at this, at all. "In the end…" she muttered. "The representative of the East didn't show."

Conan looked back at her, a glare on his face.

"Representative of the East?" Kouya said, giving a confused expression. "He's already here…"

"WHAT?" Heiji and Conan shouted. Suzume's eyes widened.

"Yes, he came earlier this morning…" Kouya said.

Suzume pushed between the two stunned boys, putting her in the conversation. "Are you, by any chance, speaking of Hakuba Saguru?" Suzume said, smiling.

Kouya nodded.

Heiji's and Conan's eyes widened. "Ha-Hakuba Saguru?" they yelled, shocked. Suzume's face seemed bright and happy, even though she was also shocked by the news. Although she was more happy then anything else.

Heiji then looked confused. "Who?" he said.


	67. Chapter 67: Introductions

Chapter 67: Introductions

Everyone stood in the lodge (or house), looking around at all the wood and furniture. Suzume sat on the couch, her legs crossed along with her arms. Heiji stood next to Conan with his hands in his pockets.

"Now," Hiroo said, smiling, "that everyone's here, lets get to introductions."

Everyone lifted an eyebrow. Suzume grinned. "Shouldn't introductions be said when the camera is around?" she said.

Hiroo gave a nervous smile. "Oh, we'll just do it now and then again once they get here. That way everyone can get to know each other."

Suzume gave a small laugh and looked away.

"Well then," Natsuki said, I guess I'll start." She took off her head phones and continued. "I'm Koshimizu Natsuki, a third year High School student. I'm the Southern Detective. I'm still a novice, so I've only solved 100 cases. I'm in your care."

"My name is Tokitsu Junya, North Detective. I've solved 300 cases, 250 of those people were arrested. Others escaped before arrest and other committed suicide."

Heiji grinned. "Hattori Heiji, a well known detective in the Kansai Area. I've solved…one, two…" Heiji put his hand behind his head and began laughing. "Over 1000 cases!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Wow…"

Hakuba on the other hand was silently listening. But he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Conan and Suzume whispered. "Don't go and say something so stupid!"

"It's the truth," Heiji said, whispering back. "Even if I did include cases of searching for lost cats and Suzu's lost locket."

Suzume and Conan rolled there eyes. "I see," Hakuba said, smiling, "so you're Hattori Heiji…"

Heiji, Suzume, and Conan looked at Hakuba.

"I've heard much about you from my father," Hakuba continued. "He said you're a quick-witted detective."

"What does your Dad know about me?" Heiji shouted, getting in Hakuba's face.

Suzume sighed and rolled her eyes. "His father is a Police Superintendent…" she muttered, looking away with her arm resting on the back of the chair.

Hakuba smiled. "You and I have many things in common," he said to Heiji.

Heiji was about to say something when Junya cut in. "By the way, how many cases have you solved?" he said.

"Roughly about 500..." Hakuba said.

"That's half my number," Heiji said.

"Yes," Hakuba said, grinning, "but then… I was only talking about case _in _Japan…"

"What?" Heiji said, laughing.

"I've been in England a long time," Hakuba said, putting his hand in his pockets. "I rarely come here, but my housekeeper accepts my cases for me."

Junya and Natsuki grinned. "Well," Junya said, "I didn't know the wealthy family Hakuba would represent the East."

"I thought it would be Kudo Shinichi," Natsuki said.

"Yeah!" Heiji shouted at Hakuba. "Kudo should be the Detective of the East!"

Hakuba grinned. "True," he said, "but-"

Suzume cut him off. "He's here as a fill in, mainly," she said, facing the others, her legs still crossed. "He probably got called by the Producer, saying something about how Kudo-kun wasn't going to show and that his last resort was Hakuba-kun. His housekeeper probable said that the only representative of the east should be Hakuba-kun naturally. Hakuba-kun then came back to represent the East."

Everyone looked at Suzume, stunned. They didn't even remember she was there. "That's mostly correct," Hakuba said, blinking at her. "But it would seem that I'm not suited to represent the East."

"Isn't that obvious?" Heiji bitterly said.

"But think about it this way!" Hakuba said, smiling and pointing at himself. "Just consider me the 'Guest from Abroad' and let the representative of the East by Edogawa Conan-kun?" Hakuba glance down at Conan.

Hakuba bent down and put his hand on Conan's shoulders, looking at the Producer. "Conan-kun is great at deductions! And he might be better then that Kudo someone-kun!"

_Someone? _Conan thought.

"But he's just a kid…" the Producer said.

"Then," Natsuki said, pointing a thumb at Suzume, "why not have her represent the East?"

Suzume raised her eyebrows.

"Now that I think about it," Junya said, looking at Suzume. "We never got your name."

Suzume bit her lip, hoping they would just forget her.

Hakuba took one of her hands and kissed it, glancing up at her. "What is your name, Miss?" he said in a kind voice.

Suzume pulled her hand away, leaving Hakuba stunned and Heiji glaring at him.

"My name isn't important right now," she said, "just consider me, 'The Black Sparrow Detective'…" Suzume then grinned at Hakuba.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the sound of the name.

Suzume smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well," she said, "can we get showed to our rooms?"

The producer smiled and said, "Yes! The Caretaker will call once dinner is ready, in the meantime I will show you to your rooms."

* * *

><p>Heiji stood in his and Conan's room, getting on his school uniform. Conan sat on the bed, looking at Heiji. "Your school uniform?" he said, laughing. "I thought you only wear that for school and ceremonies?"<p>

"It's the only thing I brought…" Heiji said, buttoning up the front of his jacket. "But I'm surprised, that you and that arrogant guy know each other…"

"Oh," Conan said, "I met him on a case before. But I'm surprised Kei knew him."

Heiji felt something snap at the sound of Suzume's name.

Conan smirked and snickered. "Jealous?" he said.

"No!" Heiji shouted, looking at Conan. "Anyway, don't _not _mention anything to me. From now on, you and I are mutual enemies."

Conan gave a small laugh. "And what about Kei?" he said.

Heiji looked to the ground, looking a bit angry. "I could careless about what she does…"

Conan's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what Heiji just said.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. "Dinner is ready," the Caretaker said, with Hakuba and Junya behind him.

The group of men were walking down the hall, Heiji saying how the house was really old and Hakuba saying how it needed repairs here and there. The Caretaker told them a rich man used to own it, but didn't use it anymore.

"By the way," Junya said, "did the girls already go down to dinner?"

"I'm about to call them," the caretaker said.

"'Girls'?" Heiji said. "Wasn't Suzu the only girl here?"

Junya and Hakuba looked at Heiji. "No, there was another," Junya said.

The caretaker knocked on a door and it opened, showing Natsuki with her school uniform on.

_He's a SHE? _Heiji and Conan thought.

"It's time already?" she said. She sighed as she walked back into the room. She then began rambling about how her school always wanted her to be perfect and had very strict rules.

Hakuba smiled and mentioned the camera crew wasn't there, so there was no need to be perfect. Natsuki smiled and said he was right. The group then began walking back down the hallway, towards Suzume's room.

* * *

><p>The Caretaker knocked on Suzume's door, but there was no answer. The Caretaker knocked again, but there was still no answer.<p>

"That's a bit odd…" the Caretaker said.

Heiji and Conan looked at each other. "Maybe she feel asleep?" Natsuki said.

Hakuba and Heiji both pounded on the door, wondering if Suzume was asleep or if something might have happened.

The doorknob to the room moved and the door opened. Showing Suzume standing there, she had her jacket off so her forearms were showing. She didn't seem to pleased and the first person she laid eyes on was none other then Heiji. She bit her lip as she glared right at him.

Everyone looked at him and he had a blank, confused, look.

Suzume rolled her eyes and tide her hair back into a bun. She then smiled. "Dinner ready?" she said to the caretaker.

Everyone was no confused, she was angry and now she's happy.

"Y-Yes…" the Caretaker said, a bit confused, but just going with it.

Suzume walked out and shut the door behind her. She then began walking alongside Hakuba in the back of the group.

Heiji glanced over his shoulder as they made their way to the dinning room. He saw that Hakuba's hand was on the shoulder farthest away from him, so his arm was around Suzume. Heiji narrowed his eyes at the two, a slight look of anger on his face.

Conan gave a small laugh and whispered, "Jealous now?"

Heiji looked back ahead of him. "Very…" he muttered.


	68. Chapter 68: Black and Red

Chapter 68: Black and Red

The group arrived at the dinning room and it seemed everyone was happy to see the meal on the table.

"Wow!" Natsuki said. "Did you make all this?"

Suzume wasn't paying attention and was looking around. But she broke out of her thought when she heard Conan say, "Wait, where's the Director?"

"He didn't respond when I knocked…" the Caretaker said.

"Can you take us to his room?" Suzume said, putting her hands in her pockets.

The Caretaker nodded.

* * *

><p>The group of detectives arrived at the Director's door. The Caretaker knocked, and there was no answer. "Tsuchio-sama? Dinner is ready…" the Caretaker said, knocking again. "Tsuchio-sama?"<p>

The Caretaker stepped aside. Heiji tried the doorknob, giving a disappointed expression. "Too bad…" he said. "He locked to the door, to sleep maybe?" Heiji raised an eyebrow. He pulled away his hand and saw a small smudge of blood. "Blood?"

"Are there any keys to this room?" Natsuki asked.

"It's like the other rooms," the Caretaker said, "it can only be locked from inside."

Hakuba began walking away with Junya, saying, "We should check in through the window."

But before the two got very far, they heard a banging against a door. They turned around, stunned.

Suzume took a deep breath and kicked the door with her foot.

"H-Hey, Kei-chan!" Natsuki said, trying to stop her.

Suzume had a killer intent in her eyes. She took a step back and took another breath. She looked almost like Ran when she kicked her foot against the door and it came crashing open.

Everyone looked in to see the Director lying on the floor, tied up. Everyone ran in, beginning to look around, while Heiji, Conan, and Hakuba checked the Director. Suzume leaned against the door frame, the Caretaker standing in front of her.

"The windows are locked…" Junya said.

"Door was locked also…" Natsuki said.

"Locked room murder?" Junya said, holding out his arms and looking at Hakuba.

Hakuba grinned. "That would be the case…" he said, "if-"

Suzume cut him off, her arms crossed as she said, "If he was actually dead…"

The Director began awaking and he sat up as Heiji untied him. "What happened?" Conan said.

"Someone knocked on my door," the Director said, "when I opened it and turned around about to walk away, someone covered my mouth and made me inhale something…"

"Case 1..." the Caretaker said, grinning.

Suzume smiled as she looked away from everyone.

"Huh?" everyone in the room said.

"Once you solve the mystery, write it down and hand it to me," the Caretaker said. "If your deduction turns out to be right, you'll go to the next round and learn how to get off this island."

"In other words," Heiji said, laughing as he stood on his feet with everyone else, "the battle has begun."

"Does that mean there's a hidden camera somewhere?" Hakuba said, glancing around.

"Is that so…" Natsuki sighed. "I thought the first round would be finding out this guy isn't a real director…"

"E-Excuse m-me?" the Director said.

"Stop playing," Suzume said. "When that guy," she pointed at Junya, "said, 'you went over the top' he really meant 'you really over-did it, recording all the way until midnight'."

"Plus," Heiji added, "what this miss meant by 'give us a laugh, so closed off' was… 'It's to narrow, please move this stuff out of here.'"

"Besides!" Conan said, smiling. "The logo on the Nichiuri TV staff jumper is backwards!"

Heiji grinned. "After passing the first round-"

He was soon cut off by Junya. "Sorry, but that won't be happening," he said. Everyone looked at him stunned and wondering what he meant. "I've already figured it out, this locked room case…" Junya then gave an evil smirk.

Suzume narrowed her eyes at Junya, knowing there was something wrong here.


	69. Chapter 69: Dead andsleuthing?

**Chapter 69: Dead and…sleuthing?**

"Huh?" everyone said, wondering if they heard Junya correctly.

"I've solved the case," Junya repeated.

Suzume raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what Junya was saying.

Heiji smirked with the same expression Suzume was showing. "Then why not tell us your findings…?" he said.

"You mustn't do that!" the Caretaker said, angrily. "Like I stated earlier, you must write it down and give it to me."

"If you remember," Suzume said, grinning, "this is only the first round."

"Plus," Junya said, smiling, "there's no way I would ever say it."

Hakuba gave a pathetic expression, showing he didn't like Junya being so conceited. "He's considerably self-confident…" he muttered.

"I don't care about the trick…" Natsuki said. "I just hope that Tsuchio-san didn't tie himself up after locking the door."

"If Tsuchio-san did that," Suzume said, "Hattori-kun would have noticed…"

_She's being formal? _Heiji and Conan both thought.

"She's right," Junya said, grinning. "No matter how incompetent she is…"

Suzume snapped and the others could see it in her face. "Incompetent?" she shouted.

Hakuba looked at Suzume, serious. "It's true, you weren't very good…" he said. "You got impatient and kicked the door down. If Tsuchio-san was dead and against the door, you could have destroyed any evidence near or on the body… That's why it would have been a good idea to look out the window and decide from there."

Suzume rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She knew Hakuba was right, but the situation called for it.

"Wouldn't they call suck a person," Junya said, smirking, "an 'Unqualified Detective.'"

Suzume snapped once again. "What did you-"

Suzume was cut off by Conan and Heiji. "No," they said, "she's not unqualified…!"

Suzume smiled at both of them. She was happy they were standing up for her. Although, her heart was beating faster because Heiji was helping.

"She's just a little hot-blooded, that's all!" they both said, laughing.

Suzume's smile faded and her heart broke at the comment.

"Anyway," Junya said, about to walk out, "I'll be in my room, getting the trick set up. It showed take about an hour."

"An hour?" Heiji said, giving an annoyed expression.

"I see," Hakuba said. "From the time the Director showed us all to our rooms until now."

Junya grinned and walked out. Leaving the others with these last words. "Although I will say this, This case doesn't require foolish actions from violent detectives…" After that, everyone walked to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the dinning table, except Junya of course. Everyone was eating, but Suzume.<p>

Suzume sat there, a took pick in her mouth and her feet up on an empty chair. She was looking out the window as the dark sky was beginning to fill with clouds. She was still pissed about what Junya said, about her being an incapable detective.

Conan was looking at his cell and look a glance over at Suzume, who he knew was angry. Conan looked back at his phone and saw the words 'No Service' on the screen. Conan shut his phone giving a sigh. _As expected… _he thought. _We are on an uninhabited island…_

Conan glanced over at Heiji and found Heiji looking over his shoulder at Suzume. Conan knew Heiji was a little concerned. But the thing Conan was wondering was…

"Ah!" Natsuki screamed when she walked back into the room from going to the restroom. "I don't believe this! I go to the restroom for a few minutes and I come back to find dinner is almost done!"

Everyone looked at the fake Director. "Sorry," he said, "I was hungry…"

Suzume's feet hit the ground hard and made the whole room quiet. "Now that your stomach's full," she said, with a cold glare in her eyes. She was seriously angry at what Junya had said to her. "Why don't you start talking, huh?" she said, crossing her arms and legs.

"Can't tell you," Tsuchio said, grinning, "if I do I don't get my salary. That's the rule!"

Hakuba folded his hands and leaned on the table. "Then would you answer this?" he said, smiling. "Ever since I got to this lodge, it's been bothering me…" Hakuba looked over his shoulder. "The smell from this Lavender, that is…"

"Now that he mentions it," Conan said, looking at Heiji, "there was also Lavender in our room."

"And mine…" Suzume said, bitterly.

"Same here!" Natsuki said.

"And the took box next to them…" Heiji said. He looked at Tsuchio and smiled. "That supposed to mean something also?"

"To find that out would be your jobs, detectives…" the Caretaker said, walking into the room. "Although, I know it…"

Hakuba looked up at the Caretaker and smiled. "True enough," he then looked at everyone else, "but, to investigate, while being isolated on the outside-"

Hakuba was cut off by both girls speaking. "Lavender Mansion Murder Case…" both said, Natsuki taking a bit of food and Suzume still in the same position.

"It's just," Natsuki said, pondering, "lavender reminds me f a case that happened in Shikoku a year ago…"

"I've heard of that case also…" Conan said, getting a serious detective look on his face. But before he could finish Suzume cut in.

"The one who was killed was the Ojou-sama of the mansion and at the beginning they thought it was suicide, but then… After half a year, they suddenly said they figured out that it was actually murder…"

Hakuba leaned back in his chair and looked at Suzume, as did everyone else. "Then, who was the murderer?" Hakuba said.

"I heard that he committed suicide before they could catch him…" Natsuki said.

The fake Director slammed his hands against the table and stood to his feet, looking a bit shaken.

Suzume wasn't startled at this, but everyone else was. "What's wrong, Tsuchio-san…?" she said, smiling.

"Haha…" Tsuchio said, opening the door. "Nothing. Just going to go out for a smoke. I'll be back…" He then left.

Suzume shrugged and kicked her feet back up onto the chair. She put her hands behind her head and lifted the front legs off the ground.

After awhile, Suzume looked out the window while everyone was finished with dinner. "It's raining…" she muttered, biting her lip.

The door to the room opened and Tsuchio walked in, dripping wet.

"Why is it you're dripping wet?" Hakuba said, his fingers enlaced as he sat at the table.

Heiji stood behind Suzume, near the window, along with Conan and Natsuki. "Didn't go out looking for a cigarette vending machine, did ya?" Heiji said, smirking.

"Hey," Suzume said, "hasn't it been over an hour since that idiot went to his room…?" The sentence was bitter and everyone knew she was still angry.

The Caretaker and everyone looked at each other. The Caretaker said that he would go check on to see what the situation, but when he returned he said. "The room was locked and he wouldn't answer…"

Suzume chuckled. "I guess he figured out the locked room trick…" she said, getting up. "He should be showing his face soon. Now," she walked past the Caretaker and stood behind him in the doorway, "if you don't mind, I'm going to go check through the window if he actually locked the door."

Hakuba stood. "I'll go with you," he said, walking over to Suzume.

Heiji felt something snap and saw the smiled on Hakuba's face. "I'll join you two," Heiji said with Conan.

* * *

><p>The three were running in the rain, over to the window to Junya's room. But to their surprise, he was still inside sitting near the window.<p>

"He's still inside…" Heiji said.

Lightning flashed and the face of the now dead Junya showed. Blood on his forehead and eyes wide open.

Everyone's eyes widened, except Suzume's. She just narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Looks like he was murdered…" Conan said.

Hakuba began running away, saying, "Then let's smash the door and-"

Before he could finish, Suzume jumped and grabbed onto the windowsill.

"H-Hey!" Hakuba and Heiji shouted.

Suzume pulled herself up and broke the window. She then unlocked it and pushed the window open.

"How is it, Kei?" Conan shouted up to her.

Suzume didn't say anything. She pulled her hand away and looked down. "Dead," she shouted down, "and it's for real this time!"


	70. Chapter 70: Completely Off

Chapter 70: Completely Off

Suzume was standing near Junya's body, looking it over for anymore information she could get. But so far she had only discovered a couple of things.

Suzume crossed her arms and looked at the bloody hammer next to the body. She then looked to the Lavender pot and the tool box. She narrowed her eyes at them and thought for a moment. She then jumped when thunder was heard and lightning flashed through the windows. She then shivered as it faded.

Suzume jumped when she heard a banging on the door. She sighed in relief that it wasn't another lighting bolt followed by thunder.

Suzume walked to the door and unlocked the latch with her gloved hands. She then opened up the door to see Hakuba, Conan, Heiji, and everyone else standing there.

"How's the situation…?" Hakuba said, as he and the others walked in.

Suzume put her hands in her pockets, still shaking from the fright-fest she got from the thunder. She took a deep breath and looked at Junya's body. "Bashed in the head with the hammer that's lying next to him…" she muttered, her voice a bit shaky. "Probably got it from the tool box."

"And what about the window?" Hakuba said.

"Locked," Suzume said, "just like everything else…"

"There's no secret rooms or anything," Heiji said, looking around.

"So that means," Conan said, serious and calm, "it was truly a locked room murder." He looked over his shoulder at the three behind him. "And the culprit is either Koshimizu-san, Kouya-san or Tsuchio-san…"

Natsuki smiled. "Very true…" she said. "I had left for the bathroom only to return ten minutes later. Tsuchio-san left shortly after I returned to get cigarettes from his room. And when Tokitsu-kun didn't show, Kouya-san went to go check in…" Natsuki looked at the three boys. "And if you three weren't in the dinning room the whole time, then you'd be suspects as well…"

"Wait a minute!" Tsuchio shouted. "I didn't kill anyone! I was just came here because I was hired to!"

"By who?" Suzume said, bitterly. "Don't say Nichiuri TV, because I don't think that a TV channel would create a show were _real _murders take place!"

"I really thought it was a TV show! In the Past I got into a small theatrical company. A Nichiuri TV staff member saw a performance and later I got a letter asking me if I wanted to become a producer for a TV program. I got 500K in advance and he said I would get another 500K when I got everyone gathered. It's a sweet deal anyone would make!"

Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "And what if we found out?" he said, crossing his arms.

"He said even if you found out, I had to act as if nothing happened and continue with the show. He'd give me 250,000 if I did that."

"But, oji-san…" Conan said, his childlike manner back. "You said you'd go to your room to get cigarettes, but instead you went outside and got soaked. Why?"

"I went to see the wireless radio…"

Suzume looked at everyone and found they were all focused on Tsuchio and his story. So Suzume snuck out the room and ran quietly down the hall, making sure no one saw.

Tsuchio went back to his story. "But when I got there," he said, "I found it smashed to pieces! I'm sure that it was fine when I came here three days ago!"

"That's a bit odd…" Hakuba said. "You went out to the radio before the murder took place. How did you know something bad was going to happen?"

"Just a felling I guess…" Tsuchio said.

"Where you also called by Tsuchio-san?" Heiji said, looking at the Caretaker.

"Yeah," he said, "I came two days ago. My work was terminated at the house I worked at, so I did this."

"Did you know the locked room trick?" Conan said. "From what you said, it sounds like you did."

"I was only told to say, when the 'locked room thing' happened, I was instructed to said to hide the solution paper under the bathroom mat."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "What a way to say that…" he said, laughing. "Seems like the Mastermind is anybody _but _you…" He was being sarcastic, and everyone knew it.

"No I-"

Natsuki cut in. "I don't really care," she said, "I'm just here like everyone else. I was called by the fake director and was supposed to represent the South."

A big bash of thunder came through the window. Natsuki covered her ears and screamed. The thunder was loud, but Conan could swear he heard a second scream from outside.

"Shut the window!" Natsuki shouted.

Heiji shut the window, wondering what was going on. Hakuba calmed Natsuki down and was helping her walk out the room.

"Hey," Conan said, as everyone was leaving, "where's Kei-nee-chan?"

Heiji and Hakuba looked around, seeing Suzume was no where to be found.

"We should look around," Heiji said, "you three suspects wait in the dinning room until we're finished."

"Better come along…" Hakuba said, his hands stuffed in his pockets and the three suspects walked down the hall. "Don't want Kei-san to do anything rash…again…"

"Huh?" Heiji said, getting a little ticked.

"Well," Hakuba said, motioning over to the window, "the glass is shattered all around the body and wet boot prints are everywhere. How could you just carelessly let her do that?" Hakuba smiled.

Heiji was now completely ticked at Hakuba. "Why didn't you say anything then?" Heiji shouted.

_He's misdirecting his anger…_ Conan thought.

Hakuba smiled and walked out. "I'll make sure everyone gets to the dinning room, then I'll resume the investigation. Would you mind making sure _that girl _doesn't get in the way?"

Hakuba walked out and disappeared down the hall, leaving Heiji and Conan in the room.

Heiji's expression went to a sad looking one. "Say, Kudo…" he said quietly. "Am I…wrong here?"

Conan grinned. "No," he said, "not at all…"

* * *

><p>After awhile, the three boys got back to the investigation, totally forgetting about Suzume.<p>

"What I don't understand is," Hakuba said, crossing his arms and looking at the body, "why is he sitting on the table?"

"Is it supposed to mean something?" Conan muttered, putting his hand to his chin.

"Maybe the killer left him hear so we were able to see him from the outside…" Hakuba said.

"And what's the deal with the lavender and tool box…?" Heiji said, narrowing his eyes at the things.

Everyone bent down near the tool box. Heiji got out his handkerchief, but Hakuba stopped him. "_I'll _open it…" Hakuba said, smiling as he slipped on a glove.

Hakuba opened the tool box and saw it was all the normal things found in a tool box, just no hammer.

"So the hammer is from this tool box…" Heiji said.

"All three had time to commit this murder…" Hakuba said, pulling out his notebook. "But in order for Kouya-kun to commit this, we would have seen him leave the kitchen."

"Wow…" Heiji said, looking over his shoulder as he stood. "You work fast…"

"That's because I came half-a-day before you did…" Hakuba said, smiling.

"Speaking of layout…" Conan said. "How do we still have electricity?"

"I heard there's a generator in the shed," Hakuba said, standing. "Shall we have a look? Because that wireless radio is also there…"

* * *

><p>The three were outside. Hakuba had his hand on the shed door's handle and opened the shed right when thunder was heard.<p>

They were shocked to see what was in there.

"It's true…" Heiji said as they stepped in. "The radio is smashed to pieces…"

Heiji and Conan bent down, looking at all the muddy footprints on the ground. Hakuba was looking at the padlock in the corner of the room. He noticed that the locked looked like it had been forced open.

"The footprints should be from Tsuchio-san," Conan said. "Right Hakuba-nii-chan?" Conan looked over his shoulder, but… "Huh? He's gone?"

* * *

><p>Hakuba was in Tsuchio's room, looking through the toolbox. <em>Not here… <em>he thought. _Just as I thought, in this room's toolbox, there's no wire…_

* * *

><p>Heiji and Conan opened the door to the dinning room and were shocked to see that Hakuba wasn't there. Along with Hakuba gone, Suzume was also still gone.<p>

Natsuki smiled. "I suspect you found something?" she said.

"Yeah, well," Heiji said, before he was cut off.

"Impossible!" Tsuchio said, drunk. "You might be able to notice lots a stuff like detectives…but you're actually just a bunch of kids. You're not as good as you seem…"

Heiji and Conan's eyes widened, they figured it out. Conan ran out of the room to check something. Heiji grinned and looked down to his pocket, noticing something.

Hakuba grinned, knowing the whole thing also.

Heiji laughed. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Then why don't we test that theory…?"

Heiji turned around and saw Suzume leaning on the door frame holding a rag to her forehead. She was smiling, but she was soaked to the bone. The rag was the color of blood, yet Suzume was still smiling.

Heiji's eyes widened, worried and wondering what happened.

* * *

><p>Conan stood on the chair, looking at the window seal. <em>No doubt about it…<em> he thought. _The Murdered is… That person! _Natsuki appeared in his head, he knew it was her, or at least thought it was.

* * *

><p>Hakuba grinned. <em>The killer is definatly that man… <em>he thought, thinking of Tsuchio.

* * *

><p>Heiji, grinned, completely forgetting about Suzume. Heiji looked at Kouya. "You killed Tokitsu, right, Kouya Renzo-san?"<p> 


	71. Chapter 71: Playing?

Chapter 71: Playing?

Suzume stood there, listening to what Heiji had just said. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was she wrong in her deduction, or is Heiji just acting like an idiot.

Heiji had finished his foolish deduction in how Kouya was the only one who could have committed the murder, when Hakuba came in.

"Good grief…" he said, smiling and crossing his arms. "When are you going to get it right?" Heiji and everyone looked at him. "He's not the culprit… Because the culprit is someone who could open and lock the door freely with one wire." Hakuba looked at Tsuchio. "You, Tsuchio-san…"

Suzume felt so disappointed in Hakuba. _How can two detectives come up with two different deductions…? _she thought.

Hakuba continued with his deduction. "While pretending to leave for cigarettes, you went to the shed and broke the padlock. You left it in the shed with fresh marks on it. Also, your room's toolbox didn't contain wire…"

"How did he get in the locked room?" Natsuki said.

"He did come three days ago, he could have put a small hole in the window and slipped the wire through. After killing Tokitsu, he got out the window and inserted the wire with the bended end of wire. He pushed it on the knob of the lock and locked the window." Hakuba glanced at Suzume, who wasn't impressed by this. "He knew that someone, Kei-chan in this case, would break the window to get in, carelessly erasing the hole." Hakuba looked at Tsuchio, putting his hands in his pockets. "After that you made us worry about the radio, so you could kill someone else… Am I wrong?"

Suzume face palmed herself, which made her head hurt more. She looked at the two boy detectives and shouted, "Are you both idiots?"

Both jumped and looked at her. She was angry at them. The bloody rag she held was at her side, showing the scratch above her eye.

"I think you are wrong," Conan said, walking in. "Even if he could predict that Suzume-nee-chan would break the window, he couldn't be positive about which piece would be broken… And not matter how hot-blooded Suzume-nee-chan is, I think she would've noticed the hole before breaking the glass…"

_That hot-blooded part was unnecessary, Kudo-kun… _Suzume thought, glaring down at Conan.

"So," Natsuki said, smiling and crossing her arms, "what was the locked room trick?"

"It's really a simple trick!" Conan said.

"First," Suzume said, putting the rag back to her head, "you unfasten the screw holding the window frame. It's 'okay' when the pulled-out screws are cut with pliers. Then, you go outside and paint the window frame with glue from wood-bond and fix it again. Of course that's after reinserting the screw heads. In other words, it looks firmly locked from the outside, but it really isn't. So the one who-" Suzume was cut off when Heiji put a hand in front of her mouth, stopping her from continuing.

"It was the one who in the end went to Tokitsu's room, Kouya-san," Heiji said. "It must be you!"

Suzume's and Conan's eyes widened. _Wha? _they thought.

"You went to peep Tokitsu and beat him to death with the hammer," Heiji said.

"What are you saying?" Suzume shouted. "He couldn't-"

Hakuba cut Suzume off. "You have no proof over this…" Hakuba stated.

Heiji reached in his pocket and said, "Oh but I do…" he then pulled out his handkerchief with a screw end in it. "I found this in his room…"

Suzume lifted an eyebrow. _Could he be…? _Suzume looked at the _real _culprit, along with Conan.

"How is it?" Heiji said to Kouya. "Isn't it perfect proof? You couldn't collect them all, you couldn't see the flying pieces easily."

Heiji snatched out his hand and grabbed Natsuki's arm. "As I thought, it was you who killed Tokitsu…" Heiji said to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked shocked, but not that shocked. "The reason he said it would take an hour was because he had to wait for the bond to dry. If he hastily removed the screws and cut them, even a fast drying bond would take over thirty minutes. It means he finished the trick in less then thirty minutes."

"In other words," Suzume said, "the murderer went to kill Tokitsu while he was in his room. It must be because you went to the bathroom before dinner…" Suzume stopped leaning on the door frame and walked up to Natsuki. "You pretended to go to the bathroom and went to Tokitsu's room. You entered the room and after beating him to death with a hammer, you completed the trick he was going to do. Later you jumped out the window and came back pretending to know nothing…"

"But," Heiji said, "that's just an assumption. There is no proof. That's why I used the screw from the wireless radio, thinking you had already collected all the screws. You worried and thought you missed one. To think you still kept them with you…" Heiji pulled Natsuki's hand out of her pocket. Her hand balled into a fist.

Natsuki's hand opened and the screw head fell out of her hand. "I at least thought you would have the one you picked up when you pretended to be scarred of thunder," Heiji said. "As proof you were looking outside without being scared of the thunder. So the reason you sat down was to get the screws. Am I wrong?"

Conan smiled. "She must have it…"

Hakuba took his hand and moved the hair away from Natsuki's ear, touching her ear. "The pierced earring hole…" Hakuba said, grinning. "You blocked you ears to hid it, right?"

"I thought you were strict about school regulations."

Natsuki smiled. "Your right," she said, "but it's okay. I'm already twenty, I graduated school two years ago. I bought the uniform I used to wear in order to not be discovered. But I failed after all.

"Why?" Suzume said, crossing her arms. "Why did you gather everyone?"

"I wanted to track down-"

Conan cut her off. "You wanted to find the highs cool student who solved the case of the Lavender Mansion Locked Door Murder…"

Natsuki nodded, looking at Conan surprised.

"Wait!" Heiji said, shocked. "Does that mean Detective Tokitsu was really the murderer?"

"Maybe," Suzume said. "They didn't write the name of the detective or his work in the news paper…"

"Right," Natsuki said, sadly. "He stopped by the mansion on his trip in Shikoku. He solved the locked room case and left without leaving a name. Due to that, my best friend who worked as a maid in the mansion was suspected. She couldn't endure all the police questioning, so she killed herself…"

"But that would be Unjustified Resentment…" Hakuba said, smiling.

"True, if the deduction was correct," Natsuki said. "I went to that mansion as a detective too. One month before he showed. My friend said the murderer could have been an outsider, so she asked me to investigate. But I found nothing…I could only think that she committed suicide. After on month the man found the screws scattered outside the room. Also that the window was fastened by wood bond."

"You overlooked it?" Hakuba said.

"I didn't overlook it!" Natsuki said. "After I went back, Tsuchio was dressed as a cleaning contractor and those were traces of his work. He probably did it so he could steal later. Half a year after the case, Tokitsu found traces of Tsuchio's work and showed off his deductive power, proving it was murder. They didn't mention his names in the paper, so the only clue I had left was the call my friend made to me before her death. 'A high school detective with a weird accent is suspecting me… Please help!'…"

"That's why you called us…" Hakuba said, smiling. "I spent most of my time in England, so my Japanese might have become strange. Hattori-kun speaks with a Kansai dialect and Tokitsu uses 'Shousei' to say the pronoun 'I'."

"Right!" Natsuki said, smiling. "Plus you three had influence over the police."

"So," Suzume said, "Kudo wasn't on your list from the start…"

Natsuki nodded. "But he was a famous detective, so I used his name for the call to Hakuba."

"After gathering all of us," Hakuba said, "you tied up Tsuchio-san then applied the same trick of the Lavender Mansion to his room and found your target."

"Exactly…" Natsuki said.

"Why did you bring him?" Suzume said, pointing to the Caretaker.

"Because her knew the reason why Ojou-sama killed herself and kept silent…" Natsuki said, looking at Kouya. "Addicted to drugs, she repeatedly attempted to commit suicide almost daily…"

"I couldn't speak for the sake of the Lady's honor…" Kouya said. "I thought they'd stop questioning the maid and never expected such a thing to happen. I'm truly sorry."

"Hold it!" Heiji shouted, angry. "You had a grudge! The reason you brought these two here…"

"Yep," Natsuki said, grinning. "The Rescue ship won't come… I agreed with the Captain, if he speaks with anybody he won't get the rest of the money. I didn't intend to escape even if it means death. After all…the guilty detective might sense there was a plan and not show his tail. Tokitsu kept talking about his incorrect deduction up to the point I killed him, either way you look at it, he was nothing. Of course, I'm also the one who broke the radio." Natsuki looked at Conan. "Sorry, kid…"

"No need to apologize…" Conan said, smiling. "Because the rescue will come, I'm sure."

Suzume crossed her arms, the bleeding in her head finally stopping.

"Hey," Suzume said, "you arrive half-a-day early. Didn't you tell anyone?"

Hakuba shook his head. "No body knew I was coming…" he said. "No one knows you're here either?"

Suzume sighed. "No, someone knows." Suzume looked at her watch. _I knew trusting him with such a thing was stupid… _she thought.

The a horn was heard throughout everyone's ears. Everyone looked out the window and saw a ship coming toward the shore.

Suzume grinned and Natsuki's jaw dropped. "H-How?" she shouted.

Conan smiled. "Suzume-nee-chan a message Uncle Kogouro that brought them here."

* * *

><p>Everyone was standing on the pier. Natsuki was smiling sadly. She looked at Suzume. "I guess there are detectives like you…" she muttered.<p>

Suzume looked at Natsuki, wondering what she was saying.

"A detective who would break open a door just because a little bit of blood and someone who would jump to the second floor window and break it open."

"Well," Suzume said, grinning, "I am reckless."

Natsuki shook her head and looked to the ground.

"By the way" Hakuba said, walking up from behind Suzume and Heiji, along with Conan, "what happened to you?" Hakuba pointed at the scratch over her eye.

Suzume looked up to her scratch. "Oh, this," she said, "when I was looking around, I was scared by some thunder and I ended up bumping my head."

"Oh…" Heiji, Conan, and Hakuba said.

* * *

><p>The ship arrived and everyone got on. Suzume seemed so happy to see the two, Kogouro and Ran. "Mouri-san!" Suzume shouted. She then ran and hugged Kogouro, tightly. Kogouro was practically suffocating. "I never you knew I could miss such an idiot like you!"<p>

Kogouro lifted an eyebrow, pushing Suzume away.

"Suzu!" Ran shouted, hugging Suzume. "I'm so glad your safe!"

Suzume hugged Ran back.

Heiji was feeling slightly jealous of Ran at the moment, but just shrugged off the feeling. Conan was smiling, glad to see they were so happy. Hakuba was also smiling, strangely.

When Suzume pulled away from Ran and she glanced at Heiji. Heiji smiled, but Suzume looked angry. She looked away and pulled Ran along with her as she walked away.

"She's angry at you…" Hakuba and Conan said.

Heiji was feeling a bit ticked at this, but at some point she would be okay. Heiji was just glad to see her safe and sound.


	72. Chapter 72: Cousin in America

Chapter 72: Cousin in America

Today all started with a letter to Professor Agasa's house. A strange letter, which surprised Suzume the most.

_Dear Suzu_

_You probable don't remember me, since you were three when we first met. You're probably wondering who I am if you're reading this. I'm your cousin, Natsumi Kingston, we've only met once and after that I moved to America and began as an actress._

_I heard that you became a famous detective in Japan. My husband told me about you from his trip to Japan. When I heard your name, Suzu, I knew who you were. I was hoping to get to know you better, since I've only met you once._

_There's a play I'm starring in and I was hoping you could come, maybe with your two Detective friends I've heard about from the paper. I included three tickets to New York, where I live. I hope that you come. I look forward to meeting you Suzu._

_Love Your Cousin_

_Natsumi Kingston_

After Suzume read that, it seemed she was in complete and utter confusion. She didn't remember any of her cousins, if fact she thought they were all dead or something.

Suzume sat back on the couch, biting her lip.

"Well," Haibara said, sipping her coffee, "this is interesting…"

"Very…" everyone else said.

Heiji and Conan both had their arms crossed and seemed to be pondering about the letter. Agasa was in the kitchen, getting another cup of Coffee and Haibara was sitting in a chair.

Everyone looked at Suzume, she seemed confused.

"Kei?" Conan said. "You don't remember anything about this person?"

Suzume put down the letter on the coffee table. "Pretty much!" she said, smiling. "Although the name Kingston sounds familiar."

"It should," Conan and Heiji said, giving a disappointed expression and sounding angry. "It was the name of the guy you met at the hospital."

Suzume looked blankly at them, wondering why they sounded angry.

"So," Professor Agasa said, walking up, "are you going?"

Suzume looked up at him and nodded. "I think I will, it sounds fun," Suzume said. "Plus I want to figure out who this women is, since I don't remember her." Suzume looked at Heiji and Conan. "I suspect you two want to come?"

Heiji and Conan looked at each other then back at Suzume, nodding like two children.

"But," Conan said, "only problem, _Edogawa Conan _doesn't have a passport…"

Suzume sighed in disappointment.

"True," Haibara said, walking away, "but _Kudo Shinichi _has a passport…"

Heiji and Suzume grinned, knowing where Haibara was going with this. The two looked at Conan and saw him just wondering why they were looking at him. He didn't even pay any attention to what Haibara just said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Heiji and Suzume were standing at the door, their bags packed. Heiji was tapping his foot, impatient. And Suzume was looking at her nails, wondering what was going on. Suzume could hear the tapping of Heiji's impatient foot.<p>

"Will you stop?" she said, glaring at him.

Heiji just gave a glare as his answer.

The two then began arguing about some stupid things. But when they heard, "Flight leaves in an hour and you two are standing here arguing," the two stopped arguing and turned to the voice. Standing there was Kudo Shinichi, not Conan, but the _real _Shinichi, in a black shirt and blue jeans.

Suzume and Heiji smiled. "Glad to see you back to normal," Heiji said.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, knowing the true intention behind that phrase. 'Now I don't have to deal with you as a little kid,' was what he was really saying.

Haibara walked in, her arms crossed. "It's only temporary," she said, "just remember, we don't know when it will wear off."

Shinichi rolled his eyes once again. He got the whole speech hours ago, and whenever he turned back he got the speech.

Suzume put an arm around Shinichi and Heiji and smiled. "Don't worry, Haibara," Suzume said, "I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

Haibara sighed and handed Suzume a metal case. "There's enough for the trip there and back, and an extra, just in case he gets any ideas like last time…" Haibara glared at Shinichi, but he just looked away like he didn't notice. "Make _sure _he doesn't use them all."

Suzume nodded and smiled. "Will do," she said.

Heiji elbowed Shinichi in the arm. "She's like a nanny," he said.

Shinichi glared at Heiji and Heiji got the message, but that didn't stop the teasing.

The three left for the airport and once they boarded the plane they were on their way to New York.


	73. Chapter 73: Countdown to the End: Day 1

Chapter 73: Countdown to the End

February 12th 9:45 p.m. Flight to New York:

Suzume was still looking at the letter, something didn't feel right about it, but what could it be?

Suzume's eyes were closing on her, it had been an hour since they bored the plane. Suzume looked over at Heiji and Shinichi, seeing Shinichi was asleep with half of a sheet covering his face. Heiji was dozing off, while he read. He had his head on his palm and was leaning near Suzume.

Suzume looked back at the letter, wondering what was going on. She knew this letter was a fake, but why would someone go through such lengths to get her to America?

Suzume folded up the letter and stuck it in her pocket. She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Heiji shifted and sat up straight, not really reading anymore. He had lost concentration when Suzume was shifting around so much. But he was still focused mostly on the story in his hand.

Shinichi opened one eye, seeing if Suzume was asleep, and she was. Shinichi elbowed Heiji.

Heiji looked at Shinichi with a glare.

"You do remember," Shinichi said, sitting up, "that Kei's birthday is in two days, right?"

Heiji's face went blank. "Really?" he said.

Shinichi gave a small silent laugh, showing that Heiji was being pathetic. "This trip is four days," Shinichi said.

"And her birthday is in two days…" Heiji muttered, looking to his feet and putting his hand to his chin.

Shinichi grinned. "I have an idea on something you could do," he said.

Heiji lifted an eyebrow at Shinichi. Shinichi whispered into Heiji's ear and his face went completely red. Once Shinichi pulled away, Heiji shouted, "Why should I do something like that?"

Shinichi covered Heiji's mouth and looked at Suzume, still asleep. "Shush!" Shinichi said. "You want to wake her up?"

Heiji rolled his eyes, find Shinichi's idea good, yet awkward. But then again, it might win a few affection points from Suzume.

* * *

><p>February 13th 8:36 a.m. New York Airport:<p>

Shinichi and Heiji stood there, waiting for their luggage to come around. Suzume was nowhere to be seen. She told them that she would be right back, but ever since she hadn't showed up.

The two detectives thought that she ran into something on her way back and that they should wait. But they didn't know their deduction was completely off.

Shinichi grabbed his bag and put it on the ground. He looked at Heiji and found him messing with his cell phone. "Still no answer?" Shinichi asked.

Heiji shook his head as he shut his cell phone. "I don't get what takes her so long to do things…" Heiji said, grabbing his bag and setting it to the ground.

Shinichi looked around for any sign of Suzume, but there was nothing. The only thing in sight were the people walking around the airport.

Heiji looked around and ended up seeing Suzume's luggage, which was just her black bag. Heiji grabbed it, rolling his eyes. _Can't believe she didn't get it before she- _Heiji cut off his thought when something fell off the bag. Heiji looked to the ground and saw a white envelope on the ground.

Shinichi turned around and saw the envelope. He bent down and picked it up, looking at it in his hands.

"That the letter Suzu got?" Heiji said, slinging Suzume's bag over his shoulder.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the envelope. "No," Shinichi said, "she kept that in her jacket pocket."

Heiji narrowed his eyes this time, wondering what could be inside the mysterious envelope.

Shinichi took his finger and opened the envelope. He then took out the letter and read it. His eyes soon widened and he looked up at Heiji.

"What?" Heiji said, raising an eyebrow.

Shinichi kept a straight face on and turned around the letter, showing it to Heiji. Heiji looked at the letter and his eyes widened with horror. There, on the white piece of paper and in clear red letters, was a ransomed letter in English. "When the clock strikes nine on the 14th the flames will burn the fourth victim."

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other, serious and a bit worried. The first thing that happened when they got there was Suzume gets kidnapped by a killer. On top of that…

"Shin-chan?" a women's voice said.

Shinichi knew the voice, he knew it very well. Shinichi slowly turned around and was surprised to see he was right. Standing there was his mother and his father, looking a bit shocked. Shinichi gave a small, nervous, smile and backed up a bit.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko said, dropping her luggage and hugging her son.

Shinichi was suffocating to death from his mothers hug.

Heiji was just laughing at his friend, finding it really funny seeing this. But Heiji couldn't laugh long since they had more _pressing _matters on hand.

Shinichi pushed his mother away, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. "What are you doing here?" Shinichi shouted.

"We could ask you the same thing," Yusaku said, smiling at his son.

Yukiko went serious for a moment. "Your father," she said, "wanted to come and investigate a few missing persons cases that have been happening here in New York."

Heiji crossed his arms and looked at Shinichi. "That explains a few things…" he said.

Shinichi nodded, but then he went silent in thinking.

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko said. "What's going on?"

Shinichi looked at his parents, he saw a worried look on his mother's face and an interesting, yet puzzled, look on his father's face. Shinichi held up the letter, not really changing his expression. "It seems," he said, "that kidnapper has struck again… And he's took Kei…"

* * *

><p>February 13th 10:03 a.m. Somewhere in New York:<p>

Suzume was trying to keep her breathing under control. She was completely freaking at the moment. Her hands tide around a pole behind her and her feet tide together. Along with her hands, her waist was tide to the pole tightly. Tape was over her mouth and she couldn't see due to the black of the room. Although the sun shined through two high windows, which lit it up a bit, but not much.

Suzume lifted her gaze from the ground to the mechanism in front of her. A lighter tripped to an automatic timer and three tanks of gasoline next to it, waiting to be spread across the area.

The person that had kidnapped Suzume wasn't there, but in fact left to do other things.

Suzume didn't see who had kidnapped her, even if she had, there was no way of stopping him in this situation.

Suzume watched as the clock continued to count down. She had time, a lot of time, but all she could do in that time is wait. Wait for the help that she _hoped _was coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The End is near!...for this story that is... This will be the LAST chapters for this book. But there will be a few of them, depending on how many chapters I want to write. But I hope you enjoy these chapters, a I hope that you get the ending you were hoping for. If not, then...i don't know... But Like I said earlier on, I WILL be making bonus chapters, which I will put up under different names and NOT LINKED AS A CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. So keep your eyes out for them once this is done.<span>**_


	74. Chapter 74: Countdown to the End: Day 2

Chapter 74: Countdown to the End: Day 2

February 13th 11:54 a.m. NYPD Station:

Shinichi and Heiji sat there, their legs crossed along with their arms. Both boys were listening to the Inspector talking to Shinichi's parents about the case.

"The only thing we could link the victims together with," the Inspector said, "was all of them were from rich families. The first three victims were all found dead a few days ago. All female and all had numbers engraved on their chests and words on their arms. All died of the same causes, stabbing."

"Then," Shinichi said, in Japanese since the Inspector understood, "what's making him change this time?"

"Who knows?" the Inspector shrugged. "He could stab the girl before he starts the fire, or he will burn the girl alive."

Heiji's hands went into fists, anger and panic building up inside.

"Whatever it may be," the Inspector said, looking at Shinichi's father, "it seems he's toying with us…"

"Why's that?" Yukiko asked, giving a curious almost childlike expression.

"Well," the Inspector said, reaching into his pocket, "so far, he's sent a picture of every victim he's killed thus far." The Inspector gave Yusaku the photograph.

Yusaku looked at the photo with his wife looking over his shoulder. Both their expressions didn't change, but they looked a bit shocked. Yukiko looked at her husband a bit concerned.

Yusaku looked to his son, finding his son's expression giving the same vibe as his wife's expression. But Shinichi's expression showed a bit more panic then his wife's.

Yusaku held up the photo and showed it to the two teens.

Shinichi's and Heiji's eyes widened with horror. Shinichi gritted his teeth and Heiji's fists just went tighter.

The photo showed Suzume, tide up against a pillar and her mouth covered with tap. Her legs where going behind her, tide just like her hands and body. Blood was trickling down her forehead and her hair was gripped by a hand. A knife was held at her throat as her head was tilted back. Her eyes were shut, showing she was in pain.

Along with that, the words "Time is Running Out" was on the photo, written in what seemed like blood.

"We have no clues who this person is," the Inspector said, crossing his arms. "And we don't know where the victim is being held. He changes the location every time, and by the time we get there…well, you know…"

Heiji's fists went tighter then before, he couldn't stand hearing this. Suzume was somewhere in New York and he had no clue where. Just knowing what could happen to her at any moment made him sick. He tried shaking his head of the thought, but it just kept coming back.

Heiji felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Shinichi. Shinichi was serious, more serious then he's ever been. "We'll find her," he said, giving a small reassuring smile, "don't worry…"

Heiji gave a small smile, happy his friend was trying to cheer him up. Although, no matter what Shinichi said, it didn't make the situation any better. Suzume was out there, somewhere, just waiting for her death to come.

* * *

><p>February 13th 1:00 p.m. Somewhere in New York:<p>

Suzume opened her eyes, trying to breath. It seemed to get harder and harder for her to breath in the dusty air. Her heart was slow in it's pace and she was trying to be calm. But for some reason, she just couldn't be calm at this point.

Suzume lifted her gaze from the ground and looked at the red ticking down numbers. The numbers were the only light other then the sun shining in, but it was still dark in the room. So dark, she had no idea where she was.

Suzume pulled her knees to her chest, the only thing she could do with her tide up legs. She put her head on her knees and watched as the numbers counted down. She was scared, terrified, for what could happen. Not just for her life, but for what could happen to others after her.

Suzume closed her eyes tightly. She wished she would have said something to Heiji at that moment before she left him and Shinichi to go get a map from one of the stands. She had the moment, but she didn't take it. If she knew this was going to happen, would she have told him?

She turned her head to the side, seeing Heiji's hat lying on the ground next to her. The hat was dirty and tattered already. Suzume's expression went soft and a tear slipped down her face. The only thing she could think of was Heiji's smiling face at that moment at the airport. The words he said burned in her mind and it was the only thing she could think of.

Suzume buried her face in her knees and was crying silently. She found herself useless in this situation. In all the situations like this she has been in, she always had someone by her side and she always knew she would be alright. But in this case, she just wasn't so sure. Heiji and Shinichi, even the police, had no idea who this person was or where he had hide Suzume.

Was this really Suzume's fate?

Suzume tightened up and began crying even more, fear over coming her. "Heiji…" she muttered through the tears. "Please…"


	75. Chapter 75: Countdown to the End: Day 3

Chapter 75: Countdown to the End: Day 3

(it's the same day, don't know why I'm saying Day 3, day 4, etc. Just sounds cooler I guess…)

February 13th 2:30 p.m. Somewhere in New York

Suzume lifted her gaze once again, seeing the numbers still ticking down. For some reason she had hoped that they had stopped and she would be safe from burning, but that's not the case. For the red numbers were very much still there, and they got smaller and smaller with ever second.

Suzume rested her head against her legs again, seeing Heiji's hat still in the same spot from before. Suzume closed her eyes and was lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Suzume turned on her heel and she was about to walk away, when suddenly a hand gripped her wrist. Suzume looked back to see Heiji's hand gripping her wrist tightly.<em>

_Heiji didn't say a word, but instead just took his hat and placed it on Suzume's head. "Don't be afraid to call when you need me," he said, smiling as he brushed his hand down her cheek. "I will always be there when you need saving, Suzume…"_

_Suzume smiled, her smile giving a loving gaze at Heiji. Heiji's hand released her wrist and Suzume stood there a moment. She looked to the ground. "Um…" she said. "Heiji, there's something-" Suzume cut herself off and looked up. Heiji gave a confused look. Suzume chuckled. "Never mind…"_

_Suzume turned around and began running away. But she stopped when she heard Heiji shout her name. Suzume quickly turned around and heard him say, "Tomorrow, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Suzume nodded and ran off towards the stands. Her heart beating and her mind foggy with many thoughts._

* * *

><p>Suzume opened her eyes again, seeing she was back in the dark room. She turned her head so her forehead was on her knees. <em>'Don't be afraid to call when you need me…<em>' those words rang in her ears.

Suzume shut her eyes tightly. "Heiji…" she muttered. "I need you…"

Silence filled the room once again, that was until the door began creaking open.

Suzume shot her head up and standing there was her kidnapper, smiling as he shut the door. He walked toward Suzume, evil intentions showing on his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a large, jagged bladed, knife. "Lets have some fun, shall we?" he said, his smiling getting wider.

Suzume was shaking, she knew what he was going to do and it was going to be painful. _Heiji!_ Suzume thought, closing her eyes tightly as the man gripped her hair tightly. _Please! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!_

* * *

><p>February 13th 5:10 p.m. NYPD Station<p>

Heiji buried his head in his hands as his elbows rested against his knees and as he sat on the ground near the door. The halls were quiet and that's what made it so calming. He just needed silence for a moment, not wanting to here the bloody details of this case.

Shinichi walked out of the room Heiji was sitting next to. Shinichi looked down at his friend as he shut the door behind him. Shinichi sat across the hall from Heiji, looking at him. "You sure you're fine?" Shinichi said.

Heiji looked up his hand against his head still. "Yeah," he said. "What about you?" Heiji grinned. "Still haven't change back to the shrimp yet…"

Shinichi glared. Although, he was wondering about the same thing, why hadn't he changed back to being Conan yet?

Heiji sighed and looked back at the ground, not really up to teasing Shinichi at the moment.

"She's going to fine," Shinichi said, trying to be reassuring, although it was a complete lie.

"I heard everything Kudo," Heiji said, looking at Shinichi, "she's _not _going to be fine. The last three victims were tortured, written on with a knife, and then killed. What makes you think she'll be fine?"

Shinichi didn't say anything.

Heiji buried his head once again, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. Although, he knew the faster he figured things out, the faster they could fine Suzume and save her. "We don't even know the reason behind why he kidnapped Suzume…" Heiji muttered.

"Well," Shinichi said, "it could be-"

Shinichi was cut off by his parents walking out of the room. "The reason," Yusaku said, crossing his arms, "is because all the families targeted are from rich families." He looked at his son. "Your friends name is Kei Suzume, right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"WHA?" Yukiko shouted. She grabbed her son by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "Why didn't you tell me your friend was part of the Kei family?"

Shinichi took his mother's hands and released himself from her grip.

Heiji stood. "What does Kei's family have to do with this?" he asked.

"Kei Ichiyo," Yukiko said, "is Kei-chan's father."

Shinichi and Heiji raised an eyebrow, having no clue who she was talking about.

Yusaku shook his head, disappointed in his boy at the moment. "Ichiyo was a famous actor back in the day, long before you two were born. He was famous all around the world."

"Especially in America," Yukiko said. "The Kei family was unbelievably wealthy. Ichiyo's wife was a computer designer and there eldest son was a pilot. Although, I never heard him having daughter though… That was, until that accident…"

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other, now knowing what his mother was talking about.

"Real tragedy…" Yukiko said, softly. Yukiko looked at the two teens in front of her. "So, how did the three of you come to be in America?"

Shinichi gave a small laugh and crossed his arms. "Kei got a letter from her cousin, Natsumi Kingston," he said.

Yukiko's eyes widened. "Are you sure it was from Natsumi Kingston," she said.

Shinichi looked at his father and saw the suspicious and thoughtful look on his face. Shinichi then _knew _what was going on.

"Pretty sure," Heiji said, "we saw the letter ourselves. At the bottom it said Natsumi Kingston."

Yukiko looked at her husband and her husband smiled.

Yukiko looked back at Shinichi and Heiji. "Natsumi Kingston was the third victim by the killer," she said.

Heiji and Shinichi didn't seemed that surprised. The two looked at each other and then smiled. _That explains everything, _they thought.


	76. Chapter 76:Countdown to the End: Day 4

Chapter 76: Countdown to the End: Day 4

February 13th 6:10 NYPD Station:

Shinichi and Heiji sat at a desk, looking through the case files of the previous murders that the police were kind enough to give to them. They tried and tried, but still couldn't find any leads to where Suzume could be kept.

Shinichi glanced up from the file he was looking at, looking at Heiji. Heiji was flipping through a file, his feet against the desk.

"Find anything?" Shinichi asked, shutting the file he had.

"No," Heiji said, closing his file and throwing it on the table, "nothing that we already know…"

Shinichi sighed and looked at the white board, seeing the four pictures, three of dead victims and one of Suzume being held by the kidnapper. Below those were the names of each victim and where the bodies were found. There was a map which had red pushpins in it to mark the places.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the numbers that were drawn onto the victims. _2, 6, 4... _Shinichi read off in his head. He crossed his arms. _The numbers aren't a time, and they aren't a date… so what could they be… _

Heiji sighed and turned in the chair, not wanting to face the white board. "So," he said, "what do we have so far on this case?"

Shinichi broke out of his thought and looked at Heiji. "Well," he said, "we know the letter Suzume got was fake…"

"True," Heiji said, turning around and looking at Shinichi. "So, first we need to figure out who sent the letter…"

"That's already figured out," Shinichi said, putting up his feet. "James Kingston sent the letter."

"How do you know?"

"Well," Shinichi said, "I don't… But it makes since. James Kingston knew Natsumi was Kei's cousin, and he also knew the Kei was a detective. After Natsumi's death, he didn't trust the police and wanted Kei to investigate this case. That's why he sent the letter in Natsumi's name, knowing Kei would come if she knew she had family in America."

Heiji grinned. "After that," he said, "the killer saw Suzume arrive at the airport and saw the resemblance between her and Ichiyo. Not knowing that Ichiyo and his family were dead, he decided to kidnap Suzume and hold her for ransom."

Shinichi frowned. He took his feet off the table and leaned against it. "That's the case," Shinichi said, "if the killer wanted Suzume for ransom, he would have already tried to call the family and such. And from the previous cases, none of the family were called getting asked for money. The killer is after something other then money."

"Question is what?" Heiji said.

The two stopped there deduction when they heard metal hit the ground. Heiji looked down and Shinichi looked under the table. There, on the ground, were the dog tags Heiji always wore.

Heiji bent down and picked them up off the ground. He then sat back up, Shinichi along with. Heiji played with the dog tags in his hand, seeing that the chain had snapped.

"Chain broke?" Shinichi said.

"Yeah…" Heiji muttered as he bit his lip. The chain wasn't even that old, so why did it snap? Maybe he wore it to much?

Shinichi and Heiji shrugged off the bad vibe and decided to go back to looking through the case files. Maybe they missed something, something that could lead them to Suzume.

* * *

><p>February 13th 11:30 p.m. Somewhere in New York.<p>

Suzume was lying on the ground, barely conscious. The man had tortured her for hours and hours on end. Suzume could barely handle the pain and she screamed so loud, but the killer seemed to enjoy it.

Suzume opened her eyes, seeing she was once again alone in the dark room. The numbers on the clock kept going lower and lower. She couldn't see what number they were at this time, all she saw was a bunch of blur.

Suzume turned her head a bit, but it was to painful. She had cuts all over her, her arm had broken and there were words carved into her arm. 'Die' is what it said. Suzume tried her best to sit up and lean against something, but she couldn't do it. She looked up and saw Heiji's hat lying there, and inside was something she had completely forgotten about and that the killer didn't see. Her cell-phone sat in the hat, alive and on.

Suzume closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the blood soaking her hair. She took her arm, the one that was carved on, and reached for her cell-phone. Tears ran down Suzume's face from the tears, but she managed to reach the cell. Suzume smiled with pleasure at the cold touch.

She flipped the phone open and the first thing she saw was she had sixteen missed calls from Heiji. Suzume couldn't help but smile. But her smile faded as she was slipping into being unconscious again. Suzume created a new message and began quickly typing. She was a fast at typing, even if she was hurting so much.

Suzume couldn't hold up the phone anymore, so her arm hit the ground. Her eyes were closing, but before she fell unconscious, she pressed send.

* * *

><p>February 14th 1:30 a.m. NYPD Station.<p>

Heiji and Shinichi had their heads resting against the table, both of them asleep. They had been working for hours and they had learned a few more things about the case, but nothing leading them to Suzume's whereabouts.

Heiji opened his eyes when he felt the table vibrate. Heiji turned his head so his chin was sitting on the table. He reached up and grabbed his cell, he flipped it open and his eyes widened. Heiji sat up quickly, hitting Shinichi on the head. "Kudo wake up!" Heiji shouted.

Shinichi looked at Heiji, groggy. "Figure something out?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Heiji should Shinichi the cell-phone screen and Shinichi became fully awake. He shot up in his chair and said, "Are you sure it's…"

"Positive…" Heiji said, grinning.

The message he got was from Suzume. Shinichi was looking over Heiji's shoulder now, reading the message. Shinichi then stopped reading it, about half way through. He smiled and patted Heiji on the shoulder. "I leave this to you," Shinichi said.

Shinichi then walked to the door and put his hand on the knob, but before he could open the door Heiji had spoken. "Where ya going Kudo?" he said.

Shinichi looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Seeing if I can get anymore information on what were dealing with." Shinichi then opened the door and walked out, leaving Heiji alone.

Heiji shrugged and looked back to the cell phone. He found the message fairly long. The first question he asked himself was, how did Suzume manage to write this? And how did she manage to make it so long?

Heiji began reading the message, and it read:

_Knowing the Great Detective of the West, you're probably angry that you can't figure anything out. Or your angry at me for letting myself get so caught up in this mess. Or maybe your angry at both. If your angry at me, I would completely understand why. I believe in you Heiji and I know you will find me before these numbers in front of me get to zero._

_I know you'll figure out this case with Kudo-kun's help. I believe in you. And I look forward to you telling me what you had to say when you do find me. And I hope that you would hear me out._

_Love, Suzume._

Heiji sighed and scrolled down the screen, he was wondering what else could have been on the message. When he read the last line his eyes widened.

_Boats and water_

Heiji closed the phone and began thinking. "Boats…" he said quietly.

For some reason, his mind kept wondering off into the other part of the message. Heiji was dieing from worriment, he couldn't stand not being able to figure it out. She believed in him to save her, but so far he couldn't believe himself. How could she believe in him so easily? Heiji was starting to doubt whether they would find her or not, mostly doubting his ability in being a detective. Maybe she'll just become like the others, dead.

Heiji gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't take the image any longer. He banged his hand against the desk, cursing to himself. He should have just told her what he wanted to say at the airport, instead of just giving her a request, which was now meaningless.

Suzume's smiling face kept running through his mind, all the moments she gave him a genuine smile. Ever moment they shared kept running through his head. _Am I really going to loss her? _he thought. Heiji rested his head against the table and banged his hand against the table again, just harder this time. _Even after all that? _Heiji cursed once again. _Think! There has to be something that we're missing! Something that we need to piece together!_

Heiji was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Shinichi walking in again. Shinichi leaned against the door frame and looked at his friend. Shinichi couldn't find the words to say to Heiji, truthfully, if he was in the same situation he would probably react the same way. Shinichi crossed his arms and looked to the ground.

Heiji sat back in his chair, giving a deep breath and calming down. He knew he was overreacting, they still had time until nine. But could they really find her before that?

Shinichi sighed and then, before he could think about the words, he said, "Isn't today Kei's birthday?"

The room fell into silence after those four words. No one had the guts to say anything more about Suzume or the case.


	77. Chapter 77: FINAL ENDING

Chapter 77: Countdown to the End: Final Ending

_February 14th 3:40 P.M. NYPD Station._

"_Heiji!" a sweet voice shouted. Heiji flinched at the sound. He began opening his eyes, seeing a faded image of a girl smiling. "Heiji you got to wake up!" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head._

_Heiji was still a bit fuzzy and really couldn't see straight. "Suzu…?" he muttered._

_The girl gave a cute smile and said, "About time!"_

Heiji had quickly sat up in his chair. He looked around, seeing that he was in NYPD Station, surrounded by officers. Heiji sighed as he looked at the files that laid in front of him. _Guess I dozed off… _he thought, rubbing his face.

"Nice nap?" a voice said.

Heiji looked up and saw Shinichi, sitting across from him reading another file. Shinichi grinned.

Heiji glared at his friend, not finding his comment funny in anyway. Heiji had been up for hours and hours trying to figure everything out, but he still had nothing. The only thing he knew was the clue Suzume gave him and a few other things about the motive of the crime.

Heiji looked down to the files and began flipping through one again. "Find anything?" he said.

"Kind of…" Shinichi said, putting down the file. "The numbers written on the previous victims, they were leading to the location where he's keeping his next victim."

"Well," Heiji said, grinning, "now the only question is, where is that location?"

Shinichi sighed. "That I don't know…"

Heiji continued to read the file he had in his hands, while Shinichi looked at the white board. He looked over the photos hanging there of every victim thus far. He knew there was something in those photo's he was missing, but what?

* * *

><p><em>February 14th 6:59 P.M. Somewhere in New York<em>.

Suzume sat there, looking at the small numbers on the clock. Seven, it just turned Seven. Suzume pulled her legs closer, she was once again tide up, but she was still bleeding a bit. She only had three hours left to live and Heiji had that much time to find her.

Suzume rested her head against the back of the pole, she closed her eyes and listened to the ticking. She felt a bitter smile go across her face, why was she smiling she was wondering.

* * *

><p><em>February 14th 8:55 P.M. NYPD Station<em>

Shinichi stood in front of the pictures, looking at the words written on the arms. The first victim had "Alley" on it, second had "dark", third said "Abandoned". Shinichi began thinking. _Water, boats…abandoned…_ he kept repeating it in his head. His eyes then widened as he just realized something he should have realized a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>February 14th 8:58 P.M. New York Port.<em>

The sea hit the side of the dock roughly. The wind blew gently and nothing was really heard, except something pounding against a door.

In a near by abandoned warehouse, near the dock, Suzume was hidden. That was were she was hiding all this time, Port.

Suzume kicked the door many times, but the door wouldn't budge. Suzume collapsed to her knees, having difficulty breathing. None of her cuts were able to close up or stop bleeding, so she was running out of energy. Her arm was killing her and she was beaten pretty badly.

Suzume looked over her shoulder and saw the numbers quickly going down. The gasoline was spread across the floor and was making the place unbearable to breath.

Suzume smiled bitterly as she watch the clock go down to one minute. Suzume closed her eyes. _Guess this is it… _she thought to herself. Suzume opened her eyes and turned her head to her side. She then noticed something over in the corner of the room. Suzume got up, a bit wobbly and walked over. After looking over what she saw, she smiled. _Maybe this won't be the end…_

* * *

><p><em>February 14th 9:00 P.M. Police car.<em>

The police car was speeding, seeing that port was right in there grasps. But once they were out of the car, they could see smoke from above the buildings.

Heiji gritted his teeth and began running toward the smoke, turning corners and corners. Shinichi followed closely behind. But after turning the corner, both boy's were surprised.

The fire had already gone out of control. The fire was big a bright and was giving off enormous heat.

Heiji stood there, just looking at the fire, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. But they weren't, the fire was very real. Heiji's hands went into fists and his teeth gritted tighter. He was about to run to the fire, when a hand ripped his shoulder tightly.

Heiji looked over his shoulder, seeing Shinichi was the one who had stopped him. Shinichi's expression was sympathetic, but Heiji knew what Shinichi was saying. _It's no use… _were the words that were just waiting to slip out of Shinichi's mouth.

Heiji looked back to the fire, fumes building up from the blaze and fumes building in him. He couldn't believe it, he was such an idiot.

Heiji closed his eyes tightly and punched the wall next to him. He then cursed at the top of his lungs.

Shinichi removed his hand off of Heiji's shoulder. He then turned around, his mother and father right behind him. His mother looked at him with a sympathetic look, knowing how much both of them were hurting right now.

His father grinned and patted Shinichi on the head, trying his best to cheer him up.

Shinichi just continued to look at the ground under his feet. His bangs were over his eyes and you could see him grit his teeth. His hands tightened in fists and a tear ran down his cheek. He cursed under his breath, not standing the bitter feeling he was having.

Shinichi gained his composure and shrugged off his mother's hand. His parents stepped aside and went back to the police cars.

Shinichi then took a few steps forward, but soon stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer. Shinichi looked up and his eyes widened. Suzume stood in front of her, her hair looking gray from dust and soot. Her face was dirty to, and she looked terrible,

"Kei…" Shinichi muttered, not really believing what he was saying. "How are you…?

Heiji turned around at the sound of Shinichi's words. His eyes then widened even wider then Shinichi's. He really couldn't believe it.

Shinichi stepped to the side and looked at the two.

Heiji took a few steps forward, being cautious. "S-Suzume…?" he muttered.

Suzume's eyes filled with water and she began crying. "Heiji…" she muttered. She then ran to him and was embraced by his stretched out arms.

Heiji held her tightly, burying his head in her hair, which smelled like smoke. He was gripping her tighter, but he realized her when he heard her groan in pain. Heiji looked Suzume in her eyes, she was still crying a bit.

Suzume rubbed her eyes, looking to the ground. "I-I was so scared, Heiji…" she muttered.

Heiji linked hands with her's and notice her other arm was broken. Also that she was covered in cuts.

Suzume sniffed as she felt his hand brush her hair. "I-I w-was so worried that you…" She didn't even manage to say it.

Heiji lifted up her head and looked in her eyes. He smiled and said, "I found you, that's all that matters."

Suzume smiled. She felt his hand brush her cheek and he leaned closer. Suzume felt her heart racing. "Suzume?" he said, looking at her still. "Happy Birthday…" He smiled and leaned in closer. In the silence Suzume could hear the words "I love you" come from his mouth. Then she felt his lips pressed against hers. Sweet and kind, just like him and maybe a bit hot-blooded.

Suzume kissed him back, gripping his hand tighter in hers. Once they pulled away she smiled. "I love you too…" she muttered. But then her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed into Heiji's arms.

"Suzume!" he shouted, but she didn't answer.

Shinichi ran over and bent down trying to help. "She's lost to much blood," he said. "We need to get her to the hospital. Now!"

* * *

><p><em>February 15th New York Hospital.<em>

Suzume began to open her eyes, seeing the white ceiling in front of her. She looked around and found herself in the hospital. Her arms was in a cast and her cuts and bruises were covered. She looked to the door and found no one coming in. She then looked out the window, trying to remember what happened. But she couldn't really make out anything. Just that scene between her and Heiji, which she considered a dream.

Suzume turned her head over to look at the table next to her. There she saw a small black box and a note. "Open me," is what the note read.

Suzume grabbed the box and set it in her lap. She then lifted the lid to find a silver ring. Suzume's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The door to the room opened with a bang. Suzume quickly looked over to see Heiji standing there. He smiled and said, "You're awake…"

Suzume nodded as Heiji came over and sat on the bed. "Um…" she said, looking down at the ring. "Is this from…?"

Heiji looked away, a blush sneaking up on his face. "Y-Yeah…" he said. "I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but after what happened…"

Suzume picked up the ring and looked it over. On the inside of the ring was engraving. Suzume read the engraving, right when a voice said the same thing. "Be mine…"

Suzume looked up at Heiji and saw him looking at her, serious and a bit embarrassed.

Suzume smiled and slipped the ring on. She then looked at Heiji, brushing her hand against his cheek. "I was already yours…" she said.

The two leaned closer and closer until their lips met. The kiss was more passionate then the one they shared earlier. The two now realized how much they loved each other, and they knew it would last for eternity, no matter how hectic their lives may get.

* * *

><p><em>Six Weeks Later. Osaka, Japan.<em>

"You are such an idiot!" Suzume shouted.

"How am I the idiot?" Heiji shouted.

Conan rubbed his temples, tired of hearing the yelling between the two. This had been going on for awhile, that is ever since Kaitou Kid showed up a few days ago in Osaka. And Kid ended up kissing Suzume once again. And now Heiji and Suzume were in a fight, yet again.

"I had no control of this!" Suzume shouted.

"Yes you did!" Heiji shouted back. "You could have done something! But instead you just stood there and let it happen!"

Suzume put her hands on her hips. "You are such a jerk!" she screamed. "At least I get kissed by someone!"

Heiji looked away his face getting red. "T-That's…"

"What?" Suzume said, angry. "Can't kiss your girlfriend?"

Heiji rolled his eyes and Conan did also.

Suzume was about to open her mouth when Heiji suddenly kissed her. Once he pulled away he looked at her. "Happy?"

Suzume smiled. "Much…" she said. She then grabbed Heiji's collar and pulled him into another kiss. That was until she remembered Conan was there.

Suzume let go of Heiji and grabbed Conan by the collar. "Little shouldn't see this," she said, smiling as she threw him out of the room. She then shut the door and Conan and went back to what she was doing before.

Conan stood outside the door, rolling his eyes. _Couples… _he muttered. He then walked away, leaving the two alone for a moment.. He hoped that their life could be joyful, even if the Organization was still after Suzume. Come hell or high water, the two will always stay together.

**_FIN_**


End file.
